Slushie Wars
by xBeanie91x
Summary: Senior Year at McKinley High.With Blaine & Kurt now at McKinley the New Directions can't fail & with New Girl Jasmine fighting for what she believes in they start fighting back.Question is can they win nationals without her. Better explaination inside!xx
1. New Girl

**Right so this is my first proper Glee fanfiction! I saw a gap in Glee and thought I'd explore it! **

**Ok so there is a new character and I know people don't like that in fics but please bear with it and read & review, I'm just putting the first chapter up and seeing how it goes I have already written alot more so am ready to continue if people like it!**

**Basically its set in their senior year at McKinley, Kurt has transphered back because his parents couldn't afford to keep him at Dalton any longer and so Blaine decided to follow him deciding it would be better if they were together. **

**Glee is still Glee! I will make referances to Season one and Two so Spoilers Warning just generally!**

**I think thats all I need to Say oh Please note - I'm English - I don't totally understand the American school system or anything so if I'm a bit Vague or get something wrong I'm sorry I try my best but sometimes I still mess up a little! xx**

* * *

The first day at a new school was always the worst. Especially when you had no idea of the culture or the system, the fact that perhaps you didn't really want to be there probably factored quite heavily as well. Another new issue was the lack of a school uniform that followed by the lack of milk then the lack of bread. So an apple and a glass of orange juice became breakfast. Once the food, clothes and then bag issues had been resolved the door was locked and behind her. Her IPod plugged into her ears the walk to McKinley was uneventful she just had to be carefully not to dance or sing along out loud. Pushing the door into the reception open, dodging students left, right and centre as people pushed though to get timetables and see friends. After receiving a timetable and locker details she made her way to her locker. 18-7-11-2. She tried the combination. It didn't work. Classic. She tried again wriggling the lock. Nothing not even a vague click. She listened carefully to the lock as they tried again but she couldn't hear which number was wrong. Great.

"Locker trouble?" She turned to a tall boy who appeared next to her. He had brown hair and blue-green eyes. She nodded. "Well I have a proposition for you!"

"That just sounded creepy Kurt!" A slightly shorter boy with darker hair said with a smile. "He's not trying to be creepy." He added to her. She didn't say anything.

"Well..." the Kurt boy continued. "See that was my locker last year till I transferred and now I've come back and they've reassigned all the spare lockers so I was wondering if I could swap with you. I'm just here." He pointed to the locker next to the one that wouldn't open.

"Sure." She handed him the paper with the combination and received a wide smile in return and the paper with the new lockers combination. "Love your Jacket by the way." She said smiling. He looked down grinning.

"Thanks." She carefully touched the fabric.

"Vintage original Air Force jacket, It's awesome."

"You can tell that by touch?" he said incredulously. Privately he was very impressed.

"The weave is heavier than any copy, uniforms are made to last. To with stand time." she grinned. He smiled back liking this girl already.

"I'm Kurt Hummel by the way." He gestured and held out his hand and she took it shaking it.

"Jasmine Johnson but everyone calls me JJ." He smiled and nodded.

"Well Jazz I'm not everyone." She let out a small laugh and nodded appreciatively.

"Well hey JJ it's nice to meet you. I'm Blaine Anderson." He opened his arms to gesture if a hug was ok and she obliged as Kurt popped the locker open. She looked at him.

"How did you do that?"

"Mrs Jenkins on reception, ones look like sevens." Jay sighed and nodded.

"Good I thought I was just retarded!" The boys laughed. Just then a girl called over from a locker further down.

"Kurt Hummel, I am so glad you are back." The two boys turned to say hi and Jasmine closed her locker and looked at her map to see where her first lesson was just as she was about to go Blaine turned back to her putting his hand on her arm, she looked up at him expectantly.

"Hey Jay...welcome to McKinley."

"Thanks." She said and walked away.

* * *

Rachel Berry watched the new girl battle with her locker.

"Who's she?" Rachel asked Finn as she arranged her books in her locker.

"How should I know?" he asked shifting uncomfortably.

"She's on the senior locker row; I've not seen her before."

"She's probably new."

"She can't open that locker. Oh wait Kurt and Blaine have arrived." Finn looked over at the three seniors. "Who joins a High School in a senior year?" Rachel continued but Finn had stopped listening and was looking down the corridor at Quinn who was chatting to Santana. Rachel shook her head and called down to Kurt.

* * *

JJ stared at the fixtures board blankly. The seemingly endless lists of clubs, societies and teams were a little daunting. The queue of girls signing up for cheerleading was unnerving and she wasn't going for that.

"So what are you going to join?" she turned to look at a short bubbly brunette who was to enthusiastic for the first day at school.

"I don't know yet, you have to join something don't you?"

"Yes, I join as many as I can."

"Right." Jay said uninterested but the girl continued.

"You can join any you want just so long as they don't clash." Jay didn't say anything. "So your new to McKinley...where have you transferred from?"

"England." The girl didn't seem to register that.

"That's nice, where is it?" Jay frowned and then raised her eyebrows in a confused and amused reaction before answering.

"Europe. Don't they teach geography here?" The girl looked at her.

"Well I'm Rachel Berry," she held out her hand, Jay didn't take it. Un-phased she carried on, "I'm captain of the glee club and we love new members so you should come along. Can you sing?"

"Not outside my shower." Jay said coolly.

"You should join we always need backing singers." She continued.

"I don't even know what a glee club is." Rachel's mouth dropped open.

"You don't know what a glee club is?"

"That's what I said."

"Well its show choir, you should join. It was nice talking to you." Rachel started to walk away and was immediately stopped as a guy in a football jacket throwing a drink in her face.

"Welcome back Glee loser." Jay's eyebrows practically disappeared into her hairline.

"Not glee." She breathed out. As she scribbled her name on the football tryout sheet.

* * *

By the end of the day she had a book list a mile long and she made a mental note to head into town after school in Friday to shop. She opened her locker and pulled her stuff out.

"Hey JJ. Do you want to join us for a coffee?" She looked over at Blaine.

"Hey Blaine, err no thanks. It's nothing personal I just have loads to do today." He smiled and nodded.

"It's cool. Just though I'd try to make you feel welcome. I know how hard it is being the new kid, so does Kurt. We'll see you tomorrow." He grinned and headed off down the corridor after Kurt. She felt bad about blowing him off she knew she need to meet people but her heart just wasn't in it.

* * *

"Oh I can't believe we are seniors now!" Rachel gushed.

"I know. It's fantastic." Puck added. "There's even more fear in the freshman eyes."

"And this year we have Blaine and Kurt. We are so gunna win nationals." Mercedes said and Kurt high fived her. The group all grinned.

"We need to increase our numbers though for impact." Artie said and everyone nodded.

"Perhaps get some first years in boost vocals." Blaine suggested.

"Then we will have it in the bag." Santana threw in.

* * *

**So there you go please constructive critisim! any thoughts or if you'd like to see some more before you judge it thats cool too!**

**But thanks for reading! xx**


	2. J who?

**Right so Thank you for the reviews! I'm so glad a few people liked it, please tell me what you think! he's the next chapter. **

**but I've just been diagnosed with Chicken pox which sucks so I have alot more time as I can't go anywhere so I'm going to say that the chapters will probs come faster. I think i'm going to do it by how many story alerts/reviews etc i get and just play it by ear! but here you go. please review xxx**

* * *

"Mr Shue we've discussed it as a group and decided we need to recruit more people. We need to boost our imp

act if we want to win nationals this year."

"Well thank you from that input Rachel."

"Maybe we should ask people to audition, it gives a sense of competition and people love that." Sam added.

"Guys that's unfair we've never turned anyone away. We can't start that now."

"We're not saying turn people away we're just saying audition them." Quinn said quietly.

"Look not even a proper audition like a taster Jam session like come and see what we can do." Puck suggested.

"Good idea Puck. I'll look into it alright." There was a mumble of agreement and Mr Shuester smiled and clapped his hands together. "Right let's start as we mean to go on! Sectionals!"

* * *

"Who's J Johnson?" Puck muttered running his finger down the football tryouts list.

"I've never heard of him." Sam muttered.

"We nearly had it last season. With coach Beiste we will win this year." Finn said confidently.

"It's our last year to do it. If we don't we're losers for life." Puck stated.

"Oh just don't go there." Artie said wheeling up to them. Passing the new girl he'd noticed in his English lesson that day nodding along to her Ipod.

"Hey Blaine are you going to try out?" Finn asked as Blaine passed them on the way to his locker. He shrugged.

"I don't know yet, maybe if I can get Kurt to try out for kicker again!"

"Please do, we need all the help we can get." Puckerman mumbled.

"Hang on did you say J Johnson?" Blaine said backtracking and looking at the board.

"Yeh do you know who he is?" Blaine smiled but shook his head.

"No idea."His face in a small smile his eyebrows raised. If Kurt had been there he'd have known he was lying. "See you guys later." He walked up to his locker where Jasmine was rooting around in her locker bobbing around to her IPod, smiling to herself. He put his books in then slammed it loudly and watched her jump, he slid down a locker as she took her ear buds out.

"Who you listening to?"

"Imelda May. She's an Irish pop and rock singer. She's great." He smiled.

"Sounds good, I'll check her out." JJ smiled.

"Well if you like her, I have her Mayhem album."

"Awesome...So a little bit of paper tells me you've signed up for football tryouts." She didn't say anything and he smiled knowingly. "They think you're a guy." He whispered as Kurt came up to us his locker.

"Hey shift you; I'm already going to be late for government!" Kurt said flying at his locker.

"Well you shouldn't talk to Mercedes for so long after Maths." Blaine countered and Kurt opened his locker and swapped books.

"Hey Jazz, how's it going?" he said quickly as he checked his hair.

"Pretty good, I was wondering what clubs you guys are trying out for?" she asked quickly as Kurt closed his locker with a loud snap.

"We're in the Glee club, I'm a counter tenor and Blaine well he's fantastic he was soloist for Dalton and no Blaine I will not try out for football. I will watch but I will not play." Blaine's shoulders slumped.

"Well I might try out anyway." Blaine said nonchalantly. Kurt looked at him.

"Fine. I'm still not going to." He smiled and walked away to class.

"You're not really going to are you?" JJ said sadly.

"Probably not, I was hoping he would change his mind. You look sad what's up?"

"Nothing, I'm fine just tired out I suppose."

"Missing home?" he asked. She looked at him confused.

"Oh England, I don't really know. Err don't you have a lesson to get to?" he shook his head.

"Study period." He said happily. "Hey come on let's go grab a slushie and go sit and chat in the Choir room. No one will disturb us there!" he held his arm out and she took it.

"Such a gentleman."

"I try my best." He grinned.

* * *

"So what did you get up to in you study time did you do your French?" Kurt asked Blaine as he sat with him and Mercedes in the Lima bean cafe.

"No I sat with JJ and chatted." He said leaning in and giving a little eyebrow raise.

"Oh, come on give us the gossip." Blaine looked at him in mock outrage.

"I gentleman never tells!"

"Blaine, come on what did you chat about?" Kurt asked eagerly.

"Nothing really I think she's finding it hard to settle in, it's been alright for me I knew the new directions already but she's completely lost here. She couldn't understand why the footballers have such a problem with the glee kids and couldn't see how the school let them get away with throwing slushies over us."

"Well I wish I knew." Mercedes said sipping her coffee.

"Well that's McKinley for you!" Kurt said sarcastically. "Anyway what else?"

"Not much really she just wanted to know about the school, she's used to the English school system that's all chatted about music and what's popular here and then in England. She's great fun."

"She doesn't speak a word in any of the classes we share and sits on her own." Mercedes said. "It's weird."

"Well has anyone tried to sit next to her?" Blaine asked. She shook her head.

"I don't think so."

"Maybe she's just keeping herself to her herself." Kurt said, "I don't blame her keeping her head down."

"I guess." Mercedes agreed but Blaine wasn't convinced.

* * *

**Wanna read more? tell me! xx**


	3. Football

**I hate chicken pox! but I love glee! Season 2 ep 16 - AMAZING I was like finally! I've been saying it for weeks give Kurt a break, give him a boyfriend!**

**So Football tryouts...**

* * *

"You're trying out for the football team?" Coach Beiste looked at the girl in sweats and a McKinley gym t-shirt in front of her.

"Yeh." Jasmine tried to sound as confident as possible.

"Do you know how to play?"

"Pretty much, I haven't played I a long time, I mean I've played football...I mean soccer, rugby and AFL."

"AFL?" Coach said confused.

"It's the Australian version kind of the same but without all the padding."

"Well I'll try you out kid, you've got spirit and I like that." JJ grinned.

"Thanks Coach." Coach Beiste nodded and the girl ran off to do laps she watched her go impressed she hadn't told her to. Not your average McKinley student she could see that already. Jasmine Johnson was of average height, her hair tied back in a ponytail you could only tell it was a plum colour in the right light otherwise it just looked dark, hazel brown eyes and fair skin. She wasn't as slight as most girls she'd joked about her 'man shoulders' they were wider than most but she wasn't over weight or over built but she wasn't the thinnest either, she was just average and Shannon Beiste like her, was impressed by her already why shouldn't the girl have a chance? She'd been out before all the boys and was still steadily running laps when they finally made it out.

"Come on everyone gather round." JJ joined the large group of boys at the back. "Right we are going to try a new selection technique this year. I want to see all your skills so I can see who the best all around players are. I want you to split into four even groups I want to see you kick a ball from stationary, from sprint, I want to see some throwing and catching and I want to see how fast you can go from the middle of the field to the end. Once you've done one move around. It's simple guys so come on get to it." She blew her whistle and everyone broke off into groups. JJ looked around the groups and headed over to the group with the boy in a wheelchair in she smiled at him.

"Hey." She said sticking her hands into her pockets.

"Hi, I'm Artie." He grinned.

"JJ." She looked at her feet.

"Cool." They listened as Coach Beiste numbered the groups so they knew what to start with.

"Hey Girly, Cheerio's tryouts are in the Gym."

"I suppose you'd better get a move on you wouldn't want to miss your spot on the bottom of the pyramid." Artie sniggered and she got appreciative smiles from most of the boys except the one who'd spoken.

"What are you doing here?" Artie asked as the first few boys started to kick the ball between the posts.

"Trying out."

"Well good luck with that." The guy from before said sarcastically, she looked at him.

"Who are you?"

"Puckerman."

"Right,_ Puckerman." _She said sarcastically. "Give me the ball." He threw it to her and she caught it spinning it in her hands before she started at a sprint down the field barely breaking her stride she brought her foot up and booted the ball flawlessly though the bars.

"Oh you go girl." Artie called out and she chuckled. Looking at the gawping faces of most of the guys.

"Johnson, that was fantastic, Puckerman you go." Coach yelled from the middle of the field. JJ jogged on to the next task a small smirk on her lips.

Two hours later and many kicks, throws and sprits they all piled back into the changing rooms. JJ was glad Cheerios tryouts were still going on and she had the changing room to herself, she showered and then made her way through to the boys changing rooms knocking before she went in.

"Don't worry they are all decent." Coach Beiste called and JJ pushed the door open and practically walked straight into Puckerman who had no shirt on she stopped abruptly and side stepped him before she even touched him she heard the guy called Mike laugh and say "she's got better reactions that you thought!" Puckerman scowled

"Gather in Guys and girl." She smiled at JJ. "Well team sheet will be up Monday but I'd like to say I'm picking out of the best of a bad bunch, I'd say you all played like girls out there tonight but as the only person who played decently was a girl I'd feel like I was insulting her. Did any of you practice or even play over summer?" there was a quiet mumble. A no. "well when the list goes up it will not have positions I don't know where I'm going to play people so I'll wait till we have had a few practices before I decide that. JJ I want a word before you go." Jay walked over to the coach as the lads all went to finish changing.

"What's up coach?" coach Beiste sat down and looked up at her.

"Nothing I just wanted to say good job and to give you a heads up your going to need a football jacket."

"Seriously?" Coach nodded.

"Your top of that list kid, I don't know where to play you but you are talented. So get yourself a jacket by Monday alright." Coach Beiste held out an envelope and JJ frowned.

"What's this?"

"Jackets on me Kid, you deserve it. A lot of those lads tried to intimidate you today and put you off you hardly wavered."

"No coach I couldn't."

"Yes you can. Now I saw you waver here and there I want you to go and see Mr Shuester."

"Spanish teacher?" she nodded.

"Yeh he runs the glee club here he's a vocal coach I want you to go see him about breathing exercises to keep you calm." JJ nodded.

"I'll do it." Coach Beiste was still holding out the envelope she looked sternly at JJ who took the envelope.

"I like you kid I think you could really change the way this place sees people."

"Thanks a lot coach." She turned and left the changing rooms a new spring in her step.

* * *

**Please review xx**


	4. War zone

**Right so this is day two of me not being allowed out the house!**

**Chapter 4! please review seriously it would be lovely have someone go I love this story and I want more or to say something Anything or ask a question! also I will update sooner because it makes me fuzzy inside! xxx**

* * *

Friday came around quickly. Mr Shuester was cleaning off his Spanish board for his first lesson of the day and there was a soft knock at the door. He smiled at the girl in the door way.

"Mr Shuester?" he nodded. "Hey I'm Jasmine Johnson...JJ, Coach said I should come and talk to you about breathing exercises. I get nervous; she reckons you can help me."

"Right, well yes I can. It's just Coach Sylvester doesn't usually send her Cheerio's to me."

"Oh I'm not a Cheerio, Coach Beiste, it's not official of yet but I'm on the football team. She thinks they guys are going to keep trying to intimidate me and I just come unstuck a little."

"I can help with that."

"You can? Great." She smiled.

"Well how about you come join a few sessions with the New Directions." She was already shaking her head.

"Err...singing isn't really my thing Sir...I'd rather not if that's alright." He smiled.

"Of course you have a free study period fourth today?" she nodded. "I'll see you in the choir room then."

"Great thanks Mr Shuester." She left the room quickly. _Interesting kid_ he thought to himself once she'd gone.

* * *

Artie looked over at JJ who was sat happily listening to her music at a table in the corner of the cafeteria by herself.

"She's sat on her own." He said out loud.

"Well that's her choice." Santana said from her place on Sams lap.

"Right I'm going over." Mike said making to get up but Tina grabbed his arm.

"No, if she wants to sit with us she has to come over here."

"I could go ask her." Brittany said sweetly twisting her hair around her fingers.

"If she wants to sit with us she has to join the Glee club." Rachel said snootily.

"Oh you're so kind." Blaine said from behind her carrying his lunch on a tray Kurt sat down but Blaine turned away and walked over to JJ's table he put his tray down and she looked up at his hastily taking her ear bud out and pressing pause on her classic. "Mind if I sit here?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Err No but shouldn't you be sat with Kurt...I mean won't he want to be sat with you?" She stammered over it and he smiled knowing she'd caught on that he and Kurt were together. They didn't really show it at school Kurt didn't think it was appropriate. He was impressed she'd noticed.

"We're not attached at the hip and he could always come over here." He said slipping into the chair next to her as she turned her Ipod off he saw the song before the screen went black.

"Pink. Awesome artist." She nodded. "You not eating?" he asked concerned.

"I can't too worried." He looked at her questioningly but she shook her head.

"That artist Imelda May is great." He said grinning trying to take her mind off whatever it was on.

"Oh you looked her up?"

"Said I would she's different could I borrow her album." JJ nodded.

"Yeh sure."

"Thanks. So how has your first week been?" She shrugged.

"Not so bad. Why are they staring at us?" She nodded over towards the Glee kids.

"They were all discussing how lonely you were but no one except Artie and Brittany thought they should do anything that's when Kurt and I arrived so I came over here."

"You didn't have too and which ones Brittany?"

"The skinny blonde next to Artie." She smiled and gave a small wave at Brittany who looked at Artie and he turned and wheeled over towards them, Brittany picked up their tray.

"Hey Girl, thought we'd join you!" he pulled in next to her and Brittany set down the tray and pulled up a chair before picking at her salad again.

"So how did your football tryout go?" Blaine asked.

"Okay." She shrugged.

"Okay? She was immense." Artie said.

"Thanks."

"You tried out for football?" Brittany said quietly. "That's so sporty." JJ didn't really know what to say.

"Really so it went well?" Blaine said enthusiastically. "If you make the team I'll come watch with Kurt."

"Kurt likes to watch football?" She asked unsure.

"No Kurt likes scarves, I like football." She laughed.

"Right." Then her phone went off. She looked at it grabbing it. "Sorry." Then she answered. "James...James?" she paused. "What was that? Well shouldn't you be... well shooting back?" Blaine looked at her a shocked look on his face. "Yeh well I'd kinda like you to come home without holes." She paused again. "Just be careful...I am being careful...Just...James seriously...Yeh I know...I love you too." She moved phone from her ear closing her eyes. "I'm so scared one day it won't be him on the other end of the phone." They looked at her confused. "My brother James...he's in the military on tour. I rarely get to talk to him." Blaine nodded and Artie looked at her carefully.

"You must be terrified."

"I'm used to it I just don't want to think about losing him."

"I can't imagine how that must feel." Blaine said looking at her seriously.

"You don't want to. I'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone else just yet. I don't really like people knowing." Artie put his hand on her arm.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Blaine nodded and Brittany hadn't been listening she'd been watching the leaves blow on the trees outside.

"Thanks guys, I've gotta go."

"Don't you have a study period now?" Blaine said confused. She looked at him confused.

"I'm not gunna ask how you knew that but I have a lesson with Mr Shuester. I'll see you later."

* * *

"Hey don't look so nervous. I'm not going to eat you...I have had lunch!" Mr Shuester looked at her from over the other side of the piano she left out a small laugh.

"Yes sorry."

"It's alright, so that's not an American accent."

"No, I am American I just haven't really lived here." He nodded.

"Oh...Where have you lived?"

"Mainly England, hence the accent, but Japan, Germany, Australia, Wales and then England and now here."

"Wow quite a list, why so much moving?"

"My Dads in the forces."

"Right which one."

"He's a Marine."

"So why are you wearing an army jacket?" What was with the questions?

"My brothers in the Army he's in Iraq at the moment. This was his till he out grew it."

"You must be very proud."

"He was born to be there. He's dad's pride and joy."

"He must be very brave. So now you've got used to me shall we start?"

"Sure." She smiled.

"Right. I want you to hum a note, one long note till you can't hold it anymore."

"Why is Mr Shue giving her tuition?" Rachel asked looking thought the window into the choir room.

"Does it really matter Rachel?" Kurt asked exasperatedly.

"Well it might."

"Well it probably doesn't." He said again.

"I'm going to do some research on her." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Heaven forbid you could just talk to her."

"You're doing great." Mr Shue smiled encouragingly. "I reckon you can hold a tune."

"Debateable."

"So how's Monday lunchtime for you?"

"Fine that would be great. Thanks sir."

"You're welcome." She walked out the room. Wondering if she should go to the library or knowing she had to go shopping for food and books, what to do. She thought she may just leave school early she didn't know what the policy for free study periods was. She turned up the corridor to see Kurt and Blaine talking to two girls she was pretty sure they were in the glee club but she didn't know their names. They left she was just thinking about going and asking them when she noticed one of the larger lads who tried out for the football team walking towards them slushie in hand. She wasn't having that. Pushing though the crowd she made it just in time. Shifting as if she was pulling her satchel more securely onto her shoulder she shifted her left elbow up knocking the cup up towards the guy the slushie hitting him in the face. He turned as it happened and she turned back a perfectly innocently horrified look on her face. She opened her mouth stuttering out.

"Oh my god...I'm so sorry I'm such a klutz I never even saw." Kurt looked at the slushie covered footballer wide eyed, JJ was pretty sure is eyebrows had disappeared into his hairline. The guy closed his eyes wiping his face with his hands. Blaine caught her eyes and she winked quickly before turning back to the ice covered senior. "Sorry." She said again pulling an apologetic face and shrugging before walking away the shocked corridor still looking at the guy flicking the slush of himself and smiled to her hers as she fished her Ipod out her bag looking forward to the bus ride to the shops.

* * *

**Reviews anyone please xx Thanks for reading! xx**


	5. Fast Worker

**For anyone who might actually be reading! I'm losing the will to live!**

* * *

"Look I know she did it on purpose it was to perfect." Blaine said as he sat in a cafe with Mercedes and Kurt.

"That's doubtful Blaine why would she do that?" he sipped his latte.

"I don't know but she winked at me afterwards and everything."

"She probably has a crush on you." Mercedes said.

"No she knows I'm with Kurt she worked it out." He rested his head in his hand.

"She could still be trying...I mean can you blame the girl?" Mercedes shook her head. "Exactly!" Kurt said smiling and waving his hand around dramatically.

"Well you should be grateful she saved you from a slushie facial."Mercedes reminded him.

"Good point I owe her accident or not!" Kurt said running his finger around the rim of his cup and licking the foam off his finger. "I'll give her a makeover sometime." He said happily. "I've already started to think it through and write it down, I'll have a full folio soon."

"I like her look." Blaine said. Kurt looked at him unimpressed.

"Yeh ok so she's one of the few people I know who can pull off tank top, short combinations with amazing jackets and combat boots but she needs to learn to do the girl thing." Blaine looked out the window as the conversation turned to some Television program they were watching and he saw Jasmine walking through the car park carrying bags of shopping.

"I'll be right back." He shot out the cafe calling her name. She turned to look at him carefully balancing the grocery bag she was carrying. It started to fall forward and Blaine carefully pushed it back towards her as he pulled level with her.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey you need a hand." He smiled she shook her head.

"No it's alright bus is in 10 minutes but thanks anyway."

"Hey are you sure you have groceries, kinda unfair of your parents to expect you to get groceries and the bus home. Come on let me give you a lift. I owe you big time!" she looked at him confused. "You stopped Kurt getting a slushie facial so you saved me from a month of moaning!"

"Well it really can't be a pleasant feeling, you guys don't deserve that." She said simply.

"So where do you live?" he persisted.

"Shouldn't you get back to Kurt?"

"Can't I give you a lift home?"

"Isn't Kurt going to need a lift home?" she asked smiling and shifting her bags again.

"Are you ever going to stop answering my questions with questions?" She laughed. Blaine pulled his phone out of his pocket and JJ watched Kurt pick up his phone and frown before answering.

"Hey I'm going to give JJ a lift home, do you need one?" Kurt looked out the window smiled. Getting up and coming outside the cafe, Mercedes followed.

"Hey Jazz." He said happily.

"Hello Kurt."

"This is Mercedes." Kurt gestured to the girl next to him.

"Hey." JJ said smiling.

"Hi, I'll see you guys on Monday." She said Kurt kissed her on the cheek before she headed off.

"Right so Blaine thinks you elbowed Karofsky on purpose did you?"

"Hang on don't answer." Blaine looked at Kurt with a grin. "Whoever is right..." he let the sentence hang but Kurt seemed to know what he meant.

"Definitely." Kurt said confidently, Blaine grinned.

"Now you can answer." He said.

"I did it on purpose; I saw it coming thought I would stop it." Blaine grinned smugly.

"Come on," he took her bags, "you're definitely getting a lift now. I owe you big time." Blaine popped the boot of his car and put the bags in. Kurt let JJ ride up front she typed her zip code into the satnav.

"This car is amazing." She said looking at it.

"Thanks."

"I prefer the one with the bench front seat." Kurt said from the back.

"You have more than one car?" she said incredulously.

"My family's does, I'm insured on two of them."

"You must be like loaded."

"I used to go to Dalton and so did Kurt well for part of last year."

"So how are you finding McKinley?" Kurt cut in.

"Not so bad, it's different to what I'm used to."

"Really where were you before?" Kurt asked and Blaine moved through the traffic.

"Err...well it's kind of complicated."

"Go on tell us." Blaine said encouragingly.

"I've never really recalled it to anyone before."

"Well if you don't want to you don't have to." Kurt said seeing her look uncomfortable.

"I've been to like 10 different schools in six different countries."

"Seriously?"

"Yeh I went to Primary school in Japan and Germany. They were like schools on American military bases. Then we moved to Australia I went to a middle school there on the base then to a private school in Melbourne for most of the time we were there that's where I discovered sport its really big over there. Then we moved to Wales and again I went to a base school for like 3 weeks then a private school for a term then we moved again but just to England and because school don't really like you moving in mid-term I again finished a term in a base school then I was in a private school till like year 9 then my dad moved me for year 10 and 11 that's when in the English system we do exams and then you can leave but most people go on to do A-levels and I went on to sixth form college for a year then once I'd done my exams I shipped out here. That was mind June where I went to Crawford County Day for three weeks at the end of the year, McKinley wouldn't take me for the three weeks and Dad wanted me to try meet some people before the summer."

"Hang on so McKinley is you're what twelfth school?" Kurt said incredulously. She counted them off on her fingers before nodding.

"So your here for your senior year, that's nuts." Blaine said.

"I know I mean I'm an American who's never lived in America, I don't even understand they system, I've never had the accent because I've been taught in foreign English speaking schools so I've experienced all sorts of accents but I've never really developed one except when I was in England and it's just really pure or so I'm told."

"So what's a base school?" Kurt asked intrigued.

"I'm a military brat. Dads a Marine, he gets moved from base to base around the world it's like little slices of America in different countries."

"You're not a brat your one of the nicest people I've met." Blaine said frowning she smiled.

"Thanks."

"Oh so your parents are both in the forces?" Kurt continued now she's loosened up a little.

"No, my Dads a Marine. I've...I..." she didn't really know how to tell them she'd never told anyone the truth. "I...I've never told anyone before but I've never known my Mum she abandoned us after I was born, she just left two weeks after I was born." The silence in the car could have been cut with a knife. "I always told people my parents were divorced and my mum was stateside but truth be told I have no idea where she is." She stared out of the windscreen at the road ahead.

"I'm sorry." Blaine whispered.

"Don't be."

"Why did you tell us?" Kurt asked.

"I trust you. I don't know why I just couldn't lie to you." Blaine's hand left the wheel and rested on her hand.

"Well thank you."

"Now you just feel sorry for me."

"Yes but only because I bet you feel like it was your fault." He said quietly.

"I'll never know."

"Have you heard from James?" he asked she shook her head.

"Not a call. He texts every night when he goes to sleep, time difference and everything."

"Sorry James?"

"Oh James is my older brother he's on a six month tour in Iraq." Blaine looked at her shocked.

"You never said he was in Iraq."

"He does bomb disposal for his unit."

"No wonder you were so worried the other day." Blaine indicated into her road.

"So you're living here with your dad?" Kurt said.

"No dad shipped out about a month ago he's travelling around training camps doing training sessions at the moment. " Blaine pulled into her driveway.

"So you're on your own?" Blaine said concerned looking at her as he cut the engine.

"Yes Dads not overly happy he wanted me to stay and board at County Day but I just didn't fit in there so he agreed to left me stay here and transfer."

"Are you alright on your own?" Kurt asked concern laced into his voice.

"Yeh seriously don't worry about me. James is 24 now before this we practically brought each other up. Dad was always out or away we learnt to get along. Now it's even easier as I'm nearly 18 I can look after myself probably better than if my Dad was here, but thank you for your concern."

"You go open up we'll get your bags." She smiled and nodded climbing out of the car. Blaine opened the boot and they both grabbed some bags. They followed her in watching as she hit light switches. Kurt closed the door and they followed her into the kitchen. Blaine put her groceries on the work top and Kurt was already going through the other bags.

"Kurt don't be rude." JJ looked up.

"It's ok it's nothing interesting." She started to unpack groceries.

"Do you need a hand?" Blaine asked Kurt was now pulling things out of the bags.

"Oh no you guys can get off if you want to if not well you can stay for dinner. I don't know what I'm cooking yet but yeh well...only if you want to...if you can."

"That would be great." Kurt pulled himself away from the shopping.

"Blaine loves cooking and I bake amazing cookies." She grinned.

"Awesome, I'll get these away." Blaine pulled the food out the bags and put the obvious things away like orange juice and milk whilst JJ put tins and pasta into the correct cupboards. "You know it's so nice to have some other people here." She sighed leaning on the countertop.

"Well what are friends for." Blaine said. She grinned.

"You work fast...boyfriend who's on the football team already!" Kurt said pulling the football jacket out of one of the bags. The eyes widened.

"Oh No I don't have a boyfriend on the football team. I'm on the football team." Blaine looked at her.

"But the list isn't up yet."

"I know coach gave me the heads up." Kurt grinned.

"I can't wait to see Puckerman's face, wish I'd tried out for kicker now." Kurt grinned.

"I'm so happy to have got on the team."

"You know you won't be accepted by them easily. They will try everything to get you to quit." Kurt said sadly.

"I won't quit, they can't hurt me, not really. In fact I can probably hurt them more." She grinned. "I've done so many self defence classes I can teach them! I've been in the cadets, the scouts, trust me there's probably not many things they can do that haven't already been done to me. Except the slushie thing but I've had drinks thrown over me a lot."

"You've never been shushied?" Kurt said incredulously.

"No, we prefer to drink them in the UK. Not throw them at one another."

"I'd never been slushied till I transferred to McKinley." Blaine said sitting on one of the stools at the kitchen island. Kurt continued through her bags. "I apologise for him, he's so nosy." She shrugged.

"I've encountered worse, so Kurt why did you transfer from McKinley to Dalton?"

"I was being bullied by this football player Karofsky he threatened me and eventually it got so bad I had to leave I couldn't go anywhere without flinching at a locker closing or jumping whenever anyone touched me."

"I'm sorry." She said earnestly.

"It wasn't your fault." He said turning to look at her.

"I know but it's not your fault either. It's so wrong." Kurt looked at her differently.

"What?" he asked quietly.

"Well just because your gay doesn't make you any less of a person, any less of a man in fact to admit it, it makes you even move of one. You can't help who you fall in love with and you shouldn't be bullied or threatened because of it." Kurt looked at her as if he'd never seen her before. He didn't say anything.

"Does he do this a lot?" she asked Blaine still looking at Kurt.

"Nope." Blaine shrugged trying not to laugh at Kurt's face.

"He's scarring me." Then he flew at her hugging her tightly pulling back he kissed her quickly on the lips.

"He's never done that either." Blaine said matter of factly chuckling at her shocked expression.

"You are an amazing person." Kurt said still hugging her.

"errr Thanks." She said unsure. Kurt let go of her.

"Sorry even though I am totally gay I had the urge to do that." She grinned.

"Well I'm not going to complain and don't worry about it, it's because of the man shoulders, my brothers fault, swimming and rugby." Blaine looked at her pouting slightly in concern.

"You have lovely shoulders!"

"Thank you but have you seen shoulders like this on your average girl?"

"Good point." He said thoughtfully.

"You've pretty much just bought books. That's so boring." Kurt grumbled.

"Well I only needed books." She said gathering them off the side where Kurt had left them. "I'm just going to take these up stairs and put them on my desk."

"Oh can I come be nosy?" Kurt asked clapping his hands together.

"Yeh sure. Make yourselves at home, great thing about thing living on your own the place is nearly always tidy," they followed her upstairs, "well except the weekend I had an all out movie marathon and lived on the sofa. I'm not proud but break ups are a bitch but that's the worst the house got. You know James will come home and the place will be a mess in like 60 seconds."

"It's a really lovely home." Blaine said as she elbowed open the door at the end of the corridor. They followed her in. The room was immaculate.

"Oh this is perfect." Kurt said nodding approvingly at the decor.

"Thanks."

"Red and cream with black classic look." Kurt said admiringly.

"I didn't expect it to be classic and girly." Blaine said interestedly.

"Hey just because I'm sporty and a little bit more aggressive than most girls but I can do the whole girl thing. You know dresses and make up etcetera." Kurt had already headed to her closet.

"Kurt stay out of the poor girls stuff." Blaine said before he opened the door. Kurt pouted his hands on the closet door handle.

"But I need to know what's in here!" he whined.

"No you don't." Blaine grinned watching Kurt pout.

"You can look Kurt; just don't go all nuts at me or something."

"You know if we are consistent with him he'll never learn." She laughed placing the books on her desk and Blaine noticesd all the picture frames around her room and photo montages clearly made up by people she'd left behind as gifts. One in pride of place on her bedside table of 5 people JJ was stood to the left of the man in the middle who was in a marine uniform and much older than all the other lads in the image.

"Is that your dad?" Blaine asked she went over and picked up the frame pointing at the one in the middle.

"Yep that's him, with his arms around me on the left and my brother on his right. My brothers partner Martin the one with his arm around James and my best friend Nate the one with his arm slug around my shoulders." She smiled at the photo.

"You brothers gay." She nodded.

"Yep, he's going to love you guys. Martin's great they are crazy in love they are in the same unit they decided to keep like that in case anything goes wrong the other will either be in the same situation or be with the other. I don't think I explained that very well." Blaine put his arm around her shoulders.

"I get it. So Nate is he your boyfriend?" she shook her head.

"No."

"Do you wish he was?" she shrugged.

"Not really. I think he wishes but it would never have worked."

"Really?"

"I don't think so, I don't know." She frowned. "He's just Nate."

"He looks young."

"He is, he's only just 18, his Dad works with mine."

"Is he in America?" she shook her head.

"He's in the UK." She put the photo down and Blaine looked at the other frames on the walls. Many faces grinning down at him.

"That's a very revealing dress." He commented and Jay turned from stacking paper on her desk to go and look at the photo. She grinned.

"Oh Yeh, That was one of James friends 20ths I was 16."

"Where are you?"

"In a club, they hired the space. God I got so drunk, I didn't buy a drink all night." Kurt was looking over their shoulders at the image.

"Wow you look amazing." She smiled.

"Thanks."

"How high are those heels?"

"I have no idea." She laughed.

"Who's that Jazz?" he asked pointing to a picture fame with a montage of images made up entirely of JJ and one other girl. She paused and swallowed.

"That's Frankie."

"Best girlfriend?" Blaine asked.

"Yep." It was almost too short of an answer but Blaine just thought it was too hard for her to be for far away from her friend.

"She's pretty." Kurt said examining the frame.

"She was beautiful." She said quietly, before clapping her hands together. "so come on Kurt what do you have to say about my wardrobe?" Kurt spun around grinning and Blaine flopped down onto her bed with a dramatic exasperated sigh, which made her laugh.

"I love it but I can think of a few things it needs!"

"Of course he can." Blaine muttered knowing Kurt's mind was already back at is fashion portfolio for Jasmines wardrobe and makeover.

After a few hours of chatting and laughing at mainly Kurt's antics they ordered in pizza before they settled down and watched Moulin Rouge. Kurt had insisted that Jazz sat between them so they could all cuddle up together and so she wouldn't feel left out. She'd objected and said she was fine in the arm chair but Blaine had gotten up and easily lifted her over to next to Kurt much to her laughing protest and Kurt had practically pinned her to his side. After the movie finished the boys decided they should probably make a move.

"Hey thanks for tonight it's been great." Blaine said hugging her as she stood out on the drive in her socks.

"Yeh thanks you guys really cheered me up."

"You're awesome." Kurt grinning hugging her. She still wasn't used to all this hugging.

"If you need anything, anytime, you call me." Blaine said seriously. He'd put both his and Kurt's mobile and home numbers into her phone earlier in the evening.

"Yes and text both of us so we have your number." Kurt said excitedly. She nodded.

"Kurt can I ask you a favour?" he looked at her.

"I know you'll want to tell the rest of the glee kids about me, I know that Rachel girls been digging around, I just don't really want people knowing where my brother is or that he's gay they don't need to know I have enough of a stress about it without everyone stopping me in corridors every time I'm not smiling to check I'm alright and ask how my brother is. Sure tell them where I've been and who I am everything about me just not that I'm on my own and my family is away at the moment. I'm sure you understand."

"You're adorable when you ramble. I wasn't going to tell them, I'm a gossip but it's not my story to tell."

"Thank you Kurt." He smiled.

"Right see you on Monday." Blaine said as they got into the car.

"Yeh thanks again." She backed up into the doorway as they pulled out of the drive she gave a small wave which they both gave back. She closed the door as they pulled away. She tidied up before going up and starting her government essay.

* * *

**Thanks for taking a look! xx**


	6. Breakfast?

**Someone reviewed! so he's another chapter! It's Comic Relief! so dig deep adn give them money because those people need it more than we do! xx**

**More reviews? yes please :) xxx**

* * *

Blaine looked at his phone, he hadn't received a text from JJ and it was now Sunday morning. He was worried he didn't know why, rationally he knew she was fine and that she'd have just forgotten to text but he wanted to check she was alright that and his sister was driving him nuts and he had to get out of the house. He decided he wouldn't go empty handed so grabbing his keys and wallet he ran out of the house and drove over to lima bean where he picked up his usual and a latte along with two muffins. He drove to JJ's and pulled up onto the drive. He hopped out the car and walked up to the door he knocked and waited. Nothing, he knocked again a little louder and he heard movement. A minute or so later a very bleary eyed Jay. In a pair of pyjama bottoms and an over sized jumper that hung off her left shoulder, the sleeves covered her hands and she swiped her fringe out of her eyes with the fabric.

"Blaine?" she said sleepily.

"Hey, sorry it's like 10.00am I thought you'd be up."

"Normally I would have been but I stayed up to do all my homework last night. It was a mistake." She stepped aside and he stepped in holding up the coffee and bag with muffins in.

"I bought goodies!" she grinned.

"Come on through." She shuffled sleepily into the kitchen and sat on one of the stools at the island and Blaine took the one next to her.

"I got you a latte but if you don't want that you can have my medium drip." He said pulling them out the cardboard. "It's a double shot."

"Latte is perfect. I take my cappuccinos one shot!" she said grinning.

"That's good to know." He smiled. She popped the plastic top off.

"Blueberry?" he asked and she grinned.

"Totally my favourite." She grinned. She grabbed two small plates out of the cupboard and handed one to him. He placed a muffin on hers and the other on his.

"Right and now you can text me and Kurt so we have your number." She closed her eyes.

"Yes, sorry that's why you where here. God I'm sorry I bet you thought something had happened."

"Yeh, I did. I may have only known you for a few days but you're rapidly becoming a very good friend. Phone now." He said sternly. She obliged standing up and shuffling away, she was back soon. She texted quickly and Blaine felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out.

_Thanks for the coffee and the muffin x _he laughed.

"What did you text Kurt?"

"Your boyfriend just woke me up with a coffee and a muffin! Jealous much?" she grinned and Blaine looked at her in a fake unimpressed look.

"Thanks for that!"

"Pleasure, no I added because he thought I'd died or something, you're very lucky to have someone who cares so much. Oh and he just replied." She pulled her phone out and smiled.

"What did he say?"

"I'm not going to tell you." Blaine pouted. She sipped her coffee and broke a bit off her muffin.

"You have like the oldest phone on the planet!" Blaine said suddenly. She looked at it.

"I know I just haven't gotten around to changing it. I just get new SIM cards. I already juggle two, one I use here that's the one I text dad and everyone on that's the number you have, but I still have my English card so I can check my texts because people still text it even though I'm like, just facebook me I've moved."

"Right so we need to add new phone to Kurt's list." She looked at him confused. "Kurt is really into fashion, he's worked out a whole set of new looks for you and he has a book and everything, it will have all sorts in it, fabric, magazine cut outs, make up ideas. Well I'm going to tell him to add new mobile phone to that folder." She laughed.

"I'm terrified."

"You should be he worked out all my outfits for me last week."

"That's kind of awesome though." Blaine smiled.

"Yeh it is." He said almost guiltily. They drank their coffee in silence for a while. She stood up and stretched.

"I'm just going to go put some clothes on I won't be long." She walked more than shuffled now and he heard her bound up the stairs. She was down in minutes her hair brushed and tied up in a pair of boy-fit jeans and a tank top, hoodie in hand.

"Wow your fast." She grinned.

"I'm not your average girl. Kurt wants us to go over for breakfast." She said.

"We just had a muffin."

"Yeh but apparently Carol and Kurt make enough food to feed the 5000 so come on lets go."

"How come he texted you and not me?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I had already texted him...I don't know. Come on they have pancakes." She smiled pulling her jumper on. Blaine stood up and pulled his coat on as she hopped around on one foot pulling a pair of converse on. They made it out to the car and Blaine put the radio on. He smiled as she hummed along to one or two songs then actually started singing under her breath. They pulled up outside the Hummel- Hudson household.

"Come on." Blaine said hopping out the car. She followed him suddenly nervous up to the door. Blaine knocked then turned to look at her smiling. The door opened and Kurt flew past Blaine and hugged JJ.

"Morning Kurt." She said shocked and laughing. He then turned back to a very stunned Blaine and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Morning Gorgeous. Yes that was aimed at both of you." He said walking back in JJ pushed Blaine in though the door and they both toed off their shoes.

"He's already happier to see you than he is me. I blame it on your irresistible shoulders." She chuckled.

"Where are we going?" she whispered.

"Through here." He motioned and she followed.

"Morning Blaine." A very friendly looking woman said cheerfully.

"Good Morning Mrs Hummel." He said politely.

"Now Blaine how many times do I have to tell you to call me Carol?" then she turned around. "Oh hello."

"Hi."

"Who's this?" she asked Kurt.

"Oh this is Jazz, I told you about her Friday and Dad said she could join us."

"It's JJ, it's very nice to meet you Mrs Hummel and thank you for having me."

"Oh of course it's a pleasure, we'll do a few more pancakes else we will all be fighting Finn for them."

"Finn?" JJ whispered to Blaine.

"Tall, lanky guy tried out for football, he's in glee often seen with Rachel following him around. He's Carol's son. Burt is Kurt's Dad they got married last year." Blaine whispered quickly and JJ nodded.

"Awesome."

"Hey do you guys want some juice?" Kurt asked.

"That would be great."

"Fresh is in that jug, Blaine you know where the glasses are." Blaine found glasses and poured juice. JJ took a sip and sighed happily.

"I haven't had fresh juice in like 8 years, last time was Australia everything in the UK is concentrate and oranges just aren't the same after they've been shipped." She said sipping it again.

"You've been to Australia?" Carol commented.

"I've lived there." she smiled.

"Wow that's pretty cool."Carol was trying to make her feel at ease. JJ smiled.

"It is but I'm looking forward to getting to know my own country."

"Have fun doing that in Lima Ohio!" Kurt said sarcastically.

"Well I've already met so many hot, cute, amazing America guys I mean really why wouldn't I want to be here!" she teased.

"Hear that Kurt were hot and cute!" Blaine said grinning.

"I never said I was talking about you two!" she laughed at Blaine's forlorn expression. "Though I'd use cute for Kurt and hot for you and amazing for both of you, is that better?"

"Much." They said together. They all laughed including Carol.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Kurt asked JJ as he moved around the kitchen.

"Well I slept on my French verbs homework. So no not really."

"That's got to be painful."

"Not as painful as me trying to do my French verb homework, I barely have a grasp of English how am I supposed to speak another language?"

"A miracle." Blaine said leaning against the side.

"Don't worry Blaine can't speak French either." Kurt said smiling.

"Oh no I can speak it I have an A at GCSE level, I can read it to, I just can't write it, ok so I'm a little rusty because I haven't done it in like a year but I'm sure I'll pick it up again." Just then Finn shuffled into the kitchen in a pair of pyjama bottoms and a McKinley hoodie.

"I so gotta get me one of those!" Blaine said grinning.

"What an ape like older brother?" JJ spluttered into her orange juice at Kurt's comment.

"No a McKinley hoodie!" Blaine said outraged.

"I was worried then. I thought you were actually referring to Finn." Kurt said again as Carol finished the pancakes.

"Right come on you three help me take this lot into the dining room." Carol said.

"What can I help with?" JJ asked politely.

"Oh nothing dear, just bring your juice." She did following Kurt though. He pulled out a chair and motioned for her to sit.

"Your such a gentleman." She said smiling.

"Only for my nicest friends." Blaine pulled out the chair next to JJ and motioned for Kurt to sit before taking the chair on her other side.

"Burt breakfast and we have visitors." Carol called up the hallway.

"Kurt, Carol this looks amazing." JJ said looking at the table.

"Thanks." Kurt said taking his napkin and putting it on his lap. Burt came in a sat down.

"Morning boys," he kissed Carol on the cheek before he sat down. "Oh and its Jazz right?"

"Well yes Kurt calls me that but I'm JJ, Sir."

"Oh please call me Burt. Kurt hasn't shut up about you all weekend." She blushed and so did Kurt.

"Yeh we thought he'd got a crush and gone straight on us." Finn piped up.

"Who can blame him with those shoulders?" Blaine muttered and JJ laughed.

"I don't have a crush on you." Kurt squeaked.

"What I'm not pretty enough for you?" Kurt was getting more flustered.

"What no, come on." Both Blaine and JJ were laughing too hard.

"Clearly I'm not good enough for the amazing Kurt Hummel." She sighed. Finn just looked confused.

"It's alright your good enough for me." Blaine said nudging her playfully.

"Your both mean." Kurt said pouting. Burt and Carol just looked at the three of them perplexed.

"So you seemed to have settled in quickly, Kurt said you only just joined McKinley." Burt said.

"Yeh, I'm not completely settled yet, I'm getting there, Kurt and Blaine are pretty much the only people who have talked to me, oh and Artie and his girlfriend."

"Brittany." Finned piped up.

"That's the one."

"So you're joining the Glee club?" Carol asked.

"No she tried out for the football team." Finn said almost sarcastically.

"No need to be so snide about it Finn." Kurt said as he started to pile fruit onto his plate.

"She's never going to get on the team."

"Why because I'm a girl?" She asked. Finn just looked at her. "Well?"

"You're just not going to."

"I already know I'm on the team Finn Coach told me after the tryouts." He just looked at her.

"What that's so unfair?"

"Why because I'm better than you?" She grinned and Kurt bit his lip trying not to laugh a Finns expression.

"Hang on your on the football team?" Burt asked.

"As of tomorrow I am on the McKinley High Football team."

"What do your parents think about that?" He asked.

"Dad will be fine with it. He's always pushed me to do what I want to do."

"What about you're Mom it's a rough game?" Carol asked and Kurt saw her sallow and then looked at Finn nervously.

"Carol can we discuss this with you later?" Kurt asked. JJ looked at him with a small smile.

"Of course."

"You're really going to shock McKinley." Burt continued.

"Maybe it needs it." She shrugged. Taking the pancakes Blaine offered her. Then passed them to Kurt.

"You seem a bit rebellious." Burts statement hung in the air. She looked up at him, smiled and shrugged.

"I'm just different." She said simply.

"What does that mean?" Finn asked.

"It just means I'm not anything. I can't really put myself in a box and label it. Life doesn't work like that."

"Well it does." Finn said.

"Give me an example." Carol smiled to herself this was going to be interesting.

"Well you must know if you're a rebel or not."

"It depends what you label up as rebel, yes I dye my hair and I wear boy-fit jeans and combat boots but I've been bought up in a military family with a much older brother who I look up to and respect, I've been in the cadets since I can remember. So to me it's just practical and comfortable. I dye my hair because it made the guys look at me as more of an equal when I was out playing rugby apparently plum coloured hair gives you an edgy." Kurt sniggered. "Apparently here it's a sign of rebellion, I can live with that. Tryout for the football team, totally cool in the UK so totally un-cool here."

"No way...It's awesome." Blaine said tucking into his pancakes.

"Ok well maybe not un-cool, but seriously Finn when you looked at me the other night you looked like you'd never seen a girl before let alone one who could kick a football!" Kurt seriously laughed at that point.

"Alright, so what about your sexuality?" Finn said, "Surely you can label that?" he smiled thinking he had her. She thought about it for a second.

"Well I'm definitely female my DNA sorted that out for me, but I don't think you can ever...no not can ever...should ever put yourself in a box with that, I mean you never know who you're going to fall in love with, I don't know if your sure your straight or gay or bi or whatever then... well how don't you know your not cutting yourself off from the real love of your life what if you say oh I like girls but one day you see a guy walking down the street and you're like wow he's pretty hot or you're in a bar and you get chatting to some guy and you get this like link straight away, what if by labelling yourself as straight your cutting out a whole load of people who you could potentially love because you've said no I only like girls." Finn didn't like that.

"That is a highly complicated theory." Burt said with a smile. Blaine looked thoughtful and so did Kurt.

"It's a really good point though." Blaine muttered.

"It's a little deep for a Sunday morning though sorry." JJ said and Carol smiled.

"Oh no you've actually made all of them think at the same time, its miracle." Jasmine grinned.

"So do you have an opinion on everything?" Burt asked as he tucked into a bowl of fruit.

"Yes, I try to have a fair answer for everything."

"What if you don't have an answer?" Finn asked as he started on his second heap of pancakes.

"I'd ask the person if I could think about it then I'd get back to them but seriously enough about me! So Finn you're going out with that Rachel Berry girl right?" Finn sighed.

"It's complicated."

"But she's totally in love with you."

"She thinks she is."

"Yeh but you did go out with her before." Kurt said.

"So did Blaine." Finn accused. Jasmines eyes widened

"I had a temporary laps of sanity and I was drunk and then hung over."

"It's no excuse." JJ muttered and Kurt held his hand up for a high five.

"She's not that bad." Finn said and the other three teenagers at the table looked at him like he was mad.

"We're not even going to start to talk about what was wrong with that statement." Kurt said.

"You are so going to have to tell me the Blaine Rachel dating story sometime."

"Let's call it a saga!" Blaine muttered.

"Oh yes let!" Kurt said cheerfully.

* * *

**Please review anything? xx**


	7. Never going back

**Here you go Please review it makes me so happy! xx even just say hi i'm reading or anything! xxx**

* * *

Carol cleaned up the table JJ got up automatically and helped as well.

"I can dry." JJ said.

"Fine I'll put away." Kurt said as Carol ran water into the bowl.

"I'll put leftovers in the fridge." Blaine said.

"So you're Mom?" Carol said simply and kindly.

"I don't have one."

"You must have sweetie."

"She left two weeks after I was born. I've never had a mum. I was brought up by my Dad and Brother and many military nannies! I'm sorry I'm sure Finn wouldn't tell anyone I just really don't want Rachel knowing I have a really bad feeling she'd just bring it up and bring it up and I can't deal with that."

"You know Finn lost his Dad, he was killed in action and Kurt's Mom died when he was young."

"I'm sorry Kurt, you should have told me."

"It's alright I have a mom now." He smiled and Carol.

"Thing is I never knew her, I never knew if she loved me, the thing is she left me and I'll always wonder if it was because of me. I'm sure you knew Finn's Dad loved him and Kurt I'm sure you knew your Mum loved you but I'll never know." Carol looked at her sadly.

"It's worse." Kurt said in a whisper.

"It's not though both are horrible." Blaine said quietly.

"Your right, they are both loss but both so sad for different reasons."

"So what about your Dad?"

"He's away at the moment."

"So how much older than you is your brother?"

"He's 24 so 7 years. Well 6 really as I'm 18 this year."

"So you're living in Lima together."

"No, he's on deployment in Iraq, six months he's been out there two months already."

"So your here on your own?" Carol said wide eyed.

"Yeh, I'm doing pretty well at the moment. I'm not dead and the house is in one piece...just." they laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous that house is immaculate!" Kurt said with his head in a cupboard.

"Well if you ever need anyone you call us alright, you can call us anytime." Carol said seriously.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it but I'm fine on my own."

"I'm sure you are its just so you know we are going to be here for you." She said with a smile.

"Yeh and you call me if you need a lift anywhere." Blaine said, "My house isn't far from yours. I could in fact drive you to school in a morning. I go past your road."

"No it's fine I like the walk."

"You won't be saying that when the bad weather sets in over winter." Kurt said.

"Alright, well maybe when the bad weather sets in but only maybe Blaine don't get all excited about it." She teased and Blaine pouted.

"But I get so lonely." He whined and they all laughed. Kurt could hear some music playing from somewhere.

"Blaine is that your phone." They all stopped to listen.

"Crap it's mine." JJ bolted to her jacket which Kurt had hung on the banister. "Hello."

"Boys it's rude to listen into private conversations." Carol said as both boys inclined their heads to the door.

"Err...No don't come...well I'm fine and no I don't...look I don't want to see you. Well I know what it's like when you come around...no I don't NEED you. For fucks sake leave me alone. Well maybe I've found someone else. I don't really want to deal with this right now...In fact I don't really want to deal with you ever." She stopped for a much longer pause clearly listening to the person on the other end of the phone. "Look you stay your side of the Atlantic and I'll stay on mine. That way I can be happy. I'm not coming back...no I'm going to college here in the USA so...I'M NOT COMMING BACK. EVER." She said strongly into the phone. "Well I like it here. A lot so you can just forget...you're just being...no you don't...don't say that...because you don't mean it...you never could...to be honest I really couldn't give a shit." Another long pause.

"Seems like a conversation full of emotions." Blaine muttered.

"I don't understand it; it must be an ex-boyfriend or something."

"I don't know she clearly doesn't want to see them whoever it is." They listened again.

"Jack, just leave me alone. Please I don't need this right now. Goodbye." Both Blaine and Kurt jumped away from the door and Carol tutted at them as JJ came back into the room looking rather flustered.

"Sorry about that."

"Everything alright dear?"

"It is now." She said with a small smile.

"Who was it?" Kurt asked trying to find out exactly what was going on.

"No one important." She said in a very convincingly off hand manner.

"Alright. So what are your plans for the rest of the day?" Blaine asked as they finished up in the kitchen.

"Probably just work through all my facebook and e-mail notifications they are commin gin at an alarming rate. That and I seriously need to sort my security settings out, I'm sure Rachels been commenting on my photos."

"Oh that reminds me, I should probably have a good rummage thought your facebook, see what I can find out." Kurt said with a girl. She went over and ruffled his hair and he batted her hand away.

"Not very much. You Kurt you can just ask me anything!" She said with a grin. "Thank you for having me Mrs Hummel."

"Oh it's a pleasure, don't call me that, I told you Carol." JJ smiled and went thought to say goodbye and Thanks to Burt and Finn.

"I'll give you a ride home." Blaine said.

"Oh no you should stay with Kurt."

"No Sunday is family for Kurt so breakfast is alright but then I'm out of here!" Blaine said grinning she nodded and pulled on her jacket.

"Thanks again Kurt it's been fun."

"It's aright my parents seem to like you so you can come again!" he pointed at Blaine teasingly, "You not so much." Blaine pretended to look offended.

"You are very mean to me, but I love you anyway." He pecked Kurt quickly on the lips and went to open the door and JJ hugged him.

"Your awesome Kurt and so is your family." She whispered and he hugged her just that little bit tighter.

* * *

**Reviews? xxx**


	8. My singing days are over!

**I'm pretty much running a chapter for reviews system as I have now got 8 chapters prewritten so I got a Review (Thank you!) so he's the next one, I may try get two reviews for this one before I post the next! I'm trying to restrain myself :P thanks for reading! xx**

* * *

"So what are you doing today?" Jay asked Blaine as they drove through Lima.

"Nothing, the McKinley work is nowhere near as hard as the Dalton so I'm finishing my work in like a quarter of the time."

"You want to help me sort my e-mails? We can facebook stalk Kurt and annoy him!" Blaine laughed.

"Sounds awesome!" they pulled up onto her driveway and she practically skipped to the door opening it and letting them in.

"Do you need a drink?" she asked as she took her shoes off.

"No, I'm fine thanks."

"My laptops upstairs, I can bring it down."

"No come on lets haul ourselves up in your room, I've got my notebook in my bag." He patted his bag. "So we can really wind him up." They practically ran up the stairs, both of them flopping down onto her large double bed. She pulled her laptop out from under it and powered it up and Blaine pulled his out of his bag.

"So come on what did you think of our old sister school?" he asked.

"It's not really my kind of place; I mean really can you see me in the kilt and blazer."

"Bet you looked cute as hell." He teased. She elbowed him playfully.

"Yeh, it was totally me! I mean I could conform and be the good little school girl." Blaine laughed.

"Your right I can't see you there at all, you'd have been better at Dalton."

"Yeh they'd have loved me there." Blaine laughed.

"I can think of a few of the lads who'd love you." She leaned over and connected him to her home internet.

"This you can set me up?" she grinned.

"You can come to the next movie night. We are still really good friends with the Dalton guys, I mean Kurt came back because well funding was hard and so I came with him to make it easier for him to be at McKinley again."

"You love him so much don't you?" Blaine smiled.

"It took me a while to realise it." They both accessed facebook and posted on Kurt's wall. "I see what you mean about non-stop notifications!" he looked at her account.

"Yeh half are from my mates in England going where are you? The other half is from County Day going come back, we need you."

"You must have been good if they are begging you to come back."

"That or I'm the best of a bad lot."

"Right I am so You Tube searching you, I bet they put something up."

"Oh no...no." she tried to hit his hands away from the keyboard. He looked at her grinning.

"Oh so there is stuff of you then?" she tried to get his laptop off him.

"No you don't, I'll sit on you. I will. Don't mess with me Johnson."

"No Blaine, please don't." She'd managed and he didn't know how to pin his hands down.

"Why not?"

"Just because there crap." She said.

"I'm not convinced." He pulled his hands out and managed to pin her beneath him as he typed her name into You Tube. She struggled.

"Blaine get off me." She laughed.

"As soon as...My god there's like loads!" he found a video of the County Day choir. "My god, they did Animal as well. You look adorable in that Kilt, is that regulation length?"

"Blaine get off me please." He sat up and so did she glaring at him.

"No it wasn't regulation."

"Now I'm going to put the volume up."

"If you're going to watch one at least let me pick out one that's decent." She looked down the side and clicked on one. The opening to Lily Allen's – The Fear. He couldn't see her to start with then he realised the soloist wasn't on stage yet. The opening lines finished and there she was. Walking down between the two halves of the choir. Blaine watched entranced.

"I was wrong you don't look cute in that uniform in a kilt that length and your blouse you look incredible." She laughed and didn't say anymore. He changed the video. "This isn't from the Warblettes."

"No, I was in a band in England."

"You were in a band. My god please join Glee!"

"No I'm not show choir material."

"I will like drag you in there to audition please Jay please."

"No Blaine, no my singing days are over ok, no more."

"But you're amazing."

"Thank you." He scrolled though the videos.

"We could really work with you, I'd love to do a duet with you, your just my god." He'd just seen one of the Rihanna numbers she'd done. "Is that even a skirt?" she laughed.

"Not really. Look Blaine, it's not me anymore it doesn't bring back the best memories, I used to be...look its complicated and I don't really want to get into all the bitchy rivalry shit again." He looked at her.

"Alright but at least sing with me now." She shook her head.

"Please." He did his best puppy dog eyes.

"Alright fine, what do you want to sing?" he stood up and put both laptops on the desk and put his ipod into her docking station. She smiled as she recognised the guitar and piano.

"It works well as a duet." Then he started to sing.

"Weep for yourself, my man,  
You'll never be what is in your heart  
Weep Little Lion Man,  
You're not as brave as you were at the start  
Rate yourself and rake yourself,  
Take all the courage you have left  
Wasted on fixing all the problems  
That you made in your own head" Jay smiled and started to hum, before coming in and singing the harmonies in the chorus.  
"But it was not your fault but mine  
And it was your heart on the line  
I really fucked it up this time  
Didn't I, my dear?  
Didn't I, my..."

Blaine started to fade out and she took the next verse. He loved the reverb of her voice in the room.

"Tremble for yourself, my man,  
You know that you have seen this all before  
Tremble Little Lion Man,  
You'll never settle any of your scores  
Your grace is wasted in your face,  
Your boldness stands alone among the wreck  
Now learn from your mother or else spend your days Biting your own neck"

She was tapping her foot and bobbing her head and grinning, he couldn't help but grin back. He knew there was a load of theatricality hidden behind the reserved girl, he just had to bring it out.

"But it was not your fault but mine  
And it was your heart on the line  
I really fucked it up this time  
Didn't I, my dear?

But it was not your fault but mine  
And it was your heart on the line  
I really fucked it up this time  
Didn't I, my dear?  
Didn't I, my dear?"

They just looked at each other, Blaine pulled a funny face every now and then in the middle of the instrumental and she tried not to laugh too hard. Then they both started to sing again.  
"Ahhhhh..." she looked him in the eyes grinning as they sang.  
They sung the final chorus together. Blaine could see her just getting into the part, the playful side just starting to come out maybe if he could get her to perform with Kurt. He loved the sound of her perfect alto voice pouring out.

"But it was not your fault but mine  
And it was your heart on the line  
I really fucked it up this time  
Didn't I, my dear?

But it was not your fault but mine  
And it was your heart on the line  
I really fucked it up this time  
Didn't I, my dear?"  
"Didn't I, my dear?" He took the final line and she smiled shyly at her feet.

"That was pretty awesome, you're incredible." He placed a hand on his chest.

"I try my best." She smiled widely.

"Do you know any Katy Perry?" he grinned.

"Do I!"

* * *

**The song is 'little lion man - Mumford and sons!' It was sung at my leaves assembly may last year and they changed fucked to messed but I'm afraid I still like the original! **

**Reviews? xx**


	9. Sweetheart

**I myself am very happy this morning thank you for the reviews and story alerts and Fav stories I even got a couple of fav authors! so i'm very happy! Please enjoy this chapter I quite like it! Seriously if I get two reviews I will just post the next chapter it is ready! xxx Thank you so much for reading! **

**oh and I know this is shameful but if you like Torchwood check out my other stories! its where everything started! xxx**

* * *

JJ started her walk to school on Monday, a spring in her step her football jacket on. She wasn't really concentrating and a beep of a horn made her jump out of her skin. Blaine was driving parallel with where she was walking, now she'd stopped he had, she took her ear buds out.

"Lift?" she ignored him and put her Ipod back in and started to walk, he started to slowly crawl alongside her. "Come on." She could just hear him over her music.

"You're going to look like a right stalker if you don't move along."

"Don't be stubborn."

"I'm not I said I didn't need a lift."

"But I feel bad driving past you!" she sighed.

"Fine, can't you just go another route?" She said pulling open the door and getting in before she rolled her earphones around her Ipod and put it in her bag.

"No." He said simply.

"Well I'll change my route then and don't even think for a second I'm going to let you drive me home."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He said smiling.

"I can see you plotting from over here!" he looked at her grinning.

"Really that obvious?" She glared at him.

"Yes. Seriously Blaine don't do this I'll think too much into it."

"But I'm gay."

"I know doesn't mean I won't over think it, think what awful conclusions I could come to."

"I know your taking the piss." She scowled.

"There's no fucking getting past you is there?" he pretended to think for a second before shaking his head.

"Nope!" she flopped back in to the seat. "I guess I'd better get used to this then hadn't I?"

"Pretty much, I'll pick you up at the end of your road, same time every day; I'll text if I'm late. You text if your late, simple system." she nodded.

"You hardly know me Blaine why are you doing this?"

"Because I like you and so does Kurt and that's a miracle, I don't think you've been shown much kindness over the last few years and now you're finding it odd to have someone who cares. I just think you deserve to be looked after for a bit. I just have a feeling you haven't told us your whole story yet." He pulled up into the McKinley parking lot and she looked him in the eyes. "So you're stuck with me and Kurt till you're firmly on your feet here or till you kill one or other of us!" She laughed. He could see emotion swimming in her eyes. She blinked rapidly.

"Thanks for the lift." She said climbing out the car and Blaine quickly followed suit. He ran round so they could walk in together.

"And I will carry you to the car tonight if you try and fight me."

"You know I could kick your arse if I wanted to."

"I don't doubt that but you like me too much to hurt me!" He said grinning.

"Don't count on it." She deadpanned. They made it to the lockers and Kurt was rummaging around in his.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine said as they got closer.

"Good morning." He said happily, he looked at JJ who was still scowling at Blaine. "Morning to you too."

"Your Boyfriends a curb crawler." She muttered and Kurt laughed.

"Yeh I wouldn't put it past him trying to pick people up randomly." JJ laughed.

"Just wish he'd stop trying to pick me up!" Kurt laughed.

"Jacket looks great." She grinned.

"What's all the commotion about?" She opened her locker and gestured down the hall to the main notice board lots of students where muttering and staring before running off to talk to others.

"Well your names at the top of the football list." Kurt said grinning, "Half of them have no idea who the hell J. Johnson is the others know who you are and are either pissed off or think it's hilarious." Kurt said closing his locker and watching her take out what she needed for class.

"If I were you I'd look out for slushies and you need to go take a football timetable from the board." He said. She bit her lip looking at the crowd.

"Do it now." Blaine said.

"and become a target? I don't think so."

"If someone says something you can kick there arse!" Blaine said seriously.

"Sod it, I don't care." She walked up to the crowd, pushing through to the notice board and felt highly satisfied her name was at the top of the list. She reached out and took a copy of the timetable.

"So why are you on the team sweetheart? To distract the other team." She turned and looked at the boy who'd said it the patter of laughter he got died out she smiled and turned to Kurt and Blaine who'd walked down after her.

"Hold these a second, I'm about to be a real hypocrite." Kurt took her books and she turned back to the boy and fixed him with an unreadable look. Smiling she took the boys untouched slushie out of his hand and stirred it with the straw that was in it, before she took a sip smiling around the straw still looking at the boy who was getting more confused and a little flustered. She then turned as if to walk away then changed her mind and she removed the straw and turned back in one swift movement emptying the cup in the boys face. She then replaced the straw and put the cup back in the boys hand. She looked at him and everyone else looked at her.

"Well _Sweetheart_, next time I'll show you how well I can kick a ball." She smiled and shrugged, "Or two." She turned back around and walked back over to Kurt and Blaine.

"That was brilliant." Kurt grinned handing her back her books. Blaine was laughing at the expression on the boys face once he caught his breath he looked at her.

"I'll show you how well I can kick a ball or two...Fucking brilliant." He laughed and even Kurt chuckled.

"I was quite impressed by that myself!" Kurt said.

"Blaine we had better get to English."

"I'm up that way in French." Kurt said walking with them.

"You need to point out to me who the guys that give you a bother are." She said quietly as they walked up the corridor.

"Why?"

"Scare tactics, I bet we can turn this place around."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"Make it a more pleasant place to come."

"How do you think you can do that?" Kurt asked. She smiled.

"Just give me a list of names Kurt and trust me." He nodded.

"I'll see you two after French." He said walking off further up the corridor.

"What are you going to do?" Blaine asked interestedly.

"None of you business Mr. Anderson, did you say it was Coach Sylvester that had Kurt's back?"Blaine nodded and looked at her curiously.

"Yeh she does."

"Well I think that's where I might start."

"JJ don't do anything that's going to put yourself in the firing line." Blaine said seriously.

"Oh please. I'm already in the firing line." She grinned.

"Seriously, what do you think we can do?"

"We start to fight back." She said with a grin.

* * *

**Reviews? anything? xxx**


	10. Jealousy

**So I got two reviews here's the next chapter unless I get like There reviews in the next few hours the next chapter will be up tomorrow morning! xx Much love!**

* * *

JJ was half way through her breathing exercises with Mr Shuester that lunchtime when Rachel burst into the room.

"SPY." Mr Shue and JJ practically jumped out of their skins.

"Rachel I'm in the middle of a private..."

"She went to Crawford County Day." JJ frowned.

"So what?" she said shrugging.

"She auditioned for the choir, she was in the choir."

"Yes, only because it was the only thing I was allowed to join so late in the term."

"They've been commenting on your wall trying to get you to go back!"

"I know, I do go on my own Facebook page and please note why would they be asking me to return if I was here spying?" JJ asked Rachel looked confused.

"So what are you doing here?"

" I didn't want to be at County Day, I'm not really an all girl school kind of person, I'd have gotten on better at Dalton Academy!"

"So why are you here?" Was this girl stupid?

"To do my senior year."

"But why is Mr Shue giving you singing lessons on my rehearsal time?"

"Well you can have your rehearsal time. Thanks Mr. Shue, I'll see you Friday fourth."

"Yeh see you then JJ."

"Mr Shue?" Rachel said indignantly as JJ picked up her bag and headed towards the door.

"It's none of your business Rachel." He said in a firm the-subject-is-closed tone.

* * *

JJ flopped down into a chair in the cafeteria next to Blaine and let out a long exasperated sigh. He looked at her and pushed a coffee in her direction.

"Thanks."

"I thought you had a lesson with Shuster." She looked at him unhappily.

"I did and a certain glee club member burst in yelling spy." Blaine didn't have to ask who it had been.

"Ah Rachel."

"Yes...Ah Rachel." She took a sip of the coffee. "Is it just me or is she really annoying?"

"No, she is but she'd talented."

"Ugh...that's worse, filled with her own self importance."

"You know she'd get knocked down a peg or two if you auditioned for the Glee Club." He said stabbing at a piece of tomato that was in the salad he was eating.

"Oh no you don't get to me like that." She laughed.

"It was worth a shot!" she grinned stealing his bread roll from his tray.

"Really was it?"

"It only cost me a bread roll!" he smiled and she laughed.

"Where is that man of yours?" she asked breaking open the roll and eating a bit.

"Tutoring French."

"Oh he would be."

"Well he's very good at speaking French." Blaine said.

"I bet that's not the only French thing he's good at." She grinned at him and he blushed.

"Maybe." She laughed. "So first football game in two weeks!" As they started to talk about the upcoming game they failed to notice the disapproving looks they were looking from the other Jocks.

* * *

It had been a long week at McKinley, JJ was glad it was coming to a close. She'd managed to avoid being slushied, she'd been great at football practice and even Kurt and Blaine seemed to have avoided the dreaded iced drinks as well. JJ stepped into the choir room and found it empty Mr Shue must still be at lunch. She went and sat down, pulling her ipod out she plugged in. She closed her eyes and started to sing along quietly. She enjoyed the lyrics and they washed over her. She didn't notice anyone come in till there was a loud cough her eyes flew open and she scrabbled up pulling her ear buds out.

"Hi."

"Oh...Hi sorry Mr Shuester."

"No, don't apologise your really good."

"Thanks." She'd clearly been singing louder than she thought. "I can hold a tune."

"Well apparently County Day thought you'd be their next lead soloist."

"I don't know about that I was only with the choir three weeks."

"Look, we have a Glee rehearsal tonight, why don't you come along see what it's like?" She shook her head.

"Thank you for the offer but it don't think so."

"Well the offer is going to stay open Jasmine, I've seen you hanging around with Kurt and Blaine, I know they'd love to have you in the glee club. You'd add so much to the New Directions."

"Yes but I already have an over whelming urge to hit Rachel Berry and I only have to put up with her complaining to Finn a few lockers down." Mr Shue smiled.

"She can invoke that reaction."

"You don't say." She smiled.

"Look at least sing for me now." She looked at him dubiously. He went and closed the door. "How about now?" she smiled.

"I'm not going to get out of this room without singing am I?" he shook his head. "Can I use this guitar?" he nodded and watched her take a seat before she started to strum and he couldn't believe how amazing she was when she started to sing. "I hate where I'm at,  
Acting crazy like that,  
I know that I've been wrong,  
It's something I've been working on,

And I don't know what to do,  
It's changing me it's killing you,  
I'd tear out my insides if I could,  
But I don't know if it'd do me good."  
She looked up at him and smiled, he watched her fingers move across the guitar.  
"I'm sorry friends I'm sorry lovers,  
To put us all in this mess,  
I know we still got each other,  
But I'm in distress."

"Cause every time that I feel like I've figured it out,  
I can't seem to figure it in,  
It's got nothing to do with me,  
It's not even you, you see,  
It's part of my chemistry,  
It's this jealousy."

Her voice took on whole new level of emotion,

"In absolutely no position,  
To be so needlessly unkind,  
When I'm the one writing this fiction,  
Make it real in my mind."

Her voice grew stronger as she strummed the next lines,

"It drives me crazy in the morning,  
Who is this monster in the mirror,  
I try to get the steam to fog it out,  
But I just can't get it clear."

"Oh and I can't stand what I'm feeling  
It's just like poison in my veins  
I know that I'm speaking  
But I don't know what I'm saying."  
Her voice was still perfect but it dropped to a quieter level,

"Cause every time that I feel like the world just got lighter  
It seems like my muscles give out  
It's got nothing to do with me  
It's not even you, you see  
It's part of my chemistry  
It's this jealousy."

She closed her eyes and she sung and Mr Shuester could feel the words penetrating his mind.

"And I'm hearing your voice  
That you know it's your choice  
Maybe so  
And I know it's no use  
But it's the only excuse  
That I know, no no,  
Let me go  
Let me go  
Oh let me go  
Oh let me go."

Mr Shue watched her as she sang, a natural performer either that or she truly believed in what she was singing.

"Now let's be real I feel just like a child  
Someone could be taking all my toys  
So call me dumb, call me wild  
See that's the thing with little boys."

She opened her eyes grinning and she continued to the next verse.

"Oh now I can't get it out in the shower  
Or drink it off at the bar,  
This sugar's gone sour,  
And it's gone way too far."

She stood up and walked slowly over to the piano as she played the last verse.

"Cause every time that I feel like I'm riding so high,  
Feel on top of the world  
The bitch just keeps telling me no  
It's got nothing to do with me  
It's not even you, you see  
It's part of my chemistry  
This demon is killing me  
And oh Christ it's filling me  
It's this jealousy  
Oh, and I just can't believe  
In this jealousy,  
This jealousy for you  
Oh this jealousy,  
This jealousy for you."

She put the guitar down and smiled. Mr Shuester looked at her wide eyed.

"Please come and sing for the new directions."

* * *

**Ok so the song is Jealousy by Darren Criss obvs most of u will know that! love that man seriously I do.**


	11. Remote

**Here we go! thanks for Reading! xx**

* * *

"Mr Shue we need more people!" Rachel chimed up again in Glee club that afternoon.

"I know but it's not going to happen." So we have to get on with what we have." JJ pushed the choir room door open, no one noticed her they were all busy shouting at Mr Shue. She carefully walked in and put her bag on the floor next to a chair and she sat down.

"Look we need more people else we won't even make it to regional's..."

"Well I suggest you get rid of her that might make your club much more inviting." JJ looked at the group who all now looked at her. She uncrossed her legs and stood up. "Then you need to become a little more accommodating to new comers, you're not the only people in this school." They were all staring at her open mouthed. "See you haven't realised your problem. You all happy here a small group, your little 'click' you don't make it easy for people to get in. Kurt spoke to me on the first day because we have lockers together and Blaine has as well, Artie spoke to me at football tryouts they hang out with me, Blaine gives me lifts, Kurt enjoys going through my wardrobe and he texts me randomly though out the day. They have the right idea they are my friends. The first thing Noah did was try and intimidate me, Rachel threw accusations around, Finn took an instant dislike to me because I tried out for the football team none of the rest of you even tried to talk to me. Why would someone want to join this group? What exactly are they going to get out of it except for constant bitching and slushie facials?" None of them had an answer. She turned to Mr Shue.

"That's why I won't join you choir, they don't believe in the team, they just want the solos and that just never works if you want solos start a band." She headed for the door.

"Why would we want you anyway?" Santana called after her. Blaine watched as she smiled and turned around.

"Because I was the new soloist for Crawford County Day girls a cappella choir. Blaine I'll see you out by the car." And with that she left.

"Well done guys, I think you've just watched our ticket to winning nationals walk out the door."

* * *

"That was some speech you gave to today."Blaine said as he, Kurt and Jay settled down to watch a movie at Kurt's. She shifted in the middle of the sofa and Blaine wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Kurt brought the popcorn over. Sitting the other side of Blaine, who promptly wrapped his other arm around Kurt and Kurt placed the popcorn bowl in Blaine's lap so they could all reach it.

"Yeh sorry about that."

"It needed to be said." Kurt said leaning into Blaine and taking some popcorn and feeding it to Blaine before eating some himself.

"You know I can survive not being hugged by one or other of you, all the time." Jay said reaching in to take some popcorn as Kurt started the movie.

"Not the point, we can't survive unattached to you!" Blaine said grinning before she fed him popcorn.

* * *

"I really don't like her." Rachel berry was up on her high horse. Finn was bored, this wasn't how he'd planned on spending his evening, his parents were out and Kurt had Blaine and JJ over, he'd said Finn could hang out with them if he'd apologise to JJ. He had fully anticipated doing that till Rachel had said her Dad's were out at the Theatre and wouldn't be home till 11pm so he could come over. So far he'd had to endure her constantly referring everything back to JJ and it wasn't that he didn't like the girl, he kind of did he just didn't want to admit that to Rachel, in fact he really wished he could just leave. In fact that's what he did.

"Rachel, I've got to go." He said standing up.

"What why?" he pulled a face.

"Well I'm kind of bored of you being unkind about JJ, She's never done anything to you and Kurt invited me to join them to watch a movie and eat pizza so I'm going to do that." He walked out the room and left. Leaving Rachel sat on her bed very confused.

* * *

Noah Puckerman wasn't one to change his mind but he knew he'd been in the wrong. Jasmine was right and he didn't really want to admit it. She was good at football...hell she was so good at football, it was so hot watching her run up and down the field, practically running rings around the other guys. She's scored some pretty solid points in the last training session. Hell she was pretty solid and the way she'd practically lectured the glee club well that was nuts but he kind of liked it. Finn had even talked to him after they'd decided to support her in the football team whatever the cost, they'd all had a plan within the football team to pretty much intimidate her and try and push her out. Making her quit but even Sam had noticed she gave them an edge because of it. The boys where trying harder so as not to get shown up by a girl and it was working a charm, so they'd decided she had to stay.

* * *

Finn opened the door to the house and heard should of laughter from the living room. He kicked off his shoes and dumped his bag next to the other three already in the hallway. He walked in to see Kurt sat on JJ who was trying to claw her way out back towards the remote, he couldn't see Blaine. He walked into the room where he then saw Blaine come back through from the kitchen clutching two new batteries.

"Got them, see Kurt you can't stop us." At that point Kurt dived for his boyfriend and JJ made her grab for the remote, dodging away from Kurt to behind the sofa.

"Throw one here." She said and Blaine did she caught it in the left hand and slotted it into the remote. "The other." Blaine was about to throw it.

"Blaine Anderson, you give her that battery and you won't be getting any action for at least a month." Kurt said grinning and Blaine faltered.

"Throw it here." Finn said grinning and Blaine did just that. Finn caught it and handed it to JJ who grinned.

"Haha." She flipped the remote over and pressed the play button. Kurt singing all the single ladies came up on screen and Blaine flopped back onto the sofa.

"That is so hot, think I could get a private show?"

"Err...Hello his brother is here." Finn said shrugging out of his jacket.

"Oh Yeh sorry Finn." Blaine grinned as Kurt sat down next to him glaring. Jasmine leaned over the back of the sofa and kissed him on the cheek.

"You look so sexy." She said grinning he looked at her un-amused. "Don't look at me like that you do. You are sexy Kurt, very sexy." She said standing up.

"Yes well thank you for that humiliation."

"I thought it was amazing." Blaine said happily.

"You're biased." Kurt grumbled as JJ ejected the DVD.

"If it makes you feel better you can watch one of mine." She said and Kurt's eyes lit up. "But I get to chose." She said picking up Kurt's laptop she settled between them and Finn rested on the back of the sofa intrigued. She pulled a memory pen out of her pocket and plugged it into the side. Quickly she found the video and opened it. Kurt smiled as he saw her and some other people on stage.

"This is from my band." She said, "when we first started out I was like 14 very nearly 15." She hit the play button and the music started to play.

* * *

Mr Shue had been right. Finn thought to himself as he watched the video. This girl was their ticket to winning nationals. She had the most amazing vocal range. She was the Female version of Kurt. If you put her and Kurt together you would probably have a full vocal range except she could go into Kurt's vocal range as well. Her ability to mimic voices was incredible. She'd left all three boys had settled in front of you tube as he hopped off to the bathroom and they'd seen just how good she could be. She'd sung a little bit of everything, she could do anything.

"Blaine we have to get her on side." Finn said once they'd closed the laptop.

"We will work on it." Kurt said smiling at Blaine.

"Good. I'll work on Rachel."

"Finn you know if JJ gets into the Glee club she will fight for solos and probably win them." Blaine said, "Rachel won't be happy."

"I know but she's right if we want to win we have to become more of a team. Rachel needs less solos if getting JJ into glee is the only way of doing that then we have to try." The other boys nodded.

"Well the first football game is next Friday, there's no way we will get her to join next week." Kurt said with the sound of defeat etched into his voice.

"Well no but if we could get her to perform in front of the others then maybe she would be persuaded." Blaine said thoughtfully.

"But how?" Kurt asked it was a good idea but in practice it was impossible.

"A party." Finn said simply. The other two boys looked at him. "We throw an after game party. For the Glee kids and invite her obviously..." Blaine clapped Finn on the back.

"It might work. Only one problem...your parents." Blaine said

"I can work on it." Finn said grinning. As JJ walked back into the room she looked at the three grinning boys.

"Alright what are you planning?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Absolutely nothing, now put another DVD on and come sit over here." Blaine said patting the place next to him. She looked at him suspiciously but did as he'd asked and they all settled in for another movie.

* * *

**Reviews anyone? xx**


	12. The right side

**Sorry it's a little short. xx Seriously though posted for the best review I've recieved! :P**

* * *

"So it's the first game on Friday. Where are you playing?" Blaine asked JJ at the lockers on Tuesday afternoon. She pulled her books out and hugged them to her chest.

"No idea. I think coach will play me as kicker to start, but I'm the fastest from Mid to End so she says she might try to get me on the field as I'm smaller than most of the guys she thinks I'll be able to dodge around people."

"Well Kurt and I are going to be there to cheer you on." She smiled.

"Thanks. You guys are so good to me." She smiled hugging Blaine and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey lady boy, decided to join the right side?" One of the larger jocks pushed past them.

"He's already on the right side." JJ called after the jock causing him to turn around.

"What did you say girly?" He walked back towards them.

"Jay leave it." Blaine whispered but she ignored him.

"You heard what I said." He shoved her back against the lockers.

"Well if you know he's a fag why are you after him?" she smiled.

"Why you jealous?"

"Of you falling for a fag. No."

"No I mean jealous no one's ever going to kiss you, I mean he's gay and can still get girls." Blaine watched, she hadn't even flinched when he'd pushed her. She was still holding her books.

"You little." He raised his hand. She just looked him in the eyes. Blaine was scared if he hit her he'd never forgive himself.

"Go on, hit me." She said, "Then we'll know how much of a coward you really are." He put his fist down and backed off.

"This isn't over." He hissed at her. She smiled.

"Oh I think you'll find it is." She turned to Blaine and motioned for him to join her. They walked away from the jock that was still standing in the middle of the corridor.

"Jay that was a really stupid thing to do." Blaine said as they rounded to corner.

"Which one was that?"

"Karofsky." He said simply.

"Yeh well he's not as hard as he thinks he is."

"He could have really hurt you."

"I think you'd have stepped in by that point." She said with a smile, "and anyway if he had you'd have witnessed it, he'd be suspended."

"You didn't flinch."

"I was scared Blaine but I won't stand for it, I can't stand by and watch assholes like him walk all over yours and Kurt's happiness I won't let it happen."

"But he would have hit you."

"But he didn't Blaine and I'd do it again. You and Kurt are the best thing in my life right now and if you're unhappy I'm unhappy. Yeh sure the guy could hit me so what? I'd bruise a bit and when people asked what happened I'd tell them. Seriously a guy hitting a girl is so wrong for whatever reason it is and if I get hurt for standing for things and people I believe in well it's worth it." Blaine looked at her and smiled.

"You're not going to stop this until they stop giving us a hard time are you?" she smiled and him and shook her head. He grinned. "The girl that changed McKinley high." She laughed.

"I haven't changed it yet."

"No but your already turning heads."

"Well once I change people's minds I'll be happy."

* * *

"Good morning gorgeous." Kurt practically skipped up to Blaine on Wednesday morning hugging him tightly. Blaine felt slightly confused.

"You're overly chirpy this morning."

"Well Dad gave the go ahead on the party for Friday night after the game and said that we could all stay together over night."

"Oh awesome...when you say we?" he asked smiling.

"Oh I mean you and Jazz. You don't mind I asked if she could stay over as well do you?" he suddenly looked worried and Blaine smiled.

"Of course not I was going to ask you anyway, it's unfair for her to be on her own."

"Great we can tell everyone at lunch." Kurt quickly looked up and down the corridor and gave Blaine a quick peck on the lips before leaving for his next lesson.

* * *

**Thoughts? xx**


	13. First game

**So here it is Football Sorry is its wrong or vague but I only have a very simple grasp of American Football! :S**

* * *

Jasmine looked down at her phone.

'Good Luck xx' she smiled at her phone and quickly texted back a smiley face. Kurt and Blaine had been texting her all day and they left her notes in her satchel and in her locker. Blaine had even gone so far as to give people her class's notes to give to her. They had been successful in keeping her nerves at bay all day but now she was all kitted up and heading though to the boys locker room. She'd got texts from her brother, Martin and Nate. She pushed the door open and went and sat on the benches in the locker room the boys were nearly ready. Coach had already told them they were to go out with helmets on so the other team wouldn't know there was a girl playing on their team or if they already knew they wouldn't be able to spot her so easily.

"You alright Johnson?" Coach smiled at her.

"Yes. Just first game nerves."

"Right well we are going to play you as kicker I want to keep you out of the scrum for now." She nodded, "Right them helmets on guys, you know the drill."

"Let's go kick some ass." Puck yelled and there was a cheer from everyone as they ran out of the changing room onto the pitch. The noise was amazing. They made it onto the field and turned to look at the crowd and saw Kurt and Blaine stood up cheering alongside the rest of Kurt's family. They were jumping up and down cheering. Sure enough Kurt was wearing a rather nice scarf and she noted so was Blaine, clearing Kurt was still dressing him.

Sitting in the bench was even more nerve wracking. They were doing well; they were a drawing with the opposing team by half time. They all gathered in and Fin looked around at everyone.

"Come on we can win this."

They all called agreement before breaking and heading back out onto the field. That's when it all started to go wrong. First the other team scored Five times on a row, three touchdowns and two field goals, Sam got taken out twice, the third time he wasn't so lucky. Coach pulled him off and looked at JJ.

"Go on." JJ stood up and there was a great cheer from the crowd she was sure she could here Kurt and Blaine chanting JJ...JJ. She tried not to concentrate on them. She went and took Sam's place on the field. She caught Finns eye and he smiled reassuringly at her before the buzzer went and the game began. They scored a touchdown. Then a few minutes later another, throwing the ball to Puckerman, a very well timed move as she got tackled a second later, there was an intake of breath and then a cheer as she got up only McKinley knew she was playing but maybe the other team had an idea. Puckerman scored, one more and they were on level with the other team again. This time they changed their tactics the ball changed hands so often the other team didn't know what to expect. Finn, Puck, Finn, Mike, Karofsky, Finn, Jay. She sprinted up the field hearing the guy on her tail pounding along behind her, she dodged the guy that lunged at her and then she dived for the end zone. Touchdown. The crowd erupted cheering, screaming and calling. They were drawing. She couldn't help but grin as she made her way back up to mid field.

Alan Johnson watched from the top of the stands turning when he heard people chanting his daughters name and whooping. She must have been the one who scored. He smiled proudly. He cheered loudly that attracted the attention of a dark curly haired boy two rows in front of him. He boy looked up at him grinning.

"She's fantastic." He shouted. The other boy was still jumping up and down calling out as the scrum started. The boy turned back to the field and watched in anticipation.

"Theres not much time." Finn yelled above the call of the crowd. He was right 11 seconds, 10...9...the game started and Puck received and threw it straight to Jay 6...5...4...she ran and Kicked it, the world seem to go silent and slow down as the ball sailed through the air...2...the scoreboard registered the points...1...and the buzzer went and the team and crowd erupted as one. Jasmine felt hands clap her on the back, arms wrapped around her and lifted her up, she couldn't help but laugh. Laughing and cheering the team carried her over to the base of the stands. JJ found herself being set back on the ground and she fekt hands at the clasp of her helmet she looked up to met Finns eyes. She put her hands on his.

"Coach said..."

"No, show them. You deserve the credit." So she did, she dropped her hands and Finn carefully removed her helmet and she ran her hand through her fringe, it felt good to feel the cool air on the back of her head. She looked around grinning, still being clapped on the back and congratulated. Kurt and Blaine were already running down the stands. Blaine made it to the bottom of the steps first, flying at her he gave her a tackle of a hug.

"You were fantastic!" he shouted happily, Kurt had caught up and she threw her other arm around him.

"We won." She laughed.

"Yes you did." Kurt cried out happily.

"This is nuts and I'm knackered, I'm going to dive through the showers, I won't be long then we can get going to the party!" she said starting to walk backwards. Blaine nodded.

"Take your time." He called at her retreating figure.

* * *

**It's the best I could do sorry xx**


	14. Not quite right

**Soooo Bit of a filler chapter really.**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine met her outside the girls changing rooms. She threw herself into Blaine arms laughing before she extracted herself from the tight warm hug and practically crushing Kurt in a hug after.

"Hang on are they skinny jeans?" Kurt asked looking at her impressed.

"Super skinny, please Kurt I thought you'd know better!"

"I thought you only owned boy-cut and nice top."

"Thanks."

"Black lace back panel looks good on you but it's cold out so jacket on!" he said and she looked at Blaine holding up her football jacket she turned and shrugged into it. "Outfit still looks great!" Kurt smiled; she threw her arms around them.

"God I love you guys." She laughed and she let them go, "And have no fear Kurt I have other shoes I just can't walk on grass in them!" She was wearing a pair of black DC trainers. "And these are comfortable at the moment." Kurt grinned.

"It's alright they still go with your outfit." He put his arm around her shoulders and Blaine linked his arm through hers.

"I think I saw you dad in the crowd." Blaine said as they started to walk back out to the field.

"Really, he didn't say he'd be back."

"Well it looked like him and was in uniform." Blaine said thinking back to the man he'd seen in the top of the stands, he was sure it looked like the photo JJ had shown them. "Let's go see if he's still around." He said speeding up a little as they made it out onto the field. They were immediately caught by Burt and Carol.

"You were fantastic honey." Carol hugged her tightly.

"Thank Mrs Hummel."

"Call me Carol and Burt was very impressed."JJ smiled.

"Yeh you did good Kid." He clapped her on the back. "You are coming back to ours aren't you?" he check and she nodded.

"My stuffs in Blaine's car, I just need to see a few people."

"Of course, we need to find Finn and Noah. We will see you back at home later." Carol said pulling Burt away from the three friends.

"So where did you say you saw him?" Jay asked Blaine. He pointed up to the top of the stands.

"He wasn't many rows behind us."

"Jay." She spun around and grinned.

"Dad." She practically ran to the man and threw her arms around him; he hugged her back tightly, very nearly lifting her off the floor. He placed a kiss on her forehead before letting her go.

"You should have told me you had a game. Your brother told me."

"I didn't want to bother you." She said looking at the ground.

"Jasmine you never bother me, I'd rather stay at home for you than for you to feel you can't ask me to come home for you. I know you can look after yourself but I am you Dad and I know you still need me really." She smiled and hugged him again.

"I'm sorry." Blaine had noticed unlike his daughter he did have an American accent.

"Well I'm glad I was here for my little girl's first football game!"

"Hey I'm not so little anymore!"

"I know. Now who are these two young gentlemen who are hovering nervously behind you?" JJ looked back and Blaine and Kurt who both smiled before Blaine stepped forward.

"I'm Blaine Anderson, Sir and this is Kurt Hummel." Blaine held out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you both." He shook both their hands. "Jay has mentioned you in her e-mails. I'd like to thank you for looking after her whilst I'm away."

"Hey she's been looking after us more." Blaine grinned. "But it's our pleasure Sir."

"I appreciate it, I was worried. I know what she's like leaving her in a house by herself well we may not have a house when I get back!" Kurt looked at JJ who was blushing.

"I've never been that bad." He dad looked at her unconvinced.

"I'm glad to see you've settled down." He said with a smile ruffling her hair.

"Hey Dad the Hummel's are having an after game party and I was going and I'm meant to be staying over after but if you want me to come home I can."

"Oh no I'm only in till 11pm one of the cars is coming to pick me up to transport me to the airport I'll be back in DC in no time. So you go have fun and celebrate with your friends."

"Well Sir, you are welcome to come to our house." Kurt said, "I'm sure my parents would love to meet you."

"Well thanks you. I'd love to join you." Jay grinned.

"I guess you don't have a car here Sir, you can ride with us." Blaine said politely.

"Lovely and please call me Alan. No formalities for boys who are so close to my girl are concerned. So no more calling me Sir." He said smiling and Blaine nodded.

"Of course, shall we make a move?" Blaine said looking at Jay and clapping his hands together. She nodded happily and linked arms with Blaine.

"I'll call Carol and see if they have set off." Kurt trailed behind calling Carol as they made their way to the car park. Blaine opened the back door of his car for JJ.

"Such a gentleman." She teased and Blaine stuck his tongue out at her as Kurt climbed in the back with her. Mr Johnson sat up front and Blaine started the engine and started them on their way to the Hummel's.

"So Jay, how are your grades?"

"There good all B's I got an A on my last paper in history."

"Good, obviously footballs going well. How about dance?" Kurt looked at her and she blushed.

"I don't do that here Dad."

"What about choir?"

"Nope, don't do that either."

"But you were good."

"Yes but I'm never going to do anything with it."

"You're never going to do anything with football." He threw back.

"I know but I have to do exercise and Coach says I can start a girls soccer team."

"Well that's good."

"Yeh and Coach Sylvester wants me to try out for cheerio's but I don't know."

"Sue wants you to try out for the cheer squad." Blaine said incredulously.

"Yep, I don't think I will though."

"You should it doesn't clash with football." Kurt said smiling he wanted to say or Glee but he knew he was being hopeful.

"Well I'd have to cheer at half time and then play it'd be exhausting."

"I'm sure if you're good enough you could just do competitions or something." Kurt said kindly.

"I don't know."

"Well I think you should either join that or join a choir. You need to hang out with girls as well."

"Dad I'm fine." She said sighing.

"You need to meet people."

"By people you mean girls. You know I'm not gender exclusive." Kurt had no idea what she was on about.

"But you were so happy, a little wild but happy."

"Yeh and I had that snatched away from me...I don't really want to talk about this now Dad." Her voice was strained and Kurt knew there was something they didn't know.

"I just think that you're closing yourself off." Kurt watched as her shoulders tensed.

"Maybe I am."

"That's not good."

"I know okay I know...I'm not ready to forget yet. Can we please just drop it." Her voice was raised and Kurt put his hand on hers she looked at him and he could see tears in the edge of her eyes.

"Jay?" he whispered.

"It's nothing." She said quietly. Blaine looked at her though the rear view mirror. The car fell into silence.

"You haven't told anyone have you?" It was quiet.

"It's not the sort of thing you blurt out after knowing people just 3 weeks Dad."

"What about that guy you were seeing over the holidays how did that go?"

"It was just a summer thing." She said.

"Did it help?"

"Took my mind off things." She said bluntly.

"Well at least that's something."

"I suppose." Blaine caught her eyes briefly but she looked away quickly out the window.

"Well if you need to talk." Her Dad said quietly.

"I don't it's been 6 months. I'm happy here I'm happy away from it all. I thought you'd be happy I'm not running wild anymore as you so aptly used to put it." She sounded sarcastic.

"You were a bit of a party animal."

"Life and soul." She said sarcastically.

"Exactly it wasn't healthy but now you've gone completely the other way." Jay sunk back into her seat.

"I'm sorry." They pulled up onto the Hummel's driveway. "I'm sorry for just not being quite right." She got out the car and closed the door firmly. The three men sat in the car.

"I'm sorry about that boys, I just worry about her."

"Sir what was that all about?" Kurt asked scared to us his first name, it felt wrong when he was asking something so personal.

"If Jasmine hasn't told you I'm sorry I can't."

"We understand." Blaine said opening his door. He closed it and got his and JJ's stuff from the back of the car. They all headed into the house.

* * *

**Anything?**


	15. Crash

**It was waiting to be posted adn someone asked so nicely! - Reviews are virtual cookies and everyone loves cookies! xx**

* * *

When they got into the house they found Carol in the hall.

"Carol this is Jasmines Dad. He's not in town long so I said he could come here." Carol nodded at Kurt and then continued the introductions.

"We'd better find her." Blaine said to Kurt who nodded. They split up and headed round the house. There was already all the glee club members dancing like maniacs in the living room, parents were though in the dining room but no sign of JJ Kurt headed upstairs and Blaine headed out on to the back porch and there she was sat head on her hands on the back steps. He sent a quick text to Kurt saying he'd found her and to bring drinks for them to the back porch. He walked quietly over and sat next to her. She wasn't crying, she was just staring into space out into the darkness.

"Jay?" He whispered. She didn't look at him. "Jay honey, please talk to me. Tell me what's wrong." She didn't respond he heard the door open and looked back to see Kurt. Jay heard the door close knowing it was Kurt. She didn't look at them. "Please tell us we want to help."

"I was never bullied at my school. Everyone accepted us," She smiled slightly still staring blankly out into the distance. "No one was surprised when we got together, I mean I'd just got to the school when I met her and she was amazing. Frankie she was beautiful and funny and we hung out all the time, she looked after me and then one day she asked me out and I felt so happy and no one trod us down. Life was so good." She paused and Blaine just looked at her, Kurt was still stood behind her.

"When we heard I was going back to the states it was horrid but we made plans it was going to be fine she'd come over that summer and I'd go over to her for the Christmas break and we'd just swap countries every holiday." She paused again as a single tear ran down her cheek taking a deep breath she continued. "We'd been together just over a year, we'd gone from the same school to the same sixth form college. But 6 months ago the beginning of April some idiot drunk driver slammed into the side of her when she was driving home from college, I was in the passenger seat. He went into the driver's side door."

More tears Kurt was just staring he couldn't bring himself to move. "and we'd been so happy, we'd just won a battle of the bands competition and we were going to record a little album we were so excited we'd planned a trip down to London for that weekend but she never made it to the next day. I was there when she woke up, I'd hardly been hurt but she'd been badly hurt and been in surgery for hours and she woke up and I was there holding her hand. They thought she might make it." Tears falling so fast she had to keep herself from sobbing. "She looked at me and smiled and I smiled back and told her I loved her and she whispered it back and I for that millisecond of time I thought it would be alright." Blaine put his arm around her and she leant into him and cried but she hadn't finished. She pulled away wrapping her arms tightly around herself, taking a shuddering breath, "I just looked into her eyes and she was still smiling and then her eyes just closed sleepily and that was it. She flat lined and they couldn't get her back." She finished with a whisper.

Tears where pouring down Kurt's cheeks he quickly shook himself and sat and gathered her in his arms looking at Blaine.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"No I'm sorry I'm ruining your night." She sobbed. Blaine started to rub her back.

"Don't be so ridiculous, we'd much rather be out crying on a back porch than partying." He whispered and she giggled slightly. She pulled away from Kurt and rubbed her eyes.

"I think you need a drink." He said reaching to the table where he'd left the three drinks he'd bought out.

"Thanks." She said weakly. She took a sip and frowned.

"There's alcohol in this."

"Yes." Kurt said.

"Your parents let you drink?" she said astonished.

"Doesn't your dad let you?"

"Well Yeh but law in the UK is 18 but isn't it 21 here?"

"Yes, but my parent's say we're going to drink anyway might as well do it in a safe environment." She raised her eyebrows.

"That's pretty cool."

"Anything else you should tell us?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"Probably but it'll wait." She said sipping at the drink again.

"So you like girls!" Blaine said it with a grin.

"From any other guy that would have sounded so wrong." Kurt said looking at Blaine disapprovingly.

"That's true!" he agreed and she laughed.

"Yes and No, I like guys to, I just happened to love Frankie."

"Oh Bi-sexual, Kurt doesn't believe in you!"

"I'm not a fairy tale creature!" she said laughing.

"Ok so maybe I was wrong." Kurt muttered.

"Oh I'm sorry was that the great Kurt Hummel admitting he was wrong?" Blaine asked smiling.

"Kurt never wrong, he's just misinformed!" Jay said happily. Blaine laughed at that.

"Hey I thought you'd be on my side!"

"Why did you think that?" he said indignantly.

"He said Bi-sexuals don't exist." Blaine said his voice rose a little at the end. "And I thought I was your favourite!" he gave her puppy dog eyes. All her tears dried and forgotten she laughed again.

"I don't think I could choose a favourite."

"It' alright I know you'd choose me!" Kurt said grinning and standing up. She made a non committal noise in the back of her throat. Blaine stood up on the other side of her.

"No she'd choose me." He said happily. They both reached down and offered her a hand and she took them both and they tugged her up.

"Alright boys there's enough of me to share!" Blaine wrapped his arms around her.

"Maybe I don't want to share!"

"He's never been good at sharing, he never let anyone else at Dalton have solos." Kurt said grinning Blaine looked over at him unimpressed.

"Come on let's go in and dance." JJ said tugging at their hands. They both sighed as if they were heavily put upon parents.

"Alright," Blaine said sighing out the word.

"If you insist." Kurt finished and the three of them tried to get through the door into the kitchen together and that was just ridiculous!

* * *

**Thought, quibbles or kunundrums? Smilely face? anything? hit the Review button! :)**


	16. Bad Influence

**After the drama! the PARTY! Reviews are loved!**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine joined the throng of dancing teenagers straight away. JJ felt slightly awkward other than Blaine and Kurt she hardly knew any of the teens here but before she could turn around and leave she felt a hand grab her arm and pull her into the group. She looked up to see Finn who'd pulled her into dance with him and Puck. He'd clearly had a little to drink.

"You were awesome tonight." He yelled over the music. She smiled and started to move a little.

"Thanks!" She started to loosen up a bit.

"Yeh I owe you an apology," Puck yelled, "So I'm sorry for being a jerk to you at every practice."

"It's alright," she grinned, "We're cool yeah?"

"Totally, we've totally got your back." Puck added, she laughed. She stayed there dancing with them for what felt like an age. She a little later on they set up some microphones.

"Right who's going to sing first." Rachel called out.

"Meeee." Yelled Brittany she ran up to the microphones. Rachel placed an Ipod in the dock and put the backing track she wanted on. Finn jumped up and down.

"I love this song!" JJ couldn't help but laugh.

"Hot and dangerous,

If you're one of us, then roll with us,

'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love,

And we've got hot-pants on enough,

And yes of course because we're running this town just like a club,  
And no, you don't wanna mess with us,

Got Jesus on my necklace."

Whole room was jumping up and down.

"I've got that glitter on my eyes,

Stockings ripped all up the side,

Looking sick and sexy-fied,

So let's go-o-o, Let's go!"

Jay was jumping up and down with Puck both of them slightly scared of Finn who was dancing like a crazy man. Arms everywhere!

"Tonight we're going hard,

Just like the world is ours,

We're tearin' it apart,

You know we're superstars,

We are who we are!

We're dancing like we're dumb,

Our bodies go numb,

We'll be forever young,

You know we're superstars,

We are who we are!"

It felt insanely hot in the room, she wasn't sure how they all had the energy to keep jumping. No one was really sure! They just kept going.

"DJ turn it up,

It's about damn time to live it up,

I'm so sick of being so serious,

It's making my brain delirious!

I'm just talkin' truth."

The parents had moved into the room to watch Brit's performance, JJ noticed Mr Shue was there to.  
"I'm telling you 'bout the s— we do,

We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars,

Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes, Hard."

Everyone shouted hard.

"I've got that glitter on my eyes,

Stockings ripped all up the side,

Looking sick and sexy-fied,

So let's go-o-o, Let's go!"

The feeling in that room was so intense, Blaine looked up to see where JJ was and saw she was still dancing with Puck, well it was a start, he really hoped Puck wouldn't try it on with her though.

"Tonight we're going hard,

Just like the world is ours,

We're tearin' it apart,

You know we're superstars,

We are who we are!

We're dancing like we're dumb,

Our bodies go numb,

We'll be forever young,

You know we're superstars,

We are who we are!"

"DJ turn it up,

DJ turn it up,

DJ turn it up,

DJ turn it up."

"She's incredible!" JJ shouted to Puck.

"Oh yeah she is Figgin' Ke$ha!"

Still dancing and laughing as the song started to draw to a close. Most people singing along.

"Tonight we're going hard,

Just like the world is ours,

We're tearin' it apart,

You know we're superstars,

We are who we are!  
We're dancing like we're dumb,

Our bodies go numb,

We'll be forever young,

You know we're superstars,

We are who we are!

OW!"

The song came to an end and nearly everyone collapsed and clapped and cheered. JJ moved away from Puck over to Blaine who was stood at the back.

"Drink?" he asked and she nodded. They walked into the kitchen.

"That was insane!" she laughed.

"Yeh, Brittany is amazing!" she nodded in agreement taking a gulp from the drink Blaine gave her, she turned around and saw her Dad in the doorway.

"I'm sorry." He said simply.

"So am I." They smiled at one another.

"So are you going to have a go?" Blaine said to JJ.

"Sure why not!" she laughed.

"Great you're up next!" he grabbed her arm and dragged her out the room past her Dad who was laughing at the terrified look on her face. Blaine pushed her towards the microphone and grabbed one

"Right guys listen up because Jasmines going to sing for us!" she leaned over.

"I don't know what to sing."

"I got it covered." He grinned, "Don't worry I know you know it." He put the other microphone down and went over to the Ipod. The music started to play and she gripped the microphone, yeh she knew it. Swaying her hips as she started to sing closing her eyes.

"Ladadadada, Ladadadadada, Ladadada, Dada, Ladadada." Her eyes popped open. Puck couldn't help but watch her hips roll from side to side.

"Alright sir,

sure I'll have another one it's early,

Three olives, shake it up, I like it dirty,

Tequila for my friend it makes him flirty, Trust me." She pointed playfully at Blaine.

"I'm the instigator of underwear,

Showing up here and there uh oh, oh no,

I'm always on a mission from the get-go,

So what if it's only 1 o'clock in the afternoon,

It's never too soon to send out all the invitations to the last night of your life."

Rachel's mouth fell open and Kurt just smirked. She was really getting into the song. Blaine bit his lip he knew she could rock this song, she just had to... and then she hit the chorus.

"Lordy, Lordy, Lordy!

I can't help it I like to party, it's genetic!

It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go,

Where she stops, nobody knows,

A good excuse to be a bad influence on you and you."

She stepped away from where she started on every repeat of 'on you' she moved around pointing at someone else. She made it to the back of the room where the parents were totally playing up to the lyrics. She smiled at Carol who started to laugh.

"Alright ma'am,

Calm down I know your son said he was in my house,

He was the captain of the football team but I turned him out,

He wasn't the first and he won't be the last, to tone it down,

This happens all the time.  
I'm a story to tell the alibi,

They wanna go home I asked them why,

It's daylight not night,

They might need a break from all the real life , get a life," she just happened to look at Rachel at that line.

"It gets to be too much sometimes,

It's never too late to send out all the invitations to the last night of your life."

For the next chorus she looked at Kurt and grinned.

"Lordy, Lordy, Lordy!

I can't help I like to party it's genetic!

It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go,

Where she stops, nobody knows,

A good excuse to be a bad influence on you and you."

Once again turning and looking to the teenagers who where dancing as she sang, She turned and looked at her Dad singing out so strongly.

"I'm off to see the doctor,

I hope she has a cure,

I hope she makes me better,

What does that even mean? we don't know!"

As she walked away into the crowd of teenagers her Dad smiled

"That's My girl." He grinned. Carol looked at him

"You must be proud."

"Very, it's been a pretty crap six months for her, that's the first glimpse of the old JJ I've seen in a long time."

"Hard six months?" she asked concerned.

"Her Girlfriend was killed in a car accident 6 months ago, she went a little bit off the rails, ended in a lot of problems, she'd go out and get drunk, she was attacked by one guy when he made a move and she rejected him, then she was out once and her drink got spiked, don't know what would have happened if Nate hadn't noticed she'd only had one drink and she was drunk. She got beaten up by some of the guys at cadet's when they found out she'd been seeing a girl. I pulled her straight out after that. I'm sure more went on but she hasn't opened up about it all yet, she never had any issues at school though, I guess that's something to be grateful for." He looked sad.

"We had no idea." Carol said quietly.

"She's a fighter." He said with a smile.

"I'd be proud to call her my daughter; she's becoming a regular face in this house." Carol said quietly.

"I love her so much, she drives me nuts but I love so much."

"Kids are put on this planet to drive you nuts, I mean I have Finn and now Kurt they are both so different and drive me crazy but I love them both." They both turned back to Jay who was just finishing up the song.

"Lordy, Lordy, Lordy!

I can't help it, i like to party, it's genetic!

It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go,

Where she stops, nobody knows,

A good excuse to be a bad influence on you and you,

I'm a good excuse, good excuse,

To be a bad influence on you and you and you,

You're too tired,

You're not too tired! "

The whole room exploded into to cheers and whoops of appreciation. She bowed and handed to mic back to Rachel and she skipped over to Kurt and hugged him happily.

"Pretty good huh?" she grinned.

"Amazing!" he gushed. She looked at her watch.

"God that's the time, I better go say goodbye to Dad." She quickly left and Kurt suddenly got bombarded by Santana.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us she was that good?"

"Well I'd only seen videos!" he started to defend himself. So Santana turned on Blaine.

"Well what about you Hobbit, come on spill."

"I tried and so did Mr Shue!"

"We have to get her to join!" Artie said wheeling over.

"We know that much Wheels!" Santana said sarcastically.

"Right tomorrow, emergency meeting at the lima bean." Puck said they all nodded. "10am sharp guys we need to act fast!" They disbanded and Blaine put some more music on as JJ came back into the room after seeing her Dad off.

* * *

**Right so the songs were Ke$ha - We r Who we r and Pink - Bad Influence. two songs constantly on my most recently played on my Ipod!**

**Hope you enjoyed please review! xx**


	17. Emergency

**Really glad some people are enjoying this story! Please tell me if you are! thanks fot the reviews! I love them! xx**

* * *

"I hear by open this meeting." Puck hit his hand twice on the table to quieten the group of teenagers. They all fell silent, they'd had to pull several tables together, luckily the coffee shop was still quiet this early in the morning, they had all started to arrive around 9.30am it was now 10am and they all sat sipping their coffees.

"Right so the topic for this emergency glee meeting is one Jasmine Johnson." Rachel said.

"Oh don't try take this meeting over Rachel it was Kurt and Blaine's wish to get her into Glee so they are in charge." Mercedes threw in straight away.

"Well as captain of the Glee Club..."

"Don't even start that Rachel, you can't head up this plan as JJ is never going to join if you ask her." Kurt said quickly, "you've been pretty much rude to her from the start she's not going to join with you heading the plan. Fact."

"Hear hear." All the footballing glee members agreed. Rachel sat back huffily.

"Right so we all know Johnson has an amazing set of vocal cords, we need those baby's badly!" Puck continued. "So we need a knock out plan because she's pretty adamant about staying away from Glee."

"I know how to start. We need to make her feel more welcome, well you guys do myself and Kurt she's good with us and with Artie and she has a major soft spot for Brit." Blaine said seriously.

"And she's cool with me and Finn now!" Puck piped up.

"Well I can befriend her at practice, I've not been harsh to her or anything I've just not had the chance to work with her, so I think I can fix that." Mike threw in.

"I can do the same." Sam added

"Well I have an idea." Santana said thoughtfully. Blaine gestured for her to carry on. "Well she always sits in the same place at lunch, we need to get more of us to sit with her not to many but Monday will be perfect because she was awesome at the game and the party so say I could join you with Quinn and tell her Know how great she was and maybe say sorry for not introducing ourselves before."

"Yes, we all just need to say hi and ingratiate ourselves with her slowly." Quinn agreed.

"Nothing to obvious it will totally push her way." Brittany said sipping her coffee.

"Brittany's right anything to full on and she won't even be our friends." Sam said seriously.

"And guys a heads up she's been though a lot so let's just try make her life fun and give her people who care, she doesn't need pushy irritating people nosing into her business." Kurt directed the last part of the sentence at Rachel who looked at him shocked. "I fact Rachel I wouldn't even try to become her friend. I think it would just jeopardise the whole plan." He added. There was a murmur of agreement.

"In fact that could work."Finn muttered.

"Sorry Finn?" Kurt said confused.

"We all make great mates with her right, except Rachel, I mean Jay has an amazing voice one to rival Rachel's well we can play on that I mean who doesn't love a bit of completion?" Nearly everyone around the table grinned. Puck clapped Finn on the back.

"You know Finn you're not a dumb as you look!"

* * *

Blaine and Kurt left the lima bean with Mercedes not long after they'd all finalised their plan.

"Do you really think this will work?" Kurt asked Blaine unsure.

"I hope it does."

"I think it will, I mean that girl is amazing." Mercedes said not looking up from her phone.

"Yeh she is." Blaine said quietly.

"Well I'll see you white boys later! I got a hot date with Anthony. See ya." She walked in the opposite direction to them. Blaine took Kurt's hand and they continued to walk.

"This is nice." He muttered.

"Yes it is."

"It'll be too cold to do this soon." He said sadly.

"We can walk in the snow instead!" Kurt said happily looking up at the leaves on the trees they were starting to turn from green to orange.

"Yeh I'd like that." Kurt let out a small laugh and then sighed contentedly. They continued to walk for a while longer till their happy silence was brought to a close my Blaine phone going off. The sound of Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream.' Blared out of his pocket, he let go of Kurt's hand and fished his phone out of his jeans pocket answering it.

"David, I wasn't expecting a call from you." He said happily. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. Blaine's face fell, "well that sucks, glad I'm not there to witness that!" Kurt watched as he smiled nodding to himself. "Yeh, I can do that of course...I'll text you details...great sounds awesome we'll be there!" he ended the call dropping his phone back into his pocket and retaking Kurt's hand. They started to walk again. Kurt looked at him expectantly.

"So come on spill!" Blaine laughed at his boyfriend eagerness.

"Well that was David. Wes's Girlfriend broke up with him like two months ago and Wes is still mopping around like someone killed his favourite puppy. So he was just inviting us to movie night on Friday."

"There was more to it than that I could tell by that glint you got in your eye."

"David said it would be cool if we went to warbler practice and it gave me an idea." He said grinning Kurt looked even more intrigued.

"Do I hear a plan forming in that curly topped head of yours?" Blaine nodded.

"You know Kurt...yes...Yes you do."

* * *

JJ (who had miraculously managed to escape a lift from Blaine,) stood at her locker on Monday morning. She'd enjoyed the walk in it was a pleasant enough day and the temperature was mild some may even say warm. Kurt arrived before Blaine.

"Hey Jazz." He said happily opening his locker. Jay closed hers and then lent on it.

"Where's Blaine?"

"No idea you didn't ride in with him?"

"Nope." Kurt's brow furrowed.

"No idea then."

"How was the rest of your weekend?"

"Pretty good. How was yours?"

"Spent most of it on Skype to the people back in England!" She sighed. Just then Blaine bounced up to them carrying coffees.

"Good Morning lovers." JJ raised an eyebrow at him.

"Inappropriate?" he asked. She swayed her head from side to side.

"Just an odd word to use, we're not lovers." She laughed gesturing from herself to Blaine.

"Not yet!" he laughed and both Kurt and Jay's eyes widened they looked at each other then laughed.

"Sometimes I wonder what on earth goes on inside you head Blaine." Kurt said taking the offered coffee.

"You really don't want to know." He grinned.

"And I never wonder so all is good!" JJ said taking her coffee, "What's this for?"

"We have a long day ahead of us we are going to need the caffeine." Once again Kurt and JJ looked at him questioningly.

"We will be going back to the Anderson residence after school to rehearse! I shall explain all later but JJ keep Friday free it's movie night a Dalton and David's invited us over!" and with that he turned around and bounded off down the corridor, once again Kurt and JJ watched him go.

"What have you been feeding him?" She asked Kurt as he turned to look at her.

"I don't know but I'm inclined to say he's on vitamin D."

* * *

"Blaine what are we rehearsing for?" Jay sat cross legged on Blaine's over large bed.

"We have a plan! Well I have a plan."

"Please spit it out!" Kurt muttered.

"Fine, we are going to choose a song to sing at Warbler practice on Friday night." Both Kurt and Jasmine looked at him like he'd gone a little bit nuts.

"Blaine we're at McKinley." JJ said with a small smile. He looked at her witheringly.

"I know, just I thought it would be a bit of fun. We chose a song, I tell David the song choice and then we crash it, it'll be a laugh." JJ nodded.

"Yeh, one problem." Blaine looked at her.

"I'm a girl I'm not going to get near that school." She smiled slightly.

"It's alright we used to sneak people in all the time." Blaine said. "We're going to go in with the Warblers you know heads down sort of thing and they start then we come in. I was thinking some Rihanna." He said casually.

"What song?" Jay said grinning widely. Kurt put his head in his palm.

"Is this really a good idea?"

"Yeh." Both Blaine and Jay answered together. Blaine grabbed his Ipod and jumped onto the bed. Kurt watched as his boyfriend and new best friend scrolled though music smiling to himself, nearly a month into the term and he hadn't been slushied once, neither had Blaine and Jazz seemed to have avoided it. Things seemed to be too good.

* * *

Tuesday morning shone brightly through her curtains. Jazz got up and made breakfast flicking through the paper, nothing really interesting. Her phone buzzed, she picked it up and read the message.

_Babe, Dad just got his pre-transfer papers fingers crossed for Ohio! Xx _

She couldn't help but grin. Nate could be back state side that would be cool. She didn't reply she hardly ever did she'd Skype him tonight and they'd get excited. She really hoped that the transfer would be for America but she knew they might not be so lucky, she missed her best friend and an extra pair of eyes looking out at McKinley would help, she was happy with the progress, only Rachel had been slushied on Monday morning. Which was better than last week. She closed the paper and swapped out her SIM card to her American one and went to get dressed. Meeting Blaine at the end of her road she climbed into his car.

"Morning!" she said brightly.

"Good morning." Blaine said pulling away. She noticed Kurt sat in the back working.

"Football practice tonight, I'll walk home."

"Don't be stupid, Kurt is tutoring French, I need to use the library I'll meet you at the end by the car." She rolled her eyes and nodded. "So on Friday Kurt and I are going to skip Glee, I have calculus 4th but Kurt wants to work on your look from lunch so he's dragging you home then I'll come and pick you up so we'll get to Dalton in time for Warbler practice." She nodded.

"What's happening after practice?"

"We're going to sneek into the Chorus halls for movies and pizza, we'll probably crash there and then leave in the morning, if that's alright with you." She nodded.

"Sure sounds fine."

"Great." They pulled into the car park and went to their lockers.

"Morning Jasmine...Blaine." Quinn nodded at them as she passed them in the corridor.

"Morning." Jasmine nearly stuttered back, she looked at Blaine confused he shrugged as they got to their lockers.

"Morning Jay." Mike and Tina smiled as they walked past.

"See you at practice." Mike called back over his shoulder.

"JJ my favourite football player how are you this fine morning?" Puck clapped her on the back.

"Puck if you're trying to pick me up I can tell you know give up." He held up his hands defensively.

"No I would do no such thing, just saying hey to my mate." She eyed him suspiciously.

"Sure you are." She turned back to her locker, seeing the grinning faces of Blaine and Kurt who where both rooting in their lockers.

"Alright what's going on?" Blaine looked at her wide eyed feigning ignorance.

"No idea."

"Why are all the Glee kids being so nice to me all of a sudden I mean Santana sat with me at lunch yesterday!" Kurt chuckled.

"Fine don't tell me, I'll just go back to Crawford County Day for the peace and quiet. Kurt looked up at her wide-eyed in horror.

"Don't worry Kurt she'd never go back there!"

"Would you go back to Dalton?" she said interested.

"No, I don't think so I made the right decision coming here." He said smiling at Kurt and that's when the slushie hit him in the face. Blaine just stared at Kurt as one hit him in the face. Kurt was frozen to the spot and Jay was already off down the corridor. She grabbed a slushie off a junior going in the opposite direction and tapped the jock on the back. He turned around and smirked at her.

"Go and apologise." She said quietly.

"Why should I?" Karofsky jeered.

"Because you'll regret it if you don't." She said it calmly and without threat. Karofsky laughed and she threw the slushie over him, most of the corridor was watching by now. He wiped the slush out of his eyes and looked at her glaring.

"Apologise." Another kid when past and she took their slushie. My Shue came level with Blaine.

"What's the commotion?" he looked at their slushied forms then saw Jasmine and Karofsky.

"Interesting." He muttered

"I'm not apologising to that sick..." he was cut off by the second slushie that hit him full in the face. Everyone saw his anger. Mr Shue started to move quickly to break it up worried for the girl who was less than half the guys size. Karofsky shoved her back towards the lockers but she was too fast for him before anyone knew what was happening she had Karofsky's arm pinned up his back and his face pressed against the locker.

"What were you saying?" Mr Shue had stopped in his tracks. No reply. "You apologise and pay for their dry cleaning."

"I won't." Was the mumbled reply she shifted his arm up higher and he groaned. "Alright." But before she let him go she lent in so only he could hear.

"You leave them alone." It was firm enough to be a threat. She left go and he sprung away from her glaring she nodded up to where Kurt was stood. "Go on." Dave turned and walked as dignified as he could up to Kurt. Stopping a good few steps away he glanced back at Jasmine who was still stood back further down the hall.

"I'm sorry." He shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"I don't want your money." Kurt said quietly but Blaine took the money out of Karofsky's hand.

"Thank you." He said firmly. Karofsky looked sadly at Kurt for just a second only Blaine could see it in his eyes before walking away. Jasmine came back up to them. She looked at Mr Shue.

"Mr Shue, I'd like to audition for the New Directions." Kurt's head snapped up looking at her suddenly grinning. Blaine whooped and Mr Shue grinned.

"Not this week, next Monday I can't make Fridays practice. Neither can Blaine or Kurt." Mr Shuester nodded.

"Of course we'd love to see you there."

"Oh and sir, you didn't see us this morning, we called in sick." She said looking at Kurt. She stepped back to her locker and took everything back out of it. "Come on." She took his cold hand. "We're sick today." She led Kurt out and Blaine followed.

"Where are we going?"

"My house we're going to force Blaine into a spa day." Kurt squeezed her hand and she looked back at him.

"If I were straight..." He said smiling and she laughed.

"I'd eat you alive." They climbed into Blaine's car and he started the engine.

"Can't believe your making us skive school." Blaine said with a smile.

"I didn't make you, you followed." She laughed. She looked at the two boys in the front. Dripping. They made it to hers and she unlocked the door.

"Straight upstairs, you're going to stay tonight as well tell your parents. You can always say I'm in distress or something I know it's a school night." They did as they were told and she followed them seconds later holding plastic cups. She pushed them into the bathroom; luckily it was a decent size and had a double set of sinks. She put the cups down and returned with two chairs placing one by each sink. Blaine was already shrugging out of his frozen jacket.

"I'll get you guys a tee-shirt each." She disappeared as Blaine pulled his t-shirt off and started to help Kurt with his. She returned and tried not to stare at Blaine's chest which was the first thing she'd come into contact with. She had towels as well. He smiled and pulled on the grey t-shirt she handed him. She handed Kurt a white one. "Come one sit down." She carefully pushed Kurt to sit down and slowly started to run water in each sink till it was warm. She carefully tilted Kurt's head back and then took one of the cups and scooped some of the water out of the sink and poured it over his hair carefully moving her hand to stop it falling down his face. Once the water was totally red she ran the tap again rinsing his hair fully, before carefully soaping it and washing it out then conditioning it.

"Don't move. I've got to sort Blaine's out." She lent Blaine back and started the same process she watched him close his eyes.

"This feels so good." He muttered she smiled. "How did you get so good?"

"I've had to wash worse things that slushies out of hair." She continued to pour warm water over Blaine's curly brown hair. She soaped it carefully then washed it out and conditioned it, turning back to Kurt to rinse off the conditioner.

"Are you two alright?" she asked.

"Yeh this is just so relaxing." Kurt said with a small smile. She finished washing his hair and carefully towelled it off pressing a kiss to his forehead before he started to sit up.

"Your hair is so thick Blaine." She muttered running water over it.

"It's to stop my brain escaping." Both JJ and Kurt laughed. She turned to Kurt.

"My hair driers plugged in on my dressing table if you want." He grinned and disappeared.

"What's the worst thing you had to wash out?" Blaine opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Dried in blood, when you don't know whose it is." He moved his hands up to wrap his arms around her waist as she washed his hair.

"This place is easy to handle compared to what you've been though right?" he guessed.

"It's all relative." She tried to move but Blaine wouldn't let her.

"Tell me." She shook her head.

"No. I need to get a towel."

"Please tell me." She smiled and ran her hand over his face gently.

"No Blaine." She stepped away and he let her. She took the towel and wrapped it round his soaking hair so he could sit up, she carefully got the worst of the water out. He stood up and looked at her and she hung the towels over the radiator. She turned to go and he was stood in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm so angry at Dave Karofsky." She said quietly. "There's something not right about what he's doing it's not just homophobia." Blaine sighed.

"Your right."

"Come on lets go see how Kurt's getting on." They walked into her room and she saw Kurt sat cross legged looking interestedly into the bottom of her large inbuilt cupboard.

"Kurt what are you doing?" Blaine chuckled as Kurt looked over his face full of awe.

"She's a girl Blaine a real girl with facemasks and nail polish..."

"Yes." She opened the door more and peered on over Kurt she pointed at something Blaine couldn't see. "Pick that one, for Blaine it's a bit more manly ...I'll use that one."

"I'll use that one too." Kurt grinned.

"What's in those pots?" JJ threw one at Blaine and he read it.

"Face masks?"

"Yeh open that one and smell it." So he did, it was a dark green colour and really minty.

"Hey that smells good."

"Jazz can I wash your hair first?" Kurt asked. She looked at him; he still looked a little pale. "Please, it's so long and lovely and you washed ours, then I could dry it and straighten it." She sighed and smiled anything to make him smile; he'd looked so scared this morning.

"Sure thing." She pulled her football Jacket off.

"Blaine why don't you go inspect the coffee maker?" he smiled.

"No way, I'm going to help!" Kurt jumped up from the floor.

"You know I like you in that grey tee." Kurt said casually to Blaine. "Show's off your muscles."

"I might have to take a photo to send to my brother both of you look better in his clothes than he does."

"I do like the white on you Kurt; I don't think I've ever seen you in just a t-shirt!" JJ laughed and sat down, Kurt put a towel around her shoulders and she lent her head back. He did the same as she had down. She watched his face, he was concentrating so hard.

"So when was the last time someone did this for you?" he asked grinning and she thought.

"It was Nate would have been about four months ago, we went out clubbing, we have really good fake ID anyway we'd managed to get into this club near where we lived and loads of us were there, I got spiked and this guy." She shuddered and suddenly Blaine knew why she didn't want to talk. "He...he tried to force me, he dragged me out the club by my hair, I mean Yeh I had flirted a bit but we all were we always did you know getting drinks bought for ourselves and having a dance maybe a kiss exchanging numbers but this time he wouldn't take no for an answer. Nate found us; he had me pinned against a wall in an alley." She shook her head slightly. "He took me home cleaned me up. Dad only knows half the story. He didn't manage to actually...you know...I was aware enough to have been struggling which earned me a few cuts and bruises nothing to major."

"What else has happened to you?" Blaine asked,

"Nothing I didn't deserve." Kurt stopped massaging shampoo into her scalp.

"You didn't deserve that Jazz." She rolled her eyes.

"Got beaten up at Cadets twice, black and blue, my brother washed the blood out the first time then another time I was out in a park with James and Martin and we got picked on by this group of thugs, they left me alone just threw me around a bit. Blood and bruises nothing broken on James and Martins part, the thugs weren't that much of a match for two Army lads ok so there was eight of them so that was hard. I cleaned both of them up it was horrid, James sat in the bath and blood just poured down the plug hole. I managed to keep out of most scrapes because I can defend myself just sometimes there's too many." She closed her eyes and Kurt washed the soap out. Blaine's hand and joined hers and he squeezed it gently.

"I thought we had it bad. I got locked in cupboards and slammed into walls and thrown down some stairs once but that's about it." He said sadly.

"I wasn't bullied at school, school was safe. I wanted to be there you have to go to school and so shouldn't be terrified to go it shouldn't be allowed."

"You know Dave Karofsky." Kurt said quietly as he conditioned her hair. She nodded. "He used to shove me into lockers every time he walked past me so hard I'd slide to the floor and one day I called him out on it and we were in the locker room and he kissed me." JJ's eyes shot open. "He kissed me, grabbed my face and everything wasn't chased it was a proper kiss. He stole my first proper kiss then threatened to kill me if I told anyone."

"My God Kurt. Now it all makes sense that cowardly bastard." Tears formed in her eyes. "Why is our world so fucked over?" she growled out as the tears started to pour. "You know some places there are none of these prejudices, I mean it was pretty good in England, only a few people didn't like it but they weren't that bad. I mean it's just love and its none of their fucking business anyway they can screw who they want to so why can't we, you know we can't do anything right, your bullied for not having sex, your bullied for having it, for having a boyfriend or girlfriend or for not having one, we can't win." She took a deep breath.

"Thing is we do win." Kurt said with a smile. She looked at him. "Because we have each other and we know they are wrong. So we always win." She smiled and closed her eyes as he finished off washing her hair. She let him get the worse of the water out before sitting up. She rubbed her eyes and Kurt lent down and kissed her cheek.

"You crazy and wonderful and I totally love you." She laughed and coughed slightly. She smiled shyly at Blaine embarrassed she'd cried, but she noticed tear marks on his face.

"It was never that bad." She said quietly.

"That's not the point." He kissed her other cheek. "Don't you ever say you deserved any of that ever again, don't ever think it please just don't."

"I wish it was that easy."

* * *

Kurt blow dried her hair and then they had great fun pinning Blaine down to apply the face mask, once they had succeeded and Kurt had put his and Jays on they went down stairs so JJ could fight with the coffee maker.

"I don't know why we couldn't just have a simple filter one." Pulled a pot out the cupboard and some mugs, she pushed the pot down the counter and Kurt stopped it and opened it. "You pick one each and put it in and tell it what to make and you're supposed to get like proper coffee! I got the cappuccino to work alright the other day." Kurt threw her one of the little packets and she followed the instructions. "Ta da." She handed it over and he drank nodding approvingly. "HAHA." Blaine threw her another and she did it again. She then pulled one out and made hers. " Two things I have defeated today in fact three, Dave Karofsky, the coffee maker and we got a face mask on Blaine so great success!" the pair laughed.

"So what are you going to sing on Monday for Glee?" Kurt asked. She tapped her nose secretively.

"Not telling, all I ask is that you start the music on my ipod as soon as everyone is ready!" he grinned.

"Sure I will."

"That's fine then." She sat down on the last stool and grinned.

"What made you change your mind?"

"Don't know, I kind of want to sing a duet with Kurt though and today made me wonder why I was saying I wouldn't and the plus side I think out weights the negative."

"The negative being slushies." Blaine added and she nodded.

"Come on we'll take these upstairs and take these masks off."

"Can I do your nails?" Kurt asked as they walked up stairs.

"Yep might even let you near my eyebrows."

* * *

**Please review! please! xxx**


	18. Good girl gone Bad

**OK so I like this chapter hope you do! I love the Warblers and so wanted to work them in so we can see some of there story aswell! So here you go!**

* * *

Friday came around and Jasmine was unbelievably grateful. Once the story about her calling out Dave Karofsky had circulated the school she'd pretty much been stared at all week. She didn't like it but on the plus side no one had dared to have a go at Kurt or Blaine. She wasn't really happy about it she had resorted to slushies but at least it got people talking about someone standing up for the only openly gay couple in the school. She was looking forward to that evening, going over to Dalton would he great fun she'd meet new people and Blaine and Kurt could have some time with their old friends and not be constantly worrying about her. She felt like it was going to b a great night. Blaine had given her a copy of the warbler photo from last year with all the names scribbled on it. Lunch came up fast and Kurt was by the lockers when she got there after her Maths lesson.

"Right lets go." He said excitedly.

"Yes hang on let me just get my stuff out Kurt." She laughed at his eagerness. She stuffed everything into her bag and they walked out of the school. Blaine was sat on the hood of his car.

"Come on I'll drop you, you can get to work faster and I don't want to be alone at lunch." They all climbed in and were a Jays in minutes.

"I'm going to have a shower and wash my hair, I won't be long." She ran upstairs and Kurt and Blaine went in to the kitchen to make some lunch. Once they'd make up three bowls of salad they ate there's, Kurt decided JJ could eat whilst he did her hair. She came down into the kitchen quickly hair damp and in a pair of black tights and a very long shirt.

"Don't want to get anything on my outfit whilst you do my make up or wreck my hair so a button down was the only option." She picked a tomato out of her salad and ate it going to the fridge for juice.

"You know the last few weekends I felt like I've been cock-blocking you guys I mean I am the third wheel." Blaine laughed and Kurt snorted.

"Don't worry we're fine." Blaine laughed.

"But seriously you don't need to include me in everything I am fine..."

"We know your fine on your own."

"Yeh but I know at school you're not affectionate which I totally get but around me it's fine I don't mind I'm not going to stare...much." they all chuckled.

"We just didn't want to make you uncomfortable." Kurt said.

"We'll I won't be uncomfortable unless I am like trying to talk to you and your making out for like half an hour. What I mean is when were at the movies or watching TV I'm happy sat on my own watching and you two just cuddling and snogging at appropriate moments. If you get my drift."

"We get you drift." Blaine said.

"Good. Now come on Kurt my hair needs doing!"

* * *

"Seriously you look amazing." Blaine grinned as JJ admired her reflection in the mirror.

"I should Kurt's spent two hours on this look." Blaine had changed into his Dalton uniform trousers in the bathroom and had now swapped with Kurt, he wasn't anyway embarrassed to pull his t-shirt off to swap it for his white school issue button down. She smoothed the fabric of her shirt down and turned slightly. The hair that was usually tied up had been put in perfect loose curls by Kurt. They lay down her back, her fringe swept to the right. She was in a pair charcoal grey woollen tights and pair of black shorts over the top, a crisp white blouse with three quarter sleeves and a lower neckline, and a Dalton tie, tied with a thick knot, definitely not regulation length sat carefully on her chest.

"Put the Blazer on." Blaine grinned as he buttoned up his shirt, she did, it was one of Kurt's old ones and Kurt had been working with it all week, he'd bought it in so it showed off her hips and carefully unstitched then rolled the sleeve so they were three-quarter length as well. She carefully flipped her hair out from under its collar and adjusted it on her shoulders and then did the single button on the front up. He noticed her nails were painted black and her make-up was smoky and subtle. She smoothed the fabric tugging it till it hung correctly. Blaine grinned as he tied his tie. "Amazing." She laughed and did a twirl.

"Think Wes will like it?" she teased.

"Well if I like it I think he will as will every other boy in that room." Blaine frowned. "I don't think I like the idea of exposing you to that many hormones at once." She laughed.

"Bring it on." Kurt appeared completely changed.

"Come on Blaine hurry up. JJ sit down so I can fix your hair." She did and by the time Blaine was completely ready her hair was neatly pinned up under a black fedora. Kurt slid some bangles onto her right wrist her watch on her left. Then she put in a pair of black star earrings.

"Come on then let's go." Blaine said and she picked up her black high heels and her overnight bag from the corner. They headed down stairs and she just slid on her black pumps to make it to the car and Kurt had warned her that the gravel at Dalton would be killer so she intended to just put the high heels on once they were in Warbler Hall. She sat in between the pair on the bench seat in the front of Blaine's car.

"So which song did David agree to?"

"The Second." She laughed.

"Awesome." The drive to Dalton Academy was uneventful they sung along to the radio which helped them warm up and kept Jay nerves at bay. They made it to Salton before the end of their scheduled day. Leaving their stuff in the car, they walked into the school luckily seeing no one as they went. JJ was very familiar with the hallways at Dalton. The just three weeks at the school she'd been sent to see the Dean several times and the sister school was only a five minute walk away so all the schools office buildings were together. They loitered out in the corridor, Blaine explained there were several doors into the room and they were at one of the less used ones. She heard voices slowly fill the empty space.

"Come on we'll go round and in now, shouldn't get noticed." She followed Kurt and Blaine around two corners and then into the room, no one looked at them, she smiled to herself as they sat carefully at the back of the room away from the councils table. There was banging of Wes's gavel and the meeting was bought to a start.

"Good evening Warblers, to start we'd just like to say well done for the concert last weekend and that the auditions for sectionals will be held next Friday, so if you wish to audition then please prepare a song and let myself, David or Thad know."

"Yes so with that said and done, let's Sing." David stood up and moved around the table. JJ watched as they started their voices blending in to create the dance beat and a few of the boys singing the song.

"Na na na na

Come on

Na na na na

Come on

Na na na na na

Come on

Na na na na

Come on, come on, come on

Na na na na

Come on

Na na na na

Come on

Na na na na na

Come on

Na na na na

Come on, come on, come on

Na na na na"

She couldn't help but grin it sounded brilliant. Not only where the words crisp and clear so was the great beat that went with the music even though they only used their voices.

"Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh)

There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
Now the pain is my pleasure cause nothing could measure (Oh oh oh oh oh)"

Every lines was perfect Wes was killing the song and she grinned every line was backed correctly by the rest of the boys voices.

"Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)

Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)

The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)"

Blaine looked at her winking as she got ready to take the chorus. She grinned and stood up straightening her blazer. She took a deep breath and let the words flow out.

"Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it

Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it

Sticks and stones may break my bones

But chains and whips excite me"

She started to move though the crowd, running her hands along some of the boys chests, by the time she started the repeat she was at the front of the formation and grinning at Wes who was gobsmacked his eyes wide he couldn't quite believe it.

"Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it

Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it

Sticks and stones may break my bones

But chains and whips excite me"

She grinned at Wes but started to move with the rest of the group, the rest of the boys continued to do their bit all grinning and opening staring at JJ. Blaine grinned defiantly the desired effect. She sung the come ons with the backing. Swaying her hips.

"Na na na na

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it (Na na na)

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it"

Blaine took the next verse. Grinning as he came up to JJ she was enjoying herself and so was everyone else.

"Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)

Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)

The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)"

JJ took the chorus again turning back to Wes, really playing up to words and she knew she was driving him crazy.

"Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it

Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it

Sticks and stones may break my bones

But chains and whips excite me"

Once again the Warblers continued to sing giving Jay all the backing she needed to sing.

"Na na na na

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it (Na na na)

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it"

They never faulted once. This is way to fun, thought Jay as she started to dance around with one of the other boys and they sung the next little bit.

"S-S-S & M-M-M

S-S-S & M-M-M"

She turned her attention back to Wes as she'd been instructed to not that she minded he was very handsome, well built seriously he was really hot.

"Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me on," she went up really close and flicked open the button on his blazer seeing him swallow, she moved her fingers to the know of his tie, "It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong." Then she felt hands pull her back from him, knowing it was Blaine taking the next part of the song, she turned in his hands and listened grinning as he sung.

"And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah, I like it-like it" she'd kept walking putting her finger tips on his chest she walked them across the room as he sang and he'd didn't see it coming as the backs of his legs connected with the arm of the sofa she gently pushed him so he tumbled back onto it. A few of the warblers laughed and Kurt came to join her as they came to the last set of choruses.

"Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it

Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it

Sticks and stones may break my bones

But chains and whips excite me"

They danced as they sung, grinding around, no one had ever seen this side of Kurt the sexy playful side and even Blaine, who'd sat up his legs still hanging over the arm of the sofa gawped as he saw his boyfriend grinding with the girl he was singing with. She broke away from him for the last chorus and walked over to Wes who was now leaning on the arm of the leather sofa nearest to him.

"Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it

Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it

Sticks and stones may break my bones

But chains and whips excite me"

All the Warblers were getting really into it swaying and dancing arms above heads singing as they ground around.

"Na na na na

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it (Na na na)

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it

S-S-S & M-M-M

S-S-S & M-M-M

S-S-S & M-M-M

S-S-S & M-M-M"

They finished and all applauded, Jay couldn't help but laugh. Then suddenly.

"SPIES." She was pulled out of the way of the rush of boys by a pair strong hands, she felt herself pushed against the arm of the sofa and she automatically sat on it, leaning her legs out in front of her. Wes's hands on either side of her. He leaned over looking at her interestedly. There was still a commotion going on with Blaine and Kurt.

"McKinley, every year spies." Wes muttered.

"I'm not a spy." She said quietly and he looked her she smiled sexily and he couldn't help but let his serious face tweak into a small smile.

"Really?"

"Why you gunna question me?" she said in the same tone. He shivered slightly. "Cuz, I'm not going to object," she said smiling before leaning in and whispering, "but I won't tell you anything either." He closed his eyes and his head dropped slightly.

"It's just Blaine and Kurt messing around." She heard one of the other Warblers pipe up but Wes didn't move from pinning her between him and the sofa. She looked at him smiling. He looked up and she smiled.

"I'd love to question you." He muttered and she chuckled the way his voice emphasised the word love in the sentence and how you had almost been growled.

"I bet you would." She muttered and his eyes met hers again. "And as much as I'm enjoying this, the whole slightly threatening dominance thing you've got going on its very sexy, I think your choir master just walked in." Wes sprung back careful to avoid standing on her out stretched legs. She saw Kurt and Blaine now sat on the sofa on the other side of the room squished between other students all fooling around. The man took in the room.

"Jasmine?" he said confused.

"Alright Mr Edwards?" she said happily.

"What are you doing here?"

"Could ask you the same." She said not so happily, the guy faltered. Blaine watched the scene a teacher should never falter at a student's back chat but the man just smiled.

"Well I teach here you don't go to County day anymore. Unless I'm greatly mistaken."

"I thought you went back England to Constantine. Your right I go to McKinley now but you know that right sir?" she said it as if she was familiar with the man.

"Decided here was better."

"We don't usually have a choir master." Blaine said confused.

"Mr Anderson, Mr Hummel what are you two doing here?"

"Oh just catching up with the lads."

"Right so I guess you dragged Miss Johnson here then." JJ laughed.

"Oh please no one's ever dragged me anywhere."

"You should go see the Dean." He turned to look at her.

"Oh come on you can't send me to the Dean's office, You're not my teacher anymore."

"Jasmine, you know she'll want to see you." Jazz stood up with a sigh.

"Alright, you always did know best, Sir, I'll leave Kurt and Blaine in you capable hands."

"Jazz do you know where you're going?" she looked back at Kurt and laughed.

"Yep, down the hall third door on the left. Please I was sent to her office at least twice a day."

"I would say more." Mr Edwards threw in.

"Don't push it Sir." She grinned tightly and left the room with a skip.

"In answer to your question Mr Anderson the Warblers don't I'm just here to help with a few arrangements." Blaine nodded and looked confused.

"How do you know Jazz?" Kurt asked.

"I was an newly qualified teacher when she first moved to England I taught her music at the school she was at and then I moved here and I'm the choir master for the Warblettes, I worked with her last summer." They nodded but Blaine felt like there was more.

* * *

They all filed out after practice and JJ was stood leaning against the wall outside.

"Hey."

"I can't believe he sent you to see the Dean." Blaine said disbelieving.

"Oh no it's alright it was a laugh."

"Mr Hummel, Mr Anderson lovely to see you again, even if you are disguising yourselves as students and Mr Hummel I believe you would be responsible for JJ outfit, I don't really appreciate the vandalisation of the Dalton Academy uniform."

"But it was for a good cause." JJ said grinning; the Dean looked less than impressed.

"What are you three doing here?"

"We're here for movie night." Jay continues, "I did tell you."

"You wouldn't be thinking of staying hidden in the Chorus hall dorm rooms now would you?" she asked seriously and but Kurt and Blaine gulped.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Jay gave a knowing smile all the boys looked at them as this exchange went down.

"JJ I want to see more of you."

"I know."

"Your Father worries you're not looking after yourself. I want you to come to dinner tomorrow."

"Yes, alright." She grinned.

"Well, it's a good job there will be no room inspections at curfew for Chorus house tonight." The Dean smiled at JJ. "Have a good night boys." She walked away down the corridor and everyone started at her.

"How?" Blaine asked and JJ grinned.

"She's my Aunt."

"What?" David spluttered.

"She'd my Dad's sister, my Aunt Caroline." They all started to walk again she fell into step with Wes and David. Who both looked at her.

"You're a pretty amazing singer." David said conversationally.

"Thanks."

"So you're in the New Directions?"

"I audition Monday."

"I can't believe you got room inspection lifted by agreeing to go to dinner." Wes said grinning at her.

"What can I say?" She shrugged.

"You're a God." Wes said happily. She laughed.

"You don't even know me yet."

"Trust me everyone is going to love you just for that."

* * *

**Hope you could viusalise that how I could! More of there visit in teh next chapter but please tell me what you thought! xx**


	19. JASMINE

**Okay here's a little bit more banter that's really all it is please Review! xx**

* * *

They got there over night stuff out of Blaine's car as they passed the parking lot on their way over to Chorus hall. JJ followed them nervously till Wes dropped back to talk to her.

"Just so you know you did a great job of cheering me up." She laughed.

"You looked a little shocked." She shifted her bag on her shoulder.

"I was, here let me take that." Before she could protest, he'd taken the rucksack and put it over his other shoulder. So it wasn't between them. "But it was fun." They shared a smile.

"It was good fun."

"Interesting choice of song, was it Blaine's idea?" She shook her head.

"Mine, he wanted to do 'Only girl in the world' so we made David choose." Wes nodded and grinned.

"My friends are idiots."

"You're all pretty loveable idiots though." He smiled at her and she made sure not to make eye contact.

"So about what you said before in the Warbler Hall..." He was trying to sound calm and cool but he was so nervous.

"What did I say?" She asked not looking at him. He smiled.

"Oh so you're playing that game." She looked at him a feigned ignorance.

"What game?" But before he could answer Blaine had moved back to see them.

"Nearly there, Kurt just remembered you were still in those heels and we have your flats."

"Oh I'm fine." Blaine looked relieved.

"So what are you two chatting about?" Both of them smiled.

"Just about friends you know." JJ said happily.

"Well that is an interesting topic." Blaine said as he held the door open into Chorus Halls for them to go thought first.

"Yes very interesting." Wes agreed. They went up a flight of stairs and David opened the door to his and Wes's room. David, Kurt, Blaine, Wes and JJ all went in. Wes put her bag carefully with Kurt and Blaine's in the corner. David grabbed Blaine's arm.

"Come on we'll play on the x-box till dinner then watch movies." They were gone from the room and Kurt had followed leaving Jay and Wes stunned stood in the room. She laughed.

"Why do I think they are trying to set us up?" She grinned.

"Well I'm not going to complain." She turned to look at him smiling.

"Me neither."

"Wesley Chang." He held out his hand.

"I'm Jasmine Johnson." She shook his grinning. "Most people call me JJ, Kurt calls me Jazz and Blaine calls me Jay. So I'm sure you will find an abbreviation your happy with sometime."

"Everyone calls me Wes. Do you want to play x-box or sit here and chat?" She looked at him.

"What do you want to do? I'm the one crashing your Friday night."

"Let's chat here for a bit." They kicked their shoes off and sat on Wes's bed before starting to talk.

* * *

"How do you think they are getting on?" David asked Blaine and Kurt as they killed zombies together.

"Well as they aren't down here." Kurt said.

"Do you think this was a good idea?" Blaine worried slightly.

"Jazz can look after herself, you saw them they look great together I'm sure it'll be fine." Kurt replied.

"Well I don't care as long as he stops moping around." David said happily.

* * *

They'd fallen into one of those silences that are sort of awkward but sort of not, Jay couldn't help but laugh softly. Wes looked at her smiling.

"Bet they are talking about us." He nodded.

"I think so too." She laughed.

"Blaine and Kurt are great."

"Yeh just took Blaine a while to realise it."

"Yeh he did say that." Wes laughed.

"Only he didn't see it I mean he was like we're friends and you wanted to scream at him Ha Platonic friendship you're so doing it wrong!"

* * *

"Should we go check on them?" Blaine said as they finished up their game.

"What and risk ruining a moment or something I don't think so." David muttered.

"I'll text Jazz and see if they are coming to dinner." Kurt pulled his phone out and texted her.

* * *

Jay's phone buzzed in her bag.

"That's going to be Blaine or Kurt." She said about to get up. Wes rested a hand on her leg a second she looked at him.

"Can I have your number?" She smiled and nodded. "Great." He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Did you really think I'd say no?" She asked taking the phone he offered and typing in her number.

"No but now here's the real test did you give me the real one?" He quickly texted as she pulled her phone out of her bag it went off again.

"Do you want to catch a movie Friday?" she smiled as she said it out loud and texted back. She read the message from Kurt as her phone buzzed again.

"You know you could just talk to me here." She grinned looking at Wes.

"Yes but rejection by text isn't as humiliating."

"I'll see you there at 7pm, happy?"

"Oh yes."

"Come on that was Kurt asking if we are going down for Dinner." He nodded and stood up. She slipped her flats on and pulled back on her Blazer, Wes did the same and she followed him out the door.

* * *

"Hey." Blaine greeted them as they got down stairs.

"Kurt can you please unpin my hair?"

"Sure." He jumped up and she carefully lifted the hat off and Kurt removed all the hair pins letting her hair fall down past her shoulders. Wes just stared as she put the hat on his head.

"And I thought she couldn't get any more attractive." David muttered from the sofa and Jasmine blushed.

"It gets better she's on the McKinley football team." Blaine said.

"You play football." Wes said incredulously. "You forgot to mention that." She smiled.

"Sorry."

"No it's awesome." He said grinning.

"So dinner?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"You're going to get stared at." Blaine said as he got up from the couch he'd been sat on.

"What like at McKinley all this week. At least here I'm not dodging slushies."

"Good point."

"Why were you started at all this week?" David asked interestedly.

"Now that is a great story." Blaine said grinning and JJ just hung her head.

* * *

The Dalton Academy dining room was huge. JJ looked around there were a few girls in the room, some clearly sisters, others girlfriends clearly Friday was an allowed visiting day. She tried to avoid to girls in Crawford County Day uniforms Wes put the hat back on her head and looked at her concerned.

"Smile." He said cheerfully and she couldn't help but smile slightly.

"What are having?" Blaine said putting his head on her shoulder to look over at the counter of food.

"No idea."

"Well the pasta is pretty good." David said from further up the queue. She nodded.

"That and the salad bar further down." Wes said. She along with the others had the tomato pasta bake with side salad. They sat down at one of the tables and started to talk amiably.

"Jasmine?" Blaine watched Jay pull a face before turning around.

"Jessica." She said smiling tightly.

"What are you wearing?" The girl said disapprovingly.

"Clothes." David spluttered into his cola. The Jessica girl looked at him disapprovingly. Blaine clapped him on the back trying not to laugh.

"Always the funny one Jazzy, no really they finally let you into Dalton?" She said it snidely.

"Why wish you could be here?" Jasmine said and the girl frowned.

"Don't be so ridiculous."

"I'm not at Dalton obviously, I go to McKinley."

"Why would you want to go there?"

"Well because people are actually nice to me there? There's no hierarchy run by a complete bitch...oh and their choir is fucking amazing." Kurt sniggered and the other boys just looked at the Jessica girl clearly no one talked to her like that. She glared at JJ.

"You look ridiculous." She said and Jay laughed.

"She looks amazing." Wes said from beside her. "No need to be a bitch to her because you could never look this good in a uniform." Jasmine looked at him wide-eyed and he smiled at her.

"I wasn't talking to you Wesley." She snapped.

"You didn't need to. Go away Jess we don't want to talk to you." David said from the other side of the table. She glared at JJ who just smiled and gave a little patronising wave saying.

"Bi-bi." The girl stalked away and the whole table burst into laughter.

"Hey can we join you guys?" JJ looked up to see a blond haired boy two other boys behind him.

"Sure." Wes said still grinning. "Jasmine this it Jeff, that's Thad and Nick." She smiled and nodded to them.

"Don't test me later I'll never remember whose name is whose." They laughed as they sat down.

"My god you're English I love the accent." Jeff said enthusiastically.

"I'm just an American with an English accent."

"It's cool you rock the accent." She laughed.

"Just saw you get in a confrontation with Wes's ex what was that about?"

"Hang on Jessica was your ex?" she said looking at Wes. He nodded. "Why the hell did you go out with her of all the girls at County Day seriously?"

"We asked him that as well, it's not like she was putting out." Thad said tucking into his dinner. Jay laughed at that comment and shook her head.

"And I thought you had better taste." She said smiling.

"I do now." He said quietly and no one else heard but he caught Jasmines eye, she looked back down at her dinner as Jeff started to talk to them all.

"How did you learn to act like that?" She looked at him.

"Sorry?"

"Come on you rocked that song at practice you were completely at ease with us but you've never met any of us but you were completely well, sexing it up." She laughed.

"I don't know." She said quietly.

"Oh come on so confident and now you're all shy." Thad commented.

"It's kind of embarrassing thinking back to it. Why did I let you talk me into it?" She looked at Blaine who shrugged and Kurt laughed.

"He didn't even try that hard."

"Maybe I shouldn't audition on Monday maybe I'm giving up on saying no, I'm saying yes too easily." Kurt's eyes widened and Blaine choked.

"No...No you have to audition." He said panicked.

"No you don't." Said David happily, "Say no and stick to your morals."

"Yeh totally, don't let the love birds boss you around." Jeff said whipping his hair out of his eyes.

"You guys seem awful keen on me not joining the New Directions."

"If you join I don't think there's much point in us competing." Wes said sadly. She looked at him smiling.

"You guys are awesome."

"We drew with the new directions last year." Thad said unhappily.

"So you might do it again."

"We will never beat them at regionals though." Wes informed her.

"Don't be so defeatist." She said picking at her salad. "You know why don't you join with the County day choir?" Wes looked at her interested.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't give them ideas Jazz!" Kurt squeaked. She ignored him.

"A joint choir surely it would give you a larger vocal range."

"Hey that might work." Thad said.

"You should think about it though, the choir is still very ropey and some of the girls think they are better than they are."

"Yeh but Warblers isn't very big in comparison we could easily pick out the best." David mused.

"You know you shouldn't discuss this in front of the enemy and don't get your hopes up you'd have to clear it with the Dean."

"Yes but you could help us with that." David said hopefully. JJ laughed and shook her head.

"Oh no, that's up to you." She smiled at Wes and he grinned back.

"So you and Jess don't get on." Jazz shook her head.

"No she took an instant dislike to me."

"Why?" Wes asked.

"I took her solo spot and then asked everyone why they followed her around and told them they didn't have to, Mistake." She said the last word in a sing song voice.

"Yes that sounds like Jess." David said as he stood up to go for seconds.

"She spent most of her time trying to get me expelled, kind of hard when the Dean knows you and trying to turn people against me. She locked me in my dorm room for five days telling everyone I was sick, she'd taken my mobile it took my brother calling the school from Iraq because I hadn't answered any of his messages for five days to get me out." She smiled.

"My god you must have been starving." Thad said in horror.

"What oh no I had some stuff in my room so it was fine."

"She should have been expelled."

"I wasn't bothered it just wasted one of the three weeks I was there so I didn't tell anyone who it was, wasn't really bothered."

"You should have said something." Wes said to her and she shook her head.

"There are bigger things to fight for and there's always someone else around the corner ready to hate me, it's just easier to keep it as the same person."

"Why don't you tell us all these things?" Blaine asked this was yet another thing she'd not told them.

"Because it's the past it doesn't matter anymore."

"Your way to forgiving." Thad said.

"I haven't forgiven her and don't worry I got pay back." she grinned.

"What did you do?" Wes asked smiling.

"I'm not saying but moving on please to any other subject."

"I bet you looked amazing in the uniform." Nick said with a small smile. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeh they don't make it easy for you guys do they?"

"I bet you wore that skirt shorter and with attitude." Thad said dreamily ignoring her question.

"Hey I am here. Please don't tell me you're thinking of me in a short skirt."

"Thad don't be so rude." Kurt squeaked at the same time.

"Was it shorter?" Wes whispered and she laughed.

"I'm not telling you." She rolled her eyes.

"Will you tell me later?" He asked quietly.

"No." He pouted. "Still no." She laughed.

"JASMINE." She jumped as a smaller blonde girl grabbed her from behind.

"Hello Sophie."

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming over to Dalton?"

"Well I didn't know you'd be here." She muttered and Wes laughed.

"It's so great to see you, you'll never guess what." Jay shook her head, "I got the solo." Jays face cracked into a grin and she hugged the smaller girl.

"Oh that's great. I told you. You're so good. Who are you visiting?"

"My brother Jack our parents came to see us so here I am. What about you?"

"Oh I just got dragged here to meet Kurt and Blaine's friends. Well done again."

"Yeh and thanks for tutoring me never thought I could reach a high F."

"My pleasure." The girl skipped off.

"Your pay back?" David asked and Jasmine nodded.

"Ok so maybe I gave some of the better girls singing lessons over summer, I didn't do anything wrong." The table all grinned at her.

"That's vindictive and clever." Thad agreed.

"What can we say? She's good." Kurt grinned and she ducked her head blushing.

"She's the best." Wes agreed.

* * *

Half an hour later found Blaine, Kurt, Jasmine and the rest of the Warblers piled into Wes and David's room, Kurt and Blaine had managed to get the top of David's bed and where lent on the headboard David was at the end laying on his stomach, Wes had given JJ a little nod and they sat leaning on the headboard their legs out stretched so no one else could sit there, Thad, Jeff and Nick we're sprawled on the sofa that now sat between the two beds and then a handful of other boys sat on the floor leaning on the beds and sofa.

"So what are we watching?" David asked getting up and rummaging through heap of DVD's

"Nothing scary." JJ said and a few others mumbled in agreement.

"And no porn David," Thad said scathingly. "There are ladies present."

"Yeh we wouldn't want to hurt Kurt's innocence." Jeff piped up and everyone laughed.

"I was referring to you." Thad said looking at JJ. She smiled nodding.

"It's alright I take no offence."

"Good. I would hate that." Wes muttered in her ear. She rolled her eyes at him and shook her head.

"A romantic comedy for the lady?" David said grinning.

"Well if that's what you want David there was me thinking you were more a James Bond kinda guy." JJ nodded and everyone laughed.

"Alright come on someone make a choice."

"Do you have league of extraordinary gentleman?" JJ asked David frowned shaking his head. She got up and went to her bag pulling it out and throwing it to him.

"Great movie, we'll watch a musical after for Kurt and Blaine either that or something Disney, not Rent or Moulin rouge, I've seen them so often in the last month I know the whole of them word of word."

"Has anyone seen this movie?" David asked looking at the box they all shook their heads.

"I'm ashamed of you all!" JJ teased happily. "It is a good movie." David put it in the machine then turned the lights off before settling back on his bed. JJ was right it was a very good movie; even Kurt seemed to enjoy it. Blaine kept glancing over at Wes and JJ who seemed happily sat together, when Wes first tried to put his arm around her he watched her carefully remove it and refold her arms, what he didn't see was her slip her right hand into Wes's where their elbows touch in the middle as they both had their arms crossed. The end of the movie rolled and David got up and turned the light on they dropped hands and everyone stretched.

"That was great." Jeff said rubbing his eyes.

"I'm still slightly confused by it all but your right it was awesome." Nick said from the other side of Jeff.

"You can keep that copy here if you want I have two. Not sure why." She shrugged.

"Awesome Thanks." Nick grinned.

"Right a short interval will now take place for bathroom breaks and who's going to the kitchen to make popcorn?" he asked the room at large.

"I'll do it." Wes said getting up stretching he nipped to the bathroom first. "Is anyone going to join me?" None of the boys volunteered. JJ smiled.

"I will, give me minute." She popped into the bathroom and suddenly Blaine was on Wes.

"Aright what are you playing at?" Wes looked at him wide-eyed.

"Whoa Anderson calm down. She's cool."

"Look she doesn't need messing around she's been though a lot so if you're going to try it on you better be bloody serious." Wes nodded.

"Alight calm down, I'm sure she can look after herself Blaine."

"I'm just looking out for her." JJ came out the bathroom and looked at the boys.

"Why is it whenever I walk back into a room I feel like I've been talked about? Come on Wes this lot look like they may eat me if they don't get popcorn."

"Well you are delicious." She shook her head at Thad.

"Give up; it's never going to happen." She grinned and the boys in the room all made hissing noises and laughed one even said "Take down, what burn." She smiled and hopped along to catch up with Wes.

"You put him in his place." Wes grinned as they walked down the stairs. She shrugged. "I wanted to ask about what you said earlier in Warbler Hall."

"What about it?" she asked drawing level with him at the bottom of the stair case. He turned to her.

"About the whole...you said 'the whole slightly threatening dominance thing you've got going on its very sexy' well what did you mean?" he blushed and held the door into the kitchen open for her. She smiled and hopped up onto the side as he fished bags of microwave popcorn out of a cupboard and put one in the microwave before finding some large bowls to put it in.

"Well you couldn't see yourself; it was kind of well what I said. I found myself pinned between you and a sofa and I was still overconfident from the song I just couldn't stop it coming out before it did. Sorry." He smiled leaning on the side opposite where she was sat.

"So you meant it?" She hung her head in a sort of nod. "You're blushing and you didn't answer my question." She nodded again looking up at him. "Didn't hear you." He smiled.

"Well I'm not going to say it." She said hopping off the side and taking the now popped popcorn out of the microwave and emptying it carefully into a bowl before getting another packet and putting it in the microwave to pop. She split the popcorn between two bowls and when she was finished she leant back on the counter. Suddenly Wes had his hands on either side of her and was looking her in the eyes.

"You're going to say it." He said with a grin. She laughed.

"I'm not." She said quietly. Not looking him in the eye.

"Why not?" he whispered in her ear she smiled and looked into his eyes.

"Because I'm having fun toying with you." He let out a quiet sigh almost a moan.

"That's mean." She leant into his ear.

"That's life." She leant back still stuck between Wes and the countertop. "But we're going to the cinema on Friday so you must be doing something right." He grinned.

"Yeh, what do you want to see?" he asked letting her go, as the microwave pinged.

"I don't know, you can choose. I just don't like horror movies."

"That's fine. Can I take you out to dinner afterwards?" she smiled.

"If I'm allowed to pay for my share." He hummed slightly.

"If I said you were allowed to I'd be lying and I'd feel bad." She laughed. They picked up two bowls each and let the kitchen,

"Well because you were so honest yes." He grinned.

"Great." They walked up the stairs.

"Just so you know I think we shouldn't tell Kurt or Blaine yet or David. Don't want to them to think they were successful in any way with their plan." Wes smiled and nodded.

"No your right they'd be unbearable."

"I never thought of that." Wes smiled.

"Warblers won't like it but sod it. I want to take you out so I'm going to." He said at they got to his dorm she knocked one of the bowls on it and David opened the door.

"It's about time." He said as they walked in, JJ handed a bowl to Blaine and then one to Nick who was on the sofa, Wes handed one to the group on the floor and bought the other with him as he settle back next to JJ.

"So what have you decided on?" They asked settling back down.

"Beauty and the beast." They both nodded approvingly. JJ leaned back again as the lights went down and once Blaine and Kurt's eyes where transfixed on the screen she handed the popcorn down to Thad and Wes put his right arm around her shoulders and held her right with his left, she smiled at him and didn't try shake it off. He whispered in her ear.

"Progress."

* * *

**Reviews anyone?**


	20. Who else?

**Some interesting reactions! Please review they make me happy!**

* * *

The morning dawned bright and JJ was one of the first to stir, she got up and stretched regretting falling asleep in her blouse, shorts and tights. She carefully got up trying not to nudge Wes. They had all fallen asleep during the fourth movie. Kurt had gone first followed closely by David and Blaine the lads on the floor had left at movie three but Nick, Jeff and Thad all fell sleep before she had. She didn't remember Wes falling asleep so she must have fallen asleep before him. She grabbed her bag and went into that bathroom, washing and changing into a pair of jeans and a dark purple long sleeved t-shirt, pulling a purple and blue checked button down shirt over the top which she left undone. Brushing back her hair and brushing her teeth before walking back out the bathroom.

"There you are." Wes whispered sleepily from the bed.

"Sorry."

"Come back here." He'd climbed under the covers, he shuffled over and she couldn't help but smile and join him, what am I doing? She thought to herself. "Morning." He muttered their heads on the same pillow, nose's a few centimetres apart. She just smiled. "Are you alright?" he asked worried, she nodded. "Shall we let these idiots sleep and go for breakfast?"

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"I'm sure you can get me out of any trouble we cause with the Dean." She nodded and he got up grabbing some stuff quietly from his wardrobe. Mouthing that he'd be a minute, JJ got up quietly and made his bed. Sitting on it carefully she checked her messages. Smiling at one from her brother and one from Martin, one from Artie and one from an unknown number, she opened it. It was Santana asking if she wanted to go shopping with her and Brittany on Sunday she smiled and replied saying that would be great. Happy that they'd asked she like them, Brittany was a lovely and Santana had actually tried to be nice to her.

"Let's go." Wes whispered making her look up. She stood up to follow when a quiet voice mumbled.

"Where are you two going?"

"Breakfast." Wes replied to a sleepy David.

"Have fun." He mumbled falling back asleep. They both chuckled and left the room closing the door quietly behind them. Wes tentatively brushed his hand against hers and she took the hint and took his carefully entwining their fingers. She smiled.

"I'm not really hungry yet; do you want to go for a walk?" He said as they got to the ground floor. She nodded and they walked out into the morning sun. Walking around the grounds of Dalton was a nice way to start the day. "Jazz are you alright?" Wes asked as they sat down on a bench. She smiled.

"Yes sorry."

"You don't need to apologise." He said smiling softly.

"You know what ever this is?" she asked he nodded confused, "you should probably know some of my life story before you decide if you want to try take this to anything more than a friendship." He took her hand in both of his and shook his head.

"No, you tell me what you want to when you're ready. I know we just met so let's see how it goes but I really like you, I've never felt like this. You're great." He smiled.

"Thanks I like you too." He smiled again even wider.

"So no worries, we just see how it goes, the past is the past and at the moment to me it doesn't matter."

* * *

When Blaine woke that morning the first thing he did was feel highly confused, he was in bed with Kurt and someone else, he quickly worked out that was David in his sleep addled brain. His brain then deduced he was a Dalton, in David and Wes's room. Movie night, he smiled. His next thought was JJ, he rolled over to see Wes's empty bed and he frowned. Carefully shaking Kurt who didn't wake up he sighed kissing his boyfriend on the lips till he got a response.

"I'm awake don't stop." Kurt mumbled.

"Sorry but JJ's not in here anymore."

"What? Who?" Kurt asked confused still half asleep. Blaine rolled his eyes and kicked David off the end of the bed who yelped.

"When did Wes and JJ leave?" he asked.

"About an hour ago they went to breakfast." Blaine looked at his Watch it was now 9am.

"Come on Kurt, up and changed we'd better find her then make a move." Kurt sighed but got up. They made their way down to breakfast and Blaine looked around the room seeing Wes and JJ sat at a table in the corner, both nursing coffees and chatting happily. They'd seemed to become friends straight away but she'd done that with him and Kurt, it didn't mean she actually liked Wes more than that. Oh well at least they got on well. They grabbed some breakfast and headed over.

"Can we join you?"

"No." Wes said cheerily and JJ laughed. Blaine smiled and sat down anyway.

"So what have you two been up to?" he asked looking at his breakfast.

"Chatting." Wes said.

"You're really informative this morning." Blaine commented as he ate his Bacon sandwich.

"We've been drinking coffee too." Jay said to him. Blaine didn't notice the small smile pass between the two.

"Alright. We're going to head off after we've eaten."

"Ok." She said sipping her coffee and trying not to look sad. They all got up a few minutes later and gathered their things, walking out to Blaine car they threw their stuff in the back and turned to the boys who'd come down with them.

"When will you guys come back and visit again?" David asked hugging Blaine.

"Soon as we can." Jay hugged Jeff, Nick and then Thad. Turning to David.

"I made him promise not to mop anymore." David grinned.

"Oh thank god! You really are an angel." He said hugging her as Kurt and Blaine worked their way around the rest of their friends. Wes looked at her slightly uncomfortably, no one noticed and she rolled her eyes at him before hugging him tightly. He responded and did the same whispering.

"I'm going to miss you." She laughed as she let go and shook her head and he nodded to her.

"Come on you two we better go before they try kidnap us and hold us here forever." JJ slid into the middle of the car and Blaine went around to the driver's side.

"Please come back soon, with more sexy songs." Jeff called through the window.

"If you keep looking at JJ like that Jeff we won't bring her back we don't like to share." Kurt said and threw a possessive arm around her, she pulled a face.

"I changed my mind I think it's safer out there with you!" They all laughed and waved as Blaine started to pull out of the school.

"So you like them?" Blaine asked as they started the long drive back to Lima.

"Thad's a bit full on but the rest seem lovely."

"Yeh I think he took a bit of a liking to you!" Kurt giggled and she frowned.

"Hmm can't help but think you planned on me and Wes..." She let the sentence hang and both of them looked a little sheepish.

"Well maybe." Kurt mumbled.

"Maybe just leave me to try find someone." She said smiling slightly.

"But Wes is really nice." Blaine said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yes he's lovely, I'm sure we will be great friends." Blaine slumped damn foiled who else could they try.

* * *

**Review anyone?**


	21. Born this way

**Thank you for reviews a few people are saying how much they love Jasmine or Jess, I would love it if you messaged me and told me what you liked I had no idea people would like these OC so much I'm really glad though. Also would love to get to know people on this site so if you just want a chat that's cool too!**

* * *

Monday morning came around quickly and JJ was all set to audition for the New Directions. No one was staring at her this morning thank god it had been getting boring. She looked down the corridor at all the people moving around and laughing.

"Morning Jay." Santana walked up to her.

"Good Morning." Santana leaned on the locker next to Jay.

"Yesterday was fun right." Jay smiled nodded. "I was wondering if you were free Friday, Britt and I were going to breadsticks wondered if you wanted to join us." JJ smiled.

"Thanks but I can't I'm going to the cinema with a friend." Santana smiled.

"Oh that's fine. So that top looked great, you should have worn it today." They started to walk along the corridor together towards Brittany.

"Oh no I don't know." She smiled, "You two used to be cheerio's right?"

"Yes." They said together.

"Do you miss it?" Santana smiled.

"Yeh I miss it but not Sue and how horrid she is."

"Would you go back to it." They both nodded.

"Glee comes first and Sue's never going to take us back." JJ smiled.

"She wants me to join."

"Sue's a complete nightmare." Santana informed her.

"I don't want to be a Cheerio but she says she needs me, thing is what I actually think is she needs you and Britt and Quinn back." Britt shrugged.

"I don't know she only kept trying to kill me." JJ looked concerned.

"Tried to fire her out of a cannon." Santana informed JJ.

"I am so not becoming a cheerio." She hugged her books to her chest.

"Your auditioning today aren't you." She nodded as they walked along to Finn and Puck.

"Morning boys." Santana said sexily.

"Morning." Finn almost stuttered.

"JJ how was your weekend?" Puck asked grinning.

"Great thanks."

"So looking forward to practice?" She nodded.

"Finn are you alright?"

"What yes. Tired Blaine stayed Saturday night, I'm scarred from the noises." They all laughed at his expression.

"Well at least someone's getting some." Puck said happily.

* * *

The day came to an end and the Glee club gathered in the choir room.

"Well where is she?" Rachel asked irritated.

"Is everyone here?" Kurt asked looking around.

"Yes Kurt." Mr Shue said crossing him arms and leaning on the piano.

"Well Jazz asked me to start this when we were ready." Mr Shue looked around the room nodding to everyone who mumbled a yes. The music started. They heard JJ's voice float over to them from the doorway and Blaine grinned oh this girl had theatricality alright.

_"It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M,_

_Just put your paws up_

_'Cause you were born this way, baby."_

The music really started and she walked into the room, attitude perfect, high heels and formfitting black and blue leopard print strapless dress. He hair flowed down her back in lose curls; she looked the picture of performing perfection Kurt thought to himself.

_"My mama told me when I was young_

_We're all born superstars_

_She rolled my hair, put my lipstick on_

_In the glass of her boudoir"_

Practically skipping from one side of the room scanning over every person in the room she grinned.

_"There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are_

_She said, 'Cause He made you perfect, babe'_

_So hold your head up, girl and you'll go far,_

_Listen to me when I say"_

Mercedes watched the girl, yeh she was good, Kurt had said she had attitude. This song was swimming with it.

_"I'm beautiful in my way,_

_'Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way"_

She moved over to Kurt who could help but tap his foot a giggle along in his seat. She was grinning.

_"Don't hide yourself in regret,_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

_Born this way"_

The rest of the girls started to add some backing vocals well all of them except Rachel.

_"Ooo, there ain't no other way_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_Born this way_

_Ooo, there ain't other way_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_Right track, baby_

_I was born this way"_

She gestured to Santana who grinned grabbing Brittany's hand they ran up and took the next set of words.

_"Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be!"_

JJ moved between them taking the next verse, playing up to the fact that she had the other two girls up there.

_"Give yourself prudence and love your friends_

_Subway kid, rejoice the truth_

_In the religion of the insecure_

_I must be myself, respect my youth"_

She grinned at Kurt and Blaine as she sang the next line, they grinned.

_"A different lover is not a sin_

_Believe capital H-I-M hey, hey, hey_

_I love my life, I love this record and_

_Mi amore vole fe yah"_

Everyone was bobbing and swaying along. Mr Shuester grinned widely.

_"I'm beautiful in my way,_

_'Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret,_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way"_

Once again the whole club started to sing with her and she loved it.

_"Ooo, there ain't no other way_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_Born this way_

_Ooo, there ain't other way_

_Baby, I was born way_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way"_

Brittany and Santana had sat back down and JJ got to her favourite bit of the song.

_"Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Whether you're broke or evergreen_

_You're black, white, beige, chola descent_

_You're lebanese, you're orient_

_Whether life's disabilities_

_Left you outcast, bullied or teased_

_Rejoice and love yourself today_

_'Cause baby, you were born this way"_

Artie artfully rolled past her and she skipped after him, then quite impressively skipped backwards and he rolled in reverse with her. And everyone knew what effect she was aiming for. They readied themselves.

_"No matter gay, straight or bi"_ Kurt and Blaine got up Kurt flourishing his hands about his head and Blaine laughing, followed by Puck and Finn both looked a little too excited and no Bi, Santana stood and did a twirl, JJ did a little spin as well and pointed back to herself.

_"lesbian, transgendered life_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born to survive_

_No matter black, white or beige"_ Mercedes stood and sang as well and Quinn and Brittany,

_"chola or orient made "_ Tina and Mike jumped up.

_"I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born to be brave"_ Kurt joined her on the last line and she beamed.

As everyone joined in,

_"I'm beautiful in my way_

_'Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret,"_ She looked at Kurt then Blaine then moved to Santana

_"Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way, yeah!"_

Everyone (not Rachel) was on their feet, singing in the choir room, Jasmine was still performing to them,

_"Ooo, there ain't no other way_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_Born this way_

_Ooo, there ain't other way_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way"_

The sound of all their voices filled the choir room,

_"I was born this way, hey!_

_I was born this way, hey!_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way, hey!"_

And finally Jasmine Johnson thought she'd found somewhere she belonged. They all laughed and cheered. She gave a small bow turning to Mr Shue who was applauding.

"That was fantastic." He said coming to stand next to Jasmine placing a hand on her back.

"Thanks."

"So I guess we just need to say..." Rachel cut him off.

"That's all well and good, a top 40 song but can you actually put feeling into a song?" Jay looked at her almost disbelieving.

"Rachel Shut up." Puck growled Santana was giving her a death glare that JJ was sure would have killed Rachel and turned her to ash.

"I think you completely missed the point of why I did that song. So just to clue you in, Little Miss Its-got-no-feelings, it's a song about loving who you are and what you stand for, and every person in this room does that, I'm making a point that it doesn't matter who you love or what the colour of your skin is, people are still going to love you and the people who try and knock you down are worthless. Think that's that everyone else got form it."

"Well how does that apply to you? It doesn't. You don't know what we've been though." Blaine knew Rachel had made a mistake, he just knew it.

"You know what Rachel, I do because people told me but I'll let out you in a on a secret shall I, You have no clue who the hell I am and yes that song does apply to me. In fact someone I used to be very close to sung it to me when I was having some problems. I've been through a hell of a lot worse than having slushies thrown at me." She started to shake her head and everyone knew what was coming next.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry." She looked at everyone then turned to look at Mr Shue, "I'm sorry I wasted your time." She turned and picked up her bag and left. She just walked out and everyone stared after her.

"Thanks a lot Rachel." Quinn said sarcastically.

"Yeh way to go Berry. Kill a moment." Santana growled, "I'll go." She said to Kurt and Blaine who'd had both made a move to go after her but she was already half way across the choir room.

"I had a point." Rachel protested and everyone looked at her.

"Do you have any clue as to who she is at all?" Blaine asked.

"Rachel, that song applies to her more than it does you." Finn said standing up. "She ignored all the crap people gave her for being on the football team and being friends with Kurt and Blaine, She loves who she is and isn't afraid of who she is, if you didn't notice when she sung about being gay, straight or bi, she didn't highlight herself as straight." Rachel said nothing.

"She's like a dolphin cross shark." Brittany piped up.

"I...I didn't notice." She stammered looking at her hands.

"You never do!" Finn said exasperatedly. He flung his arms in the air and walked out of the choir room after Santana. The others all gathered their bags and books. Mr Shue looked at Kurt and Blaine.

"We'll try again." Blaine said to him sadly.

"She belongs here."

"We know." Sam said from the back.

"You know we could just throw Rachel out and make Jasmine our lead." Puck threw into the mix. Rachel looked horrified.

"Look let's not be too drastic we can get though sectionals easily, we need to get her on side so let's keep trying and make sure we get her to join by the time Regional's comes around." Mr Shue said and they all mumbled an agreement.

* * *

Jasmine lent her head on her closed locker, her flat pumps on and her football jacket on over her dress, she was debating going back and telling Rachel to screw it but thought that may not be the best idea. The cool metal seemed to help calm her down.

"Jazz." She heard a timid voice, keeping her forehead to the locker she turned and looked to her left to see Santana, she smiled and then looked back at the floor. "You were amazing." She said putting a hand on her back.

"Thanks." JJ muttered.

"Please join Glee."

"Seriously I can't stand that girl. God I almost yelled at her back there I wanted to tell her everything I've been though every little bit of shit that has happened but she doesn't deserve to know." Santana started to rub circles on her back.

"She's a pain, I know but please join we can take her down together." JJ laughed.

"I don't think I'm cut out for the New Directions." She lifted her head off of the locker and turned to lean on it. Taking a deep breath, she saw Finn coming towards them. He smiled slightly at them.

"You got to persuade her Finn." Santana said clapping him on the shoulder and walking back to the choir room. He looked at JJ considering her for a minute.

"You going to come to dinner tonight?" he asked and she smiled.

"I hadn't planned on."

"You should." He said nodding slightly.

"Alright your parents won't mind?"

"It'll be cool." He smiled. "They like you...a lot." She nodded.

"Come on lets go." So they did, she followed him out into the car park.

"What about Kurt?" They normally headed in together.

"Blaine's coming over tonight." She nodded and climbed into the car. Highly glad Finn wasn't a big talker.

* * *

All the glee kids had hung around chatting or berating Rachel. Kurt and Blaine walked down the empty corridor hand in hand.

"Porcelain." Kurt turned to see Sue Sylvester walking purposefully up to him.

"Coach Sylvester." He said smiling tightly.

"Do you want back on the cheer squad?" He looked at her wide-eyed.

"Can I get back to you on that?" she nodded and turned around, yelling "Q, S, B." The three girls who had all been exiting the choir room turned to look at her. "I have space for three Cheerio's the uniforms are yours." She said and they all looked at her wide eyed.

"Glee is our main priority." Quinn said back.

"I know." She sounded like it was killing her to say it.

"We're in." The girls all said simultaneously. She turned nodded at Kurt and Blaine and left again. Kurt looked down the corridor at the girls and everyone said at once.

"Jasmine."

Kurt and Blaine continued out into the car park climbing into Blaine's car.

"I can't get though to her phone it's off." Blaine muttered.

"We'll go round to her house, see if she's in." Blaine nodded. They drove to JJ's there was no lights on, Kurt jumped out and knocked loudly anyway. Nothing, running back to eh car he felt bad.

"Where could she be?" he asked Blaine as they pulled out of the drive.

"I don't know best thing we can do is go to yours and try ringing her again later." Kurt nodded and they drove in silence to Kurt.

"I can't help but worry." Kurt said getting his door key out.

"She'll be fine." Blaine said rubbing Kurt's shoulder reassuringly as he opened the door.

"What are we going to do?" Kurt asked sadly, "I really wanted her to join." Blaine hated seeing Kurt like this, he'd been so excited all weekend and now Rachel had ruined it for everyone. He didn't blame JJ he could understand why she wouldn't join, she had a point why should she join a choir where someone just constantly put her down or disagreed with her. They hung their coats up and went to get drinks from the kitchen. They heard the X-box in the living room, gun shots and laughing. They looked at each other confused. They walked in to see Jasmine sat cross-legged on the sofa very calmly playing; Finn had his tongue poking out between his teeth in concentration hammering at the controls trying to place shots.

"Finn your actually crap at this game." JJ said assassinating him again.

"How are you so good?"

"Older brother I was brought up playing these things oh that and I'm pretty good on a range too." She killed another set of bad guys.

"I'm losing, your beating my high score."

"Oh yeah." She bit her lip and continued killing.

"You don't think?" Blaine whispered looking from the two on the sofa to Kurt wide-eyed. Kurt looked at him shaking his head.

"NO." He whispered clamping his hand over his mouth. "No, not Finn."

"Maybe." Blaine looked horrified; Kurt hit him shaking his head.

"No."

"Hey guys." Blaine said strolling in to the room.

"Hey. Give me a minute to kill Finn and I've won."

"This is so unfair." Finn muttered moving his body with the controller. JJ laughed.

"Life's unfair Finn, life's unfair." There was big explosion on the screen said game over. JJ put her controller down and turned on the sofa to look at Blaine and Kurt.

"Why do you both look like you've just seen a ghost?" Kurt's eyes were still wide and Blaine was pointing at her. She looked at them confused.

"Finn asked me to join you for dinner and I didn't really want to go home." She said trying to see if she could snap them out of whatever they were in.

"I'll get you a drink." Finn said getting up and moving past the frozen couple into the kitchen, Kurt rushed forward grabbing the back of the sofa and whispered in a harsh tone of terrorised confusion and realisation.

"You like finn." He pointed over his shoulder towards the kitchen.

"What?" JJ said confused.

"Finn, You and Finn." Kurt said again. JJ's eyes opened wide and she shook her head violently.

"No...No no way!" Kurt's face fell slightly. "Not that he isn't lovely I just I'm not really into guys like Finn, he's a bit...Gangly?" she said unsure. Blaine chuckled.

"So what is your type?" he asked. She looked at him.

"I'm not that stupid." He sighed.

"Was worth a go."

"So not you and Finn?" Kurt clarified. JJ shook her head.

"Definitely not me and Finn." Kurt let out a sigh.

"That could have become awkward." Finn walked back in and looked confused.

"What did I miss?"

"These two thought that we...were...well." Finn's eyes widened and shook his head at Kurt.

"No way." He looked at JJ, "No offence."

"None taken my reaction was pretty much the same."

"I mean your cool and everything just not my type." He stammered out nervously.

"I said the same." He nodded.

"Good...good...we're just mates Kurt, I know you'd practically gouge my eyes out if I did anything." JJ laughed and so did Blaine, Kurt shot him a look.

"What it's true!"

"Jazz please join glee." Kurt whined walking around the sofa and flopping down next to her looking all sad.

"I just can't Kurt, I'm sorry." He looked so sad. "She made me so angry and upset I just wanted to scream at her and I know I shouldn't feel that angry about everything but I do I feel so angry at everything that's happened to me and the world and I shouldn't be." Kurt looked at her sadly and Blaine frowned.

"Will you do us a favour then?" She looked him nodding.

"I want to sing Born this way in the Cafeteria, we'll get everyone involved." She smiled.

"Sounds good." Kurt looked horrified.

"And you're going to take the lead Kurt." Blaine said smiling.

"I can't." He stammered.

"We'll be right there singing with you." Blaine said.

"We all will it's time the school learnt some lesson from us." Finn said nodding. Kurt looked horrified. JJ smiled and rested her hand on his.

"I can't wait to sing with you." He couldn't help but grin if it went well maybe she'd join glee.

"Alright let's do it."

* * *

**Reviews please they don't take long! xx**


	22. Alright

**Here we go next chapter! Read, enjoy adn the please Review!**

* * *

Jay stood nervously in front of the glee club, minus Rachel who was at a dance club, even Mr Shue was there.

"Right well." She was wringing her hands together. "We're going to do a version of Born this way in the Cafe one lunch time. So before I continue if you're in stay if you don't want to do it, you need to well leave." No one moved. She nodded, "Awesome right so basically, we...I mean Blaine, Finn and I think that Kurt should take the lead. Just because he's perfect for the song, then we all join in, we won't make him go out on his own first we'll all go in. Then we'll loosely plan some choreography, I mean it's a public space so you're going to have to go on instinct, split the song between who wants a part if Kurt doesn't want to sing it all. I think that covers it Mr Shue." She said looking at the teacher.

"This is your performance JJ, the glee kids are just here to help." She shook her head.

"No it's a Glee performance I'm just here for support. I promised Kurt." She said trying to sound sane; she had no idea why she was nervous. Mr Shue smiled and nodded for her to continue. "So Kurt?" she said and he stood up smiling widely.

"Right no costumes guys we're doing this as ourselves so Footballers wear your jackets if you want cheerio's it's your choice what you wear uniform or not, just we're doing this as us, we're going to make a point." They all mumbled in agreement. "Great. So the music."

* * *

They all stood outside the cafe, most people going in Blaine, Kurt and Jasmine waited outside. Kurt was pacing.

"Kurt you're going to be fine." Jay grinned swiping her fringe back.

"I know...I know."

"Deep breath, any minute now is your queue!" Blaine said rubbing Kurt's back reassuringly. The music started and they had to practically push Kurt through the doors but he started singing none the less. Blaine and Jay looked though the little window in the door nervously as everyone turned to look at Kurt. Blaine went to move.

"Not yet, he can do it." He held Blaine's arm and listened.

_"'Cause you were born this way, baby."_ Kurt finished his first section,

"That me," she pushed through the doors, hearing Blaine mutter good luck as she went.

_"My mama told me when I was young_

_We're all born superstars_

_She rolled my hair, put my lipstick on_

_In the glass of her boudoir"_

Blaine watched as she sang to Kurt then turned to the rest of the room.

_"There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are_

_She said, 'Cause He made you perfect, babe'_

_So hold your head up, girl and you'll go far,_

_Listen to me when I say"_

Both Jasmine and Kurt took the chorus Kurt more than Jasmine, he was finally relaxing into the song and people started to move to the beat.

_"I'm beautiful in my way,_

_'Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way"_

He knew he had to do it but he was terrified, Kurt turned to look at the Jocks sat in the corner. It wasn't obvious but he felt better for it felt he could do it make the difference.

_"Don't hide yourself in regret,_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

_Born this way"_

The rest of the Glee club started to move, some up onto tables and over on chairs, some walking around, Blaine had to admit it looked pretty good.

_"Ooo, there ain't no other way_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_Born this way_

_Ooo, there ain't other way_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_Right track, baby_

_I was born this way"_

Santana took the next part taking great joy in aiming at some of the more boring members of the student population, such as the chess club.

_"Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be!"_

Kurt reached out and took Jasmines hand she looked at him and they sang together, she saw Karofsky stood up.

_"Give yourself prudence and love your friends_

_Subway kid, rejoice the truth_

_In the religion of the insecure_

_I must be myself, respect my youth"_

Blaine pushed through the doors taking the next verse.

_"A different lover is not a sin_

_Believe capital H-I-M hey, hey, hey_

_I love my life, I love this record and_

_Mi amore vole fe yah"_

Karofsky was moving and Blaine shot a look at Jay before doing what he thought may just be the most stupid thing he may have done in his entire life. He moved to block his path forcing Karofsky to take a different route. He was stuck between Glee members and tables. Kurt looked at Karofsky and sang, Jay tailed out and let him take it. Suddenly Kurt was in full Diva Kurt mode Karofsky couldn't do anything to him in the middle of a crowded cafeteria. Karofsky looked awkward, not angry or cross just as if he understood.

_"I'm beautiful in my way,_

_'Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret,_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way"_

Everyone in glee was enjoying themselves putting across their message to the school.

_"Ooo, there ain't no other way_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_Born this way_

_Ooo, there ain't other way_

_Baby, I was born way_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way"_

Kurt look at JJ nodding for her to take the next part, he knew she was the best to take it he couldn't help but smile as she skipped around the room singing at people and acting up to every part of the song.

_"Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Whether you're broke or evergreen_

_You're black, white, beige, chola descent_

_You're lebanese, you're orient_

_Whether life's disabilities_

_Left you outcast, bullied or teased_

_Rejoice and love yourself today_

_'Cause baby, you were born this way"_

Everyone in the glee club got ready making exaggerated movements and twirls if something applied to them.

_"No matter gay, straight or bi_

_lesbian, transgendered life_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born to survive_

_No matter black, white or beige"_

_chola or orient made_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born to be brave"_

They all joined in bringing the song to a close.

_"I'm beautiful in my way_

_'Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret,_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way, yeah!_

_Ooo, there ain't no other way_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_Born this way_

_Ooo, there ain't other way_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

_I was born this way, hey!_

_I was born this way, hey!_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way, hey!"_

They finished and the cafe applauded, they all smiled bowed awkwardly and started to leave. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him away seeing his boyfriends gaze locked terrified with Dave's. They all stumbled out of the cafe. Laughing and congratulating each other.

"Kurt, are you alright?" Blaine asked worried. Kurt didn't say everything. "Kurt baby please." Blaine was worried, way too worried. Kurt smiled slightly.

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie." Blaine said sadly Kurt looked at him laughing.

"Blaine I'm not, that was amazing! Did you see his face, he accepted it. I know he did." Kurt was smiling and laughing. He grabbed Blaine's face and kissed him passionately. "Everything's going to be okay Blaine." he laughed again then whispered. "Everything's going to be okay."

* * *

**Reviews please pretty pretty please! xx**


	23. cheat

**Right so thanks to everyone for the feedback! Hope everyone is still enjoying loving some of teh suggestions i'm getting! they actually really help also people saying they really like JJ which is awsome especially as they are saying they don't normally like OC so I'm a very happy bunny! Anyway he's the next chapter! no angst just fun and a little fluff.**

* * *

Blaine and Kurt sat in the back of the movie theatre, holding hands. Of course it was just the beginning of the movie and Blaine knew eventually Kurt would fidget and then start kissing his cheek and neck and he'd try ever so hard not to look at him, not to catch his eyes. He'd ignore him for as long as was humanly possible to ignore Kurt Hummel and then he'd slip up, either Kurt would tug at his earlobe with his teeth or kiss just to the edge of his lips and he wouldn't be able to take it anymore but for now they just sat happily holding hands in the back row of the movies.

They had been planning to go to Dalton for movie night but David had said they'd moved it.

_"Well Thad's out with the rowing team, Jeff and Nick have so many book reports it untrue and Wes mumbled something about going to visit his Aunt. So I'm here pretty much on my own this weekend. Also Wes has been acting really odd, well not odd just happy way to happy. I mean he was mopping around then you guys got him back to being good old Wes then the last few weeks he's been flitting around all over the place."_

_"New girlfriend?" Blaine had asked._

_"No, if it is he's kept it awfully quiet I asked Charlie and she said no one at county day was seeing Wes." Blaine frowned._

_"He might have gone gay on us." There was no reply down the phone before they both burst out laughing._

_"Don't think so." David choked out._

It had been six weeks since their little trip to Dalton and in those weeks JJ had become much more detached, no that wasn't the right word, they hung out in school, they'd gone to her other football games but whenever they asked if she wanted to stay at Kurt's and have a musical marathon or go to the cinema with them she'd turned them down muttering about Work or her Dad or some other excuse. This weekend was classic example. No Game and they'd asked if on Friday she want to go to the cinema, she politely declined, they then offered to go shopping all day Saturday with her. Then Kurt asked if she wanted to join them for Family brunch on Sunday and she'd declined that as well all with various shrugs and mutters.

They came out of the movie an hour or so later, Blaine couldn't remember the middle or the end very well but Kurt was happy.

"So you reckon she's hiding something." Kurt said chirpily as they slid into Blaine's car.

"Definitely."

"Well we'll go shopping then make a surprise call in to her tomorrow evening she's probably just trying to give us couple time." Blaine thought about it that actually made sense.

"Yeh, but I kind of miss having pillow and tickle fights with her and winding you up with her help." Kurt crossed his arms and shook his head.

"You know if I didn't know better I'd say you were playing gay to pick up girls." Blaine chuckled.

"No just JJ." They both laughed. "When's her birthday?" Kurt checked facebook on his iphone.

"Two weeks."

"She really needs a new phone; I think I'll get her one tomorrow." He said thoughtfully.

"Then we can go around with the pretence of dropping it off." Kurt grinned.

"Perfect plan." Blaine said kissing Kurt passionately before starting the car and driving off towards his house.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine walked around the mall all day, Blaine trying (and failing) to reign in Kurt's enthusiasm. Leaving him in a larger shop Blaine ran across to an apple store pulling out his card. His parents gave him a generous allowance and he never really used much of it, it had slowly built up over his years a Dalton because he'd never really needed to spend any of it and now he was at McKinley they gave him more saying 'we don't pay tuition anymore so you may as well have the money." He'd tried to stop it but they still upped it and put the rest into his trust fund. He loved his parents but felt highly conscious of the fact he was much better off than a lot of the kids a McKinley it's why he loved spending money on Kurt, he'd do it regularly, Kurt would protest but he'd never listen. Mercedes nearly killed him when he'd gone back into a shop to buy her a jacket her budget wouldn't stretch to one week and Finn was always grateful for a new x-box game and now he wanted to treat JJ. He knew he'd be able to get a contract as his parents paid for his as it was attached to his Dads Law firm's account. He went over to the desk smiling at the sales assistant. The girl behind the counter smiled back and nearly swooned.

"Hey can I get an iphone please 3G one with everything. On the best deal you can, for overseas texts and calls. Oh and I'll need case and dock as well." She typed at her computer.

"Of course Sir, can I take your name?" he smiled; JJ was going to kill him.

He returned with his bag full of expensive electronics to find Kurt trying on quite frankly indecently tight skinny jeans. Oh Yeh Kurt was so getting those and the dark purple shirt he'd tried on with them. Blaine sat down outside the changing rooms. Kurt came out in what was quite frankly the nicest jumper Blaine had ever seen.

"I like it." He grinned.

"I'm not sure." Kurt wavered. "I think I prefer the other."

"Well let me see!" Blaine said happily. Kurt disappeared back into the changing room. He started to talk to Blaine through the curtain.

"Oh there's a killer jacket out there that Jazz could rock I might get it for her, for her birthday."

"You know her size?" Blaine asked.

"Yeh I took measurements when I did her Dalton Blazer and checked the labels in her clothes when she left the room and wrote them down." Blaine laughed. "I was planning ahead." Kurt said opening the curtain now sporting a red jumper.

"I prefer that one. Come one take it off and give me that shirt and those jeans, you are defiantly getting those and then show me where this jacket is." He stood up and Kurt nodded to the apple bag.

"Is she going to kill you?" Blaine grinned and nodded.

"Go on change, we still have half the mall left!" Kurt grinned and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"You really are the perfect boyfriend you know that?"

"Only everything you tell me." Blaine chuckled.

After a fight about paying which Kurt lost. They headed out into the Mall again.

"So where do you want to go?" Blaine asked catching Kurt's hand in his Kurt scooted a little closer and smiled happily shrugging.

"I don't know. Do you want to go anywhere?"

"You chose, I could do with a few things, you can help me." Kurt's smile spread wider.

"Oh and I want to go look at high heels for Jazz." He said grinning. Blaine nodded. Kurt really enjoyed dressing that girl up. She was highly tolerant, he'd have to thank her, she was making Kurt's senior year erase all the crap of the years before.

* * *

They spent the rest of the day looking at all sorts of clothing; Kurt even mentioned the senior prom and Blaine smiled remembering their last prom. Blaine and Kurt were both heavily laden with bags and it was gone 6pm when they piled out to the car.

"Should we call and tell her we're coming?"

"No, just turning up will be fine." Blaine said turning onto the street two away from Jays. They sat in silence till Blaine pulled up on JJ's drive. The light could be seen behind the curtain.

"Someone's in." Kurt observed. They jumped out and grabbed some of the bags. Then went to the door, Blaine knocked loudly, then again. They hear movement inside, a yep of laughter, Blaine was pretty sure it was Jays then a mumble from a deeper voice followed by another laugh then some faster thudding noises. The door clicked open to reveal a breathless grinning Jay, who looked up at them. Her face suddenly changed into a look Blaine couldn't quite place.

"Blaine...Kurt, We weren't...I wasn't expecting you." But there was shouting from inside.

"That's cheating I said I'd pay." And a pair of lips suddenly attached to her neck kissing it before turning to look at Blaine and Kurt eyes widening in surprise.

"Wes?" Blaine said in a confused and shocked voice.

"Are you not wearing a shirt?" Kurt asked suddenly shocked and JJ pushed Wes back so they couldn't see him, she'd only part opened the door. Blaine went to push it as they heard Wes scurrying away but Jay already had her foot against it. She smiled up at them blushing.

"So what are you...err doing here?"

"Aren't you going to invite us in?" Blaine said trying to hold back the grin that was trying to escape.

"Sure...come on in." She stepped back opening the door fully letting them in, they kicked off their shoes. She walked into the living room where Wes was now sat (with his shirt on) Blaine looked at him.

"Aren't you meant to be visiting your aunt?" JJ blushed and it hit Kurt first.

"He's staying here this weekend." He said incredulously.

"Do you guys want a drink?" Jasmine asked coolly smiling. Blaine looked at her.

"Don't try change the subject." Kurt nearly squawked.

"Look it's not how it looks guys." Wes said holding his hands up.

"Oh really? Because form here it looks like you two hooking up." Blaine said falling back onto the other sofa.

"Okay so maybe it does look like what it is." JJ muttered.

"Right so what exactly is this?" Blaine asked glaring at Wes, "because if..." JJ cut him off.

"We've been seeing each other for the last six weeks." Kurt grinned.

"Hang on that's since the Friday of the movie night." Blaine said. Jay smiled and so did Wes.

"Yeh he asked me out like straight away, we've been going to the cinema and dinner and coffee pretty much none stop since." Jasmine said smiling and sitting down next to Wes. Both Kurt and Blaine looked disbelieving. Wes and Jay laughed, Wes pulled her closer and put his arm around her.

"We decided not to tell you because we had worked out that you were trying to set us up." Wes grinned.

"You sneaky people," Blaine said suddenly grinning, "You sneaky, sneaky people."

"Hang on if he's staying over are you two?" Kurt asked suddenly. Wes coughed and Jasmine shook her head quickly before answering.

"No...defiantly not...I mean..." She paused and looked at Wes who grinned, "I didn't mean it like that, I'm not ready for that yet...he was just staying." She said blushing.

"I know what you mean, it's still early days and I'm not going to push her, I promise." He looked from Jasmine to Blaine. "We just get on great and alright you caught us just going a bit further than we have." He said hugging her closer.

"Can you blame me? He has abs Blaine. Abs." She whispered dramatically.

"I wish you'd told us." Kurt said now grinning.

"You have to admit it was a great way find out." Blaine grinned. Jay buried her head in her hands.

"We were expecting the pizza guy!" Jay said smiling.

"Yes on that subject where have you hidden my wallet?" Wes asked.

"I'm not telling you, you pay for everything."

"Yes, I want to though." Wes said smiling at her and she shook her head.

"Well I don't want you too." There was a knock at the door and Wes suddenly wrapped his arms tightly around Jay.

"Blaine, could you go pay for that and I'll pay you back when I get my wallet back off of this cheater?" Blaine laughed and stood up.

"No, now who's cheating? Please Blaine don't." She struggled against Wes's tight hold.

"Sorry Wes asked first." He shrugged and left the room. When Wes heard the door close he tugged her back and kissed her roughly before letting her go. She looked at him flustered. He grinned and she scowled.

"Your feminist ways will be quelled by me!" he said laughing.

"Hmm, I just...you pay for everything, it makes me feel bad, like I'm taking advantage."

"Don't be ridiculous. I want to pay for everything the fact you don't expect me to and even go to the lengths of hiding my wallet to stop me from doing so makes me want to be with you even more it means you're actually with me for me not the fact I have money!" She smiled.

"Of course I'm with you for you, you idiot." She laughed kissing him quickly.

"You get used to them paying for everything." Kurt said sitting back as Blaine came into the room.

"Yet you still fight me." He teased putting the pizza on the table.

"I'll get some plates, you two want some."

"We don't want to steal your dinner." Kurt started.

"There's a load and we made brownie today and we have ice cream so it's all good." She said skipping out the room. She returned a minute later with four plates, she sat on the floor and handed them out.

"What's with the bags?" Wes asked as they tucked into the pizza.

"Oh Yeh that's why we came, we went shopping today." Blaine explained putting his plate down. "We got some stuff for you." He looked at JJ who looked highly confused. She saw Blaine grab one of the bags and she instantly recognised the apple symbol she put her plate down he pulled out the iphone box and held it out to her. Her eyes widened and she scrambled up away from him.

"No." She said shaking her head.

"It's for you I'm fed up to seeing you fight with that old thing you have."

"I can't accept that." Blaine stood up and she kept backing away grateful for the fact there was a door at each end of the room, one into the hall one into the kitchen.

"Oh come on Jay, it's for you. To say thank you for everything you've done. We've not been slushied in weeks." She looked at Blaine.

"I can't accept that...they cost a bomb."

"You know he's just going to follow you around with it till you accept it." Wes said smiling. Her shoulders slumped. Blaine smiled apologetically though she knew he wasn't sorry at all.

"Think of it as an early birthday present."

"Oh no because I know you'll still turn up with something, if I keep saying no then accept it on my birthday."

"He'll still get you something else." Kurt said plainly. She groaned and flopped down on the sofa next to Wes.

"Can't you help?" Wes shook his head sadly. She smiled at Blaine and reluctantly held out her hands. He beamed and handed it to her.

"I got you a case as well and a dock. Oh your contract info is in the bag. So you need to text everyone your new number, you can use this one sim card for all your numbers because I got a really good overseas deal for you." Jay looked a little bit shocked.

"Blaine this is way too much." She said as she opened the box and looked at the new shiny phone. Blaine pulled the dock out.

"You'll need to put it on charge." She smiled.

"Thank you so much, you didn't have too."

"Yes I did." Blaine said happily watching her open the box; she plugged it in on the side and put the phone in it so it could charge. "It's already to go all you need is numbers." He said happily handing her a dark purple case which she put next to it.

"We got you some other stuff as well!" Kurt said clapping his hands together.

"No for God's sake." She moaned and Wes laughed. "I think I made friends with the wrong people and I defiantly chose the wrong guy to date as well!" Wes looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"You don't mean that."

"I wish I could mean it." She flopped back dramatically. They all laughed. "After pizza." She said taking a bite of her slice and they all agreed. Jasmine eyed the bags suspiciously.

"If I told you to take them back would you?" she asked as she reached for another slice. Blaine a Kurt both shook their heads. She groaned.

"You know you'll never change their minds." Wes said kissing her head as he went for another slice.

"If I run away do you think they'd find me with them?"

"Probably, Blaine's dad is very well connected." She frowned.

"Can I return them?" both Blaine and Kurt shook their heads.

"Paid by card and we've removed all the receipts from the bags." Kurt said happily. They finished eating in silence and JJ cleared everything away. Wes followed her into the kitchen.

"I can't believe it." Kurt grinned at Blaine.

"I know its nuts; oh I can't wait to tell David he's going to flip." Kurt kissed Blaine on the lips and hummed happily as Jazz and Wes returned.

"Right come on then." She sighed. Kurt grinned,

"You'll love them I promise." She nodded.

"I'm sure I will but please don't do this again and don't get me presents for my birthday or Christmas for that matter!" They mumbled and Jay knew they weren't agreeing.

"Here." Kurt handed over a bag and she opened it.

"Oh my god Kurt they are amazing. How did you know my size?" She looked down into the shoe box at the beautiful shoes, "I know these are from Pulp, Iron fist twinkle toes platforms, I love them, the colours the purple and black and blue." Kurt grinned. Looking at Blaine he smirked.

"Told you so!" she pulled them on and stood up.

"They are so comfortable; I wish I had somewhere to wear them." She looked in the bag and pulled out a t-shirt laughing. "Oh that's awesome, come to the dark side we have cookies." She laughed. She put it back in the bag.

"You know we only did this because you didn't come today, you might have been able to..." Wes cut Blaine off.

"She wouldn't have been able to stop you Anderson there is no stopping you." There were still two more bags and JJ was eying them suspiciously. Blaine past her another and she looked inside pulling out a beautiful jacket. It was long and had a hood made out of a soft material but it was covered in sequins, except the hood. She stood up pulling it on and Kurt had been right the material hung off her perfectly. With a vest top and a pair of shorts with combat boots it would be a good party look.

"Thanks Guys its lovely."

"We thought you could wear it for your birthday." She smiled and nodded.

"Last one." Kurt grinned handing it over and she opened it and smiled.

"Oh my god how did you find this?" She laughed pulling out a bar of galaxy chocolate.

"Okay so that was my Father last time he travelled he was near one of the English expat communities and he remembered me saying you really missed Galaxy chocolate and Cadburys so he saw a British shop and went in and bought some for you then gave it to me it's been in my car I forgot to give it to you."

"Oh your Father is awesome, thank him for me."

"I will."

"So that wasn't so bad was it?" Wes said sliding off the sofa next to her on the floor. She pulled a face.

"I don't know; guess it could have been worse! I want to pay you back for the shoes and stuff though." Blaine shook his head. "Fine." She said reluctantly.

"You'll never win babe." Wes said moving the hair out of her face.

"I always win in the end!" she said grinning and leaning into his touch.

"Anyway, as you two are here may as well ask, could you come to warbler practice next week?"

"Why?" Kurt asked confused.

"Well mainly because we need your help and yours Jazz."

"With what?"

"The Wablettes, they just..."

"Don't get it?" Jazz supplied for him. Wes nodded.

"We could come do a song." Blaine nodded.

"Well, Also do you think you could...err...do a sexy song?" he asked blushing. Jasmine laughed.

"They are struggling with loosening up aren't they?" he nodded.

"They just can't act correctly with the boys."

"It's why same sex schools are bad; they don't teach the sex's to interact. Girls are taught boys are hormonal and only want sex and not to give it and all boys schools just make you misinterpret women giving you a false image of what we are and what we want. Mind you boys at McKinley don't exactly treat the girls with respect so I suppose the combined schools aren't much better."

"I respect women." Wes said upset,

"I know you do babe, I was stating it as general not referring to you." She kissed him softly. "But I'm sure even you've had your moments." He blushed slightly and nodded. "But the fact you admit it makes it better."

"The girls just don't get the whole idea of acting and playing up to the emotions of a song even if you don't mean the emotion. You know what I mean and I mean you and Blaine did part of S & M together and it looked as though he was into you and vice versa and that's impressive acting."

"We can do it do you want something Pop and top 40 or something from a musical like Nine or Chicago?" She asked. Wes shrugged.

"Anything, I don't know something Broadway maybe would help them understand the whole acting side but we mainly do top 40 as you so put it."

"We can prepare something." Blaine said smiling.

* * *

**Not going to lie I just love writing in Jess and the Warblers because well I love the Warblers FACT! Reviews? xx Thanks for reading.**


	24. Peacock

**Hey so sorry I didn't get this out last night I was dead after a crazy week at college but what with beening confined to my home for two weeks then this crazy week catching up with my final project which gives me my grade for my uni place! I was stressed and tired but I went out with the girls - best way to relieve tension well other than writing/reading Klaine smut adn fluffyness but thats beside the point!**

**So without further a do - I don't own Glee but I love it anyway lol**

**oh and I just confirmed my University places so aslong af I get a merit on my Art corse - CARDIFF HERE I COME! so excited!**

**And thanks for all your reviews and alerts I LOVE YOU ALL! cuz your all awesome!**

* * *

They drove to Dalton on Friday, Kurt and Blaine leaving Glee behind, their hearts hadn't really been in it of late, everyone was still pissed off with Rachel but that was life. They'd loved working on the 'born this way' cafe production with JJ but it just wasn't the same without her. She was happily sat in the back of the car in her Dalton uniform; they'd decided they may as well keep it as a bit of a traditional for when they went to Dalton.

"Why are we helping them?" Kurt asked as they pulled up in the car park. "We are helping the enemy."

"Well you're not really, I'm helping out my boyfriend and your just helping me show an example."

"It makes me feel like I'm not betraying the New Directions so much." Kurt quipped.

"You're not betraying them Kurt you're helping your friends."

"Good point."

"You know Jeff's going to be so happy your back JJ." Blaine said grinning.

"I'm sure Thad will be too." Kurt teased and JJ rolled her eyes.

"Wes hasn't told any of them so keep it quiet alright guys."

"Are you ashamed?" Blaine asked and she laughed.

"Oh Blaine you should know me well enough by now to know I'm not ashamed of things."

"Your ashamed of your past." he said quietly and she smiled and shook her head.

"I'm not ashamed of it Blaine I'm scared it'll catch up with me."

"What's that meant to mean?" She looked at him and smiled sadly.

"Nothing." She breathed smiling as they pulled into the Dalton academy car park, she saw Wes run out to meet them and she grinned. Blaine parked and she was out the car in a second and Wes's arms wrapped around her waist in a tight hug, she laughed.

"Oh I've missed you a week is way too long to be away from you." He said as he picked her up slightly nuzzling his face into her neck.

"Wes put me down." She laughed and he did resting his forehead on hers.

"Yeh alright you two. We don't need to see it and I wonder what the Warblers would say if they knew."

"Most of them would be highly disappointed." Wes said going over to Blaine and clapping him on the back.

"Thad will be." Kurt teased again and JJ rolled her eyes smiling.

"Come on everyone's waiting." Wes said and JJ practically skipped up the steps into Dalton.

* * *

"Come on right everyone, you need to loosen up. Okay try relax I want you to take your blazers off unless you're really comfortable in them, I know some people are, or take your sweater vests off, girls if your uncomfortable with dancing in your skirts well you have to get used to it but wear leggings or your gym shorts underneath it means if you do a spin and it flicks up which kilt skirts have a tendency to do you won't get exposed you'll feel more comfortable." There was a lot of movement from everyone in the room. Jasmine watched as the Warblers and Warblettes all shifted clothing a few of the girls pulling on gym shorts. They all looked at her expectantly. "So I'm going to show you a piece I worked on with Blaine and Kurt then..."

"No." Jessica's voice piped up from the back of the room. Jasmine looked confused.

"I'm sorry."

"Look we aren't going to follow what you tell us to do we can't dance with these boys."

"Why not?" Jazz asked slightly amused.

"Because they are objectifying us, they just see us a body." Jazz rolled her eyes.

"You're in the fucking show choir. If you can't act out an emotion I don't know why you are here."

"I refuse to be..."

"Jessica you auditioned to be a part of the select combined choir if you don't want to work with boys why did you audition, there are other people who can take your place so just shut the hell up and don't worry I'll put you with Thad because I know he's not into you alright."

"How do you know he's not into me?" he asked indignantly.

"Because you're not my type." Thad said grinning. Jessica looked affronted.

"How am I not your type?"

"You're a stuck up hypocritical bitch. You've just gone on about how you don't want us to objectify you and trust me we are not objectifying YOU, yet your affronted by the fact I'm not into you." He looked at her and pulled a face. "I mean really, shut up and listen to her she's trying to help us."

"Thank you Thad."

"Your welcome." He winked and she rolled her eyes.

"It's never gunna happen sweetie."

"Can you blame a guy for trying?" She shrugged.

"Right so everyone get into your pairs, let's see how you're matched." Everyone moved awkwardly in the room till they were stood next to their dance partner. "No wonder you have issues, who the hell paired you all up." They all pointed at Wes. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he squawked.

"Right." She started to move though the miss matched couples and swapped them around. Once she'd finished she moved to the front. "That would have been part of your issue, you were paired oddly, now you're with someone of similar height it will be easier, I'll have words with you about coupling people up later." She pointed at Wes who looked a little scared.

"Now what?" One of the warblers asked.

"Were going to put some music on and you're going to practice being teenagers, I mean have any of you been to a disco or a social and danced with random people till you couldn't dance anymore?" They all mumbled incoherently. "Exactly, you know everyone in this room so why is it difficult, some of you want to act and sing on professional stages well training starts here, people in shows kiss and caress each other on stage and then get off stage and have completely platonic friendships. So this is what you have to do."

"It's not that easy." One of the girls piped up.

"I know, but it gets easier once you know that."

"I feel better already." Someone said and a few people mumbled in agreement.

"So girls don't feel awkward right, I mean all the Warblers are pretty cute and they are all talented so it's not going to be hard to pretend to like them, I mean really you probably pretend to get on and like you odd uncle Tim or your Aunty Mildred even though she smells like prunes and gets you the same horrid jumper for Christmas every friggin' year." A few people laughed. "So Wes asked me to prepare something with Blaine and Kurt to show you how you should be at ease on stage and just act."

"It's not the same you know them there your friends we're doing it with people we don't know." A pretty blonde at the back piped up.

"Well I did a number with the Warblers a couple of weeks back in fact it was a rendition of S&M and I didn't know them and I'd been asked to come and do it so I did, you have to have fun, don't take your selves to seriously."

"Well don't do the number with Blaine and Kurt do it with the Warblers then." Jessica piped up, "If you so at ease with acting you do it."

"Alright and let's make it even harder shall we why don't you pick a song. The boys are very adept at picking things up so go on." Jessica smiled evilly and looked around the room.

"Katy Perry's Peacock, but I understand if you don't want to." Jazz laughed and Kurt couldn't help but grin. The clear fight for some kind of dominance over the other he had a feeling Jazz was going to win.

"I didn't think you'd know that song thought it might be too suggestive for you poor innocent ears." A few people chuckled and Jessica scowled.

"Well are you going to do it?"

"Yes, boys I presume you know it I know Blaine has a thing for Katy Perry I guess you did it as a warm up at some point last year." They all nodded. "Right girls go sit over that side of the room." The room divided again and the boys formed a perfect square formation. "Improvise boys, when you're ready." Jasmine went to the back of the group and they started.

_"I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, __Your peacock, cock_  
_Your peacock, cock, cock_  
_Your peacock_  
_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_  
_Your peacock, cock_  
_Your peacock, cock, cock_  
_Your peacock"_

The Warblers perfect sound washed over the room, JJ smiling stood at the back for some reason it just felt right singing with them, they were good and enjoyed what they were doing, it was second nature to them. She grinned knowing exactly how this was going to play out as she started to sing the boys parted and she walked down the centre

_"Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, ee_  
_Magical, colourful, Mr. Mystery, ee_  
_I'm intrigued, for a peek, heard it's fascinating_  
_Come on baby let me see_  
_What you're hiding underneath"_

Two of the warblers broke away from the formation to stand on either side of her and she played along running her hand down a blazer and pushing them away, before another set came up to back her.

_"Words up your sleeve, such a tease, Wanna see the show"_  
_In 3D, a movie, Heard it's beautiful_  
_be the judge, and my girls gonna take a vote_  
_Come on baby let me see_  
_what you're hiding underneath,"_

Blaine and Kurt watched with the Warblettes, Blaine admired how much of a natural performer jasmine was as she tugged on Jeff's blazer sleeve before turning to the blonde boy he believed was called Toby on her left and running her hand around the hem of his un-tucked shirt. The boys fell back with JJ as they got to the pre-chorus.

_"I want the jaw droppin, eye popin, head turnin, body shockin"_ Their body all twisted and they stepped to the left, the Warblers providing the perfect backup vocals.

_"Uh, oh, uh, uh, oh_  
_I want my heart throbbin, ground shakin, show stoppin, amazin_  
_Uh, oh, uh, uh, oh"_

Jay started to move though the formation the Warblers had created singing to them then looking out to the crowd of girls most of whom were laughing and swaying, Blaine knew alot of them just wanted to join in.

_"Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?_  
_Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a biatch_  
_I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off_  
_Come on baby let me see_  
_What you're hiding underneath_  
_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?_  
_What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off_  
_Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful_  
_Come on baby let me see_  
_Whatchu hidin' underneath"_

The Warblers took the main vocals again,

_"I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_  
_Your peacock, cock_  
_Your peacock, cock, cock_  
_Your peacock_  
_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_  
_Your peacock, cock_  
_Your peacock, cock, cock_  
_Your peacock_  
_I wanna see ya"_

JJ seemed to come out of nowhere with the next verse walking across the front like of warblers and as she passed them they peeled away moving to a different position in the square effectively making Jay dance or interact with every boy in the choir.

_"Skip the talk, heard it all, time to walk the walk_  
_Brake me off, if you bad, show me who's the boss_  
_Need some goose, to get loose, come on take a shot_  
_Come on baby let me see_  
_What you're hiding underneath,"_

They fell into the same routine for the chorus twisting and side stepping,

_"I want the jaw droppin, eye popin, head turnin, body shockin_  
_Uh, oh, uh, uh, oh_  
_I want my heart throbbin, ground shakin, show stoppin, amazin_  
_Uh, oh, uh, uh, oh_  
_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?_  
_Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a biatch_  
_I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off_  
_Come on baby let me see_  
_What you're hiding underneath_  
_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?_  
_What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off_  
_Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful_  
_Come on baby let me see_  
_Whatchu hidin' underneath,"_

By the time the warblers took the vocals again it only really left Wes and David on the front row who she hadn't danced with, Kurt knew what was about to happen and smirked as the boys took the vocals again before the final verse.

_"I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_  
_Your peacock, cock_  
_Your peacock, cock, cock_  
_Your peacock_  
_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_  
_Your peacock, cock_  
_Your peacock, cock, cock_  
_Your peacock,"_

Kurt knew Wes didn't know what had hit him , they'd been dancing with Jay for the last section and david had had a light push and peeled away but this left Wes standing centre front of the Warblers and Jazz winked to him and then sang, She looked at him for the first two lines,

_"Oh my good no exaggeration_  
_Boy all this time was worth the waiting,"_ She turned to look back at the girls smiling running a finger down her left cheek as if tracing a tear track,

_"I just shed a tear,_  
_I'm so unprepared,"_ She walked around Wes, her hand running around the back of his shoulders,

_"You got the finest architecture_  
_End of the rainbow looking treasure,"_ she now stood behind him her hand lightly moved around from his left side resting on his stomach her chin resting on his right shoulder her eyes mainly on him, but Kurt saw them flick to Jess on the last line.

_"Such a sight to see_  
_And this all for me."_

She let go and Wes knew to move now. Even though he was sure part of his brain had died from how badly he'd just wanted to kiss her, from the strain of holding onto his control,

_"Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?_  
_Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a biatch_  
_I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off_  
_Come on baby let me see_  
_What you're hiding underneath_  
_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?_  
_What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off_  
_Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful_  
_Come on baby let me see"_

Once again the Warblers took the vocals but she joined them for the final two lines.

_"I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_  
_Your peacock, cock_  
_I wanna see ya_  
_Your peacock, cock, cock_  
_Your peacock_  
_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_  
_Your peacock, cock_  
_Your peacock, cock, cock_  
_Your peacock_  
_I wanna see ya_

_Come on baby let me see_  
_Whatchu hidin' underneath?"_

Everyone applauded and all the Warblers cheered slightly, Jasmine couldn't help but grin, David was looking at Wes a little stunned and Wes ran an agitated hand though his hair blushing at the incredulous looks on most of the boys faces.

"You lucky sod." Thad said laughing. "That could have been anyone." Wes was still ruffling his own hair, he shook himself and peeled off his blazer muttering something about it being way to warm.

"Err...Yeh so just relax seriously you'll be fine that and don't let Wes pair you." There was some laughter and people started to gather their belongings.

"That was amazing." Kurt hopped over to Jazz as she pulled her blazer off she smiled nodding her thanks. David and Wes joined them.

"In coming." Muttered David and Kurt saw Jess making a beeline for them.

"Oh for Fu..."

"Don't swear." Kurt said and Jasmine let out an exasperated sigh.

"That was totally unhelpful."

"Well I'm sorry some people learn differently." Jasmine said smiling.

"The boys were just looking at you and the way you moved,"

"You picked the song WE were just acting to it."

"Well maybe you came on a little strong; you don't want them to know you're desperate." The whole room fell silent. It was broken by Jeff shouting,

"If she was desperate she'd get with Thad." And very one except Jess laughed.

"And I don't think Wes would have like the way you used him." Jazz smiled slightly.

"I think Wes will be fine."

"You were just using him." Jess started.

"No she wasn't, if it had been any other Warbler Jess she'd have been using them." Wes said exasperatedly. "Can't you see it's just you with the problem here?"

"You're just as bad as the rest looking at her...thinking about her as if...as if..."

"As if what Jess?" Wes barked.

"As if you want to sleep with her." Everyone was still listening staring at the group. Jasmine turned to look at Wes a completely serious face.

"Wes?" he looked at her.

"Yes?"

"I give you complete permission to look at me and to think about me as if you wish to have sex with me." His eyes widened slightly but his face remained passive. He nodded and she gave a small smile.

"Thank you very much."

"You are welcome." Jess just started that her in disgust, Blaine and Kurt were struggling to hold back the laughter a few people in the room were completely perplexed.

"That's just...that's just wrong, now you're giving them permission to..." Jess started.

"Oh for God sake Jessica, Jazz my girlfriend." Most of the people in the room looked if possible more stunned.

"I think I can give him that sort of permission, give the guy some credit." Jasmine added and Wes smiled at her softly and she grinned.

"You were amazing and I got very flustered." She giggled and he pulled her towards him in a hug and as they pulled back she playfully grabbed his tie and pulled him in and he kissed her. There were some wolf whistles and they broke apart.

"I should have bloody well guessed it was her!" David whooped. Jasmine laughed and Wes kept a tight hold on her waist. She nuzzled her nose into just under his chin.

"No wonder I never had a chance." Thad said sadly.

"Oh well, at least it's Wes, I don't feel so bad he's a good guy he'll be good to her." Jeff said sadly and they both chuckled listening to a few of the other quips. Jessica hadn't said anything.

"Since when?" she said quietly.

"Seven weeks today." Wes said happily. Tuning and looking into Jasmines eyes she blushed and rested her forehead on his.

"They are so adorable." One of the girls said quietly.

"Right well, Thanks for the help. See you next practice." Jessica left hurriedly.

"Wow, she didn't like that." David said patting Wes on the back.

"Sorry." Jasmine looked at Wes.

"Don't be." She pulled away.

"Oh hang on," she ran over to her bang and pulled out a wedge of paper. "Sophie." The small blonde Kurt recognised form a few weeks ago broke away from her group of chatting friends. "Could you give these out they have full names on them."

"Oh yes two weeks till your birthday." She grinned. Jazz nodded.

"Oh there won't be much room at mine, so as you live down the street..." the girl was already nodding.

"My parents are away I can take all the Crawford girls for the night."

"Great it's just so they know a lot of them are boarders. I'm really grateful."

"It's going to be an awesome party." They hugged, "See you in two weeks." The girl was gone again. Jazz returned to the group of boys which had grown.

"What are they?" Kurt asked.

"Don't worry I have yours at home I was going to give out the McKinley invites on Monday. It's my 18th on the 25th of November so I'm having a party at mine." She handed envelopes out to Wes, David, Thad and Jeff. She was still holding more. "I know as most of you are boarders it'll be hard so I have space for people to crash so just let me know if you need some floor space and bring a sleeping bag."

"This is awesome." Jeff grinned. "Thanks."

"It's cool. You won't need floor space." She grinned at Wes who laughed.

"The boyfriend getting special treatment. What next?" Nick tutted and they all laughed.

"These are for some of the other Warblers."

"I'll hand them out on Monday, we have a practice then." Wes said taking the left envelopes and putting them in his bag she smiled and took hold of his hand.

"So movie night? You guys are staying." They nodded. "Score." Jeff seemed happy enough.

"Why Wes?" Thad asked stepping into line on the other side of JJ. She shrugged.

"I don't know you can't help who you fall for. I'm sorry." He sighed.

"Oh well, best man won I guess." She smiled.

"So have you brought any more movies with you?" Nick asked. She nodded. "What?"

"The Rocky Horror Picture show, Angels and Demons and The imaginarium of Dr Parnassus."

"I've not seen the last one." Nick commented.

"I was Heath Ledgers last movie, he died before it was completed so other actors stood in, it's really good."

"We will watch all of those in reverse order!" David stated happily as they entered chorus house halls, "and yes we will send Wes and Jazz to get popcorn, it only seems fair as they are happy and loved up."

"Err what about Kurt and Blaine?" Wes asked laughing.

"They will make the second batch!"

* * *

They were all sat in Wes and David's room, Jasmine sat between Wes's legs leaning back on his chest and Kurt thought it was adorable. They were now watching the Rocky Horror Picture show, all of them singing along to 'Damn it Janet.' Blaine watched as Wes's arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer he kissed her shoulder through her blouse. He smiled slightly but felt a little strange. He didn't know what he felt but as much as he was happy for two of his closest friends he felt peculiar about it and he couldn't put his finger on it. He turned his attention back to the movie and shook the feeling away.

"I'll never forget when we did this as a Glee project." Kurt sighed.

"Who were you?"

"Riff-Raff." Jasmine laughed and looked over.

"Oh my god yes."

"Tell me you have a picture." Blaine said looking at his boyfriend.

"Somewhere." He said dismissing it. They turned their attention back to the movie. There was only the five of them left in the room, there had been a room check and luckily Jazz had got a note from her aunt. The others had mumbled about being so unfair and it not even being a school night. This left Kurt and Blaine laid out on the sofa and David happily sprawled on his bed. Wes and Jasmine happily snuggled up together on Wes's bed. They watched the movie happily; they all jumped up and did the time warp before collapsing back down with laughter. Jasmine fell asleep first and Wes carefully got up and covered her in the duvet before laying down next to her on top of the covers. Kurt fell asleep leaving the three long term best friends still watching the movie,

"Oh before I forget you guys are invited to brunch at the Hummel's next Sunday, my parents are going too, so behave!" Blaine muttered stroking Kurt's hair absent minded.

"Awesome pancakes!" David said happily. Wes smiled down at Jasmine.

"You are smitten mate." David chuckled and Wes looked up at him.

"Shhhh not so loud, she's even more beautiful when she sleeps." He said pressing a kiss to her hair.

"Yep, she's got you wrapped around her little finger."

"And Charlie doesn't have you wrapped around her finger?" Wes said grinning.

"But we've been dating for 8 months."

"I don't care anyway as long as she wants to be with me I'll be happy." Wes muttered returning his arms to wrap around her and she snuggled closer.

"You're serious about her then?" Blaine said in an unreadable tone.

"That I am."

* * *

**Reviews are love! xxx**


	25. Brunch

**Read and Enjoy! more drama sorry i like a little drama! xx**

* * *

Kurt woke (a week on) Sunday morning in his own bed very content. He rolled over to look at the sleeping form of Blaine who looked completely adorable his hair still messed up from the night before and a slight pink tinge of warmth on his cheeks. Kurt shuffled a little closer and pressed a very light kiss to Blaine's nose, the boy wriggled his nose as if he had an itch Kurt kissed it again and this time Blaine's hand came to lazily brush past his nose. Kurt smiled and kissing his lips softly.

"Mm nice." Muttered Blaine, Kurt kissed him again lingering a little longer. "Don't stop." Blaine whined his eyes opening sleepily searching for Kurt. Kurt smiled and obliged kissing Blaine again and resting a hand on his boyfriend's chest. He started to pull back but Blaine pulled Kurt onto his chest and kissing him again. "Best way to wake up." He muttered against Kurt's lips. Kurt closed his eyes and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder letting out a contented sigh.

"I have to agree." He smiled happily as Blaine's hand started to stroke though his hair.

"Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine?"

"You know I love you." Kurt smiled.

"Yes and I love you too." Kurt wondered where this was going.

"I know it's going to be hard but I think we should apply to colleges separately." The comment hung in the air Kurt didn't say anything. "I mean we shouldn't talk about it or anything and then make our decisions and then tell one another, we should apply to the best places for ourselves not just to be together." Kurt still didn't say anything. "I know it's a horrible thought but I'd hate it if we ever broke up and one of us didn't get the best out of our education because of the other. If you want to apply together I can go with that I just think this is more sensible."

"Your right." Kurt said carefully looking up at Blaine. They kissed, "We are applying for totally different subjects we should be true to ourselves and I hope we have the rest of our lives to be together a few years apart will be torturous but we'll make it." Blaine grinned.

"Yes we will." They kissed again. Kurt deepened it twisting his fingers into Blaine unruly hair and grinning as he groaned slightly, Blaine quickly rolled them over to straddle Kurt they continued to kiss till the sound of the doorbell pulled them apart panting. Kurt looked at the clock.

"Crap is that the time?" he pushed Blaine unceremoniously off him. "Your parents are coming over for brunch today." Blaine just flopped back onto the bed. "And Wes and Jazz and I think David might be so come on, get up." Kurt grabbed the duvet attempting to pull it off Blaine who just grabbed the other side and clung on for dear life as Kurt tried to remove it.

"I was enjoying myself." Blaine tugged the duvet harshly causing Kurt to topple back on to the bed where Blaine quickly pinned Kurt back under neither himself. "So why should I?" He kissed Kurt roughly and the protest Kurt was about to make was lost. Kurt clung onto Blaine pulling their bare chests together.

"Blaine we have to get up." Blaine just kissed Kurt again forcing open their lips and running his tongue around the back of Kurt's teeth. Kurt moaned and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. Suddenly the door burst open and someone dived onto the bed with them, in fact make that two someone's.

"Oh Kurt...I love your little nose." David teased from the other side of the bed. "Oh Blaine you're so manly." He contained and Kurt recognised Wes laughter.

"We were having a perfectly lovely start to the day." Kurt mumbled pushing Blaine off himself for the second time that morning.

"Awww bless." David started but Blaine hit him. "That's no way to greet your friend."

"You just jumped into bed with me and my boyfriend I'll greet you however I damn please!" Blaine said as Wes and David rolled closer to him on the bed.

"You miss us really." Wes chimed in happily.

"At this moment that is highly debateable." Blaine said now between to two other boys.

"Was this a common occurrence at Dalton, three boys all sleeping in the same bed?" Jasmine teased from the door way Kurt grinned over at her where she leaned happily on the doorframe.

"There's always room for a girl!" Wes grinned holding out his arms and she hopped over and lay between Wes and Blaine on her stomach. Wes draped an arm over her and grinned at Blaine.

"You guys are a nightmare."

"Hey Finn said we should bring ice to throw over you." David said.

"But we didn't!" Jasmine added.

"Exactly." David was proud of his own restraint.

"I'm very proud of you." Blaine said sarcastically.

"Don't be like that." Jazz put her hand on his chest and he shouted.

"God your hands are cold." They all laughed.

"Maybe we all held the ice cubes for a while." Wes said as all three of them pressed cold hands to Blaine's chest. He called out to Kurt for help.

"Oh no you should have got out of bed!"

"Guys this is mean." Blaine yelped and the other three just laughed.

"Fine we'll stop." Jazz said quickly turning and sticking her still cold hands under Wes, shirt.

"Ah cold, you mean little..." She silenced him with a kiss and shivered as he put his hands under her t-shirt on the small of her back.

"God they've been like this the whole ride over. I should have made Wes sit in the front."

"Hey I haven't seen her for a week and Friday was our two month anniversary!" Wes said removing his lips from JJ's.

"Well remind me to kick you out of the dorm on Wednesday to go see her because otherwise you'll just be attached at the face for the whole of the party!"

"We will be anyway, I get clingy when drunk. It's not good." Jazz said in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh well Blaine turns straight!" Kurt said and Jazz laughed.

"Point him in my direction." She teased.

"Hey!" Wes said laughing.

"He's not really a threat!"

"I know and I suppose as I've kissed him it's only fair you should be able to." Kurt spun on his chair.

"You've kissed Wes?" he aimed at Blaine.

"Let's just say going to an all boy's school and getting drunk isn't necessarily a good idea." Blaine stated. Jasmine laughed.

"Priceless."

"Blaine get up your parents will be here any minute." Kurt said getting up and pulling clothes out his wardrobe before going into the bathroom.

"Yeh Blaine get up!" David mimicked.

"Yeh, get up you lazy thing." Wes said.

"Blaine..."Jasmine said grinning.

"Alright, alright I'm getting up!"

* * *

Half an hour later found everyone sat around the Hummel's table.

"So Wesley, David how's school going?" Blaine's father addressed the two boys.

"Well thank you Mr Anderson." They both replied.

"Good, good and David how's Charlie?"

"She's great Mr Anderson."

"And Wes what about Jessica?" Wes smiled politely and looked over at Blaine's father.

"Jess broke up with me before the summer, sir."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that did she say why?" Jasmine shifted uncomfortably in her seat, Blaine noticed no one else did.

"She didn't say." Wes said with a smile.

"Well we're sorry to hear that." Blaine's mother said kindly, "Are you seeing anyone at the moment?" she smiled, Blaine knew his parents well, they loved to know what his friends where up to almost as much as they cared what he was up to but sometimes people just didn't know what to say.

"Yes, I'm...I've been seeing Jasmine for the last two months." Jasmine looked up at him and he gave her a smile. She turned to look at Blaine's parents.

"Hello." She said politely.

"Oh so your Jasmine." Mr Anderson said with a smile. She nodded; she'd never been introduced to Blaine's parents. They smiled.

"Well we've not been introduced, I'm James, Blaine's father and this is my wife."

"Andrea, Blaine's mother."

"It's a pleasure to meet you and may I thank you for the chocolate, I really appreciate it!"

"Oh it's nothing," he waved it away, "So you and Wes?" She nodded.

"How lovely so that is definitely an English accent." Jasmine smiled.

"Afraid so, it's a bit of a curve ball I'm afraid, 100% American." She smiled.

"Blaine said you've just lived there most of you teenage life." Jasmine nodded, "So don't you have family to be with this Sunday morning?" James Anderson asked kindly.

"No, My Father is in DC at the moment and my brother is on a tour of duty in Iraq."

"Don't you have any other relatives to look after you?" Mrs Anderson asked concerned.

"Yes, my aunt lives over in Westville."

"Oh do you see her often?"

"Often enough."

"And what does she do?"

"She's the Dean of Dalton Academy and its sister school Crawford County Day."

"I guess she's very busy then." Jasmine nodded.

"Yes, but I'm happy on my own."

"Do you miss England?" Mr Anderson asked jasmine thought for a second.

"I'm glad I've moved on." She said diplomatically.

"That's not really answering my question." Mr Anderson smiled knowing she was avoiding it.

"I needed to get away, to many bad memories. I miss my best friend Nate but his dad's transfer papers have just come though so he may be coming state side."

"Well that's good." She nodded. Jasmine prayed the questioning was over, really prayed but knew it wasn't going to be she loved the Hummel's and she like Blaine's parents but she was so used to just looking after herself sure her dad cared but not in the same way these parents cared and all the questions took some getting used to. "So leaving behind a bad break up or something?" Blaine shot a look at this dad.

"Dad, don't you think that's Jasmines private business?" she looked at Blaine.

"No it's okay." She smiled. "Finn, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell Rachel this if you want to talk about it Santana knows and Blaine and Kurt." Finn nodded. Both Wes and David looked confused.

"Jazz honey you don't have to do this." Carol looked at her and Jasmine smiled she knew her dad had told Carol and she was sort of glad.

"No it's alright it doesn't hurt so bad anymore well 8 months ago my long term girlfriend of a year and 2 months was killed in a car accident. I was in the car at the time we we're driving home from our college and a drunk driver didn't stop and went straight into her driver's side door. She went though hours of surgery which she survived and I was with her when she woke up but she didn't make it."

"I'm so terribly sorry." Wes said quietly.

"It's alright. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"I told you not to." He looked up at her.

"I understand if..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Wes said reaching across the table and taking her hand reassuringly.

"Hang on Girlfriend?" Finn said and Kurt very nearly face planted the table.

"Finn you worked out I was Bi-sexual."

"Yeh but I never really thought about it." He said his face scrunching. Jasmine looked at Burt.

"I wondered how you related to Kurt so well."

"I guess, my brother, another James," she said smiling down at a sad face Mr Anderson, "Is Gay, his partner Martin is in the same unit as him in Iraq."

"Jasmine, Sweetheart why didn't you tell us this before?" Burt asked.

"I'm not used to this, so many people around. For years it's just been me with Dad or James dropping in and out constantly, people haven't always been sympathetic sometimes they've used things in my life against me, to hurt me, I've only been at McKinley for three months. I didn't want to mess anything up."

"What else have you been though?" Andrea Anderson asked concerned.

"Nothing."

"Jasmine." Blaine said and she looked at him shaking her head slightly.

"Jasmine what else has happened?" Burt looked at her and she swallowed.

"Nothing Mr Hummel nothing that needs to ruin a perfectly lovely Sunday brunch, it's the past. Yes I miss my friends and I miss Frankie but I love it here at McKinley and with Kurt and Blaine and the Dalton lads are lovely."

"How are you finding it at McKinley?" Mr Anderson seemed to have got the point she didn't want to discuss herself any longer.

"Work wise its fine, tolerance wise it needs a kick up the arse."

"Jazz!" Kurt snapped.

"Sorry, tolerance wise it need a kick up the bottom." She corrected and Blaine's mother shot him a look as he sniggered.

"Are you in the Glee club?" James asked.

"No."

"But she's an amazing singer." Blaine cut in.

"I just suffer from having artistic differences with people." She said smiling.

"There's quite a list!" David said smiling.

"Yes there is!" Jasmine said frowning slightly, "mainly female, I'm a rubbish girl, I eat pizza and play football and attend kick boxing lessons. Not exactly normal female behaviour or so my brother tells me."

"No but it tells me not to fuck with you."

"David!" Both Kurt and Blaine shouted. Jasmine and Wes sniggered.

"Polite as ever." Blaine muttered into his orange juice.

"Could have been worse, he could have said it with his mouthful." Jasmine said cheerfully.

"Yes thank you for your input Jay."

"You are most welcome Blaine dearest!" she said grinning stupidly.

"Sometimes I wonder why we became friends with you." He said exasperatedly.

"Is that aimed at me or Jazz?" David asked as he tucked into his pancakes.

"Well I'm only friends with you because I had to get into the Warblers." Blaine directed at David.

"I make the point you made friends with me, you became my stalker till I gave in and I didn't do it gracefully." Wes quirked an eyebrow.

"I always knew he was playing it gay to try pick up girls." Wes said and Kurt laughed loudly and everyone looked at him he cleared his throat.

"Sorry."

"What has gotten into you lot today?" Carol asked.

"We're like this every day!" David said in a sing song voice and everyone looked at him. "To much?" they all burst out laughing.

"Oh Carol I think it's just nerves of being at brunch with friends parents and boyfriends parents and well you and Burt are practically and I hope you don't mind me saying my adopted parents so really it's a very scary thing!"

"Oh my god I'm meeting you parents!" Wes said and Kurt laughed.

"Wes you've met my parents before."

"Well I don't like him now he's dating my adopted-daughter!" Burt said everyone except Wes caught the smile on his face. Wes swallowed nervously. "I'm joking you kid, relax." Wes visibly relaxed again. Jazz shook her head at him.

"Ha you think this is bad? Did I tell you my Dad's a marine?" Wes visibly paled. "Clearly not, don't worry Wes he's a cuddly bear honest."

"Yeh but a grizzly to me!"

"So where are you all applying to go after high school?" Mrs Anderson asked silence fell.

"We've all agreed not to discuss it till we've made our decisions so we aren't influenced by others." Blaine said none of them looked at one another.

"That's a very sensible decision to make." Mr Anderson said.

"Thank you." They all mumbled.

"But I'm sure you can tell us what you're applying for."

"Sport." Finn said immediately.

"Fashion studies." Kurt said quietly.

"Law." Muttered Wes.

"Accounting." David said with a smile.

"Music." Blaine said even though his parent already knew. They looked at JJ.

"My Dad wants me to go back to England take my final A-level year and go to university there."

"No." She looked at Kurt. "Another state I could handle, Canada I could handle but you're going back to England after senior year?" she hung her head.

"I don't know yet Kurt." She smiled sadly. "I just need to try sort a few things out that's all."

"Why would you go back to England?" Mr Anderson asked.

"Before I left I was looking into military grants to go into university they'd pay my fees and I'd go in at Officer after I'd finished my degree, I'd join the army."

"You can't!" Blaine stuttered from the other end of the table. She looked at him.

"What else am I going to do? I've never stayed one place long enough to call it home. I'm used to moving around I may as well stick to that."

"Stay here."

"I can't how am I going to pass my SAT's with one year of American high school education Blaine? Think about it. I have a full set of 11 GCSE's and I have 4 AS levels one more year and I'd have had full A-levels. Which is what universities take in the UK if I could stay I would but more than likely that isn't going to happen."

"You a bright girl you'll be fine." Burt said and she turned her attention to him.

"Thank you for the confidence you have in me but I don't share it, I've seriously got to consider all my options and university here isn't really an option."

"I don't want you to go into the Army, you'll get killed." Blaine said.

"Blaine by the time I join you won't even remember me I'll just be a girl who was in your senior year."

"We'll never forget you, you stopped the jocks bullying us and throwing us around, your making McKinley tolerable, you got the girls back on the cheerio's, you've practically tamed Santana, I mean seriously how could you think that." Kurt asked.

"You ask the people I left three years ago who I am and see if they can tell you because they can't. It's just a fact of life everyone moves on."

"Are you saying you'll forget us." She shook her head.

"No...You don't get it."

"I get it but you can't assume we will be the people who forget you." Finn said quietly.

* * *

The next week at McKinley was torturous for Kurt his week was filled with excitement from everyone at being invited to Jazz's 18th and angst on Blaine's part for the fact that Jazz was thinking of joining the Army. That and the fact Blaine wasn't talking to Jasmine at all, he ignored her and she'd changed her morning routine so he never drove past her and Kurt was slowly dying because he could talk to Jazz and talk to Blaine but not at the same time and then Wes was being really unhelpful in saying he couldn't do anything because he understood what Jazz was saying and it was her decision and Blaine should respect that. It all came to a head Wednesday lunch time, when Jazz grabbed Blaine after their English lit class and dragged him into the choir room.

"Oh for god sake Blaine you can't blank me forever!" Jazz snapped.

"I'm not blanking you." He said indignantly.

"Ok stop ignoring me."

"Well apparently I'm going to forget you so..."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Well how exactly did you mean it?"

"I meant that you wouldn't miss me forever."

"How the hell could you possibly know what I would or wouldn't do?" he yelled at her, "How the hell would you know? You swan in here with your tolerance and your acceptance and make our life's better and then you're going to walk away from us and your trying to tell me I'll forget the girl that changed my life well I'll let you in on something I'm never going to forget you." She just stood there and didn't say anything he was fuming and breathing heavily. She knew he wasn't finished. "So don't you dare just try and dismiss me like I'm nothing because I'm not, I know I'm not you care that's why you're doing this why your saying these things. You can't believe that you can be loved but you can because I love you, you can't say that I'll forget you. You can't." His voice tailed out and tears started to fall from Jasmines eyes.

"Oh Blaine I'm sorry." He strode forward and hugged her tightly and she hugged him back never wanting to let go. He put his face into her neck as she did the same to him.

"Promise me."

"What?" she sobbed.

"Promise me you won't join the army." A sob shook her body. She didn't say anything, he pulled back grabbing her shoulders he shook her, "please promise me."

"I promise." She looked up into his eyes. "I promise, I promise, I promise." She chanted and he hugged her again sighing.

"I'll tutor you, Kurt and Wes will help we'll get you through your SAT's."

"I'll be fine." He smiled resting his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you the last two days."

"Your an arse and an over bearing prick sometimes." She muttered into his shoulder.

"And you're a stubborn bitch but what can we do about it?" They both laughed. "I'm sorry Jazz."

"I'm sorry too."

"All is forgiven?"

"Of course."

"Good good." He pulled back and wiped her tears away with his sleeve. "Let's go to lunch." They picked up their bags where they had dropped them mid argument and headed for the door.

"You're still an arse." Jazz said with a smile as they left the room. Blaine sighed.

"Some things never change!"

"Oh thank god you make up I was about to lock you in a room together or bash you heads together till you sorted this out." Kurt was extremely relieved when he saw Blaine and Jazz walk into the cafe talking.

"Well it's not necessary anymore!" Jazz sat down.

"We heard the yelling and didn't dare enter the room!" Artie said with a frown.

"Yeh there was lots of yelling." Blaine agreed.

"Yeh he's bloody scary when he yells, he didn't swear though I'm kind of disappointed!"

"You said arse!"

"No I called you an arse and a prick and you called me a bitch so we're all good!"

"So you hashed it out then." Kurt said slightly bemused.

"Yeh oh and Blaine." he looked up and she smiled, "Love you too."

* * *

**Alright here's my author note before someone kills me!**

**I'd like to point out when Baine says he love Jazz its as a friend a very bestest best friend who you couldn't live without because he obviously doesn't love love her cuz he loves Kurt! It's like me telling my best friend I love her I do love her but not so much I want to kiss her, which she knows! **

**Just thought I'd clarify that! just in case!**

**Reviews - I love them like my best friend too!**


	26. Party

**Wow sorry it's been so long life caught up with me! I was going to post this monday but the new harry potter 7 part 1 dvd was released and so I got distracted sorry but Harry Potter is like my childhood! seriously I have waited 10 years waiting for all thinks Harry Potter! :s anyway please read adn review I love hearing what you lovely people have to say!**

* * *

The music was loud, very loud but only the thud of the bass could be felt outside the house. Blaine pulled up onto the drive way and grinned. Clearly a few people had already arrived, when he thought people he knew it was the Dalton and Crawford County kids, they'd all come over on the bus together. The door burst open and Jasmine came running out in her socks.

"BLAINE!" he was glad he hadn't moved far away from the car because she bowled into him at such a rate that they careered backwards into it and if it hadn't been there they would have fallen over.

"Good evening! You're not drunk already are you?" she looked up at him and shook her head.

"No! I haven't drunk anything...yet." they walked into the house and she closed the door.

"Happy birthday." He held out a neatly wrapped gift, she took it smiling.

"Thank you, I'm unwrapping tomorrow." She ran upstairs to put it with the rest in her cupboard. Blaine walked into the living room where lots of people were dancing he noticed Puck, Artie, Mike and Sam had also arrived. She thundered back down the stairs.

"Drink?" he nodded. "Great means I can start!" they got drinks and there where many shouts of Blaine from the Warblers as he walked in. Jazz laughed and Wes ignored Blaine and walked past him to Jasmine wrapping an arm around her and kissing her cheek. Sophie bounced over.

"This is great."

"Have you had a drink?" Jasmine shouted over the music.

"Yes I have one." The doorbell went and Jasmine hurried off and opened the door.

"Ahh finally now the party can begin!" she shouted and Kurt came through the door.

"Of course no party is complete without a Hummel!" She hugged him.

"Hey Finn, Rachel, Mercedes." She grinned.

"We have sleeping bags and presents!" Finn said grinning goofily.

"I'll take them upstairs."

"I'll help." Kurt grinned. Jazz turned around.

"Wes." He appeared at the living room door. "Can you get Rachel and Mercedes and Finn a drink?"

"Of course." They followed him and Jasmine went upstairs.

"I guess Rachel isn't staying." Kurt shook his head.

"She was welcome to, I don't really hate her she's just annoying."

"I know but she'll never be told." They placed the bags with everyone else's and Kurt placed the gifts with the others he saw.

"Come on Kurt lets go get a drink. Well get you a drink. I have a drink somewhere!" Kurt laughed. "I think Blaine may know where it is I only had it a second ago." They headed down stairs, Blaine was at the door. The rest of the new directions had arrived and Wes was sorting out drinks.

"Is that everyone?" he asked closing the door Jasmine shrugged.

"Come on let's get drink and dance." She grinned and went into the living room, Blaine recognised 'Only girl in the world' and laughed as she danced with David as the music pumped.

* * *

Everyone was having a good time, it was now 9pm and everyone was still dancing and singing along, no one was too drunk which Kurt was mildly impressed with but it was warm and they'd opened all the windows and the doors hoping it would cool down slightly. Jasmine pulled away from the dancing grabbed her drink and went and sat on the front porch. She looked around the dark street the light from her house casting shadows on the ground. She lent sideways on the post of the porch. She didn't hear anyone come out behind her.

"Happy birthday." She turned to see a nervous looking Rachel Berry. She smiled.

"Thanks." Rachel tugged at her hair then sat down next to Jasmine who looked at her.

"I couldn't help but notice there are no pictures of your Mom in the house I mean there are some of you and I guess an older brother and I think your Dad but none of any other women but you."

"I don't have a Mum." Rachel looked at her.

"Neither do I."

"I know." Jasmine looked out to the street again.

"Where is she?" Jasmine shrugged.

"She left a long time ago. I don't know who she is, where she is, I know nothing. All I know is sometimes I do things and my Dad looks at me and I know he sees her."

"I used to wish I had a Mom, I love my Dad's but..."

"There's always something missing." Jasmine finished. She could feel Rachel nodding next to her.

"Jazzzzz." They both turned around to see Kurt grinning and slightly drunk leaning in the doorway. "Come sing with me, please, I want to sing and dance with you and make Blaine stare." Jasmine chuckled and stood up. She looked back and Rachel.

"Are you coming in?" She offered her hand to the girl who smiled and took it as Jazz helped her up.

"Jazz!"

"I'm coming Kurt!" she laughed. "Needy boy don't know how Blaine copes!" She walked in and Rachel closed the door behind them.

"I'll get you a drink." Rachel said and Jazz smiled.

"Thanks." Jasmine walked into the living room and almost wished she hadn't.

"I worked it out." Blaine came up to her wrapping his right arm around her shoulders, he wasn't completely drunk he was just tipsy, he was grinning and Jazz was a little dazzled, she'd never get used to it Kurt hadn't she'd regularly see him blank out slightly after Blaine had grinned at him.

"Worked out what Blaine." she said smiling.

"Why Jessica hates you." Jasmine looks at him amused.

"Really?" she looked over at the girl who was dancing. She hadn't excluded her from the party; she didn't actually hate her she just fort back.

"She likes you, I fact I think she broke up with Wes to make a move on you and you rejected her, which is why she now makes it her mission to make your life hell because girls like her don't take kindly to rejection." Jasmine looked at him wide-eyed. "And no one knows they just believe the lie you say of taking her solo spot which she actually quite graciously gave to you because she likes you so much."

"Blaine shut up." She hissed. His eyes widened.

"I'm dead on aren't I." She let out a long breath.

"Your wrong." She smiled.

"But I'm not."

"But you are."

"But I'm not!"

"But you are!" I'll tell you you're right when you are sober. She thought. He pouted.

"Back to the drawing board!" he muttered walking away. She rolled her eyes sighing when Rachel arrived at her elbow.

"Thank you so much I haven't had nearly enough to cope with this lot!" she laughed.

"It's strong." She warned as Jazz sipped it wow it was but it was good.

"Wow what is in that?" she grinned.

"I'll tell you later, I know how to mix cocktails, I learnt after I had a party thought it may come in useful."

"Oh it did, we'll swap recipes at some point!" Rachel smiled brightly at that.

"Jazz." Kurt shouted.

"Yes pick a song," she shouted back then looked at Rachel, "Bloody diva's." She rolled her eyes and walked away to join Kurt.

"So what are we singing?" she asked looking at the ipod, she laughed and the music started to play. Kurt started to sing,

"Maybe I need some rehab,  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I've got a sick obsession,  
I'm seeing it in my dreams."

Jasmine took the next verse, both of them acting op on everything, trying not to laugh and Blaine and Wes's expressions.

"I'm looking down every alley,  
I'm making those desperate calls  
I'm staying up all night hoping,  
Hit my head against the walls."

They took the chorus together everyone in the room jumping and dancing and generally going a little insane as is only acceptable with a Ke$ha song.

"What you've got boy is hard to find  
Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind"

Brittany decided she should join them and started to sing the next part.

"Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love."

Jasmine started to sing leaning on the wall and looking over at Wes, who and entranced and Blaine was just staring at Kurt an unreadable look in his eyes.

"Won't listen to any advice, mamma's telling me to think twice  
But left to my own devices I'm addicted it's a crisis!  
My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is getting kinda hazy  
My status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crackhead."

She shrugged and kicked away for the wall as Kurt joined in the vocals again. As they sung to their respective boyfriends.

"That you've got boy is hard to find  
Think about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind."

They let Britt take the song again because frankly no one can do Ke$ha better than she can!

"Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love."

Pulling her hand roughly through her hair acting up to the desperation side of the lyrics, Wes smiled and Jazz as she sung to him, knowing if she was more sober she would be more discrete than she was being.

"I don't care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when you're with me  
But crash and crave you when you are away."

Blaine deciding to crash their song start to sing to Kurt and Jasmine took up the back vocals.

"So I got a question;  
Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?  
Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?  
Is my love, your drug?  
(huh) Your drug? (huh) your drug? (huh) your drug?  
Is my love, your drug?"

Everyone who'd sung part of the song and most of the teens in the room joined in belting out the last set of lyrics and even though they'd all been drinking it was still in tune.

"Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
Heyyy heyyy your love, your love,your love,your love, (whispered) is my drug  
I like your beard."

They all fell about laughing, cheering and clapping. Jasmine was caught in a kiss from Wes and there were many wolf whistles and cat calls from the Dalton boys.

* * *

As the night progress Jasmine felt herself getting slowly but surely worse of wear, now only an hour on she knew she was headed towards doing something silly, she giggled as she walked back into the room and saw Thad and Jeff grinding together being watched by most of the Crawford girls, she looked in the corner and saw Wes sat on David's lap kissing him, she raised an eyebrow but wasn't really concerned. She carefully made her way over and flopped down next to David, Wes dethatched his lips.

"Hey babe." He grinned and leaned in and kissed her. David who was about as sober and Jasmine which was perhaps more sober than most and a lot more sober than Wes.

"Should I be concerned?" she asked grinning.

"Its natural reflex, it's safer at Dalton if when drink you know someone straight to make out with because it never goes too far!" she nodded, same rule pretty much applied at Crawford.

"Jasmine, Come dance with me?" She saw looked up at Jess the more rational part of her brain was screaming NO but she wasn't really listening to it. She looked at David,

"If he gets to kiss you, I get to kiss you and where's Charlie?" she asked quickly and Jess grabbed her hand and started to tug.

"Getting a drink, it's alright she likes to watch." Jazz laughed as Jess pulled her up. "And yeh you can kiss me later!" David called and Jess pulled Jazz in close to her. Their faces centimetres apart, Jess's hands fell to Jazz hips and they moved.

"I miss you." She whined. Jasmine smiled.

"Your drunk." She whispered, still dancing.

"You smell so good and seeing you dance and sing just shows me what I'm missing, why are you with Wes? Why not me, couldn't you chose me?" Jazz felt bad but couldn't help it she wasn't ready to see another girl it felt like erasing Frankie from her mind and she couldn't do that.

"I like Wes." She said simply.

"But I love you." Jess whined and Jasmine closed her eyes knowing she should stop dancing but it felt so nice and warm in these arms and she wanted them to be Wes' but he was preoccupied. She had to get out but couldn't see how to without causing hurt or a scene. Luckily she was saved.

"Sorry my turn." Blaine grinning pulled Jasmine out of Jess's arms and into his. "Defiantly my turn." He chuckled clearly very drunk.

"Saved me." She sighed, the song turned slow clearly someone had just put a whole ipod on shuffle some of the stuff coming on was very old.

"Oh yes." Blaine was chuckling again and he pulled her closer.

"Where's Kurt?"

"He was dancing with Jeff." Blaine spun them.

"I don't call that dancing." Jazz muttered.

"Alright, nearly rutting." Blaine corrected himself.

"You're not nearly as drunk as I think you are, are you?" Blaine smiled.

"Probably not, I've been drinking water for half an hour now and your boyfriend?"

"I know he's Gay for his best mate, it's really hot." She said, "David says I can kiss him later."

"What Wes?" Blaine said confused.

"No David." Blaine laughed.

"Right." The doorbell went. She frowned.

"Who on earth? Probably a complaining neighbour." She extracted herself from Blaine who went to extract Kurt from Jeff. She opened the door.

"Mr Edwards?" she asked slightly confused.

"I remembered it was your birthday I didn't know if you were doing anything I thought I'd drop by." She looked behind her and then stepped out onto the porch closing the door.

"What the hell are you doing here Jack? All the Crawford choir and the Dalton boys are here you must have heard I was having a party." She said sternly.

"I miss you Jazz." She looked at him and shook her head.

"Little bit late for that I'm dating Wes Chang." She snapped. The choir masters head dropped.

"We've been through so much together."

"No we haven't I went through hell and you happened to be there to stop me doing something stupid."

"I moved out here to be with you."

"I never asked you to and you broke up with me."

"I was your teacher."

"Not when we broke up you weren't, what was it? Missed the thrill of having to sneak around behind the administrations backs? Or the short pleated oh so good school girl skirt?" He hung his head. "You went back to England why the hell didn't you stay there?" he looked back up at her.

"I couldn't."

"I don't want to see you anymore, come near me again and I'll tell the board." She said turning back towards the door her hand reaching out to open it.

"You wouldn't tell the board I'd lose my job, I'd never teach again." She turned back.

"Yes I would Jack and you know I would." With that she turned and saw the door already open Blaine looking out at them confused. "goodbye." She turned back to Jack who started to walk away. Blaine looked at her frowning.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing." She said stepping past him.

"It's 10.10pm and your old teacher turned up at the door and it's nothing?"

"He was sent by my aunt she has to work late tonight she wants to see if I was alright."

"Liar." She looked at him.

"Not now Blaine please." She said quietly.

"You'll never tell me, why all the lies Jazz?"

"You'll judge me, if I lose you and Kurt I lose everything I have here. I don't want that to happen. So please just drop it."

"You're not in trouble?" she smiled and shook her head. "Alright." She walked down the hall into the kitchen. The doorbell when again, "Who on earth?" Blaine opened the door to see a tall sandy hair boy with a beautiful smile looking at him. The boy who was about Kurt's height was clutching a neatly wrapped present and a bunch of flowers.

"Tell me she's not dating you?"

"She's not dating me." Blaine said flatly.

"Oh thank god," the guy grinned. "Nate Parker, pleasure to meet you." He held out a hand.

"Blaine Anderson," he shook the hand, "I have a boyfriend."

"If he's a gorgeous as you I can work with that."

* * *

**So I have nearly finished the next chapter! only nearly though so hopefully I won't be to long in posting it**

**Reviews are love!**

**any questions, quibbles or Kunundrums - message me!**


	27. Threesome

**Ok so the next chapter unfolds...hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine looked at the boy in the doorway utterly confused.

"She knows me I'm her surprise present she'll love it!" He grinned and Blaine quirked an eyebrow.

"Jazz was in the kitchen." He said stepping aside and letting the taller boy in. Blaine closed the door.

"Great I'll dump these in the sink, where is she putting presents?"

"I'll put it up stairs." Blaine said and Nate smiled.

"Can I join you?" Blaine's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline.

"No I'm sure I'll survive it's not to treacherous a journey!"

"If you say so!" Nate grinned and walked straight down the hallway to the kitchen Blaine watched him wink and Tina who giggled and blushed as he continued to walk. He shook his head, Nate the guy from her photograph, Blaine ran up the stairs two at a time and put the present with the rest then headed quickly back down he went into the living room where he saw Jazz being lifted off the ground in a very strong hug from Nate, she was laughing and grinning. He put her down and Blaine chuckled as Wes moved straight over to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Don't worry mate you can have her!" Nate tease and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yeh well he's not one for committed relationships." She said as he looked offended.

"I love committed relationships!"

"Yeh when you're just an additional party!"

"Don't knock it till you've tried it." He smiled, "And seriously if you two haven't had an additional person I offer you my services." He grinned.

"No Nate." He mock frowned and then laughed.

"Alright I know inappropriate." He scowled himself. Blaine couldn't help but watch the two interact, Jazz although completely comfortable was clinging onto Wes and the look in her eyes which was only just readable by Blaine said 'stay away from him'. Blaine thought back to when he'd asked if Nate was her boyfriend then it clicked he must be Bi as well. Bloody hell popping out the woodwork he thought. He walked over the small gathering.

"Blaine, we were dancing!" she lunged happily at him.

"So which is his boyfriend?" Nate asked glancing around the room.

"Kurt, the sexy porcelain skinned one!" Jasmine said happily.

"Wow he is something else."

"Hand's off." Blaine said in a firm but in a fun voice.

"Don't worry I don't touch other people's property without permission." Blaine smiled at the guy.

"Good to know."

"It's a good way to be, it's polite and so can I ask him to dance?" Blaine nodded.

"But don't try anything else he'll probably try castrate you." Nate's eyebrow rose slightly then nodded.

"Ahh so he looks delicate but is actually feisty," Blaine nodded, "Your lucky mate, they are hard to come by." Blaine watched as the boy smiled widely at Kurt and asked if he'd like to dance watching but not hearing the discourse that went on he guessed it involved Kurt saying I have a boyfriend and then Nate saying I know etcetera etcetera he smiled and Nate pulled Kurt over and the four of them danced happily close to one another. Blaine was a little uneasy around him and Jazz noticed.

"He's always like this, don't worry you'll get used to him."

"You didn't know he was coming?"

"No, he only got stateside today. It's really good to see him."

"You don't look convinced." Blaine said quietly watching her face.

"It's been months and I think we are both different people now." The song stopped and she pulled back from Blaine. She pulled back from Blaine but he hung onto her a little and she looked up at him confused.

"You'll never lose us." He said simply. "Not ever." She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I hope your right."

* * *

A couple of hours and many, many more drinks later the girls from Crawford headed out the door towards Sophie's. This left most of the Warblers and the New Directions plus Nate and of course JJ.

"Thissss...wasa good Party. A very good party." Puck slurred punching the air drunkenly.

"Oh yeah!" Sam agreed. Jazz was stood in the open door way.

"You sure you're going to make it home?" she asked dubiously.

"We will be totally fine!" Mike said as they all swayed on the door step.

"Why do I think your all going to end up in a ditch on the way home?" Jazz asked holding onto the doorframes for support.

"Because you have no faith in us!" Puck said indignantly.

"Go on get lot!" Thad yelled form the living room.

"See you losers at sectionals!" Puck yelled back.

"Jasmine close the door!" Kurt said pushing it, "Then they'll go!"

"Just because you and Blaine want to have her for your selves." Puck put his hand on the closing door.

"I'm not going to say anything to that." Kurt said still trying to close the door.

"What are you on about?" Jazz asked, stopping Kurt from closing the door.

"We have a book on who your gunna sleep with first." Puck grinned. "Bets are on Wes on his own, Santana, Santana and Brit and the most bets are on a Blaine-Kurt threesome." He giggled and Jasmine eyes widened in horror.

"Oh I am closing the door now." And she did. "Did you know about that?" She leant on Kurt heaving and he caught her though they both stumbled. He giggled.

"Yup."

"Have you bet?" she asked shocked he considered his answer before nodding. "Oh my god...if...if I were more coherent in thought I'd die." She looked up at Kurt. "What about Blaine?"

"What about Blaine what?" Blaine asked as they made it to the kitchen.

"Have you bet on who I'm going to fuck first?" Blaine winced at how she said it.

"Yes. I think everyone has."

"Who did you two bet on?"

"I'm not saying." Blaine said carefully clamping his hand over Kurt's mouth when he looked like he was going to answer Kurt thought this was great and instantly tried to lick and bite Blaine's hand.

"I'm gunna get that book, then you are gunna die!" she said it didn't sound to threatening slurred and retreating as she wondered into the living room, where the remaining Warblers and New directions danced. Brit and Santana were making out the rest were dancing. When Nate saw them he sidled over and they looked up giving them his best grin which was stunning he muttered sexily.

"Is there room for one more ladies?" He winked and Santana all but dragged him on top of them.

She turned back to the kitchen. To look at Kurt and Blaine who were making out she knew she should turn away but she couldn't she just watched as Kurt's fingers tangled into Blaine's curls and Blaine dragged him closer by his belt loops. His hands ran around Kurt's back to cup his arse causing the taller to moan into his mouth. She smiled leaning carefully on the doorframe she watched the show.

Blaine's back collided with the kitchen side and Kurt removed his lips from Blaine's and started to move his attention to Blaine's earlobe. God this was hot. JJ felt her heart rate increase. _Turn away and find Wes, do it now turn away. _She thought but she couldn't as Blaine's head flopped back his eye closed and Kurt undid the top few buttons on his shirt attaching to his neck, sucking and biting. As he bit down particularly hard on Blaine collarbone, Blaine's head snapped up his eyes flying open in surprise he was moaning.

"Kurt...Baby...Yes." His eyes caught Jasmines eyes and their gaze held. _Turn away now, _her mind screamed, _ignore his lips ignore the idea, IGNORE it. _His breathing was laboured and so was Kurt's, she couldn't even blink neither could Blaine, _why is she watching, why can't I stop looking at her, god Kurt...YES. I don't want her to stop watching. _He never realised how much of an exhibitionist he was.

Kurt shifted his attention to the hollow of his throat and finally his eyes flutter shut what a loud moan. Jasmine let out a long thankful breath finally falling back to her senses she blinked and breathed rapidly turning to the room behind her, closing the door to the kitchen she leant back against it, shaking her head which was buzzing with the fussiness of drinking.

"Heya." Wes kissed her and she kissed him back forgetting about the boys behind the door.

"Yes." She kissed him again more deeply.

"Yes what?" Wes asked confused.

"Just yes." She smiled and laughed and his hands moved under her t-shirt to rest on her back.

"Jasmine we're off now." Rachel took the couples pause in kissing to tell her. Jasmine smiled.

"Thanks for coming." She detached herself from Wes and walked with the girls to the door. Tina and Mercedes were going with Rachel so grabbed their sleep over stuff from the hallway as Jasmine saw the car pull up.

"See you at School Jay." Mercedes said hugging her.

"Yeh, oh drink a pint of water before you go to bed! More if you stay up talking it'll hold of the headaches!" She called after them they all got in the car and waved. She closed the door and locked it knowing everyone who was left was staying she turned to be confronted by Blaine.

"Woah, hey." She smiled and took the glass of water he offered her. "Thanks." He looked at her. "What?" He lent in close to her for a tense second she though he was going to kiss her but his lips swerved to her ear whispering hoarsely.

"I bet on the threesome." Her head fell back with a dunk on the door and she let out a shaky breath as the she felt the boy pass her into the living room. Now that she hadn't expected.

* * *

It felt like forever. She was leaning up against the door, feeling cool wood through the fabric of the t-shirt. she sipped the water it cooled her throat. Noticing the sudden change in music she pushed off the door and went into the living room, looking at the room she noticed Blaine as he started to sing.

_"Whoaaaa oooh,_

_The clock hit twelve as she entered the room,_  
_But if looks could kill then we all would be doomed,_  
_With just one kiss you're not able to move,_  
_From her venomous lips and her poison perfume,_

_She started swayin' so sexy and lookin' at me,_  
_And it got me, caught in a mind control,_  
_This place is prison I'm chained up,_  
_I give up I'm out of mercy,_  
_She wouldn't let me go,"_

Blaine sung out the Warblers providing the backing of oh's, she could doubt it Blaine was really good, she knew this song was directed at her.

_"She said she liked to dance all by herself,_  
_Cause she's a party girl (ooooh ooooh)_  
_And she don't care for nobody else_  
_She's in her own world (ooooh ooooh)_  
_I love this little party girl_  
_(whoaaaa ooooh – oooh ooooh)_  
_This little party girl_  
_(whoaaaa ooooh – oooh ooooh)_  
_She's such a little party girl,"_

All the boys got up on their feet dancing and jumping.

_"I gotta leave this room cause it's starting to spin_  
_There's no escape from this mess that I'm in_  
_But you can't resist the temptation is in_  
_So pull your collar up before she sinks her teeth in,"_

He looked at her smiling just being so Blaine, there was no other way to describe it.

_"She started swayin' so sexy and lookin' at me_  
_And it got me, caught in a mind control_  
_This place is prison I'm chained up_  
_I give up I'm out of mercy_  
_She wouldn't let me go"_

She was pulled into the dancing throng and laughed at the variety of bad dance moves.

_"She said she liked to dance all by herself_  
_Cause she's a party girl (ooooh ooooh)_  
_And she don't care for nobody else_  
_She's in her own world (ooooh ooooh)_  
_I love this little party girl_  
_(whoaaaa ooooh – oooh ooooh)_  
_This little party girl_  
_(whoaaaa ooooh – oooh ooooh)_  
_She's such a little party girl."_

Blaine looked at her as the song finished and she smiled. She looked over at Brit and Santana who were lip locked with each other and Nate in turn, she shook her head. He never wasted time. they turned the music down so it was back ground noise and they all flopped down in the room with drinks chatting happily as the wound down for the night. Jasmine lent back on Wes smiling happily.

"Happy Birthday Babe." He said happily kissing her exposed shoulder. She smiled and tilted her head back to access his lips.

"Umm, very happy birthday." He laughed and kissed her again. Blaine sat with Kurt in his lap. Watching Jazz and Wes. Kurt looked at him contentedly.

"Do you think they'll make it?" Blaine asked sleepily.

"It's too early to tell." Kurt said running his hand thought the back of Blaine's hair.

"I guess." He felt his eyelid drooping. "What did you bet on?" he muttered as everyone started to move as they all were starting to nod off so they thought getting some sleeping bags might be a good idea at this point. They made their way up the stairs following Jazz and Wes.

"I'm not telling you." Kurt said quietly.

"That's mean."

"Well I don't know what you bet on!" Kurt said laughing as they got to Jasmines room.

"Well if we both bet on the same thing it would be in our best interest to get that one to happen." Blaine argued reasonably, Kurt shrugged.

"What happens happens I'm not forcing anything!" Everyone grabbed sleeping bags and clothes and left the room to find a floor space a few people raced away to nab the sofas, by the time Jasmine came out the bathroom in an over large t-shirt and a pair of pyjama shorts and flopped down onto the bed Wes, Blaine and Kurt had all changed and the climbed into sleeping bags and in Wes's case he was he laying on top of Jasmine's bed.

"I'm exhausted but I'm so awake it wrong." She moaned struggling to pull back the covers she was sat on to get under them. "Are you staying there all night?" he smiled and climbed under the covers on the other side, she turned to look at Kurt and Blaine on the floor and Wes wrapped his arm around her and his head appeared on her shoulder. Kurt smiled up at her from where his head was lent on Blaine's chest.

"I know what you mean." He said happily snuggling into his sleeping bag (and Blaine).

"We're going to gossip aren't we?" Wes said chirpily.

"Yep!" the other three all chorused.

"So Nate is interesting!" Kurt said quickly.

"Yes sorry about him, he's lovely and my best mate and everything but he's forward and will probably angle of a threesome at some point or something like that. Don't worry he won't try break anyone up he just...I think he puts it 'offers a service' he won't even mention it afterwards...unless he really enjoyed it and thinks you ought to know...or he wants to do it again...or he thinks you might want to do it again."

"Yes Jazz I think we get the point." Blaine said with a smile.

"Just making it clear."

"What's you view on it?" Wes asked.

"What do you mean?"

"On threesomes?" he laughed. She paused for thought then shrugged.

"I don't really know. What's yours Blaine?" Blaine smiled and shrugged.

"If it happens it happens. What about you Kurt?"

"No comment." Kurt squeaked and they all laughed.

"Have you ever had a threesome?" She asked Wes he shook his head,

"No, you?" she shook her head.

"Nope."

"I think I'm sort of glad about that." She laughed.

"Have you ever slept with Nate?" Blaine asked looking at her curiously.

"No, I think it's sort of been a close run thing but no we used to make out at parties when drunk it was a safety net of sorts and that was before I met Frankie."

"Once again glad." Wes muttered.

"Hey I haven't had that may relationships!" she smiled and lay on her back.

"Oh tell us." Kurt said sitting up. She smiled at the ceiling.

"Fine so I dated a couple of guys when I was 14, 15 nothing serious, then I went out with a guy called Matt for a couple of months that finished when I moved schools for my GCSE's then I didn't date anyone for a year or so, I made out with Nate at parties and such the like in that time, then I dated Frankie till well last April, then I was seeing a guy sort of from the May it's complicated, but obviously I'm with Wes now!" she grinned.

"Who was the guy?" Wes asked.

"No one you know."

"You moved on pretty sharpish." Kurt said not unkindly she smiled.

"It was more a safety relationship, he was just there for me though the whole Frankie thing, he stopped me from doing some really stupid things it was just a close friendship for months he sort of held my pieces together then one night it just changed, I guess it was just we texted and talked on the phone for hours and I spent so much time crashing at his to keep away from people who just asked me constantly if I was alright. He accepted I was broken and let me get on with it no questions asked unless I wanted to talk."

"He sounds like a good guy." Kurt said quietly. It suddenly all hit home to Blaine, the angry phone call all those months ago at Kurt's the flirty behaviour at Dalton towards Mr Edwards...Jack...his turning up on the doorstep tonight... 'I was a newly qualified teacher when she first moved to England'...'I thought you went back England to Constantine.' It all made sense now, the break up she'd spoken about when they'd first met her, she'd had a relationship with a man who'd been her ex-teacher who'd then become her teacher again.

"He was." She smiled snuggling into Wes. Blaine looked up at her his eye wide and she knew he'd put the pieces together.

"Well I'm glad he was there." Blaine said and she smiled, she wasn't going to lose them. They drifted into a silence and all eventually nodded off to sleep.

* * *

**Please please Review! xxx**


	28. Not how it looks

**Right so here goes! The morning after! **

* * *

Blaine woke in the morning feeling very groggy. He felt some thing...make that someone move next to him.

"Stop moving so loudly." Kurt muttered as he sat up groaned and flopped back down again.

"I'm not moving that much." Blaine muttered opening his eyes.

"Well stop moving completely." Kurt muttered.

"I do have to breathe." He sighed out.

"Well do it quietly." Kurt sat up again and fought his way out of his sleeping bag, looking at the bed he only noticed one body in the bed and it was definitely Wes's. He frowned and stood up shuffling to the bathroom he then made his way downstairs, the bodies littering the living room floor were still all sleeping. He smelt coffee from the kitchen and headed in, Jazz had been out the week before to buy a simpler coffee filter and so he poured himself a mug and walked to the back door that was open. Stepping out into the cool frosty November morning he smiled seeing Jazz still in her pyjamas but wearing a thick woollen sweater he sat down next to her.

"Morning sweetie." He kissed her cheek and she smiled leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Morning. How are you?"

"Groggy." She chuckled.

"Drink up then, it will help that and orange juice." He shivered standing up he came back out in his coat and with two glasses of orange juice, he sat back down.

"Thanks. Blaine up?"

"He's awake."

"Groggy as well?"

"Oh yeah" They looked out into the garden in silence. "I know that Blaine's worried about you. Why is he?"

"You know the County day choir master, well when I moved here I was dating him, he wasn't my teacher when we got together, but he worked it out last night, so once we've got this lot out I'll tell you both the story alright?" Kurt smiled and nodded putting his arm around her shoulders she lent her head on his shoulder.

"Just think this time next year we won't be here anymore." Kurt said sadly.

"Scary...so fashion for you?" Kurt shrugged.

"I thought so I'd love to be a designer but I've never really designed anything for anyone yes I can pick out killer combinations but I don't know I have to decide what part of fashion I want to go into."

"Well you know I'm going to need a dress to go to prom in." Kurt pulled back and looked at her wide-eyed.

"You'd let me make you a dress?" she nodded.

"Sure why not?"

"It could be awful."

"Oh please Kurt nothing you do could be classed as awful. I know you have my measurements though I think I may had gained a few pounds so you may need to re-measure but my Dad has already told me he wants me to go and given me money for a dress and shoes and everything so I can just give it to you, I really want to wear those shoes you bought me so you only have to work around that and so yes what you like, only if you want to it'll be a lot of work. Mind you I'll give you the money and I think you should try and make the dress as cheaply as possible." he looked at her and grinned.

"What are you saying?"

"Well when we needed a new look for the band, none of us had much money so we'd raid charity shops for super bargains and then tailor them." Kurt grinned,

"I get it, get all the fabric from charity shops..." he drifted off..."Oh my god I have to get this on paper." He jumped up and disappeared flying past a bemused Blaine who stood in the doorway.

"What was all that about?" he gestured back towards Kurt.

"Prom dress planning."

"Kurt's wearing a dress to prom?" it was out there, but Blaine never put anything past Kurt.

"No I'll be wearing a dress to prom, I know Kurt's fabulous but I don't think him in a dress would look great."

"Good point." Blaine said smiling.

"He's designing my prom dress." Blaine looked at her and smiled.

"Oh wow he's going to love that." Jazz nodded. "You have no idea what you've let you're self in for!"

* * *

"Go you silly boy!" Jazz detached Wes's arms from around her waist.

"But I don't want to go."

"Seriously, Wes you are going to miss the bus." David came over after a pleading look from Jazz and picked the smaller boy up.

"Come on Wesley, you will see her next week at sectionals."

"You've coming to sectionals?"

"Yes to watch, now go." She quickly kissed him on the lips before David swung him over his shoulder and Wes shrieked and started to protest.

"Bye!" Blaine and Kurt called and waved as the boys all walked off down the street to catch the next bus. They then locked up the house and Blaine drove them to the lima bean and they sat down with extra strong coffees.

"Look Blaine I know it looks bad but I swear it's not."

"Are you going to explain it fully to us or not?" He asked concerned.

"Alright...alright but you can't tell anyone especially Wes or David if it got out it would ruin his career and I don't want that."

"We won't we swear" Kurt said nudging Blaine in the ribs.

"I swear."

"Right well I sort of went off the rails once Frankie was gone I didn't want to really live anymore I felt like my world had been ripped out from under my feet and so I went out all the time and got drunk and sort of hit on anyone that would give me attention to take the pain away. I'd been doing it about a week, the same place every night, it hadn't gone too far I'd got tipsy and left nothing but this Friday night this guy was really into me and was buying me drinks and I was having a great time getting smashed and it didn't matter because she wasn't there I wasn't anyone's so who gives a damn, I was dancing with well whoever was on the dance floor the guy had gone off somewhere and I felt a hand on my arm and it slowly turned me and there he was smiling down at me kindly, John, I didn't know his first name then, he clearly had been told what had happened I mean just because I wasn't his student anymore didn't mean he didn't recognise me or well the incident had been flashed all over the news and he'd moved schools he'd been teaching in a local private school anyway I found all that out later but he'd seen me Monday he'd been in with some old friends then on Wednesday he'd been in again with some work mates just for a pint after work and he'd taught me for a year and he put two and two together and got the number four. He'd come out to keep an eye on me, she smiled softly as any moral ex –teacher would..."

"It is understandable." Kurt agreed. Even Blaine nodded. Jasmine continued.

"Anyway so he turned me and muttered in my ear...

"_Jazz I think you've had enough, come on go home." I looked at him and shook my head. I was having a good time "come one Jazz home don't do something you're going to regret." _

_Just leave me the fuck alone I don't want to go home who are you to tell me what to do?" he didn't let go of my arm. Dipping his head to my ear._

"_Come on lets go." He whispered._

"_I don't want to fucking go home, don't you get it?" then I saw it in his eyes...now he got it._

"_Then come home with me." His arm wrapped around my waist and he pulled me to him and started to walk me out of the bar and into the cold night. "It's not far from here." We turned and I don't know how far we walked but it was alright because I was in someone's arms and I was safe, it felt safe and he fumbled with his key and sat me on the couch and made coffee. He had a lovely cosy flat all warm and homely and I was tired and drunk. He gave me a coffee and walked into the next room and came out a few minutes later with t-shirt and sweat pants he handed them to me. Then went and picked up his coffee and he sat down._

_"Bathroom though there, drink you coffee and go change, have shower you'll feel better." So I did and I came out into his warm homely flat and I was tired and I saw a pillow and duvet on the sofa and headed towards it but he appeared smiling. "Oh...No no you take the bed, don't worry I changed the sheets." He steered me into his room and lifted the duvet and helped me into bed, I never said a word. He put the duvet over me and almost tucked me in. "Jasmine I know you're hurting and I'm going to help you. I promise." He kissed my forehead and left. I soon drifted off to sleep._

"Well that's all very innocent." Kurt said sipping his coffee.

"It was he saved me from well I would have gone home with some else that night and it would have been a mistake, I later found out he'd called Nate form my mobile not wanting me to get into trouble and Nate told him to text my Dad's number from my phone saying I was staying at Nate's. So I never got in trouble for being out on my own."

_I woke the next morning and stretched it was warm very warm, I was never this warm in the morning and the duvet was heavier than I was used to I rubbed my eyes and sat up. This wasn't my bed, or my house I didn't panic I just took a deep breath pushing past the low throbbing head ache to what had happened last night. I got up and opened the bedroom door a crack seeing him still asleep I closed the door again and gathered my things and there was a note pad on the bedside table I opened it and wrote a note. I knew my Jacket was in the living room with my phone in the pocket I snuck out still in the sweat pants and tee and pulled it on, I looked ridiculous and then I carefully took the chain off the door and unlocked it and left._

"You just left no word you just left?" Blaine said incredulously.

"I didn't really know what else to do."

"You're a nightmare!" Blaine said grinning.

"Carry on, " Kurt snapped playfully and Jasmine obliged.

"Well...

_We fell into a pattern, by accident almost he'd clicked what I was doing and he realised now I knew he'd worked it out I'd change my bar of choice as I wouldn't have driven he knew it'd be in walking distance of the bus so he found me pretty quickly and watched me carefully every night and every time it looked like I'd go too far he came over and steered me out of the club and take me home and I'd get up, leave him a note, and leave. We never spoke he just spoke at me so as not to alarm me he was the perfect gentleman. He'd even text my Dad different excuses then put my phone back and one day when I opened the pad there was a message there._

_You need to talk about anything you call me._

_I looked at the number underneath and I ripped out the page and put it in my pocket and I left, I didn't think anything off it till I was sat at home that morning and I pulled it out and typed it into my phone and I thought about how he'd just looked after me and I text him._

_Can we meet for a coffee? – J_

_He texted back._

_How about Starbucks at 11? _

_So I texted back a yes and that's what I did I met him at Starbucks at 11._

"So you started to go for coffee with him?" Kurt asked and Jasmine nodded.

"Yes on a Saturday morning and it built up to sometimes after school or a lunch when I felt lonely or distressed, I'd walk over to the school he was teaching at and we'd walk and talk but never about Frankie just about Music and TV and movies and I still went clubbing and he still picked me up off of the floor."

_One day I was walking next to John, he'd told me to call him that, _

_"Sound so wrong when you call me Mr Edwards, I'm not your teacher anymore."_

_"I know, John." We smiled at one another. We walked most lunchtimes now, it was an unspoken agreement it had been going on of nearly three weeks._

_"So when are we going to talk about it?" he asked softly and I knew what he meant._

_"Now I guess."_

_"Do you want to?" he asked kindly._

_"Not really, I'll stop I promise I will."_

_"You've been doing it for 5 weeks. I'm worried for you Jasmine it isn't healthy."_

_"I know I will stop I promise."_

_"Well how about I help?"I looked at him confused._

_"Let's go to the theatre tonight, there's a production of RENT on I have two ticket, you can break a habit and I know it's your favourite musical, you sung several fantastic renditions of its songs in music class two years ago!" I smiled and nodded._

_"Yeh why not sounds great." He nodded._

_"I'll pick you up." I nodded at him._

_"Alright what time?"_

_"6.30, it starts at 7.30 so that'll give us plenty of time to get over and park."_

_"Great." We parted and headed back to our respective schools._

"So you bonded over RENT?" Blaine said incredulously.

"If you can't bond over Rent you can't bond over anything!" Kurt teased.

"We did we just became friends and one day we were laughing and there was a moment, I kissed him and then we talked about everything and then we were dating."

"So what happened when you came here?" Blaine asked.

"I told him I was moving he was upset, he'd just been made redundant from his school and at the time we'd been told I'd be transferred to McKinley, then when we got here the school said there was no point me coming and disrupting classes for three weeks but Dad just wanted me to meet people so I wouldn't be alone over the summer so he spoke to my Aunt who wanted me to go to Crawford anyway so I enrolled there, it wasn't till I was introduced to the choir we realised we were at the same school. He'd applied for several jobs and moved out here and I didn't know which one he'd got...so the first week we sort of ignored each other in lessons and in the day but at night I'd sneak down to his room or he'd come up to mine and then the second week he was away with one of the end of year trips and I was locked in my room. Then the third week we snuck around again, we figured as long as we were careful it didn't matter we were together and it was a honest mistake. Anyway he broke up with me a couple of weeks into the break. It's been over for ages."

"He took advantage of you." Blaine said softly.

"No he didn't, he thought he did and he didn't. Other men would have I was in a really bad place. Look it's over now, he just needs to understand I won't take him back."

"Anything else you need to tell us?" she shrugged.

"I don't think so, I am terrified of Kurt now...I may have made a mistake in saying he could design a dress for me. I mean it'll be epic but a terrifying experience!" Blaine laughed. "And so when are you two starting your campaign for prom king and king?" Kurt smiled.

"I don't think Ohio is ready for that yet."

"Shame Blaine's hair is tiara perfect."

* * *

**Ok so the italics were like 'flashbacks' it was really hard to write it so it made sence! I hope it did any questions message me or whatever! **

**Please Review xx**

**Next chapter - sectionals**


	29. Sectionals

**Happy Royal wedding Day! Kate looked amazing and William looked so happy! Awww it's days like today I love being British! had a lovely time at a party watching the big celebration.**

**Ok so here we go please review! May I just say I watched Born this way and it was awesome! I loved Kurt in the song he ROCKED it and the hair! and a little bit of me died inside when Blaine looked back after he'd sung SOWK! It was beautiful!**

* * *

Jasmine hardly saw any of the New Directions the next week except for football practice and class, she was a little scared by half of them as they were all losing it a little bit...maybe more than a bit.

"They've changed the format!" Kurt shrieked part way through the week, "Five teams are going to compete! The two the judges vote as best will go though, its means we have to work harder, I really hope we do it else I may die slightly inside."

Jasmine didn't really understand why there were so scared they'd got though sectionals twice before surely they'd do it again she didn't dare say this to anyone and soon Saturday was flying into view and she was being picked up by Blaine (Mr Shue had told her she could get the bus with them.) to drive to McKinley before heading out to sectionals. They were mostly silent on the bus nerves getting the better of most of them.

"So come on guys calm down and remember smile and just be your selves." Mr Shue smiled reassuringly as they filed off the bus. They went inside and looked at the draw; they were fourth, the combined Warbler and Warblettes where last.

"Come on let's go change then go get seats and watch the completion." They did just that.

* * *

"Stop worrying." Jazz whispered to Kurt as the first choir made its way on stage.

"I can't help it." she shook her head.

"You guys are going to kill this, just relax." He nodded and smiled as the first choir began. The New Directions relaxed once they'd seen the first two choirs both of whom had been way below the bar, shoddy harmonies and footwork. The third choir though was very good, Blaine swallowed as the heard their lead vocalist belt out some fantastic notes.

"Come on guys back stage now!" Mr Shue directed them to leave.

"Good Luck." Jazz smiled at them as they all filed out and she sat back down to watch.

"They can do this." Mr Shuster sat down next to her and she smiled.

"Of course they can." She smiled and they sat back.

The New directions waited nervously back stage before the buzzer went and they readied themselves to go on stage. Blaine knew they could do this and smiled as he heard the guitar intro as the drum started he got ready as he started to sing he ran on.

"Sometimes I feel I've got to  
Run away I've got to  
Get away  
From the pain you drive into the heart of me  
The love we share  
Seems to go nowhere  
And I've lost my light  
'Cos I toss and turn I can't sleep at night"

Jasmine smiled and watched as Blaine danced animatedly, running across the stage, using the words as ques for his actions, as Rachel came on stage to take the next verse.

"Once I ran to you  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a girl could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Tainted love  
Oh, tainted love,"

They both took the next set of lyrics

"Now I know I've got to  
Run away I've got to  
Get away  
You don't really want any more from me  
To make things right  
You need someone to hold you tight  
And you think love is to pray  
But I'm sorry I don't pray that way."

Santana and Puck ran on stage signing the next verse together taking alternative lines

"Once I ran to you  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a girl could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Tainted love  
Oh, tainted love."

Tina and Mike did a tap number in the instrumental and the audience cheered before Blaine took the next set of lyrics.

"Don't touch me please  
I cannot stand the way you tease  
I love you but you hurt me so  
So I've got to pack my things and go."

Rachel added her voice to the next part, jasmine had to admit Rachel was doing alright with sing along side Blaine but it did look a little forced, Blaine was so natural, mind you this was exactly the kind of song her could act up to,

"Once I ran to you  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a girl could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Tainted love,"

The rest of the new directions joined them on stage and they took the last set of lyrics together.

"Oh, oh, tainted love  
Oh, tainted love  
Oh, tainted love  
Don't touch me with your tainted love  
I don't want this tainted love  
Yeah, I quit your tainted love  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh"

Jasmine jumped up and cheered for them they were amazing Kurt and Mercedes sung a great duet of 'I know him so well' from Chess, the New Directions finished up their performance with a fantastic rendition of Eliza Doolittle's 'Pack up'. They were just filing off stage when Mr Shuester tapped her on the shoulder and she saw John Edwards stood in the aisle looking panicked of course the Warblers were up next he must have been the joint choirs director.

"We have a problem." He said both to Jasmine and Mr Shuester. "Jessica is refusing to sing, I don't know why I think Thad insulted her but she's meant to be singing most of our opening number and no one else can sing it, I just I know we're to compete but Jazz please will you come sing it?" Jasmine looked at him shocked. Mr Shuester looked at her. "I'll never ask you to do anything again, please Jazz we really need you." She shook her head.

"I can't."

"You should." Mr Shuester said looking at her, "you'd be with them if you'd still been there and you aren't with us so why shouldn't you do it?"

"I just it's not fair I'm at McKinley." Mr Shue could tell she as battling with what to do.

"Go on, they are your friends."

"Kurt and Blaine." she said as an explanation.

"They'll understand."

"I'll just go talk to Jess, I can get her on stage I'm sure. I'm not going to sing." She stood up and ran out the auditorium and left Mr Shuester and Mr Edwards looking at one another Mr Shuester frowned something wasn't quite right about how the other choir master behaved around Jasmine. They looked at each other for a moment before Mr Edwards moved quickly off.

* * *

"Wes what the hell is going on?" Jasmine ran into the green room and surveyed the panicked choir.

"Jess won't sing with us." He said.

"Why not?" Jasmine asked.

"I...we had an argument...about you." Her eyes widened, "She told me she wouldn't sing and I asked why not and then said what could I do to make her and she said if I wanted her to sing I had to break up with you."

"Then do it. For god sake Wes break-up with me, I'm not worth this competition you're bound to go though." She sounded slightly scary but Wes held his ground.

"No, I won't." He choked out,

"You are worth it Jazz we'd rather Wes say with you and we lose." Jeff said and there was a murmur of agreement. She looked at the room they all seemed resigned to loosing.

"Give me your vest." She looked at Wes and held out her hand, he frowned. "Take blazer off, remove red Dalton vest and give it to me, you're the soloist you can stand out by just wearing a blazer over the shirt. I need a tie either school it doesn't matter." Everyone looked at her dumbfounded she shook her head, "for Christ sake, tie NOW." They all moved to rifle through bags and Jazz ran off to the McKinley dressing room, thankfully they weren't there, she ran over to the rail and looked though the boys costumes grabbing Blaine's she pulled the white shirt off the hanger and ran back to the Dalton room where there was now a Dalton tie in Wes's hands.

"Jazz what the hell are you doing?" She thrust the shirt into his hands and pulled her jacket off.

"I'll sing the part." She explained unbuttoning the checked shirt she was wearing throwing it off before untucking her tee from her black shorts and pulling it off, Wes and the rest of the boys all had the decency to avert their eyes when they realised what she was doing before pulling Blaine's shirt on over her head and tucking it in, before grabbing the tie and putting it on making sure the knot and collar were right in a mirror before pulling on Wes's vest and rolling up her sleeves neatly.

"You can't." Wes said shocked.

"For you I can, I won't let you lose this because of me."

"They are way too adorable." Nick said loudly as Wes pulled her into a passionate kiss, she pulled back.

"Now what are you singing?"

* * *

The New Directions all settled in the auditorium before Blaine noticed Jasmine wasn't there.

"Mr Shue where's Jasmine?"

"Dalton are having a crisis she's gone to avert it." Blaine nodded looking at Kurt.

"What sort of crisis?" Kurt asked.

"Apparently Jess won't sing, or that's what the choir master said." Any further questions were prevented when the announcement for the Choir came though. Blaine noticed someone from the competition staff hurry towards the judges clutching a piece of paper. He frowned,

"They've changed something last minute." Kurt whispered. They looked at each other almost praying what they were both thinking wasn't going to be true.

They saw the Choir come on in darkness, several lines; the bass line started of course an 8part harmony, before the lyric floated over from behind them and they knew that voice. The audience glanced to the back of the auditorium.

"You say that I'm messing with your head" The backup yeah's supplied by the Warblettes. Who were on the stage,

"All cause I was making out with your friend," they watched as she started to walk down the aisle,

"Love hurts whether it's right or wrong," She sung at Kurt and Blaine who smiled and laughed, of course she'd play up to the song,

"I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun." She turned back to the other side of the auditorium. Blaine knew Jess would have been much less controversial than Jasmine when singing this song,

"You're on your knees  
Begging please  
Stay with me  
But honestly  
I just need to be a little crazy,"

Then Jazz roamed the aisle of the auditorium, playing up to the audience was perhaps a little risky,

"All my life I've been good,  
But now  
I'm thinking What The Hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about  
If you love me  
If you hate me  
You can save me  
Baby, baby  
All my life I've been good  
But now  
Whoaaa...  
What The Hell,"

He couldn't help but laugh when he realised she was singing the next line to Jessie St. James clearly there to scope out the competition for his old Glee club,

"So what if I go out on a million dates  
You never call or listen to me anyway  
I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
Don't get me wrong  
I just need some time to play,"

All the shrugging and moving down towards the stage actually worded really well especially when David and Thad came down to do a little dance routine with her and although he had been right in thinking the Warblers were taking a risk the judges seem to love it taking it as a bit of a play off of the song, the fact it was two separate sex schools working together probably made it seem less controversial.

"You're on your knees  
Begging please  
Stay with me  
But honestly  
I just need to be a little crazy  
All my life I've been good,  
But now  
I'm thinking What The Hell  
All I want is to mess around,"

Jasmine had made it onto the stage, the choirs formation changing much more movement exaggerated the dancing pairs as more voices joined Jasmines.

"And I don't really care about  
If you love me  
If you hate me  
You can save me  
Baby, baby  
All my life I've been good  
But now  
Whoaaa...  
What The Hell,"

Jasmine almost seemed to disappear for a minute as the choir took over the girls singing the la's and the boys taking the lower Whoa's, it sounded really good,

"Lalalala la la  
Whoa Whoa  
Lalalala la la  
Whoa Whoa,"

Blaine was relieved to not to hear the next set of lyrics which he though could have been a little too risky, as they went 'You say that I'm messing with your head, Boy, I like messing in your bed, Yeah, I am messing with your head when, I'm messing with you in bed.' Yes he was glad they'd dropped that bit.

"All my life I've been good,  
But now  
I'm thinking What The Hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about  
All my life I've been good,  
But now  
I'm thinking What The Hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about  
If you love me  
If you hate me  
You can save me  
Baby, baby  
All my life I've been good  
But now  
Whoaaa...  
What The Hell,"

Jasmine finished and the harmonies faded out leaving the Warblette's to finish.

"Lalalalalalalalalala,  
Lalalalalalalalala."

The Crowd went wild, laughing and cheering; Jazz bowed and went off stage. The New Directions just all looked at one another now terrified for the results.

* * *

"We'd like to say a well done to all of our contestants today, all the choirs were exceptional, we'd like to make a special mention to the Joint Warblers choir soloist, saying the female soloist in your program had to be replaced at the last minute by Jasmine Johnson who is now a student at McKinley High we think this shows great sportsmanship between the schools helping one another out when they needed it despite this being a competition but without further ado I'd like to announce third place," he opened the envelope, "it goes to St. Matthews." He called and the choir cheered and collected their trophy. "In second place and getting one of the two places for this year's regional competition is..." he opened the next envelope, "The New Directions."

"Yes." Puck punched the air and they all grinned jumping up and down, they'd made it again. The Warblers and the other two choirs stood quietly, Jasmine who had been dragged on by Wes was now being held there terrified.

"And now First place with the chance to go to regional's is The Dalton Warblettes!" the choir exploded along with the crowd. Wes lifted Jasmine up and they all jumped for joy laughing and shouting.

"Well done guys you really deserve it." Jazz said hugging Jeff and Nick.

"We couldn't have done it without you!"

"You will have to next time!"

"Don't spoil my good mood!" David called picking her up.

"Miss Johnson?" Jazz turned to look at the judge that said her name, "We'd just like to say what you did today was very kind and that even though it was very last minute you did fantastically."

"Thank you very much." She smiled.

"We look forward to seeing you at Regional's maybe with your own solo in the program." Jasmine smiled and nodded. Wes picked her up again once the judges had gone.

"You are an angel."

"You sang three songs Wes, I was only in one of them!"

"I don't care you saved us!"

"Come on love birds we have a photo to get to!" Thad shouted and they walked off the stage towards the green room for a photograph with their trophy.

* * *

Jasmine didn't really want to face the New Directions but she knew she had to, she'd changed out of Blaine's shirt but Wes had asked her to keep on just his vest and he'd been right it looked pretty cool, she'd returned Nick's spare tie and walked to the New Directions dressing room. She knocked then walked in, they all looked at her, Rachel smiled widely.

"You were amazing." Jazz gave her a small smile.

"I'm sorry..." she started.

"Don't be." Puck said.

"You did what was right." Finn said. Blaine came and took his shirt back.

"What happened?" he asked smiling at her.

"Jess refused to sing unless Wes broke up with me." The choir looked at her in shock, "So I told him to but he wouldn't and I said I wasn't worth losing the completion over and everyone said they'd rather he stuck with me, so I couldn't just leave them without a soloist, they've worked so hard."

"Honestly we don't mind, we're just glad it was our two choirs going to regionals." Quinn said smiling.

"Thanks." Jazz grinned. "and you guys were awesome!"

* * *

**Also the song the New Directions sung first was Imelda May's version of 'Tainted love' its an epic version and very upbeat you should check it out! xx**

**Controversial I know Please tell me what you think your opinion is valid as you are the reader! I really hope some people are actually reading this :S oh well! xx**


	30. Christmas

**So sorry it's taken so long to update I now have a Deviant Art account! and I drew a quick little doodle of Jazz i'm not entirely happy with it but it's ok for now you can look at it there! I'm Beanie91 and its labeled Jasmine Johnson!**

**Anyway Please read, Enjoy and Review! xx**

* * *

The run up to Christmas wasn't at all stressful, the New Directions were happy preparing for the season and even Jazz relaxed, her Dad came to visit for a weekend and was introduced to Wes, that was a weekend Blaine wouldn't forget in a while it had been hilarious. Mainly because Wes had been terrified the whole time and jumped every time Mr Johnson had addressed him.

Jasmine was getting more and more excited as it drew closer and her brother and his partner Martian would be home for the New Year and her father had time off work.

"We are actually going to be a family at New Year and my aunt and her husband and kids are coming so it'll be great. Alright so it'll be a quiet Christmas but I don't care. It's going to be great!" Blaine laughed he loved the fact she was excited about New Year.

"This is our first Christmas as a couple!" Kurt said linking arms with Blaine happily,

"And we get to spend it together." Blaine grinned kissing Kurt on the cheek. Jasmine smiled.

"Who's going where?"

"I'm staying at Kurt's for the break. My parents are away." Blaine said, "Which is sad as I won't see them but I'm not on my own." Blaine said happily.

"That's awesome." Jazz opened her locker and Kurt noticed the tinsel and lights she had on the back of the door and laughed when Blaine opened his and it was the same,

"You two are too cute for words." He opened his locker and Blaine hugged Jazz as Kurt laughed,

"We broke into yours it wasn't hard!" Jazz pulled out her text book and notes for her next class.

"Christmas is coming!" Blaine said cheerfully.

"Yes sweetheart I know, you've been telling me for weeks."

"I know and I get to stay with you and cuddle you and wake up next two you for nearly an entire three weeks!" Blaine hopped off down the corridor. Kurt looked at Jazz.

"You know anytime you want to borrow him in the holidays you can, I'm going to have to find some way of letting his energy run out." Jazz snorted and looked at Kurt who smirked, "Not like that you dirty girl!" he swatted her playfully.

"What it's not like you haven't before!"

"That's not the point my parents are in the house they would hear." He squeaked.

"So gag him or something!" Kurt looked at her.

"You are a genius!"

* * *

The rest of term passed quickly and without any major issues, no slushies no shoves into lockers. The holidays arrived and Jasmine said goodbye to all her friends, Mercedes was travelling to Florida to see family, Puck muttered something about not seeing them all holidays, they assumed he would be out after older women again, Rachel explained that her Dads had decided she should have a friend free holiday, the others all muttered they'd try escape cousins and overly old relatives to go for a coffee sometime.

"Ah so good it's the holidays!" Jasmine walked next to Blaine and Kurt as they made their way out of school, the weather had been so awful in the morning neither Kurt nor Blaine's parents had let them drive a thick layer of snow covered every surface as they walked out of school. It had been decided the Kurt and Blaine would stay at Jasmines till the morning when they would be able to walk and get public transport home once the roads had cleared slightly.

"I know I can't wait to make cookies."

"When we get in I'll crank the heating up, turn the music on and we can make cookies!" Jasmine bounded on a little ahead of them flopping down where there was usually a patch of grass and making a snow angel. Kurt and Blaine held hands as they walked wrapped up in gloves and scarves.

"Jazz you're going to get soaked though and freeze!" Kurt called, Blaine found him self laughing.

"What?" Kurt asked smiling as Jazz started along the path again.

"I just saw us as parents." Blaine smiled happily. "you know us with a kid, walking along in the snow, I know it's normally You and Jazz saying I'm the kid but I just can see this in our future!" Kurt turned to Blaine and kissed him softly smiling once he'd pulled back.

"I can see it two." They both smiled looking happily at one another when a snowball hit Blaine in the side of the head with a thump.

"Hey way to ruin a moment!" He called wiping the snow from his face. Jazz giggled.

"Sorry." A snowball fight ensued the whole way home!

* * *

Blaine woke early on Christmas morning and rolled over to see a sleeping Kurt he smiled carefully moving Kurt's bangs away from his forehead and kissing it softy, Kurt stirred and twitched his nose in his sleep so Blaine kissed it then settled back to watch Kurt smile in his sleep. He looked just angelic Blaine ran his hand gentle down Kurt's exposed shoulders and he shivered.

"Wakey wakey!" He whispered softy and Kurt's eye cracked open slightly and he saw Blaine and smiled widely before shuffling closely into his boyfriend and inhaling deeply.

"Good Morning." Kurt whispered.

"Merry Christmas gorgeous."

"It's already the best Christmas ever." Kurt sighed wrapping his arm over Blaine.

"Can I make it a better one?" Blaine asked grinning and Kurt rolled over to look at him. Blaine leaned in and kissing him softy, Kurt chuckled.

"Today just gets better and better," Kurt mumbled against Blaine's lips.

"Just you wait till tonight."

"No I won't wait." Kurt muttered kissing Blaine's neck.

"You have to." Blaine said laughing as Kurt continued to attack his neck before looking up at him with a pout.

"You sure you don't want to have a practice now?" Kurt was still pouting.

"Well since you propositioned me so eloquently!" Blaine rolled on top of Kurt making him laugh. He looped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulling him into a slow deep kiss. Blaine rolled them back so Kurt was resting happily on his chest.

"Hmmm I love you so much." Kurt mumbled in a happy tone as he rested his head on Blaine's chest.

"I love you too." Blaine ran his hand down Kurt's back soothingly. "I love you so much words couldn't possibly be enough to express it." Kurt smiled.

"How did I get so lucky?" he sighed.

"We both got unlucky first and met in the middle."

* * *

It was just past ten on Christmas day and there was a knock at the door. Kurt bounded out the living room to the door he flung it open to look at Jazz who was in her thick black duffle coat and winter boots, the very thick red wool scarf wrapped around her neck and matching misshaped beanie hat was pulled over her long hair. White flecks of snow covered her; she grinned and rubbed her gloved hands together.

"Merry Christmas!" She shouted though it was muffled through the scarf.

"Is that Jasmine? Oh let her in before she freezes!" Carol fussed down the hallway, Jazz stepped in and stomped the snow off her boots onto the matt before stepping out the way so Kurt could close the door and she could put the bags she was carrying down before he hugged her.

"Yes Merry Christmas!" He said happily as she pulled off her hat and shoved it in her coat pocket; she hugged Carol and then started to unwind the scarf.

"Interesting scarf and hat!" Blaine commented as he walked down the hallway to greet her.

"David knitted them for me for Christmas. According to Wes he was going for the personal touch this year! I like them, they have character and it's really warm." She hung it up and then proceeded to unbutton her coat; she took it off and shook out her hair again. "Boy is it cold out there!" She toed off her boot and Kurt looked her up and down smiling. "What?" she asked shuffling her fringe with her right hand.

"Your hair is brown, I only saw you a week ago."

"I didn't re-dye it the colours washed out."

"You're wearing a dress."

"It's Christmas, I wanted to wear something pretty!"

"You look..." Kurt scrabbled for the words.

"Normal? Weird? Worse than usual?" she supplied with a smile.

"Natural...not that you don't look natural everyday you just look..."

"Happy." Blaine supplied and Jazz nodded.

"I am happy now can we move into the house?" she picked up her bags and Blaine took her overnight bag and took it to the guest bedroom. Kurt watched as she added gifts to under neither the tree.

"You didn't have to bring gifts." He said as she followed him into the kitchen where Carol had roped Finn and Burt into cutting up veg.

"Well I did and Wes and David's gifts to you and some thing's from some of the other Warblers. I also bought the packages I got from people so I could open them here. I've only opened David's present because he was like an over excited puppy when he gave it to me yesterday."

"You saw David yesterday?" she nodded.

"I spent Christmas Eve at Wes's and their families are really close so David's family were there too, then they dropped me here today and my Wes is picking me up here in the morning so I can spend boxing day with him." Kurt smiled.

"You could have gone to them for Christmas we wouldn't have minded."

"I would have your my saving grace Jazz from this house of MEN!" Carol said as she checked the oven temperature for the Turkey. They all laughed.

"I wasn't going to miss this for the world and all the family are there today and it's really hard 'cuz of Dad and James, I'd rather be here. I'm really happy you invited me. Thank you."

"It was Burt's idea." Carol said her head in a cupboard.

"Well thank you."

"You're welcome Kid. Now you two scoot and put a movie on, won't be long till all the prep is done and it'll all be a matter of timing!" Kurt steered Jazz out of the kitchen. She sat down and Blaine came in and flopped down on the sofa. Kurt put a DVD in the player and sat down next to Blaine who pulled him into his arms kissing him on the neck multiple times making Kurt giggle and wriggle.

"Too fucking cute for words." Jazz muttered.

"You can talk; you and Wes are like this all the time!"

"We are not!" she said laughing.

"You kiss constantly and rest your foreheads together and stare lovingly into each other's eyes." Blaine teased, Jasmine smiled.

"And you two hold hands kiss and cuddle and mutter I love you all the time. Wes is just passionate and grounded, yes we kiss but we aren't constantly attached at the lips or anything."

"Neither are we!" Kurt protested.

"Never said you were." Jazz pulled her feet up carefully under herself and ran the hem of her dress through her fingers thoughtfully.

"You said we were cute." Kurt muttered.

"You are." Jazz laughed, "Friggin' adorable."

"I don't think I like that." Blaine said thoughtfully.

"It is a good thing."

"Really?" Kurt asked unsure. Jasmine nodded. They both shrugged.

"If you say so." She sighed dramatically.

"I love how blasé you are about being completely and irrevocably in love with one another." They both turned to look at her wide eyed. "What?"

"We...I...We are NOT blasé!" Kurt coughed out.

"Sure you're not." She said sarcastically.

"We are not irrevocably in love." Kurt said incredulously the lie obvious in his face.

"Speak for yourself." Blaine said quietly.

"Told you so." Jazz grinned.

"I hate that your right." Kurt sighed.

* * *

The day passed calmly in a haze of too much food and drink and way too much wrapping paper, especially on Finns part. Carol and Burt retired to bed at about 10pm leaving the teenagers in front of a Christmas movie. Finn yawned sleepily as his phone started to ring. He picked it up answering it and going upstairs to take the call.

"That'll be Rachel."

"He's dating Rachel? I thought..."

"Quinn." Kurt filled in, "It's complicated...it was Quinn it was Rachel...Quinn and now Rachel."

"Talk about complicated." Jazz muttered cuddling deeper under the blanket Blaine had draped on her mid-afternoon when she'd dropped off to sleep for a bit.

"Are you going to call Wes?" Blaine asked and she smiled shaking her head.

"No, I'll leave him be, he has family over."

"I'm sure he'd love to hear from you."

"He's going to see me tomorrow."

"Yeh for your romantic boxing day together." Blaine teased.

"Yep in a house all warm and quiet and completely alone where we can be as loud as we like!"

"Oh please can we come with you?" Kurt moaned. She pretended to think about it before shaking her head.

"No."

"Pleaseeeeeee!" Kurt looked over his shoulder at her from the lounged position on the sofa with Blaine. "We'll be good and cook and clean and everything just please let us live with you for a day." She laughed.

"No Wes is picking me up in the morning and he is staying with me till the 28th when my Dad will come home, he'll stay for dinner then go to his families and I will have my family with me."

"When's your brother home?"

"The 27th you guys are coming over to meet him aren't you?"

"Yes I made Blaine set a reminder on his phone." Blaine looked confused.

"You did?"

"Alright so maybe I set a reminder on both our phones!" Kurt grinned.

"Well Wes is driving me over to the base to pick them up. I can't wait to see them. I just hope they make it, only two more days till they are on a plane home and safe."

"Wow we've be at McKinley for a term already." Blaine

"Feels like forever." Kurt muttered and they all laughed.

"Hang on, have you and Wes...you know?" Kurt asked shyly. Jazz looked at him.

"What?"

"You know." His eyes widened and he nodded suggestively. Jazz raised an eyebrow.

"They haven't." Blaine said.

"How do you know?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"Wes would have told me."

"Wes doesn't tell you everything." Jasmine turned to look at the pair better.

"He would have told me that, we're best mates."

"Did you tell him when we first did it?" Blaine blushed.

"No, he could just tell." Blaine grimaced and Jasmine laughed.

"Classic. I bet everyone could tell Kurt had."

"I didn't see my friends all summer." Kurt muttered.

"Oh so Finn knows." Jasmine said knowingly.

"No, no one knows." Kurt said.

"I kept him at my house for two weeks, no one saw him." Blaine smirked.

"What's scary is I want to know what you got up to." She said casually. They both laughed.

"We'll tell you if you let us take a room at yours for the week."

"I want to know about it not hear it firsthand."

"You're so mean." Kurt complained.

"She has a point Kurt you do tend to be quite...err...vocal." Kurt blushed, "Not that I'm complaining." Blaine added quickly. Jasmine laughed.

"And on that note I'm going to bed!" she got up and went over and kissed Kurt on the cheek then Blaine, "Goodnight." She said as she stretched and walked out the room.

"Night Jazz, sleep well." Kurt called.

"Night." Blaine called out before sighing and pulling Kurt even closer to him. They watched the fire crackle and start to go down.

"Merry Christmas Kurt."

"I love you Blaine." Blaine smiled and sighed contentedly.

"I love you too Kurt." Blaine kissed Kurt's head and they sat there happily together watching the fire die not saying anything because no more words were needed.

* * *

The morning came quickly. It found Blaine and Kurt still wrapped up together in bed at 10am. Jasmine knocked and entered. Looking at the happily cuddling couple, Blaine looked over at her.

"Just came to say Bye Wes is here."

"Oh, right come here and give me a hug." She walked over as he sat up the duvet slipping back revealing him shirtless. She leant down awkwardly and hugged him before squeaking when he pulled her down into the bed.

"How did you fall for that?" Kurt muttered sleepily.

"I don't know. I can't believe I did. Blaine let me go." She laughed. Blaine tugged the duvet around so it was over al three of them.

"Nope, you're ours we are keeping you here forever." She laughed.

"Look Anderson I know you wanted to try a threesome but I'd appreciate it if you just discussed it with her first!" Wes said leaning on the doorway.

"For you Wes, I'd make it a Foursome." Jazz and Kurt coughed in shock from beside Blaine. Kurt going bright red and Jazz just smirked to which Kurt flapped at her playfully.

"Dirty girl."

"What three gorgeous guys...ok must stop talking and thinking now." Blaine and Wes laughed.

"Can you let her go now please? I want to take her home and ravish her."

"Your not having her if there's going to be ravishing going on." Blaine stated plainly.

"Ok no ravishing." Wes agreed and Jasmine was allowed to fight her way out of the bed once she'd succeeded her tugged Wes and herself out of the other boys reach.

"There will be no ravishing, quite frankly its going to be unabashed none stop sex. See you later guys!" she called before they could say anything but Blaine yelled after them.

"Wes you hurt her and we will kill you." Wes's head arrived back in the doorway.

"I know, and she's teasing you."

"Am not." Came a shout from the next room.

"Listen she's got Burt to agree to you two coming over tomorrow night at 7pm and allowing you to stay so we'll see you then!" he disappeared and they heard them walking down stairs and the front door closing.

"Alone at last!" Kurt cried throwing his arms around Blaine neck and kissing him.

"Good morning to you too." Blaine muttered between kisses.

"Carol and Dad are at Carols mums all day with Finn we can stay in bed all day." Blaine's eyebrows rose slightly.

"I'm adding a rule." Kurt looked at him confused.

"No clothing allowed it the bed, which means these," he pulled the waistband on Kurt's boxers back letting it snap back, "Have got to go." Kurt frowned.

"You better get to it then hadn't you?" Kurt giggled as Blaine ran his hands down his sides.

"I'll get right to it."

* * *

**Please review! xx**


	31. Home

**Ok so I know it's been awhile I am sorry but I've had a heap of work from College and I'm like argh. So here you go the next small installment! xxx**

* * *

Jazz was sat in the front of Wes's car Kurt and Blaine sat in the back. They'd taken Wes's car because it had room for three in the front and three on the back. Jazz was sat nervously tapping her foot.

"Calm down you know they are here and that they're safe Jazz."

"I have to see them." They turned onto the base's security lane, Wes stopped and Jazz handed over the forms she'd already filled in.

"Good to see you again Jazz." The guard smiled at her.

"I know John, I haven't been around for a while."

"Well you don't need to hide from that god awful school now."

"I know, Oh these are my friends Kurt and Blaine and my boyfriend Wes." She indicated the boys.

"Good to meet you, go on through I'll let you out with two more if your fast." She grinned.

"See you." The barrier raised and they drove through.

"Right here." She was shaking again.

"Jazz please breath." Kurt laughed.

"I am." They pulled up in a parking lot there were loads of families milling around, service men and women looking anxious. Jazz was straight out of the car.

"Quick follow that girl!" Blaine called as they all dived out the car after her. They followed her over and stood on the side lines watching her look around.

"God I bet he's huge and could crush me." Wes muttered as they watched.

"Stop worrying." Kurt said.

"I would worry he's got a boyfriend, that's two overly protective army guys to kill you..." Kurt hit Blaine playfully as Wes paled. "Oh hang on." They watched as Jazz careered into the open arms of a man who looked exactly like her but with shorter hair and was a large as her father.

"James." She cried and the man lifted her easily hugging her tightly.

"Oh you've grown!" he teased.

"Jerk." She coughed out between tears. He put her down and wiped his hand across her cheeks.

"Enough of those thank you very much!" She laughed and hugged him tightly again.

"Hey I didn't make it though a war zone in one piece to come back and get squished to death." She let go again grinning before turning to the other man stood next her brother she hugged him to.

"That must be Martin." Kurt nodded towards them as Jazz turned to look for them, she spotted them and gestured to them to come over.

"Come Wes to death you shall walk tall."

"Blaine!" Kurt scolded as they walked over Jazz was grinning.

"James this is Kurt Hummel." She gestured to Kurt, "He's totally my GBFF!" Kurt laughed and Blaine's face fell.

"I'm not your favourite?" She shook her head.

"Ha Anderson in your face!" Kurt teased and they all laughed.

"This is his boyfriend Blaine Anderson."

"Oh trust you to pick up a pair." James said holding out his hand to Kurt then to Blaine.

"And this is my boyfriend Wes." James looked surprised but turned and smiled at Wes before shaking his hand.

"Always knew someone would turn her straight..." Jazz cut him off,

"Don't you dare make an inappropriate joke!"

"What about cock being best?" Blaine asked and Kurt hit him on the upside of the head. "Oh baby you know I love it when your rough with me." Kurt looked at him incredulously.

"Why am I dating you?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Because I have a wonderful..." Kurt clamped his hand over Blaine mouth.

"You are meant to be giving a good impression." He scolded.

"Sorry." Blaine mumbled though Kurt's hand.

"And this is Martin," Jazz gesture to the tall sandy blond next to her brother.

"Nice to meet you all and I agree with Blaine 100%."

"You're all a nightmare!" Jazz muttered reaching for her brother's pack.

"Come on lets go I seriously need a shower." James muttered.

"You had one after we touched down." Martin said pulling his pack on his back.

"Yes and I still feel like I'm pulling half the dessert round with me." They all headed back towards the car and climbed in, Jazz in the back with the two they'd just picked up and Kurt and Blaine up front with Wes.

"So you guys have been taking care of shrimpy here?" James ruffled Jasmines hair.

"Shrimpy?" Blaine asked grinning. She scowled.

"Shut up hobbit."

"Hey let's stop being mean to the short people in the car!" Martin said smiling.

"What when she was born she looked like a little pink shrimp." James said grinning, "and she has always been little."

"Oh why did you have to tell him that?" Jazz moaned.

"Oh shrimpy that's so cute!" Blaine clapped his hands.

"I hate you." Jazz said in a flat voice.

"That's not a nice thing to say to such a handsome young man!" James scolded.

"I didn't mean Blaine." the rest of the journey was filled with stories and laughing, the boys all getting acquainted with one another, telling stories of what they'd been up to at school and about their own fights for acceptance. When they pulled into the Johnson driveway Jazz was out the car and unlocking the door before the rest had registered they'd stopped. They all climbed out and made their way to the house. James caught Blaine's arm and he looked back at the young man.

"Thank you." He didn't need to say anything more Blaine understood, he smiled and shook his head.

"No, Thank her."

* * *

Kurt had never seen Jazz so happy, the six of them all stood in the kitchen laughing and joking and he loved it. James and Martin were lovely though he knew they would be. They were looking at the picture of Kurt and Blaine in his t-shirts from the 'spa day' they'd had after the Karofsky incident.

"She's right they look much better in those shirts than you do love." Martin kissed James temple and poured himself a coffee. James scowled.

"Hey you're not meant to agree with her!"

"I just can't lie and I mean really Kurt you have a lot more muscle definition than you're letting on don't you?" Martin looked up and grinned at a blushing Kurt.

"He was a kicker on the football team, but he's a cheerio again now." Blaine said proudly, James looked up.

"Wow no chance you'll show off your moves for us is there?" he winked.

"Pervert." Jazz muttered from where she had her head in the fridge.

"Oh come on you know he's gorgeous!" Kurt was going redder and redder. Blaine smiled at Martin and put his arm around Kurt.

"His moves are very impressive." Blaine grinned as Kurt looked at him shocked by the rough edge in Blaine's love encrusted tone.

"Can we please stop talking about me?" Kurt muttered going over to help Jazz cut vegetables for the stir-fry she was preparing. James moved onto the next picture.

"Now, that is a very interesting picture!" he showed it to Martin who laughed Jazz looked over and grinned.

"So Kurt not only are you a cheer-leader but you can really put the moves on the boys as well." The picture was from Jazz's birthday and showed Jeff and Kurt 'dancing' together.

"Jeff was drunk and he's straight!"

"Alcohol just makes the truth come out!"

"No it makes Jeff come out." Wes said matter of factly.

"What has Jeff come out?" Blaine asked intrigued.

"Yes, he's dating Nick, come on how did you not see that coming?" Blaine shook his head.

"I had no idea."

"With Jeff's hair you had no clue?" Wes asked.

"He has a point!" Jazz added,

"Wow your gaydar is so out." Wes teased.

"Are you sure Dalton isn't a gay school?" Jazz asked looking up from the veg.

"Sounds like heaven wish I'd gone there!" James said stealing some carrot from the chopping board.

"Like going to combined school stopped you being a man slut." Jazz countered.

"I wasn't a man slut."

"No you just didn't do commitment." Jazz said and the others laughed.

"Hey I've been with James for nearly 6 years now."Martin added.

"You broke the pattern."

"Yeh you're the first guy I stole from my sister!"

"See man slut!" She teased again.

"Wait, you two dated?" Kurt gestured between Jazz and Martin they both nodded.

"Never saw that." Wes muttered.

"It's alright guys, it wasn't really stealing." Jazz explained.

"I was unsure as to my true feelings and I spoke to Jazz and well we went out and when it didn't work out."

"He realised he liked me but preferred boys." She smiled.

"So I ended up asking out James."

"We've been together ever since."

"I enjoy taking credit for their relationship." Jazz said turning on the gas and putting some oil into the pan to heat, before throwing in the carrots and some other veg.

"So Kurt how long have you been seeing Blaine?" Martin asked stirring the pan for Jazz whilst she dug out noddles.

"Oh regionals were in May last year so just under 7 months."

"I bet you snapped him up really quickly. " He said to Blaine and Wes snorted.

"No it took them forever to get together, I mean Yeh Kurt loved Blaine from the minute they met but Blaine was just blind."

"I met Blaine when I went to Dalton to spy on the Warblers for the New Directions last fall, I was having some trouble with a bully at school and he sort of took me under his wing he was the first out and proud Gay teenager I'd met." He took Blaine's had lovingly. "He really helped me and when it got worse I transferred to Dalton just before sectionals and then I returned to McKinley because my parents couldn't afford it anymore but it gave me time to be safe and happy and make some amazing friends who showed me not everyone was prejudice."

"So when Kurt had to come back I followed for my senior year." Blaine added.

"That's amazing guys."

"And ever since Jazz showed up we've not really had any hassle we aren't quite sure how she's doing it." Kurt said grinning at her as she pulled out plates and stared to dish up food.

"Oh it's easy I've threatened the football team if they lay a finger on you or anyone else does I'll drop the team." They all looked at her gobsmacked. "I'm their fastest runner and best kicker they can't win game without me. I man the seasons almost over so I'll have to try out for something else but its working."

"But you love playing on the team." Kurt said shocked.

"Yeh I do but I love you guys more." She said sliding a plate along the counter to him then to everyone else.

"So you're sort of using yourself as leverage." She nodded.

"That's Jazz for you." James said through a mouthful of noodles.

"I see that 6 months away has done nothing for your table manners." Jazz chided as she sat on the stool next to Wes and started to eat.

"I see in the six months I've away you've done nothing but pick fights and get with boys."

"I don't pick fights they pick me and I've only got with Wes and we've not even been that intimate." James looked at her sceptically. "Don't look at me like that, he's actually a great guy, a gentleman and he happens to respect me."

"I am still here." Wes muttered blushing.

"Sorry." She said.

"It's ok." He smiled sort of happy she'd been complimenting him.

"If you say so." James said coldly.

"What exactly is that meant to mean?"

"You know." She laughed.

"Oh please I may not be the most prudish of people but I don't whore myself out, I never have. I've slept with two people, I don't think you can say that so don't you dare try this whole older judging brother thing because it doesn't work and I'd like to point out one of those people was a girl and my long term girlfriend and the other guy I had been sing for three months so it's not like they were one nightstands. So seriously get over this."

"I just don't like the idea of you throwing yourself around."

"I never have and I never will how many times are we going to have this conversation, you're my brother it's not appropriate to discuss my sex life with you let alone in front of my friends and boyfriend."

"Oaky okay point taken. I'm sorry."

"Good because I don't expect to have this every time you come home." They all laughed.

"Yes and on that note you guys are going out this afternoon right?" Martin asked casually his hand rubbing James back lovingly.

"Yeh, we're going to the mall for the sales and then the cinema we will bring Pizza home with us and call you to tell you." Jazz said shaking her head as she stacked the dishes.

"Excellent." James said kissing Martin and smiling at the others. "Go on shoes on and off you pop!" he said grinning. Martin rolled his eyes.

"Yes we're going." Jazz said as they all trailed out of the kitchen to the hall and wrapping up in scarves, hats and coats. She hugged Martin and then James. "We'll see you later." She kissed his cheek and Wes opened the door.

"Have fun!" Blaine grinned and Kurt tutted and pulled him out the house by the arm.

"You too!" James laughed and waved as they climbed into Wes's car.

"To the mall." Kurt called and Jazz laughed. Wes reversed out and once the car was in drive he grabbed her hand and held it tightly. She turned to look at him with a grin.

"They're amazing Jazz." Kurt said as he curled into Blaine's side.

"I know they are." She said happily. "I knew they'd love you." She said happily.

"Yeh, so what are we shopping for?" Wes asked.

"Clothes!" the other three called happily.

"What have I let myself in for?" Wes chuckled as they continued on their way.

* * *

**Please Review It does honestly make me want to write more so please do tell me what you think even if its a smiley face! it means the world to me! xxx**


	32. Smiling and Snow

**Okay so I started writing this before the final episode and it was just perfect how it all worked out for me as I could actually put the truth into this! I was so happy that we got a perfect Kliane moment like seriously I felt so happy inside I thought I'd extract myself from my explosion of Art which is the floor of my room at the moment and write this! I'm so sad season 2 is over! Anyway I'll say it again I'm on Deviant Art now under this pen name! – xBeanie91x **

**so please check it out if your there and also if some on here wants to draw a pic of Jazz, Kurt and Blaine that would be awesome cuz I'm working on something but they all look like 13 so it SUCKS anyway let me know if you're on there so I can check out you too! anyway please enjoy and review! xxx**

* * *

Wes and Jazz had lost Kurt and Blaine long ago, the mall was packed they didn't mind though. It gave them an excuse to stand too close to one another and it made it much easier for them to steal kisses. Kurt and Blaine had definitely appreciated it hardly anyone noted there hands clasped tightly together as they made their way through the packed place. They'd bought a few things nothing much really and they were putting it in the car before calling Kurt and Blaine to try and find them. Wes closed the boot and looked at her.

"Jazz." She turned to look at him.

"Wes." He looked at her not blankly but she couldn't read the emotion in his face. He took her gloved hands in his and she smiled. "What?" he tugged at her hands playfully and gently, she stepped closer and he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist pulling her very close to him as she settled hers around his neck. He brought his right hand up to tuck a strand of escaped hair behind her ear and pulled her hat down, kissing her cheek, his lips feeling warm against the skin that was exposed to the cold.

"I can't believe you wear that hat." He said softly and she smiled.

"I like it. David is very talented." Wes smiled as brushed his hand over her cheek again.

"Wes what's wrong?" She looked at him wide eyed and worried. He smiled softly.

"Nothing." He brushed their lips together as the snow fell around them. They pulled back lent their foreheads together. He let out a contented sigh before they kissed softly again. "Jazz." He breathed again as they broke apart. She didn't say anything she just looked into his eyes and gave him a small smile.

"Jazz, I love you." She didn't know where it came from but a single tear fell from her eye and he kissed it away quickly. She pulled him in tightly burying her face into his neck and then she whispered into his ear.

"I love you too." Before pulling back and looking him in the eye, both of them smiling like there was no tomorrow both let out long breaths and half chuckles.

"Just thought I'd better tell you, I wanted to on Christmas but you were too much of a hit with my family." She laughed, "And David just wouldn't take a hint..." she cut him off with a kiss. "But that doesn't really matter now." He laughed as they kissed again. They pulled back and he laughed.

"Yep I definitely love you." Jazz smiled trying not to look too overly happy.

"I wish we were alone tonight." She sighed kissing him again.

"Me too but I'm scared you're going to smother me in kisses anyway." She bit her lip and grinned. "That beautiful face says it all." She giggled.

"We'd better go inside. Find the other two."

"Do we really have too?" she laughed.

"We should go inside even David's hat is starting to let the cold in." Wes looked mock alarmed.

"The horror," he took her hand and buried their entwined hands in his coat pocket, "Come on let's find a coffee and then Blainey-bear and Kurtie-pie." Jazz looked at him and laughed.

"I'm not going to ask."

* * *

Once they'd called Kurt and said the word coffee it wasn't long till the other pair of their troublesome quartet appeared.

"Where did you two get to?"

"Nowhere." Wes said pulling Jazz in closer to him so Kurt could sit in the booth next to her.

"So what movie do you guys want to see?" Blaine asked when he returned with his and Kurt's coffee.

"I don't mind." Wes said keeping his arm tightly around Jazz.

"Nothing to violent." She said, "Other than that I don't really mind."

"I ditto that." Kurt said sipping his coffee and taking Blaine's hand.

"Well if there isn't anything we want to see we could just go to mine and watch DVD's." Blaine said.

"Yeh, that sounds good." Jasmine looked at the other two.

"Whatever you want." Wes said happily kissing her.

"We'll do that; we'll drop by a store grab some popcorn and ice cream." Blaine grinned.

"Right well is there any new DVD's out that we want to see?" Kurt asked.

"Oh Tangled...I noticed it and we missed it at the cinema, I'll go get it now," Blaine jumped up.

"I'll come with you we'll get something non-Disney as well." Wes said laughing at Blaine's excitement. "We wont be long." He kissed Jazz again before Blaine grabbed his arm and pulled him out the cafe. Jazz turned grinning to Kurt who had his inquisitive face on.

"What?"

"You too seem very touch, feely kissy today." She blushed and smiled down into her coffee.

"Come on spill." He nudged her playfully.

"Wes just told me for the first time that he loved me." She ducked her head again grinning and Kurt squealed hugging her from where he sat.

"That's great." She nodded beaming.

"I know it was totally unexpected and we were out in the snow and he was adorably nervous!" Kurt smiled at her. "It was so romantic." She bit her lip.

"I remember when Blaine first said he loved me, it was just after I'd come back from nationals in New York and I'd been telling him all about it and he just had he head leaning on his hand and he just looked at me with this face I couldn't read until he just came out and I was so shocked and happy it took a second for it to sink in and then I said it back and said that over all I'd had a really good year."

"Yeh that sounds perfect."

"I was and it was in the lima bean and that where I'd first told him I'd liked him and where was had our first fight as friends and then we went there on dates and it was just right." Kurt trailed off.

"Sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky." He looked at her confused. "I loved Frankie, we found one another and I lost her and I thought I'd never love anyone again, well never feel so strongly for someone and then Wes came along and I just...god it just feels so right." Kurt looked up at her emotion filled eyes.

"I know what you mean, or at least I think I do." She leant back in her seat and lent back.

"This time last year I was dreading having to leave and now I wouldn't have it any other way." Kurt smiled again and nodded.

"Yeh so far this year has been pretty good." He agreed.

"Seriously Kurt you have to reign in his Disney obsession." Wes slid back in next to Jazz as Blaine bounded over and in next to Kurt.

"Why?"

"He's a nightmare." Wes exhaled dramatically. "He just started signing in the middle of the store." Both Jazz and Kurt sniggered.

"What?" Blaine asked as if he'd done something wrong.

"Blaine I think we should all try remember what happened last time you sang in a store." Blaine paled and the others laughed.

"Lets not." He mumbled returning to his coffee.

* * *

They all fell into Blaine's house out of the cold.

"I'll get some milk on the stove to make hot chocolate." Kurt said as they all stripped their cold outer layers off. Blaine shivered,

"I'm going to go turn the heating up." He hopped up the stairs to the airing cupboard.

"Well go make out in the living room." Wes said cheerfully grabbing a laughing Jazz around the waist as she tried to protest.

"Wes, no...behave." she laughed finally untangling herself from him and giving him a quick kiss. "I'm going to go help Kurt."

"What am I going to do?"

"Sort the DVD out." She practically skipped thought to Kurt wrapping her arms around his waist from behind.

"Sometimes I think Blaine's cuddle tendencies have rubbed off on you!"

"I think he's just unleashed the cuddle monster that was within me." Kurt laughed.

"Did someone say cuddle?"Blaine wrapped his arms around jazz to link his hands in front of Kurt squishing her in the middle.

"Eehh...Squishing me." She gasped. Kurt turned in her arms and hugged around her to Blaine. They both hugged tightly and they were all laughing. Wes watched from the doorway and smiled.

"Right I'm coming in!" Blaine and Kurt let go with one arm and extended it to Wes. Who hugged them both Jazz still in the middle."

"As much as this is lovely David insisted on joining us." Wes said as there was knock at the door.

"Oh well we can't leave him out." Blaine left the hug momentarily only to return with a happy looking David and they all hugged back together laughing.

"You'll always be my best friends." Jazz choked out. "Where ever we end up."

"Yeh, Best friends." Kurt agreed.

"Forever!" Cheered David.

"Forever." Wes agreed.

"Ever and Ever." Blaine agreed they all hugged slightly tighter together slightly confused as to how a fun jokey hug had turned so serious. They all broke apart.

"You know there was reason I didn't like living so close to David, he always crashes parties." Blaine teased as he found the chocolate powder.

"Ha you've missed me really." He said hopping up on Blaine's kitchen side. Jasmine hadn't been to Blaine's very often just once or twice most of the time she stayed in the car whilst Blaine ran in to get something, Kurt did the same thing. Blaine's parents were lovely but they were never really around and the house was too big for just Blaine, he barely stayed there he'd more recently been staying at Kurt's when Burt would allow it or taking up residence in Jasmines spare room. Her home was the right size for two they didn't rattle around. Blaine didn't regret his leaving Dalton but he missed his cosy dorm room, his parent's absence was much more evident when he was at McKinley. He loved going there though and loved being with Kurt and he felt better because they were facing everything together and that's what mattered.

"Come on let's get the show on the road!" Wes called through from the livingroom. Jasmine rolled her eyes and picked up to mugs and walked though to join him. David followed pretty quickly after her but Blaine caught Kurt in his arms before he could pick up his drink.

"Hey." He grinned pulling the taller boy in close.

"Hey to you too." They kissed softly.

"We'll always be together. You know that right?" Blaine said looking deeply into Kurt's eyes.

"I know. I'm glad I'm not just the only one who feels that way."

"I can feel here." Blaine tapped his chest and blushed. Kurt could feel his eyes filling with tears of happiness.

"Me too." Kurt whispered.

"I love you Kurt Hummel."

"I love you Blaine Anderson." Blaine smiled and kissed him again.

"Forever and ever." He whispered into Kurt's chest and they hugged closer.

"And ever." Kurt muttered into Blaine's hair before they pulled slowly apart and went to join the others for their Disney marathon.

They finished their third movie and decided it would be a good idea to call the pizza place so they could then call Jasmines house and warn them they were returning before collecting the pizzas on route to her house.

"Come on get up!" Kurt tugged and Blaine's limp arm.

"But it's warm and we have to go out into the cold and get in a cold car!"

"Well go start it up so it'll warm up before we have to go." Jazz said scrolling through her phone to find the pizza number.

"That genius!" Blaine jumped up and went to pull his coat on and find Wes's keys.

"I'll order." Wes said taking the phone from her and calling and placing their order.

"I'll use your house phone to call James." She called to Blaine in the hall.

"Yeh that's cool."

"I'll be off." See you in the New Year." David said pulling his coat on and hugging Jazz then Wes and Kurt. "I'll say by to Blaine as I pass him on the driveway." With that he was gone. At least the snow had let up now. Jasmine called her home number and James picked up.

"We'll be home in about twenty minutes."

"That's fine see you then!" he said cheerfully.

"Please make sure the place is tidy, Bye."

"Will do, Bye."

"Short and sweet." Kurt said as he handed her her coat.

"They are probably about to have a shower or something well I hope they are." Blaine had come back into the house and was gathering the things he'd need to stay at Jasmines. He threw the bag over his shoulder grabbed his phone and wallet and they were out the door and into the car as fast as possible it had just warmed up.

"Right, we'll swing by the pizza place and pick up our small feast." Wes said and the others laughed. It didn't take long to get to the Pizza place then to Jasmines.

"Hang on." She stopped them getting out the car and called the house from her mobile.

"Is it safe?" she asked and Blaine laughed. "Great we are headed in now!"

"You know you do a lot of checking." Kurt commented.

"I have walked in on James with people many a time, I have no intention of repeating the mistakes of my pre-teen years!" they all laughed and clambered out into the snow as the front door opened.

"Quick before you all freeze!" Martin called.

"Too later." Blaine chuckled as they made it over the threshold and the door closed.

"Oh thank god we're starving." James said as he appeared in the hallway.

"Come on let's get this lot open in the kitchen. They did all sitting around the island. Jasmine could help but look at her family because that's exactly what was here now except her Dad.

Her family of friends.

* * *

**Pretty much fluff - sorry not much plot development! - right so I dont know if anyone has any idea where they'd like to see this go but i have a queation obvs we haven't seen Nate in a few chapters but I was wondering if they'd like to see him come to McKinley or go to Dalton to do a Senior year to see if he could get into college I sort of know where this is going but if anyone wants to see anything just tell me and i'll considerate - someone aske dme to include a song from Rent which I will be doing just a little later on so I just thought I'd say - you know as you do! xx**

**Thanks for reading and Please review xxx**


	33. A Happy New Year

**It's been an age I know Sorry! xxx Please Review**

**I have pretty much finished fot the year so more writing should start in the next week! xxx**

* * *

The holidays sped by way to fast once Jasmines Dad had arrived home and she didn't see Kurt and Blaine till the night of the Andersons New Year champagne reception. Her Family had been invited and Blaine had told her not to feel obligated to come but her Father had decided it would be nice to meet more people, James and Martin wanted to see Kurt and Blaine again and her Aunt was always invited to these things as the Dean of the school but never went and decided this year she would in fact attend with the rest of her family. It was a formal occasion and her brother and Martin decided they would wear their tuxes not their uniform and her father went in his class A uniform. Jazz had opted for a purple dress which she knew Kurt would approve of they walked up the driveway of the Andersons house if you could really call it a house it was more of a mansion but they never said this to Blaine.

"Wow nice place." James said from in front of Jasmine.

"I know. Come on let's get in its cold." She hopped up the steps to the front door as carefully as she could in her high heels and knocked on the door. It was opened by the maid and Jasmine smiled at her.

"Miss Johnson, it's lovely to see you again."

"Hello Rosa." Jasmine shrugged out of her coat and the woman took it. She looked around at the immaculately decorated foyer the garlands of holly and tinsel going up the stairs.

"Good Evening Sirs may I take you coats?" Her family shed their coats and were then lead though to the lounge where most people were congregated Jasmine spotted Mr Anderson straight away and smiled. Mrs Anderson appeared as if from nowhere at her side a moment later.

"Jasmine how lovely to see you again, you look lovely my dear." Jasmine was used to this by now leaning in and kissing Mrs. Anderson's cheek before turning to her family.

"Mrs Anderson this is my Father, Alan and my brother James and his partner Martin." She introduced them formally hoping Blaine who had the same uncanny knack as his mother of popping out of the wood work would do so soon.

"Mr Johnson it's a pleasure to meet you at last."

"Thank you very much, may I say you have a very lovely home."

"Why thank you and Jasmine tells me you two are fighting for your country."

"Yes, that is correct." James said smiling and looping his arm around Martins waist, "We are glad to be back on home soil though."

"I can only imagine."

"Come let me find you some drinks, Jasmine Blaine is through in the Kitchen."

"Thank you." Jasmine nodded and made a hasty exit to the Kitchen poking her head around the door before walking in and putting her hands over Blaine's eyes.

"Ah...I can't see." She smiled and tried not to laugh and Blaine's hands covered hers. "Too warm to be Kurt's hands..." his hands slid up to her wrists, "To feminine to be David..." he gripped her wrists and tried to pull her hands away. "And Wes would have protested by now and given the game away...So hello Jasmine."

"Damn your good." She teased as she removed her hands and he turned around. He faltered slightly.

"High heels a dress, what has Kurt done to you?" he said shocked and she laughed.

"Hey I dressed myself – amazing I know." She said in reply to the look on his face. He took her hand and made her twirl.

"Well you look amazing." He tugged her into a hug.

"Thanks and so do you Mr oh-so-Dapper." She looked him up and down, he was the dapper perfection of Dalton Blaine, he'd clearly had a haircut and his unruly curls were gelled perfectly into place though Kurt would tell you with much less gel and he wore a black tux. Blaine admired the dress.

"It is a beautiful dress and Kurt will love those shoes!"

"I know they are perfect." She said playfully.

"Here lets go get a drink and see who else had arrived." He took her hand and started to lead her out of the room before she stopped.

"Blaine?" he turned to look at her.

"What's the matter Jazz?"

"Where are you applying?"

"We said we weren't going to..." She cut him off.

"I know...I just if I'm going to apply I want to apply where you or Kurt are because I won't cope I know I won't I barely understand the high school system and I don't even know what to apply for."

"Jazz calm down, I'll help you alright I'll tell you how to chose don't panic, but I won't tell you where I'm going and I won't steer you to where I'm applying just don't worry we'll talk about it in January." She nodded. "come here you silly thing." He pulled her into a hug.

"I'm scared." Blaine hugged her tightly.

"Don't be, we'll get you in somewhere you want to be and we'll all come back in the holidays and have snowball fights and go to the beach."

"You've got it all planned out right?" she laughed.

"Defiantly." He chuckled. "come on drinks we deserve them!" He clasped her hand again and they moved into the lounge where there were more people now."

"Blaine sweetie, who is this you must introduce us." Jasmine turned to look at woman who was the female version of Mr Anderson.

"Auntie Julie this is one of my very close friends Jasmine."

"It's a pleasure to meet you my dear and do you go to Crawford." Jasmine smiled politely and shook her head.

"No I attend there the end of last year, I go to McKinley."

"Oh and You met Blaine when he was at Dalton." Jasmine felt Blaine's hand tighten and she knew where this was going. She shook her head.

"No, I met his boyfriend Kurt on my first day he introduced us. At McKinley he and Blaine sort of looked after me once I'd started. Have you met Kurt? I'm sure you're going to love him he's perfect keeps this one in check." She dropped Blaine's hand and patted him on the shoulder. Smiling widely at him and he smiled gratefully back.

"No I haven't met Kurt." She said its wasn't cold but you could tell she wasn't overly happy.

"Well it was lovely meeting you but David has just arrived, come on Blaine." Blaine slipped his arm around her waist and they started to walk across the room.

"Well played."

"I swear she was going to ask if I was you girlfriend."

"My outer family keep hoping it's a phase." She laughed.

"Oh well at least Kurt will be here soon."

"I can just about make it though these awful socials with him here now." They came level with David.

"Good Evening." He beamed.

"Hi David." Jazz kissed him on the cheek.

"You know walking around with her on your arm your getting all the relatives hopes up." David said taking a glass of red wine from a passing waiter and Jazz took the white Blaine had taken for her, he sipped his thoughtfully.

"I know, I'm enjoying throwing them a curve ball." They all laughed.

"I bet you are now please give me my girlfriend." Wes said walking into the room. Jazz removed herself from Blaine and Wes kissed her on the cheek. "You look well mind blowing actually." She giggled.

"Thank you and you are the perfect man to have on my arm."

"You two actually make me feel sick and on that note apparently Charlie is here." He wondered off across the room to rescue his girlfriend.

"Blaine, It's good to see you again." James came up to them and pulled the shorter boy into a hug.

"Hello James."

"How do you cope here? We've been getting odd looks and all I did was call M sweetie." Blaine chuckled.

"They aren't against it they just well they just act a little odd. They aren't used to it."

"I expect to so you and Kurt kissing at Midnight." James teased.

"Oh we will be same goes for you and Martin."

"Definitely I never miss the chance to be an exhibitionist."

"My retinas are still burning." Jazz muttered. Blaine chuckled.

"You might want to go rescue your better half." Blaine nodded to where three of his cousins had practically backed Martin into a corner.

"Oh dear, right you are have fun kids don't do anything overly controversial." And with that he disappeared.

"What does he mean by overly controversial?"

"I used to get drunk at parties with Frankie and we'd have competitions as to how many people we could pull or get numbers from it was seen as a little barmy seen as we were going out." Blaine looked at her, "What we enjoyed messing with people's heads and then once we'd had enough we'd make out with each other and everyone was like damn."

"I have never been to a party like that." Wes said seriously.

"No but you've been to parties and you've made out with your best mate so you can call that instead." He nodded and laughed.

"Good point." They broke away from each other momentarily, Blaine being cornered by an Uncle and Jazz and Wes got called over to his family for reintroductions. It was little over an hour later that Kurt arrived and they all managed to fight their way out of varyingly boring conversations to reach him Jazz took the longest to get back to them.

"Seriously like half the people in this room have just asked me if I'm your girlfriend Blaine. I mean did they see me and Wes?" Blaine laughed.

"They like to see what they want to see." He wrapped his arm around Kurt, "And now they get to see what I want them to see." He said pulling Kurt into a long and soft kiss.

"And hello to you too." Kurt grinned pecking him on the lips again before turning to Jazz.

"Wow."

"To me that is victory." She laughed, "I swear the great Kurt Hummel is nearly speechless."

"I am that dress is perfection on you, you look amazing." He lent in and kissed her once on each cheek.

"Thank you, now come on James wants to see you in a Tux. So I apologise in advance for my pervert of a brother." Kurt shrugged.

"I like the attention." He offered her his arm and they crossed the room.

"How did we all get so lucky?" David asked as he saw Charlie grab Kurt's other arm.

"I don't know." Blaine sighed happily.

"I can't wait to get out of Ohio." Wes said quietly.

"Same." Blaine and David said at the same time.

"I have a feeling that once I've left with Kurt that everything will fall into place." Blaine smiled happily sighing as Kurt was spun on the spot by James.

"Yeh, I don't know if we'll all make it out as couples but I think you and Kurt have the best chance." Wes said clapping him on the back.

"God I love him."

"We know." The other two said together.

"It'll be weird going somewhere so far away from you, guys I mean its weird being at McKinley and not having you their everyday."

"Oh it's so much quieter in Chorus hall now, its bliss!" David sighed dramatically.

"I'm glad you miss me." Blaine deadpanned.

"We do now come on we better go rescue you boyfriend." Wes said starting across the room.

"No I actually think he's pretty safe over there." Blaine caught James eye and smiled James grinned and winked back and when Kurt looked away he pointed and mouthed 'hot stuff' and Blaine nodded and replied 'I know'.

* * *

"Jasmine?"

"Heya Thad."

"Wow do you scrub up nice." He smiled down at her.

"Yes, Thank you Thad." He laughed.

"Where's Wes?"

"Over with David and his family."

"I thought you were spending New Year with your family."

"New year's day, they're all here now anyway." She looked around. "So your family is friends with the Andersons?" Thad nodded.

"Yeh, My dad's a lawyer with Blaine's I grew up with Blaine alongside David and Wes."

"Those three seem closer." He nodded.

"They are Blaine always confided in Wes and Wes and David were practically brought up together, I only really got to know them though socials with families till Dalton."

"Wow, I don't think I'd have coped though these all my life." Thad Laughed.

"I guess we don't know any different."

"I think your right, so how's Dalton?"

"It's Dalton, normal really now the know Jeff coming out thing blew over."

"Yeh I only heard about that the other day."

"It wasn't that much of a surprise to be honest. I think the fact he came out and next thing we know he's going out with Nick, who we all knew sort of swung both ways but we'd never actually seen him with a guy, but that's Dalton for you." Jazz smiled. "Anyway I think I may go rescue Blaine from my parents." He nodded over to where Blaine was talking in the corner with a man who looked exactly like Thad and shorter pretty woman who was obviously has mother.

"Yes he does look like me maybe struggling over there." she smiled and Thad nodded, they carefully made it over to where the three were talking.

"...I mean leaving Dalton, was it really the best choice for you?" Thad's Father ended as they pulled level with them. Blaine smiled politely and nodded.

"Yes, Sir for me I believe it was."

"Hey dad, this is JJ." She smiled and held out her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Sir." She smiled. He shook her hand and nodded.

"I saw you with Blaine earlier are you two involved?" She felt Thad flick next to her. She shook her head.

"No Sir I'm Wes's girlfriend but I go to school with Kurt and Blaine, have you met Kurt? He's Blaine's boyfriend they sung a duet together with the Warblers last year." She smiled politely. The man just looked at her speechless.

"It was lovely seeing you again Thad, I'm sure I'll see you in the New Year at Dalton event of some type." She kissed him on the cheek then turned to Blaine, "Your Mother was looking for you." She lied convincingly. He nodded.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to keep her waiting, it was lovely seeing you again Mr and Mrs Davis." He nodded and started to walk away with Jazz at his side, "She doesn't want me does she."

"No, I just thought I'd try be polite." She smiled.

"You know I'm sure they all do it to try make me snap." She placed reassuring hand on his back.

"You won't snap, Blaine your above them and soon you won't be here anymore and you can live your own life with whoever the hell you want." He smiled and nodded.

"I know...I know."

"If you know, stop caring, your amazing Blaine, you followed Kurt when you could have stayed in Dalton, making your life harder. Ignore them like you ignore the idiot jocks at McKinley. So what you like boys, you love Kurt and he loves you it's all that matters. You will always have one another and Wes, David, Thad, me, all the new directions and the Warblers we are all here and your friends, who cares what our parents think we are all nearly adults and when the time is right we will teach our kids that its aright to like who you like. To love whoever you want to love. We are the generation that have to change the views of the world; our parents have been brought up to think like this it's not entirely their fault. There is nothing wrong with you...with any of us...so stop...just stop worrying because it doesn't matter because we will always love you." He hugged her tightly.

"Its times like these I remember why I love you so much." He chuckled and she grinned.

"See, I always know the right thing to say so stop being all un-Blainey and go find Kurt and kiss the life out of him at Midnight!" Blaine laughed.

"I intend to do just that." He walked off across the room leaving Jazz to look around for someone she knew.

"Jasmine." She turned and almost jumped at the abrupt tone.

"Hello Mrs Anderson."

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry." Jazz said confused.

"I love Blaine, very much and what you just said to him, I've never been able to say."

"I don't understand."

"When Blaine came out it was hard...his father took it hard, so did I but I grew used to it and I accepted it and I love him and am so happy he has Kurt now, his Father just he's accepted it but he doesn't like it, he love Blaine and moved his to Dalton and he'll do anything thing for him but...I don't think he will ever be truly happy about Blaine and I understand now it's not a choice Blaine made, he was born the way he is. I'm just so glad he has people like you and Kurt around him. He was happy at Dalton but at McKinley he's even happier. So thank you."

"You don't have to thank me Mrs Anderson, I love Blaine I really do he's one of the people I trust with my life and I know it's not my place to say but I think he misses you. Thanks all he knows you love him he just finds it hard, I think he thinks he's let you down." Mrs Anderson nodded.

"He could never let me down, both myself and James are so very proud of him however many issues we have had in the past." Jazz nodded.

"You don't have to say anything to me...Blaine knows you and his father love him I think he just hates that people judge him when they don't know him, I don't know everyone has insecurities." Mrs Anderson smiled and nodded.

"For someone so young you have a very good in site into the world and other people, you'd make a good councillor." And with that she was gone. Jasmine stood there for a minute completely confused by what had just happened.

* * *

The clock neared to midnight. Wes had his arm tightly around Jasmines waist and Kurt was with Blaine.

"I love you Kurt." Blaine said softly, the living room had slowly become a dance floor and they swayed happily surrounded by their friends and relatives.

"I love you too." Kurt smiled softly there temples pressed together as they moved.

"I always will to the day I die."

"I know, I'll always love you too whatever happens."

"Even if I do something stupid?" Blaine sounded scared.

"Even more if you do something stupid, I know you'll never hurt me." Kurt kissed his cheek. Before they fell into silence again, Wes held Jasmine close.

"You know I'm not going anywhere." She muttered into his ear.

"I know I just find it hard to believe your here with me." She chuckled.

"I love you." She breathed happily.

"I love you too."

"So I was wondering if you wanted we could go away for a weekend sometime. My treat." She looked at him.

"I pay my half." She said smiling.

"No Jazz please, it's part of your Christmas present."

"You bought me a charm bracelet Wes, a very nice one which I love."

"Ok what about if I used my Dad's air Miles? Then if we stayed in one of my family's homes?"

"Alright." He looked up shocked.

"Really?" she nodded.

"It would be nice to get out of Lima for a weekend and with you would be even better." She pulled back and kissed him. "But one day I will pay you back for everything."

"I've told you before, the fact you go to the length of hiding my wallet and trying to sneak money into my Jacket just makes me want to treat you and love you even more."

"So where are we going to go?"

"Surprise, we'll talk dates next weekend."

"Alright." She looked over at the clock.

"Five minutes." He smiled. They danced happily till the countdown began.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...3...2...1...Happy New year!" Everyone cheered.

* * *

"Happy New Year Kurt," Blaine whispered before kissing him softly.

"Happy New Year." Kurt said as they pulled apart.

* * *

"Happy New Year Beautiful." Wes grinned kissing Jasmine.

"A very happy new year." She whispered the happiness shining out of her.

* * *

"HAPPY NEW YEAR." And with that James Johnson got down on one knee.

"Martin Fairfax...Will you do me the great honour of entering into a civil partnership with me and becoming my husband?" Martin looked down at James tears filling his eyes as he saw the plain white gold band in the black velvet box his partner held up to him.

"Yes." He choked out, "Yes, Of course I will." James smiled widely and took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Martin's finger before standing up.

"I love you and Happy New Year." They kissed passionately to loud cheers mainly from Jazz, Kurt and Blaine.

"I love you too." Martin said both of them grinning like maniacs. Jazz ran over and hugged them both.

"I can't believe it...I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Jay." Martin looked at his finger. "I had no idea."

"Well I thought I'd better pin you down before someone else caught your eye." James teased wrapping his arm around his fiancés waist.

"Congratulations." Kurt said hugging James them Martin.

"Thanks."

"Yeh, Congratulations." Blaine laughed hugging them as well.

"You two next." James said grinning and Blaine nodded.

"You can count on it." he kissed Kurt happily and Kurt looked at his in surprise.

"You want to marry me?"

"Of course I do, your mine and I intend to have you forever." Kurt shivered.

"Good, because your mine too."

"So that would be a yes if I did ask?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Kurt teased kissing Blaine on the nose. Jazz laughed.

"Well, we are going to head home Jazz." She nodded. "I'm going to stay for a little longer." Wes came up from where he'd just been saying happy New Year to him family and congratulated them.

"You could run her home later couldn't you?" James asked him and Wes nodded.

"Of course, I don't drink around my family so I'm good to drive."

"Where's Dad?"

"Oh he's here somewhere he'll leave with Aunt Caroline when she goes. See you later." James and Martin left hand in hand thanking the Andersons on their way out.

"Well what an eventful evening." David grinned.

"Yeh, I wonder where they will go to get married."

"Well they can't do it in Ohio, I guess where ever they can." Jazz said sadly.

"Where can they?" David asked.

"They can in New Hampshire, Massachusetts, Connecticut, Iowa, Vermont, and Washington, DC." Wes reeled off. They all looked at him surprised.

"Hey I want to study law, I have to know these things and I think it's important." Jasmine kissed him.

"I love you." He smiled.

"I know." He smiled back at her lovingly.

"You two really are sickening."

"Yep, also you know that they can't have anything vaguely religious in there ceremony, that's including readings, music and vows."

"It's so wrong." Kurt said sadly, "And I'm not even religious, why shouldn't someone who believes in God and be gay have a reading it's kind of making them be... I don't know penalized even more, ridiculed even."

"I just think at least a few states will recognize these marriages now ever if they haven't passed laws to allow same sex couples to marry. It's a start." Jasmine said smiling.

"Yeh, here's a toast." Blaine said holding up his glass. "To our futures." They all held up their glasses.

"To our futures." They all echoed their glasses chinking together.

* * *

**Please Review xx**


	34. Seriously?

**Hey guys I worked for ages trying to get this right!**

**Anyway I am so excited because I got tickets to GLEE LIVE at the O2 in london and I'm going with my friend at it's on WENESDAY adn I'm so excited! hehe it'll be amazing I know it will teehee can't wait to see Chris and Darren sing LIVE wooooo.**

**Anyway on with teh story - please review! xx**

* * *

School started that next week and now they were playing the waiting game, college applications all gone and now to start preparing for regional's.

"Come on, come join glee this term."

"Kurt seriously I will lock you in your locker if you don't stop!" Jazz snapped about two weeks into term.

"Alright fine though I'd like to see you try!"

"Don't test me Hummel!" he held up his hands in surrender.

"So when are you going away with Wes?"

"Next weekend so it's not going to interfere with Warblers practice."

"It'll be nice for you to get away with him."

"Yeh it'll be fun." She closed her locker and caught the look on Kurt's face. "What look is that?"

"I...just don't do anything you aren't ready for." She smiled.

"Your sweet Kurt and I won't." he nodded.

"Good, I know you wouldn't and I know Wes."

"I know Kurt it's alright I'm glad you're looking out for me." Their conversation stopped as Dave Karofsky came up behind Kurt and coughed to catch their attention.

"Umm Hey." Jasmine looked up at the jock confused. Kurt gripped his books to his chest a little tighter. "I wanted to ask...too..."

"Spit it out Karofsky." Jasmine said coldly.

"I was wondering if we could talk?"

"That's what we're doing now." She bit back.

"Not here." He whispered.

"Why would we want to talk anywhere other than here?" Kurt said quietly.

"Please can we talk?" Karofsky directed his question at Kurt.

"No." Jasmine answered for him. "You don't get to talk to him."

"I...I'm sorry please...there's no one else I can go to."

"We'll think about it." Kurt said not looking at him Jasmines turned to look at him.

"What the hell?"

"Thank you." Dave said quietly.

"Don't thank me yet." Kurt snapped out. Dave turned and walked away.

"Kurt?" Jasmine looked at him bewildered.

"Maybe he just needs to talk to someone."

"Kurt...I just he made your life hell how can you just I don't know say you're going to talk to him...help him?"

"Jazz come on you don't normally take this view."

"I know...Blaine won't like it. I just come on Kurt really you are thinking of helping the guy, didn't you try that the end of last year?"

"Well yes sort of."

"See my point? I think he's beyond helping Kurt. He needs to come out and stop being such a jerk."

"It's not that easy Jazz." She raised her eyebrows at him. "Alright yes it is that easy." She smiled.

"Just talk to Blaine about it and don't do anything stupid like meet him alone." She said as they started off to their class.

"I won't."

"Good."

* * *

"So what do you want to do this weekend?" Blaine asked slipping his hand into Kurt's on his way from English to Glee.

"I don't really know what do you have planned?" Kurt smirked.

"I don't have anything planned!" Blaine muttered at Kurt's accusatory tone.

"Lies." Kurt muttered slipping his had out of Blaine's to open his locker to put his books in.

"I...well...maybe I have already asked your Dad if I could take you away this weekend." Kurt snapped to look at Blaine.

"You did what?"

"I...well...I wanted to surprise you and from next week we will be focusing on regional's and I just wanted you to relax and my parents suggested we get a break away somewhere warmer."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Wes and Jazz going away would it?"

"Maybe." Blaine said smiling.

"Have you and Wes been planning together?"

"Yes...No...Maybe?" Blaine grimaced.

"Are we going away with them?" Blaine rubbed the back of his neck.

"Perhaps, but only if you want to."

"Where are we going?"

"That's a surprise but it's nice and warm and you'll love it."

"How much is it costing?"

"Nothing, Wes has a house over there and we're using my Dad's air miles." Kurt looked at his suspiciously.

"What did my Dad say?"

"Err I'd rather not re-live that conversation." Blaine said taking Kurt's hands in his. "Please come away with me. We'll get alone time and we can relax and just be us, and We'll have Wes and Jazz as well, so you can relax with her when I get all fidgety and so me and Wes can go off and mess about and not disturb you."

"So a sort of couples retreat?"

"Yes and no one will disturb us." Blaine whispered. Kurt grinned they had been seriously deprived of couple time recently, well couple time of the intimate naked sort.

"What do I need to pack?" Kurt said with a smiled and Blaine grinned pulling Kurt into a tight hug.

"Yes, thank you so much Kurt. I love you and you're the best boyfriend ever." Kurt laughed.

"Come on lets go to Glee but I need to know what to pack and is it humid warm or dry warm because I'll have to alter my skin regime."

* * *

The airport wasn't busy mind you it was 3.30am Friday morning they we're skiving School but Kurt couldn't care less, in the short time at Dalton he'd learnt a lot and Blaine had learnt more and for some strange reason the McKinley work was much easier in their senior year than it had been in their junior year at Dalton and they were really excited for their trip. They hadn't told Jasmine that they we're coming. Blaine also didn't tell Kurt that they we're doing this mainly because Kurt's Dad wouldn't allow him to take Kurt away just the two of them, (the conversation itself had been a little strange and Burt wasn't overly pleased with what he'd found out, but Blaine had lied best he could but felt bad and knew Burt had worked it out.) Jasmines Dad hadn't been to keen on just her and Wes going away either but once the other couples names had been mentioned to the fathers in question had give the okay to go. They wanted to make the most of their time so leaving on the 5.30am flight made since they could sleep on the plane so they'd be all set for a great weekend.

"So how long is this flight?" Kurt asked once Blaine had parked the car.

"That would be telling."

"That's so mean, you know as soon as we check in I'm going to know where we are going."

"I know but I'm enjoying all this." Blaine pulled their bags out of the boot of the car; he'd been surprised that Kurt's was about the same size as his. When he'd voiced this opinion Kurt had smiled and said that he knew how to pack and it was only three days how much stuff could he possibly need. Blaine had smiled and said, "If I have my way you won't need any clothing." Kurt had blushed and hit him muttering something about his Dad being in the house.

"Just because you're enjoying this doesn't mean I am." Kurt pulled the handle out of his suitcase and shouldered his carry-on luggage. Blaine did the same and then caught Kurt's hand in his bringing it to his lips and kissing before letting their joined hands hang between them.

"But I think you are really." Blaine smiled happily at Kurt who pursed his lips trying not to smile. "I love you." Blaine said looking happily over at Kurt who couldn't help but smile now.

"Fine maybe I am enjoying it a little and I love you too."

"I know." Blaine said cheerily as they entered the airport.

"Come on just tell me." Kurt said tugging on Blaine's arm as they lined up,

"No, you'll know soon enough." They made their way up the line and eventually made it to the desk.

"Good Morning." Blaine said to the girl behind the desk giving her his perfect smile.

"Good Morning Sir and where are you flying to today?"

"If you tell her it's highly unfair." Kurt said leaning to the counter. Blaine chuckled and pulled their paperwork out of the front of his satchel.

"We are flying to Honolulu in Hawaii on the Island of Oahu where Mr Hummel it is a barmy 72 Fahrenheit." Kurt looked at Blaine a look of total shock on his face.

"Seriously?" Kurt laughed.

"I have never been so serious in my life Mr Hummel I am offended you question me." The girl behind the desk – a pretty brunette who must have been no older than 25 - smiled at the pair,

"Special weekend planned?" She said smiled and Blaine grinned.

"Yes, decided it was time to get out of Ohio. Treat this one to some sun." Blaine handed over their paperwork. Nodding his head to Kurt

"I don't blame you Mr Anderson. You've caught yourself a good one." She nodded toward Kurt who smiled impossibly widely, "how many pieces of luggage are you checking?"

"Two please." Blaine took Kurt's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Right now I have to ask you these obnoxious questions I'll ask you both at the same time to speed this up." They both leant on the counter top as she reeled off what felt like endless security questions.

"Great if you just want to put the first one here I'll get those checked."

"Lovely." Blaine lifted his case on.

"The next one please." She affixed the correct tags and the bag zipped away on the conveyer belt.

"There you go." He looked at Kurt and grinned before nudging him with his shoulder. "Excited?"

"Yes, Blaine very excited." Kurt couldn't stop smiling here he was in an airport with a non-homophobic staff member, now hand in hand with his gorgeous boyfriend waiting to be able to check though security.

"Right so, Mr Anderson, Mr Hummel you are all checked in, just follow the signs to security then make your way to gate 24, please remember you can't take liquids though security, any you do have need to be put in one of the available plastic bags. I hope you enjoy your trip."

"Thank you very much, Emily." Blaine read off her name tag. "Hope you have a good day." She smiled.

"You two have fun, wish my boyfriend took me away on surprise trips away."

"If he doesn't, he's not worth it, you're to fabulous to be stuck with him." She blushed at Kurt's comment and smiled.

"Thank you." Blaine said again before pulled Kurt along towards security.

"She was nice." Kurt said as they waited in line.

"Yeh, I'm glad we've met our fair share of assholes in life."

"Yeh good point where are Jazz and Wes? You said we were all sat together."

"They got here just after us they are just at check in."

"Right. They got to the front of the line and were pointed to two different metal detectors.

"See you on the other side." Blaine chuckled as they separated.

* * *

"Seriously Wes where are we going?" she held his hand as they walked up to check in.

"Well it's warm and sunny and there's lots of water and beaches, I go there every summer for two weeks, have done since I was five."

"Right but you never told me where you went!"

"I know." They pulled up to one of the desks.

"Good Morning." The same pretty brunette smiled over at them.

"Hey, if you could refrain from mentioning where we are going or what gate we are going to it would be great, I'm trying to keep her in suspense for as long as possible!" Wes grinned handing over their paperwork.

"Ah, this is so unfair you're the second set of high school age kids I've seen come thought going on surprise weekends away today, and to the same destination." She noted stamping and handing back their paperwork.

"Really?" Jazz asked.

"Yes. I just need to ask you two these questions." She reeled off the questions. "Ok if you just put the first bag on the scales." She tagged it and then Wes put the next one on. As that one zipped away Jasmine smiled.

"Did that other couple happen to be a shorter tan boy with epically curly hair and gorgeous hazel eyes and the other a taller fashionably fabulous blue-eyed beauty? Oh and did they happen to look sickeningly in love?"

"Yes they did." Jasmine smiled.

"Ha...HA." she pointed at Wes. "So Kurt and Blaine are coming too?" Wes rubbed his face.

"Yes it's the only way you're Dad and Kurt's would let me or Blaine take you away for a weekend."

"Right and you couldn't just tell me we were all going away?"

"No comment." Wes smiled at Emily.

"Have a good trip."

"We will Thank you." Wes took Jasmines hand and led her away towards security.

"Where are they?"

"They are sat in a Starbucks with coffees for us on the other side of security."

"Wes?"

"Yes Jazz."

"I love you. I love you. I love you where are we going?"

"I'm not telling you!" He laughed at her antics.

"Fine." She dropped his hand. "No hugs, No Kisses and no Hand holding till I know." Wes wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back to his front and put his head on her shoulder.

"Come on babe, you'll love it just wait a little longer." She didn't say anything. "Please. I love you. You trust me I know you will love the house and the place just go with this." She relaxed in his arms. "See not so hard." They broke apart and went through security and when she spotted Kurt and Blaine she broke away from Wes practically knocking them off their chairs.

"I'm so excited why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Surprise." Blaine gasped as she let him go.

"I know it's amazing. I can't wait to see the sun." Kurt grinned.

"You know where we're going?" she asked. Kurt nodded. "That's so unfair, I don't know." She sat down and pouted. Wes sat down next to her.

"You'll know soon enough." He patted her back and picked up his coffee.

"I know but I want to know come on please. Wes please."

"How can you refuse that face?" Blaine asked.

"Ugh...I can't...fine we're going to Honolulu Hawaii." She looked at him.

"Seriously?"

"Is that a universal response?" Blaine asked sipping his coffee.

"Hawaii? We are going to Hawaii?"

"Yes we are. We are staying right down by the beach our house is one of several that all share a private section of beach."

"This is amazing." Kurt clapped. They all laughed

'_This is a call for flight K272 to Honolulu at gate 24...Flight K272 at gate 24.'_

"That's us." Blaine said grinning. They'll got up and shouldered their bags.

"Come on then." Wes held out his hand and Jazz took it."

"Thank you for this." He smiled.

"Anytime and you don't have to thank me." He kissed her cheek and the two couples went to their gate and Wes and Blaine handed over their boarding passes.

"Enjoy your flight."

"We will thank you." Blaine tugged Kurt along in his wake.

"Those two." Wes chuckled.

"Come on, are we sat together?"

"Yes."

"Where are we sat?" Jazz asked just and Blaine handed over his passes again.

"Good Morning Sir, If you'd just go to your left."

"Blaine left is first class." Kurt said. Blaine looked at him nodding.

"I know."

"Oh my God." Jasmine looked quickly at Wes. Who smiled at the flight attendant and handed over their tickets. Just through to your left Sir." Kurt and Jasmine followed Wes and Blaine.

"We're in first class." Kurt muttered.

"Like we would have you travelling in economy class." Wes smiled putting his bag beneath the seat and sitting down, he patted the seat next to him. "Come on Jazzy." She laughed.

"Don't call me that!" she sat down and hit his arm. Kurt and Blaine we're in the two seats to their right. They got a few funny looks with business men and a few other people not expecting to see four teenagers in first class they got no comments and soon the plane was taxiing back before takeoff.

* * *

They touched down in Honolulu eight hours later. Where it was mid-afternoon, they got off the plane and collected their bags before walking out to see a man with a sign saying Anderson on it.

"That's us." Blaine pointed.

"Mr Anderson?" the man held his hand out to Blaine.

"Yes that would be me."

"Great if you and the rest of your group would like to follow me we are just outside."

"Wonderful."

"Come on, you three." They all followed out the driver putting their bags in the boot. Wes sat up front and the other three piled into the back. It being a pre-arranged cab the driver knew exactly where they were going.

"How far is it?"

"Not far, then we can hit the beach."

"This is amazing." Kurt lay back on a towel and stretched out.

"I know." Jazz sat beside him. "Though for you it's just an excuse for Blaine to touch you." They both giggled.

"I have to get sun cream on my back somehow!"

"Sure you do!" She laughed.

"Hey you going to coming swimming?" Blaine shouted as he ran out the house towards them.

"No, Wes is just grabbing surf boards out the garage and we're going out, you can join us."

"I've never surfed before." Blaine admitted.

"It's easy I learnt in Australia. I'll give you a lesson or two if you want."

"Maybe tomorrow, for now I shall lay here next to my beautiful boyfriend." Jasmine got up and dusted sand off her leg.

"Suit yourself." Shimmying out of her shorts and pulling off her tee-shirt to reveal her swim suit.

"Nice Bikini." Kurt said, "Perfect for you."

"Thanks." She rummaged in her beach bag and pulled out a surf vest. "Don't want to burn on the first day." She pulled it over her head as Wes came out carry in two boards.

"Hey guys, we could be out there a while." He threw the boards to the sand.

"It's cool, How about we just meet about 7.30 – 8ish to go to dinner together?" Blaine asked.

"Sounds great and you'll love the restaurant it's just down the road." We looked at Jazz. "You ready." She nodded and picked up a board.

"See you guys later." They ran off down the beach laughing.

"Perfect match those two even though I say so myself!" Kurt said rolling onto his stomach.

"Yes, so are we." Blaine agrees kissing Kurt's shoulder before laying down on his towel next to Kurt who had pulled out a book. "What are you reading?"

"Harry Potter the third book, in French." Blaine laughed.

"Why?"

"You told me to read them and I need to keep my vocabulary up this way I'm doing both."

"You're too clever." Blaine leant in and kissed Kurt on the lips.

"I have to work hard to keep up with you." Blaine lay happily in the sun listening to the sea and the breeze rustle the palm trees and the slow swipe of pages turned every few minutes from Kurt. It was so peaceful and the breeze felt wonderful against his skin as the sun beat down. He heard laughter and looked up to watch Jazz and Wes catch a wave in together the wave rolling beneath their boards.

"Kurt have you seen them?" Kurt sat up sliding his sunglasses down to cover his eyes.

"Those waves are huge. How can they do that?" He reached across and grabbed his camera getting a few choice photos of the couple riding the waves in perfectly and one great one of Wes trying to push Jazz off and failing and falling off himself.

"It's sort of like they are dancing with the sea." Blaine said watching them.

"Only you could think about it that poetically."

"It is." Kurt closed his book and smiled.

"Come on let go swimming."

"Sounds perfect." Blaine jumped up and pulled Kurt up and to him kissing him roughly.

"Calm down tiger, plenty of us time to come." Blaine nuzzled against Kurt's neck.

"Don't care, your just to adorable." He hugged him even more tightly.

"Blaine are you alright?" Kurt asked pulling his sunglasses off and throwing them onto his towel.

"I just love you so much." He cupped Kurt's cheek in his hand and kissed him softly.

"I know I love you too, I'd do anything for you." Blaine smiled.

"I think I'd die if I lost you." He whispered.

"Well I'm not going anywhere." Kurt smiled sweetly.

"I know I just get so caught up in loving you it feels so intense sometimes I feel I could burst."

"Oh Baby, I love you so much. Now come on lets go cool down in that beautifully blue ocean." Blaine chuckled and let go of Kurt's hand, "and just think of all the kids back in Lima still stuck in school!" Blaine laughed.

"I bet they will be so jealous when they hear where you've been."

"Yeh they will...come on RACE YOU!" Kurt yelled the last words and sprinted off down the beach.

"Hey you CHEAT!" Blaine sprinted after him.

"Slow coach." Kurt shouted as he splashed into the water.

"You cheated." Blaine tackled Kurt down into the water. Kurt didn't even complain about his hair. Since they started dating Kurt had started to relax especially since they had become more intimate with one another and Blaine took it as a great honour that Kurt had let down his walls and his insecurities for Blaine and Blaine only he hoped he would be the only person to ever have that connection with Kurt.

"I did not." They swam out till he water was at chest height and stood happily sometimes treading water and splashing one another. Their arms wound around one another under water.

"Do you think they'll mind if we sneak off by ourselves straight after dinner?" Blaine asked kissing Kurt.

"No I think they have the same plan." He nodded over to the pair sat on surf boards in the soft swell lip locked. They pulled apart and Blaine watched Jasmine blush at something Wes said. They knelt on their boards and paddled over to the couple.

"Hello love birds." Wes said stopping by Blaine.

"Thanks Wesley!" Blaine grinned.

"You looked very impressive out there." Kurt said to Jazz.

"Thanks do you want a go; you'll probably be a natural." Kurt thought about it.

"Sure why not."

"I'll take you out." Wes grinned.

"Yeh hang on lets teach him the basics on dry land it can get intense out there." Jasmine pointed out.

"Good point." He agreed.

"Do you want a ride back in?" Jazz asked Kurt dropping down onto her board her legs either side dragging in the water. Kurt grinned.

"Sure." She scooted back and hit the board in front of her.

"Hop up." Kurt grinned and carefully pulled himself up to sit on the board.

"Kneel if you can its easier, for me. Come on we'll catch a wave in! Help me paddle out." They turned the board and started to paddle out.

"Come on if Kurt can do it you can." Wes teased. Blaine grinned and pulled himself up in front of Wes helping him paddle out after the other.

"Stay on your knees and try stay central, I should be able to steer us in. If we go over try stay beneath the wave they go up you could tumble a little get disorientated it's easier to resurface once you know which way is up."

"You sure know how to terrify a guy." Kurt chuckled.

"You're safe enough." She smiled, "Ready?"

"Sure." She padded forward and they easily caught the next wave Jasmine snapping up to a standing position. And keeping the board upright Kurt laughed. The wave eventually died as they hit the shoreline. They got off and walked up the beach.

"That was great." Kurt laughed.

"Thrill seeker!" she laughed out.

"Says you, you've been out there all afternoon."

"It's addictive." They turned at watched Wes and Blaine come in a couple of waves behind them.

"That was good fun." Blaine shouted out to them. "Definitely learning to do that tomorrow!" Wes laughed.

"Come on, I'm getting hungry and need a shower!" Jasmine said walking up to where they'd left their belongings. She grabbed her towel and peeled off her clinging t-shirt. before towelling herself dry the three boys following suit. She stole Wes shirt and buttoned it on.

"Hey!"

"It looks sexier on me." She teased. He nodded.

"Yep it is there is no denying that." He laughed pulling her to him and kissing her.

"Eww to much heterosexual love!" Blaine teased.

"We can fix that!" Kurt said kissing Blaine before gathering up his towel and belonging and walking up the beach with Jasmine.

"What are you wearing tonight?" He asked.

"That would be telling!" She smiled.

"Meany!"

"You'll just have to wait and see Mr Hummel, you have no patience!" She teased.

"I do I just wanted to know." Wes unlocked the house and they all piled inside.

"Right so I'll just go have a shower then you can use it Wes!" Jasmine raced up the stairs. Wes closed the door and walked into the kitchen.

"You two have a bathroom you know!"

"Kurt you can go first, in the time I shower and dress you will still be getting ready."

"It takes time to create perfection!" Kurt said walking up the stairs.

"You're always perfect to me!" Blaine shouted after him.

"You're biased." Kurt called back and Blaine chuckled.

"Drink?" Wes asked smiling Blaine nodded.

"Thanks for this mate." Blaine said cracking open the top of his soda.

"It's fine."

"No it was a really good idea. I needed to get Kurt out of Ohio for a bit."

"And where better and more different than Honolulu?" Wes smiled Blaine nodded.

"Nowhere, I'm trying to get my parents to let me take him with us to Paris this summer."

"Wow he'll love that." Wes said walking out onto the deck.

"I thought so." They sat out on two recliners in the sun.

"I wish we could stay longer."

"If you can't do Paris you can join us in summer." Blaine nodded.

"Noted. Hey listen." Jasmine and Kurt must have opened the windows up stairs because they we're singing in the shower, their songs twisted on the breeze.

"What's the time?

Well it's gotta be close to midnight

My body's talking to me

It say,'Time for danger'"

"Are they singing?" Wes asked and Blaine chuckled.

"The same song. Yep."

"It says 'I wanna commit a crime

Wanna be the cause of a fight

Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt

With a stranger'"

"It's from that musical..."

"Rent." Blaine finished.

"I've had a knack from way back

At breaking the rules once I learn the

Game

Get-up life's too quick."

"Isn't it a bit..." Wes started.

"Suggestive?" Blaine supplied.

"Yes...Perhaps." Wes grinned and listened as the pair sung together.

"I know someplace sick

Where this chick'll dance it the flames

We don't need any money

I always get in for free

You can get in too

If you get in with me."

Their voices melted together clearly listening to one another.

"Let's go out tonight

I have to go out tonight

You wanna play?

Let's run away

We won't be back

Before it's New Years Day

Take me out tonight"

Kurt carefully massaged shampoo into his hair and then some extra shine conditioner knowing that the salt water would ruin his hair, enjoying the warm water as he sang with Jazz pleased they had started the same song, it was a great song, he wished he had the confidence to sing it at Blaine.

Blaine closed his eyes listening to Kurt resisting the urge to run upstairs and join his boyfriend in the shower.

"When I get a wink from the doorman

Do you know how lucky you'll be?

That you're on line with the feline of

Avenue B

Let's go out tonight

I have to go out tonight

You wanna prowl

Be my night owl?

Well take my hand we're gonna howl

Out tonight"

Jasmine sang happily as she washed.

Wes leaned back in his chair _'is she trying to kill me?' _he thought glad for the cool night evening breeze.

"In the evening I've got to roam

Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome

Feels to damn much like home

When the Spanish babies cry

So let's find a bar

So dark we forget who we are

And all the scars from the

Nevers and maybes die"

Blaine gave in and started to sing to and Wes followed suit all of the voices flowing out into the evening as the waves crashed on the sands.

"Let's go out tonight

Have to go out tonight

You're sweet

Wanna hit the street?

Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in

Heat?

Just take me out tonight"

Jasmine smiled listening to Kurt sing, and then when the other two joined in she realised that they must be sat outside she shook her head only Warblers would join in with people singing in the shower

"Please take me out tonight

Don't forsake me - out tonight

I'll let you make me - out tonight

Tonight - tonight – tonight"

They finished and Jasmine turned off her shower and wrapped a white fluffy towel around herself before sticking her head out the window.

"Hey Lead Warbler the showers free."

"Thanks Baby. I'll come up in a minute." He sighed heavily.

"Got to love those two." Blaine breathed.

"Yeh question is what are we going to sin gin the shower?" They both laughed.

* * *

An hour saw the four of them all down stairs, Wes wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a casual dark blue shirt, Blaine was in a pair of black jeans and a dark purple shirt and Kurt was in a pair of white skinny jeans, a white tank top with a light blue open shirt over the top. Jasmine was the last down she wore a pair of denim shorts as a long tunic top which just stopped above the bottom of the shorts you could barely see them there and a pair on peep-toe black wedge heels.

"oh a proper island girl." Wes teased.

"Perfect shoes." Kurt agreed.

"You said it wasn't far."

"10 minute walk, 15 if we walk slow." Wes confirmed.

"Then let's go I'm starving!" Blaine said grabbing his wallet. Wes picked up the house keys and his wallet and they left locking up as they went.

"It's such a beautiful evening." Kurt said his and Blaine's hands swinging between them.

"Yeh it is." Jasmine said skipping up behind them and tackling Kurt playfully.

"Hey you, great a shower song by the way." He laughed as she stole his hand from Blaine's and Wes came up next to Blaine so the pair could chat.

"I know we have the best taste in music!" She agreed.

"I love your outfit."

"Thanks yours is great to, all summery, unlike our unimaginative boyfriends."

"Blaine I think we are being judged for our clothing choices!"

"I know I don't know why, we bought new shirts!" Jasmine laughed. they stepped into the restaurant which was right on the edge of the beach.

"Wow Wes this place is beautiful." Kurt said smiling around.

"I'm glad you think so it's..."

"WES, you should have said you were coming!"

"Older brothers place." A boy a little taller than Wes clapped him on the back.

"Blaine Anderson I haven't seen you since you were 10 and singing Annie get your gun at Thanks giving!" They shook hands.

"Yes thank you for that Charlie. I had erased that from my memory!"

"And I was saving it for a best man speech or to tell his kids!" Wes said sadly.

"What on earth are you two doing here and not at Dalton?"

"Well first of all Jasmine this is my brother Charlie the only member of my family you haven't met he and his wife Becca couldn't make it for Christmas because they were expecting their first born the beautiful Lola. Charlie this is my girlfriend Jasmine." Charlie grinned and held out his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Thanks same to you."

"And this is Blaine's boyfriend Kurt." They shook hands.

"This still doesn't explain why you are here!"

"Weekend getaway." Blaine smiled.

"Oh lucky for some well we have a table out back perfect for you four, what can I get you to drink? A sneaky Hawaiian Cocktail? Only one each mind!" they all grinned and he laughed.

"Follow me and then I'll get those while you peruse the menu!" he laughed, "Kids these days skiving expense private schools for holidays!"

"Hey it's only me and I've never even had a sick day so I think I deserve one day in a whole school career!" Wes chimed in, "you must have missed the story of Kurt going back to McKinley and Blaine going with him."

"Yep missed that, I don't get much news from the mainland!"

"Very funny I will e-mail you daily in future."

"Don't do that you'll bore the poor man to death!" Jasmine added.

"Yes lima Ohio isn't the centre of social excellence it used to be." Kurt deadpanned.

"He has a point." Wes agreed.

"You guys, go on sit down may I recommend any of the seafood, caught fresh today by local fishermen." He handed them menus.

"Thanks Charlie."

"Your welcome little bro, maybe tomorrow you can stop my for here for lunch the rest of the family will be here." They all nodded. "Great I'll get you guys a drink."

"Hey Rita can you take over my other table thanks sweetheart." He called to a girl who didn't look much older than the four at the table."

"Your brother's great Wes." Kurt said looking over the menu.

"Yeh he and Becca took over this place a year ago for her parents, my family were thrilled, it's a great place and Charlie's happy he never was one for cities and desk jobs this place is just perfect for him."

"Now what to eat?" Blaine mused stroking his invisible beard.

* * *

"That meal was amazing." Jasmine laughed and Blaine practically rolled out of his seat.

"I second that I haven't eaten so much in ages." Kurt rubbed his tummy.

"I'll pay." Blaine said pulling out his plastic.

"I'll see none of that Mr Anderson, it's on me for you lovebirds!" Charlie called over from the bar.

"At least let us tip you!" he said walking over.

"No, it's been great seeing you; I'll see you at lunch tomorrow." They all murmured agreement and headed out the door.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Wes asked and Jasmine nodded.

"Not really tired yet." He smiled.

"Hey Blaine, here's the keys leave the back door unlocked its safe out here and we won't be out long."

"Sure thing, see you two in the morning."

"Yes good night Blaine, Kurt." Jasmine hugged them and they headed off towards the house, she slipped off her shoes and they stepped down onto the sand.

* * *

"Kurt stop it I'm trying to unlock the door!" Blaine tried to shrug his boyfriend off who had taken to kissing the back of his neck as he tried to put the key in the lock. Kurt's lips moved to the side of his neck then over to his lips Blaine pulled Kurt in closer kissing him ferociously. Kurt pulled back kissing down Blaine's neck. "30 seconds Kurt and I'll have to door open." Kurt pulled back.

"You should just concentrate harder." He smirked and Blaine spun around and unlocked the door, pulling Kurt in closing the door and pushing his up against it.

"Well I'm concentrating now." He growled.

* * *

The waves splashed gently against the sand as they walked.

"I can see why your brother moved out here." Jasmine commented as the sun bounced off the waves as it sunk beneath the horizon.

"It's a great holiday destination but I don't think I could live here all year though to quiet."

"I think your right."

"But it'll be great for spring break." She nodded. "You did apply for American colleges didn't you?"

"Yes I did but don't get your hopes up."

"I won't. I can keep hoping though." They stopped and looked out to sea.

"I'll come back. Even if I have to leave I'll come back after university, I don't know try get on a course with a year abroad over here. I'll think of something. Maybe find a vocational course here in the states."

"At least you have a plan." She laughed.

"It doesn't seem enough."

"Everything will fall into place."

"I know." They continued walking happily in silence. Stopping to kiss and hold each other.

"Come lets head back." Jasmine nodded and they turned to walk back to the house.

"I'm really glad I let you bring me here."

"I've never bought anyone here before." She smiled.

"Hum... I'm special then." She said quietly.

"Extremely special to me." He agreed.

Jasmine and Wes let themselves back into the hours about forty-five minutes later. Wes locked up and they made their way upstairs.

"Come on les go to bed the earlier start we get the more surfing we can do." She nodded and yawned.

"I'm just going to wash my feet, I hate sand sometimes." She walked up the stairs and Wes walk thought to the kitchen to get them some water.

"Oh hey Wes." Kurt closed the fridge door.

"Hi Kurt, you and Blaine have fun?" he smirked.

"Oh yes, you guys have a nice walk on the beach?"

"We did."

"You guys seem happy." Kurt smiled leaning on the side. Wes nodded.

"We are." Wes said quietly.

"Goodnight Wes."

* * *

"Goodnight Kurt." Wes got two glasses and headed upstairs to see jasmine already change and curled up and drowsy in bed. He put the glasses down and changed climbing in and gathering her to him kissing her softly on the lips.

"Goodnight Jasmine. Love you."

"Night Wes, I love you too." He kissed her forehead and they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"They're back."

"Good." Blaine snuggled closer into Kurt.

"I love you Blaine."

"You only love me for my body." He teased moving carefully to hold Kurt tighter. Kurt chuckled.

"And your voice." He teased in return. Blaine hummed quietly.

"I knew that's the only reason you kept me around. Kurt smiled.

"And I love you." He added agian Blaine smiled happily.

"And I love you too."

* * *

**Heya guys please review! xx er also I was thinkgin of writing a one shot of Kurt and Blaine once they made it though the door obvs an M tell me if you'd like to see that and I will write it if ppl want to read it xxx Thanks for reading!**

**Song - Out Tonight - RENT**


	35. Duets

**So Glee live was Amazing the Warblers ran right past us! It was so incredible! Going next year for sure. The Klaine skit was so cute. I just love Chris Colfer, I don't know how Darren keeps a straight face, in fact he barely did! I got my t-shirt and everything. Anyway we have to wait till September – SUCKS anyway. **

**For the duets!** _Kurt is italics and _**Blaine is bold, **_**both is well both **_and _Santana is italics_ and **Jasmine is bold** again _**both is both.**_

**Enjoy, please review and share anything you like even gushing over how epic they were live if you got lucky enough to go!**

* * *

Going back to school Monday morning sucked big time.

"I really want to be back at the beach!" Kurt groaned leaning on his locker.

"I know and just look how tanned we got in just three days!" Jasmine agreed.

"I know and no sun burn!" Kurt almost cheered.

"I have sand everywhere in my suitcase." Blaine moaned Jasmine laughed and Kurt nodded.

"Thought you'd try bring the beach back did you." Jasmine asked closing her locker.

"I nearly did."

"Blaine I just got my assignment for Drama I was wondering if you could help me, I need a male vocalist and all the boys in my class are scared of me." She shouldered her bag.

"What is it?"

"It's a musical assignment."

"Sure count me in. I can come over tomorrow and work on it if you like."

"That'd be great I'm sure if you spoke to my teacher you could use it for you credits."

"Yeh I need a few more I dropped on some essays last term. That's a good idea."

"Great see you at the end of the day." She scooted off down the corridor to catch up with Artie.

"Wow Girl you got a tan fast." She laughed.

"Yes we had a weekend in the sun."

"We?"

"Yeh me, Wes, Blaine and Kurt, it was so fun."

"Where'd you go?"

"Honolulu."

"That's amazing." She smiled and nodded as they sat in class.

* * *

Jasmines Dad called home that night and that's when everything started to blow up.

"So is there anything you want to tell me?" He asked.

"No, not really schools the same."

"About sectionals?" She didn't say anything, "I only recently heard from your aunt what happened she'd assumed you'd told me."

"It slipped my mind really it wasn't that big of a deal, they needed help and I provided it."

"You're going back to Crawford." He said simply.

"What?" she spluttered.

"You need people around Jasmine."

"Other than the fact that I really hope you are joking are you insane?" Jazz yelled.

"No I am not, you will learn to interact with people more."

"I interact with plenty of people."

"Jasmine you went on stage and sung with another school's club, so I'm laying it out pretty simply you join McKinley's glee club or you go back to Crawford."

"Dad I don't want either of those please, I'm settled and happy, why can't you just let me be?" He glared down at her.

"You're my daughter and it's in your best interests to have an emotional out let I know how you get so you will join one of those choirs."

"What if they don't need anyone?"

"I've already spoken to both choir masters and both would be happy to see you in their choir rooms."

"No, I'm staying at McKinley and not joining the new directions. You can't force me to."

"I am your father..."

"And I'm an adult."

"You are still in school."

"I could drop out."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me." She growled.

"Jasmine I thought you'd grown out of this."

"I thought you'd stopped trying to run my life."

"Well I clearly thought you'd grown up enough for me to take a step back."

"Dad I can't go back to Crawford." She said softly hanging her head.

"Then you know what to do."

"I can't just say I'll join now it's unfair on them."

"Jasmine I know what month it is, I know what you're like and you need a distraction."

"No I don't!" she said flatly.

"I'll give you a week. If you're not in the glee club by then I'm transferring you out." And with that he hung up. She sat down heavily. Now what the hell was she going to do?

* * *

"So this week we are looking for our duet singers for regionals!" Mr Shue clapped his hands together. "So partner up and sing, anything you want something fun, something to show off, something that means something to you are a pair, I don't mind, winners will be our duet at regional's." The room buzzed.

"Kurt do you want to work together?"

"Yes I do but you know you'd have a better chance of winning singing with Rachel or Mercedes, Blaine your voice is our best chance of winning."

"I'm singing with you, if I'm singing a duet I only want to sing it with you." Kurt smiled widely.

"Fine I'll sing with you." Blaine smiled.

"And we can sing anything, I have the perfect song!"

* * *

"I'm home!" Jasmine shouted closing the door.

"Hey Jazzy good day at school?" Martin appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Yes same old same old."

"Oh hey Blaine."

"We're taking over the living room we have a project to work on."

"Oh the drama project, I picked up that music you wanted."

"Oh that's great thanks Martin."

"Blaine are you staying for dinner?"

"Would be great if you could squeeze me in Mom and dad are out of town for the month and little sis is back at boarding school!"

"I'll call James and tell him to get extra takeout!" they all laughed.

"You kids have fun, I've got to pop out to the base. James will be back from shopping about 7pm he's running all the errands."

"Alright see you when you get back." Jasmine put her bag on the table and taking the sheet music Martin handed her.

"So you chose what you want to do?" she nodded.

"I think you'll like it. It's a contemporary standard by Goldrich and Heisler. Written as a cabaret piece, most though it was written as an idea to become a musical, it never became one." She handed him the sheet music. "Then someone I'm not sure who wrote a second part but I thought we could totally play off this." He laghed as he read it.

"That's great."

"I have some you tubes for you to look at."

"Great," he turned the page and laughed. "This is great."

"Alright so you see Jazz had a music assignment in her drama c

* * *

lass and she asked me to help her out then when this week's glee assignment was duets we thought we would test it on you guys before her class. Although Mr Shue I'm singing with Kurt for my duet." The teacher nodded.

"Yeh so we hope you enjoy this we had a laugh practicing it." Jazz said switching the CD player on so the backing started to play. Blaine wore a green apron a starbucks logo on the front and stood by a small table with coffee cups on. Jasmine stood in front to the side and then started to sing.

"There's a boy who works at Starbucks,

Who is very inspirational.

He is very inspirational because of many things".

Jasmine pretended to walk through a door and walked up to Blaine singing, when it came to what he 'said' Blaine turned to the audience and mouthed as she sung they all chuckled.

I walk in at 8:11, and he smiles and says, "How are you?"

When he smiles and says, "How are you?"

I could swear my heart grows wings!"

She clutched to her chest walking away and directing her words to them.

"So today at 8:11

I decided I should meet him"

She turned and gestured over her shoulder.

"I decided I should meet him

In a proper formal way."

She smiled and moved like a school girl in a bad movie who was point out her crush.

"So today at 8:11 when he smiled and said "How are you?"

I said "Fine, and my name's Jasmine,"

And he softly answered, "Hey."

Blaine turned and mouthed hey with a slow moment of a slight single wave.

"And I told him "My name's Jasmine, and thank you for the extra foam…"

Blaine handed her a coffee cup and grinned his flirty dapper grin. Jasmine pretended to take some foam on her finger as she finished the extended note. Before walking back to the front middle to sing to the club.

"And he said his name was Taylor,

Which provides the inspiration for this poem:

Taylor the latte boy,

Bring me java, bring me joy!

Taylor the latte boy,

I love him, I love him, I love him…"

On each I love him she dipped her knees a little and the club laughed at the lyrics.

"Well I'd like to get my nerve up

To recite my poem musical.

He would like the fact it's musical

Because he plays guitar."

She mimed playing the guitar.

"And today at 8:11, Taylor told me he was playing

With a band down in the village in the basement of a bar.

As he smoothly flipped the lever to prepare my double latte,

But for me he made it triple! (And he didn't think I knew)

But I saw him flip the lever, and for me he made it triple,

And I knew the triple latte meant that Taylor loved me too!

I said, "What time are you playing? And thank you for the extra skim…"

He said, "Keep the $3.55," because this triple latte was on him."

Back to the middle she kicked it up a knotch.

"Taylor the latte boy,

Bring me java, bring me joy!

Taylor the latte boy,

I love him, I love him, I love him…"

The others were happily chuckling and admiring her and Blaine work.

"I used to be the kind of girl

Who'd run when love rushed toward her.

Till finally a voice whispered, "Love can be yours,

If you step up to the counter and order.

Taylor the latte boy,

Bring me java, bring me joy!

Taylor the latte boy,

I love him, I love him, I love him…"

Each time she sung the chorus her actions got more exaggerated.

"So many years my heart has waited,

Who'd have thought that love could be so caffeinated?

Taylor, the latte boy,

I love him, I love him, I love him.

I love him, I love him, I love him."

As she finished there was applause and she walked to where they knew the 'door' of the Starbucks was on stage. And Blaine started to sing.

"There's a girl who comes to Starbucks

And I think she has a crush on me

I can tell she has a crush on me

That's too big to ignore

She comes in here every morning

At exactly 8:11

When the clock says 8:11

She comes walking through the door

Then one fateful Monday morning

As she made her usual entrance

I could tell that she was nervous and she has something to say"

"And I smoothly flipped the lever

To prepare her double latte

And she said her name was Jasmine

And I came back with "hey"

And I said my name was Taylor

And here's a little extra foam

As she left I cleaned her table

And I found a folded napkin with this poem:

Taylor the Latte Boy

Bring me Java bring me joy

Oh, Taylor the latte boy

I love him

I love him

I love him"

All the while the two of them did appropriate and funny actions that went with the song, it the way she looked at him the way he sung out to the audience. Kurt admired how well they'd done it was a great piece.

"So I should have got my nerve up

And just said I wasn't interested

But since she was clearly interested

It all got out of hand"

Now Blaine was singing out to the audience.

"Cause before I found her poem

We had had this conversation

I had told I was playin'

In the village with my band"

He mimes walking in.

"When I walked in Friday evening

To our gig in Arthurs basement

I saw Jasmine in the front row

And I heard her scream my name"

Jasmine had sat in the audience and waved and yelled Taylor.

"Then my friend said man she's crazy."

He waved his hands either side of his head.

"She's been here since 7:30

And she told me she's your girlfriend

And she's really glad she came"

Jasmine got up and Blaine started to walk away and she followed they fell into a moment of running but not going anywhere, Blaine pretending to be chased.

"And then when our gig was over she followed me the whole way home

As I ran to try and lose her

I composed another version of her poem

Jasmine the Stalker Chick

You're a psycho and you are sick

Oh, Jasmine the stalker chick

You scare me

You scare me

You scare me"

They laughed so hard, Blaine face was a picture. Before turning and singing in despair to the audience.

"I used to be the kind of guy

Who never was rude or doubting

But now I've got this lunatic freak in my life

Every night now at my window she's shouting"

He put on a bad imitation of a girls higher voice.

"Taylor! The latte boy!"

His voice back to normal.

"Go away I'm not your toy!

Taylor the latte boy

Is calling

Is calling

The police"

He mimed the phone and the group couldn't stop laughing.

"Many a girl has let me court her

But I've never needed a restraining order

Jasmine! Come find me now

I'm transferring to a new Starbucks"

He sat down next to Kurt and lent him head on his shoulder.

"And perhaps you should meet my friend Kurt.

Cuz I love him I love him I love him.

I love him, I love him, I love him."

The room burst into applause and laughter and Blaine a Jasmine playfully bowed and laughed with them.

"Guys that was great and really funny." Mr Shue stood up and walked towards them.

"Thanks Mr Shue."

"That was so funny." Finn agreed.

"I certainly appreciated it!" Kurt agreed.

"Glad you liked it we had such a laugh rehearsing." Blaine smiled.

"It was ridiculously hard to get that right and make it look interesting!" Jazz agreed.

"Well I think it was up to standard of most musical performances." Jasmine very nearly went for Rachel.

"Then you haven't seen very many decent performers we we're note and pitch perfect." Jasmine said.

"The way you acted it..." Jazz cut her off.

"Was how the piece is meant to be played, it's a cabaret piece not a Broadway number, anyone can see that, the second part was written as a run on joke, it's the whole point Rachel so just stop it with the attitude because I'm tired...I'm tired of you trying to take little digs at me if I wanted digs and constant bitching I'd have stayed a Crawford. I've never done anything to you never given you any reason to behave how you do towards me but from the moment I stepped foot here you've just picked and picked and picked and I'm bored of it, so you know what I'm going to join this club and then I'm going to take the solo from you for regional's because I know I can. Then you can keep having a digs at me because then you'll have a reason!" she walked up the room and sat on the back row next to Santana. The room was silent. Mr Shue clapped his hands together and smiled.

"Well JJ welcome to the New Directions."

_Well_ thought JJ, _that's sorted my problem out._

* * *

"You just called out Rachel Berry." Kurt said aghast.

"I know." She sounded like she was in shock.

"You just told her you we're going to compete for the solo."

"I know." She said in the same tone.

"And you're going to take it from her."

"I know." Jasmine felt a little strange.

"You just joined the glee club!" Kurt cried and hugged her.

"I know." She replied into his shoulder. Blaine laughed.

"Never saw that coming." He muttered.

"I know." JJ ran a hand over her head.

"What are you going to sing for the solo auditions next week?" She grinned.

"Oh, I _know_!" she laughed opening her locker.

"And it's totally going to rock!" Blaine grinned and so did Kurt.

"Yep, whatever you sing will be awesome!" Kurt agreed.

"I'm hungry do you want to go out to celebrate?" Blaine asked catching Kurt's hand.

"Sure." Kurt kissed Blaine quickly on the lips.

"JJ you are coming to!"

"Sure can I invite Santana?" Blaine nodded sure. Jasmine texted the Latina and got a positive response.

"She said she'll meet us there at 7pm." The couple nodded.

* * *

"So who's singing duets for the completion?" Jasmine asked.

"Me and Kurt, Rachel and Finn, Sam and Mercedes that's it."

"No one else wants to duet?"

"I do but I have no one to sing with." Santana said.

"What about Brit?" Kurt asked.

"She doesn't want to."

"I'll sing with you." Jasmine said happily. "Only if you want to, think about it tell me tomorrow."

"No I'd love to JJ that would be great." Santana grinned.

"Awesome, what do you have in mind?"

"I'm not discussing it with Klaine here! We'll talk tomorrow." Jasmine nodded. Blaine looked at Jasmine a little confused.

"You're auditioning for both."

"Why not? Hopefully I'll get one!"

"You'll probably get both." Kurt groaned.

"Doubtful." She said picking up her drink.

"I don't know you're pretty amazing." Santana said sweetly. Jasmine blushed.

"Thanks."

"So come on this is exciting, regionals!" Kurt said bobbing up and down.

"If Rachel gives us another I will take us to victory speech I might just kill her." Santana said swirling her straw. Blaine chuckled.

"Where are we burying the body?" Jasmine asked seriously.

"I know a place!" Santana said and they both laughed.

"God, remind me never to get on the wrong side of you two!" Blaine said laughing.

"Never get on the wrong side of us two." Jasmine said smiling a tucking into her spaghetti carbonara. Blaine ran a hand over his face.

"Oh you tire me out." Jasmine looked up shocked and leaned across the table and stage whispered.

"I thought that was Kurt job." She widened her eyes and Blaine nearly choked on his cola. They all except Blaine burst out laughing.

"You're a nightmare!" he choked.

"I know, but it's your fault you made first contact."

"And I hate to admit I don't regret it!"

"Me neither." Kurt agreed.

"Yeh you're not so bad." Santana added.

"Your comments warm my heart!" They all continued to chat and laugh over their meal. Kurt gave Santana a lift home and Blaine ran Jasmine home she sat curled up in his front seat.

"You alright?" they'd only been in the car a few minutes and their homes where the other side of town to the restaurant.

"Yeh."

"Liar." He said playfully trying to keep it light.

"It's February next week."

"Yep and after that comes March and then April."

"I'm serious Blaine." she snapped.

"So am I."

"It would have been two years, on the 10th." She whispered.

"I'm sorry Jasmine."

"It's alright."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"No."

"You will be, one day."

"It hurts less, but when it hurts less I forget more." Her head dropped onto the window.

"You won't forget her." Blaine whispered.

"I already am and I don't want to." She choked out.

"Jazz." Blaine whispered sadly, "oh Jazz I'm so sorry."

"Can you...I...why do I feel like this?"

"Because you loved her."

"I still love her."

"That's why then." He said pulling into her drive. She rubbed her eyes roughly cross with herself. "What's bought this on?" he asked as she looked at him.

"Just timing I guess." She took a deep breath. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, thanks for the lift." She opened the door and climbed out closing the door. Blaine frowned before backing out the drive. He'd tell Wes and Kurt to keep an eye on her; it's all they could do.

* * *

"Kurt I'm really worried she's going to do something stupid." Blaine sat down dejectedly on Kurt's bed the next night after school.

"We shall just keep a look out so don't worry, now come on we need to practice. We are not last to go Rachel and Finn we're pretty good and Mercedes and Sam did great we have to excel before Jazz and Santana go." He grabbed his boyfriends hand and tried to pull him up, Blaine just flopped back successfully pulling Kurt on top of him.

"We are already perfect." He pressed his lips against Kurt's. Kurt smiled and kissed him back, they rolled further onto the large bed, lying across it tangled together on their sides kissing languidly. Kurt sighed and pulled back.

"Blaine we really need to practice." He tried in vain to get up.

"I thought we already were." Blaine said pulling Kurt's lips back to his squashing Kurt's giggle between them.

"You're too cute." Kurt gasped between kisses.

"And your way to gorgeous."

"And wearing too many clothes." Kurt muttered. Blaine laughed rolling quickly and pinning Kurt beneath him. Kurt giggled.

"I agree totally."

"We have an hour and a half till the rest of the family get home." Blaine grinned.

"Plenty of time." Their lips reattached happily moving together.

* * *

"Kurt, Blaine, the floor is yours." Mr Shuester gestured to them. They came up and stood in front of everyone, the music started to play and Kurt started to sing.

"_All those days_

_Watching from the windows _

_All those years _

_Outside looking in _

_All that time _

_Never even knowing _

_Just how blind I've been _

_Now I'm here _

_Blinking in the starlight _

_Now I'm here _

_Suddenly I see _

_Standing here _

_It's oh, so clear _

_I'm where I'm meant to be _

_And at last, I see the light _

_And it's like the fog has lifted _

_And at last, I see the light _

_And it's like the sky is new _

_And it's warm and real and bright _

_And the world has somehow shifted _

_All at once _

_Everything looks different _

_Now that I see you _

**All those days **

**Chasing down a daydream **

**All those years **

**Living in a blur **

**All that time **

**Never truly seeing **

**Things the way they were **

**Now she's here **

**Shining in the starlight **

**Now she's here **

**Suddenly I know **

**If she's here **

**It's crystal clear **

**I'm where I'm meant to go **

_**And at last, I see the light **_

**And it's like the fog has lifted **

_**And at last, I see the light **_

_And it's like the sky is new _

_**And it's warm and real and bright **_

_**And the world has somehow shifted **_

_**All at once **_

_**Everything is different **_

_**Now that I see you **_

_**Now that I see you"**_

They finished and looked at the room. That exploded into applause.

"That was beautiful." Quinn said.

"Just amazing." Mercedes added.

"I'm just going to go cry out of sight." Jasmine said.

"I'm coming with you." Santana echoed.

"JJ, Santana you ready." They nodded and got up. Jasmine looked at Santana as they sat on the two stools. They smiled and then looked at the rest of the club. Santana started to sing.

"_Let me hold you for the last time,_

_It's the last chance to feel again,_

_But you broke me, now I can't feel anything,_

_When I love you and so untrue,_

_I can't even convince myself,_

_When I'm speaking it's the voice of someone else,"_

"**Oh, it tears me up**

**I tried to hold on but it hurts too much**

**I tried to forgive but it's not enough**

**To make it all okay**

**You can't play our broken strings**

**You can't feel anything**

**That your heart don't want to feel**

**I can't tell you something that ain't real."**

"_Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse_

_How can I give anymore_

_When I love you a little less than before?_

_Oh, what are we doing?_

_We are turning into dust_

_Playing house in the ruins of us."_

"**Running back through the fire**

**When there's nothing left to say**

**It's like chasing the very last train**

**When it's too late, too late**

**Oh, it tears me up**

**I tried to hold on but it hurts too much**

**I tried to forgive but it's not enough**

**To make it all okay"**

"_**You can't play our broken strings**_

_**You can't feel anything**_

_**That your heart don't want to feel**_

_**I can't tell you something that ain't real**_

**Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse**

**How can I give anymore**

**When I love you a little less than before?"**

"_But we're running through the fire_

_When there's nothing left to say_

_It's like chasing the very last train_

_When we both know it's too late, too late"_

"_**You can't play our broken strings**_

_**You can't feel anything**_

_**That your heart don't want to feel**_

_**I can't tell you something that ain't real**_

_**Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse**_

_**So how can I give anymore**_

_**When I love you a little less than before?**_

_**Oh, you know that I love you a little less than before"**_

"_Let me hold you for the last time"_

"**It's the last chance to feel again"**

The class applauded and cheered. They hugged and sat back with the group.

"That was beautiful girls." Mr Shue. They smiled. Blaine couldn't help but be dragged back to his conversation with Jasmine the other day. "Right well that's all the duets." Mr Shuester clapped his hands together. "And they were all beautiful and everyone performed brilliantly, but I know who should head up our duet and it's going to be Kurt and Blaine."

* * *

"I'm so happy for you guys." Jasmine hugged Kurt and Blaine.

"I can't believe it." Kurt clapped excitedly.

"I'm worried." Blaine said. They looked at him confused.

"We sang a duet last year and lost."

"Blaine don't be silly it'll be fine there are lots of male, male duets out there and if we lose we lose its life. I mean we're going up against another six schools this year from the other three sections of our region, two will go through again and we will get one of those!" Kurt rubbed his boyfriends back reassuringly.

"Jasmine you ready to go?" Santana caught her arm.

"Yeh sure." She turned back to Blaine. "I don't need a lift I'm going out with Santana tonight I'll see you guys Monday."

"Have fun."

"Yeh, will do you guys go celebrate together!" she winked and ran off down the corridor with Santana.

"That is a very budding friendship." Blaine observed.

"I think Santana likes her."

"Who doesn't?" Kurt and Blaine walked out to the car lot hand in hand.

"Yeh but likes likes like when I liked you and you couldn't see it!" Blaine winced.

"Never going to forgive myself for that." Blaine commented.

"I've already forgiven you." Kurt kissing him softly.

"Hmm I bet you have, I'll see you at mine." They parted and went to their separate cars before driving to Blaine's.

* * *

**songs were "Taylor the latte boy" and then "Carol the stalker chick" - changed teh name obvs check em out online! on youtube**

**the next was I can see the light - Tangled**

**and then broken strings James Morrison.**

**Please review! xxx**


	36. Regionals

**Heya People I have thrown out this chapter! seriously I know it's alot of songs but i'm sorry! next chapter will be better I promise, for note in Blaine and Kurts duet Kurt is italics and Blaine bold and in teh song where they all sing bold is when all the chorus sing between the person taking the main part. **

**So bet everyone has seen the second Kiss! waa its epic! anyway I am now on Twitter! if you are follow me and I'll follow you! I don't even pretend to understand tumblr so i'm not going there yet so please follow me I'm **Rebecca_Sawyer** cuz that's my name! lol xx**

**Please Review - no one reviewed the last chapter adn it made me sad so if you want to be really nice and review the last chapter that would be lovely. Reviews are my life blood! which is probs bad! drop me a note please and if you want to tell me to read your stories tell me i'm looking for some decent reads and recomendations are always appreciated! I shall review for you! xx I love you guys especially all the story alerts and the like Thank you**

* * *

Jasmine stood on the stage in the auditorium, she'd asked Mr Shuester if she could use it to practice for her solo tomorrow. she dumped her bag on the edge of the stage and walked across the front of it looking out at the large room. Closing her eyes she sang into the darkness.

"Comparisons are easily done

Once you've had a taste of perfection

Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one

I still got the seed."

Stepping back carefully she made her way into the middle of the stage so when she started the chorus she was in the middle.

You said move on

Where do I go

I guess second best

Is all I will know"

She belted out the chorus, closing her eyes her knees bending.

"Cause when I'm with him

I am thinking of you

Thinking of you

What you would do if

You were the one

Who was spending the night

Oh I wish that I

Was looking into your eyes"

Opening her eyes, which we're rimmed with tears, she smiled and sang.

"You're like an Indian summer

In the middle of winter

Like a hard candy

With a surprise centre

How do I get better

Once I've had the best

You said there's

Tons of fish in the water

So the waters I will test"

She touched her lips then threw her hand away.

"He kissed my lips

I taste your mouth

He pulled me in

I was disgusted with myself"

Blaine walked quietly into the auditorium and sat at the back, he watched her carefully and he'd never seen a performance that was so emotional it could have been on Broadway.

"Cause when I'm with him

I am thinking of you

Thinking of you

What you would do if

You were the one

Who was spending the night

Oh I wish that I

Was looking into..."

The tears fell and Blaine just wanted to hug her, she'd closed off from him and Kurt a little in the last week, she'd been hanging out with Santana and even Wes had text him to see if she was alright.

"You're the best

And yes I do regret

How I could let myself

Let you go

Now the lessons learned

I touched it I was burned

Oh I think you should know"

"Cause when I'm with him

I am thinking of you

Thinking of you

What you would do if

You were the one

Who was spending the night?

Oh I wish that I

Was looking into your eyes

Looking into your eyes

Looking into your eyes

Oh won't you walk through

And bust in the door

And take me away

Oh no more mistakes

Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay..."

"That was beautiful." Jasmine jumped and wiped her eyes quickly. Blaine stood up from the back of the auditorium and walked down.

"What are you doing here?" she coughed.

"Stalking you."

"Funny Blaine." she picked up her bag.

"That you're solo?" she nodded. "You have it in the bag." She didn't say anything. "You ready to go home?"

"Yeh." They walked out to the car lot in silence. Jasmine climbed into the front. They drove in silence; Blaine pulled up on the drive and looked over at Jasmine who was staring out of the window. She didn't move to go, instead her shoulders shook and she cried. "Oh Jazz." Blaine unfastened his seat belt and slid across the bench seat and undid hers pulling her into his side. She sobbed. "It's all going to be alright." He soothed. "It's all going to be alright."

* * *

Jasmine had sung her solo for the club the next day and now Rachel was singing hers, no one else even bothered to audition.

"I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing,

Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in,

'Coz I got time while she got freedom,

'Coz when a heart breaks

no it don't break even."

Kurt frowned at the song, it was an odd choice for Rachel. He glanced at everyone else and they all looked a little confused to.

"Her best days will be some of my worst,

She finally met a man that's gonna put her first,

While I'm wide awake, she's no trouble sleeping,

'Coz when a heart breaks

no it don't break even, even no."

Jasmine was smiling, of course she'd choose a similarly themed song.

"What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you

What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok

I'm falling to pieces

I'm falling to pieces

They say bad things happen for a reason

But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding

'Coz she's moved on while I'm still grieving

And when a heart breaks

no it don't break even, even no."

Blaine lent into Kurt, "similar to JJ?" he whispered and Kurt nodded slightly.

"What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you

What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok

I'm falling to pieces, yeah

I'm falling to pieces, yeah

I'm falling to pieces

(One still in love

while the other one's leaving)

I'm falling to pieces,

(Cuz when a heart breaks

no it don't break even)"

"You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain,

You took your suitcase, I took the blame.

Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, oh.

'Coz you left me with no love, with no love to my name."

There was no doubt that Rachel sang the song perfectly, it just appeared to be lacking a little of her usual emotion and precision.

"I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing,

Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in,

'Coz I got time while she got freedom,

'Coz when a heart breaks

no it don't break, no it don't

break, no it don't break even no.

What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you

What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok

I'm falling to pieces, yeah

I'm falling to pieces, yeah

I'm falling to pieces,

(One still in love

while the other one's leaving)

I'm falling to pieces,

(Cuz when a heart breaks

no it don't break even)"

"Oh, it don't break even, no

Oh, it don't break even, no

Oh, it don't break even, no"

They all clapped politely and Rachel grinned shooting a look at a smirking JJ.

"Well girls both of those song's were excellent choices, but Rachel," the girl bristled happily, "I'm giving Jasmine the Solo." Jasmines grin became a true smile. "It's time we mixed the club up a little. We have plenty of strong voices and characters here for you to be able to not have all the pressure."

"But I can handle it." Rachel stood up.

"But I got the solo." Jasmine said quietly.

"Mr Shuester this is so unfair."

"The solo is Jasmine's Rachel."

"Well I won't sing for regionals then."

"Then you can't sing for Nationals." Blaine said.

"What?" She said crossly.

"New rules, unless you are a transfer student and you transferred between the two competitions you can't perform the choir has to be the same at Regional and National level, they've really played with the system this year." He informed them. Rachel sat back down in a huff.

"Right so if there are no objections I have the songs we will be performing for Regional's next week. We have to do certain types of songs obviously we have our Duet, a Broadway number." Kurt clapped happily, "The solo can be anything," Jasmine nodded, "But the Group number has to be from a musical movie that's not a broadways show, I've discussed this with a few other show choir masters and they seem to think we will have to do group numbers from Broadway musicals for nationals."

"Hang on musical movies that aren't on Broadway?" Santana reiterated. Mr Shuester nodded.

"What are we suppose to sing from?" Finn asked.

"Disney." Kurt said smiling and they all looked at him and laughed.

"He's right." Mercedes said smiling. Mr Shue clasped his hands together.

"Disney it is."

* * *

"This is insane!" Jasmine said and Kurt tied the bow at the back of her dress.

"Sure it is, we just have to do our best."

"Disney at a choir competition, its...it's..."

"Highly amusing." Blaine supplied.

"Right." She nodded enthusiastically.

"You guys already we're on stage in 5." Mr Shuester looked over the green room.

"Yeah all ready and raring to go Mr Shue." Mercedes gave him the thumbs up."

"Go on then places, Good luck everyone."

Jasmine stepped out onto the stage, wow it had been a while, she pulled the microphone out of the stand and moved the stand away, looking out at the audience. She smiled jumped and started to sing.

"She's a girl with the best intentions

He's a man of his own invention

She looked out of the window

He walked out the door

But she followed him

And he said, "What'cha lookin' for?"

She ran from one side of the stage to the other.

"She said, "I want something that I want

Something that I tell myself I need

Something that I want

and I need everything I see."

Something that I want

Something that I tell myself I need

Something that I want

And I need everything I see..."

Jasmine although just one girl filled the stage, Kurt bobbed along from the side. He grinned as she happened to catch his eye and grin. Yep she was up there where she belonged. Performing.

"...She said, "I want something that I want

Something that I tell myself I need

Something that I want

And I need everything I see."

"Something that I want

Something that I tell myself I need

Something that I want

And I need everything - 'cause"

"It's so easy to make believe,

it seems you're livin' in a dream

Don't you see that what you need

is standing in front of you?"

She held the note perfectly and powerfully, the room was on it's feet.

"I want something that I want

Something that I tell myself I need

Something that I want

And I need everything I see"

The crowd was up and clapping and Jasmine was filling the stage.

"Something that I want

Something that I tell myself I need

Something that I want

And I need everything I see"

She stood in the middle smiled at the audience did a small bow and ran off. Blaine grinned across the stage at Kurt as they walk on holding their microphones.

"**Like a fish plucked from the ocean**

**Tossed into a foreign stream**

**Always knew that I was different**

**Often fled into a dream**

**I ignored the raging current**

**Right against the tide I swam**

**But I floated with the question**

**Who will love me as I am?"**

"_Like an odd exotic creature_

_On display inside a zoo_

_Hearing children asking questions_

_Makes me ask some questions too_

_Could we bend the laws of nature?_

_Could a lion love a lamb?_

_Who could see beyond this surface?_

_Who will love me as I am?"_

"_**Who will ever call to say I love you?**_

_**Send me flowers or a telegram?**_

_**Who could proudly stand beside me?**_

_**Who will love me as I am?"**_

"_Like a clown whose tears cause laughter_

_Trapped inside the center ring"_

"**Even seeing smiling faces**

**I am lonely pondering"**

"**Who would want to join this madness?**

**Who would change my monogram?**

**Who will be part of my circus?**

**Who will love me as I am?**

**Who will ever call to say I love you?**

**Send me flowers or a telegram?**

**Who could proudly stand beside me?**

**Who will love me as I am?"**

The New Directions walked on stage them all singing together.

"Who could proudly stand beside me?

Who will love me as I am?"

Yet another standing ovation but they didn't wait as they went onto their next number.

Puck started to sing.

"I'm malicious, mean and scary

My sneer could curdle dairy

And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest

But despite my evil look

And my temper, and my hook

I've always yearned to be a concert pianist

Can'tcha see me on the stage performin' Mozart?

Tickling the ivories 'til they gleam?

Yep, I'd rather be called deadly

For my killer show-tune medley

Thank you!

'Cause way down deep inside

I've got a dream"

They all sung the chorus.

"He's got a dream!

He's got a dream!"

Puck singing on his own again.

"See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem!

Though I do like breaking femurs

You can count me with the dreamers

Like everybody else

I've got a dream!"

Finn took the next set of lines.

"I've got scars and lumps and bruises

Plus something here that oozes

And let's not even mention my complexion

But despite my extra toes

And my goiter, and my nose

I really want to make a love connection

Can't you see me with a special little lady

Rowin' in a rowboat down the stream?

Though I'm one disgusting blighter

I'm a lover, not a fighter –

'Cause way down deep inside

I've got a dream

I've got a dream!"

They chorused

"**He's got a dream!"**

I've got a dream!

**He's got a dream!**"

Before Finn continued

"And I know one day romance will reign supreme!

Though my face leaves people screaming

There's a child behind it, dreaming –

Like everybody else

I've got a dream"

All the New Directions sung out for the next section,

"Tor would like to quit and be a florist

Gunther does interior design

Ulf is into mime

Attila's cupcakes are sublime

Bruiser knits

Killer sews

Fang does little puppet shows

And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns!

Blaine had been nominated for the next section,

"I have dreams, like you - no, really!

Just much less touchy-feely

They mainly happen somewhere

warm and sunny

On an island that I own

Tanned and rested and alone

Surrounded by enormous piles of money.

After much debate and singing and almost fights, jasmine had been shoved ungracefully into the Rapunzel part, she'd argued profusely, but not won.

"I've got a dream!

**She's got a dream!**

I've got a dream!

**She's got a dream!**

I just want to see the floating

lanterns gleam!

**Yeahh!"**

"And with every passing hour

I'm so glad I left my tower –

Like all you lovely folks

I've got a dream!"

**She's got a dream!**

**He's got a dream!**

**They've got a dream!**

**We've got a dream!**

**So our diff 'rences ain't**

**really that extreme!**

**We're one big team...!**

**Call us brutal –**

**Sick –**

**Sadistic –**

**And grotesquely optimistic**

**'Cause way down deep inside**

**We've got a dream!**

**I've got a dream!**

**I've got a dream!**

**I've got a dream!**

**I've got a dream!**

**I've got a dream!**

_I've got a dream!"_

"**Yes way down deep**

**inside, I've got a dream!**

**Yeahh!"**

They all watched the audience stand and applaud.

"Come on lets go, we were last to perform." Finn led everyone off stage.

"We did great guys."

"Yeh you we're awesome." Wes rounded the corner. Jasmine smiled and hugged him.

"Beautiful solo."

"Thanks. You were great."

"I don't think we got though, you guys have though."

"Do you think they will send two from the same sectionals through?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"I don't know Kurt, I'm hoping they do."

"Me too."

"Well done guys you did great, why don't you all get a drink? we have half an hour till results." Mr Shue clapped Puck on the back as they walked into the dressing room.

* * *

The choirs stood on stage,

"Good Afternoon everyone, We'd just like to say that this year's completion was very close we saw some amazing performance's but there were two choirs that really stood out. I'm afraid two choirs were disqualified due to them not sticking to the criteria, which left the 8 choirs standing before you. Although the two choirs we have chosen to put though are from the same sectional both of them showed outstanding vocals and performace, with out further deliberation the winners of his years Regional completion is..."

Kurt felt his heart stop, Blaine held his hand tightly and the rest of the New Directions worlds went on to slow motion.

"William McKinley High School's New Directions and the Dalton Academy and Crawford County Day joint Choir."

"Oh My God...We did IT!" Kurt shrieked. Jasmine laughed as Kurt practically strangled Blaine.

"We did it." She breathed and smiled. Jumping when Finn caught her in a hug.

They'd done it.

* * *

**Thinking of you - Katy Perry**

**Breakeven - the script**

**Something that I want – grace potter.**

**Who will love me as I am – side show**

**I've got a dream – tangled**

**I know alot of songs sorry - Jasmines solo is supost to show how much she misses Frankie and how she's still not really dealt with it which is normal. also some of you may have noticed I introduced a second OC - Nate Parker at her party - have no fear he is returning I swear lol**

**Please review xx PLEASE **


	37. Sorry

**Right I promise this chapter is better - not by much tho :S some reviews would be lovely! please!**

**I tried to get Tumblr yesterday it didn't like me I dunno if i'm going to try again yet!**

* * *

Jasmine sat on Santana's bed.

"You look great, stop stressing." Santana said grinning and picking up her clutch bag.

"I'm still not sure this is a good idea."

"Nate said you used to go out all the time."

"Yeh I did when I was 17 and the drinking age was 18." She stood up and pulled her dress down.

"Well he's got our ID, he'll be here in a minute then we can go out and have a good time." Jasmine smiled and there was a knock at the door. "Come on lets go." They walked down the stairs and Santana opened the door to a grinning Nate.

"Good evening Ladies, you both look stunning, we will have the pick of the kisser's this fine evening!" Jasmine cocked her eyebrow.

"If anything you've got more ridiculous since I last saw you!"

"Or you've got more serious." She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Santana there you go , Jasmine there you go." He handed them both very real looking fake ID's

"This is mint." Santana smiled, "Let's go party." She laughed and they headed out down the steps and into Nate's car.

"Why are we going over to Westerville?"

"Best clubs." Nate said.

"Sure."

"Alright so best we don't stick near anyplace McKinley teachers go." He said.

"Talking of McKinley, how'd your induction go?"

"Induction?" Santana asked confused.

"Yeh, I'm 18 but never been to college so, I could go to McKinley do a few exams so they can see how clever or not I am, I was always educated on base schools so I'm only a few merits off my high school graduation grade!"

"Your coming to McKinley?" Santana said grinning.

"If they'll have me, if not I'm going to Dalton."

"No way, you have to come to McKinley!" Jasmine said seriously, "You let loose in Dalton would be a disaster."

"I resent that."

"It's still true."

"And anyway you want to be at McKinley that way you can bring some class to glee club." Santana piped up.

"that's debatable as well."

"Hey what is this pick on Nate day?"

"No, I'm just trying to deflate your ego a little." Jasmine said happily as he parked the car.

"Thanks for that JJ, I appreciate it."

"Glad to hear it." they got out the car and walked down the street. "This could end in disaster you know." "When did you become such a kill joy?"

"Since I realised what I was doing was dangerous."

"Yeh, when you were all suicidal you're not now you have Des now."

"Wes, Nate you muppet and I was never suicidal." She hissed. Nate looked at her.

"Sure you weren't."

"Shut up." She hissed again. They pretty much walked in to the first bar with loud music and lots of people spilling in and out the doors.

"I'll get the first round in ladies you get out on the dance floor and find us some hotties!" Nate went off to the bar, Jasmine grabbed Santana's hand and they made their way onto the dance floor. It wasn't long till Nate pulled them to a table in the corner where he had a shots lined up for all of them.

"Nate this isn't..."

"Shut up and drink, I know how much you can take and this isn't going to touch you so drink up." She glared and shot the three shots in front of her, to a few impressed looked from for people around. Santana looked at her.

"What? You guys want to go out and drink lets fucking drink." She stole one of Nate's shots.

"That's my girl!" he yelled. She laughed and turned to the room.

"Right San, - one hour – how many kisses and numbers can you get? Any gender you like. Nate keep 'em coming." She grinned pushed money into his pocket.

"And she's back." He laughed.

"Oh I never really left." She grinned and walked back out onto the dance floor, it wasn't long till she was dancing with the fourth guy of the night.

* * *

"JAY!" Nate yelled handing her yet another drink.

"Hey Nate, this...this is Mel. Mel this is Nate.

"Hi there." the very pretty blonde kept a hold on Jasmines waist.

"Jay, San wants you."

"You don't really have to go do you?" Mel asked with a sexy smile.

"I'll take her place." Nate grinned and the woman shrugged letting go of Jay.

"Nice to meet you." She pressed a scrap of paper into Jasmines hand.

"Very nice." Jay smiled before walking away to find Santana.

"Jasmine?" She turned and looked at the boy it took a little while for her brain to catch up.

"Thad...THAD." she hugged him laughing. He was a little taken a back.

"What are you doing here?"

"We are...well now me I don't know where the others went but I am partying, what are you doing here?"

"I'm standing in for my brothers band their bassist was sick so I've stepped in."

"That's awesome, you just finished that music was great."

"Yeh JJ who are you here with?" he asked concerned.

"Santana and Nate."

"Right...Right and how much have you had to drink."

"A lot but I feel great, are you staying out? You should, come on I'll get you a drink." She took his hand and headed to the bar. Thad grinned maybe he could stay a bit, Wes had had a right go when he'd said he was going out using someone else's ID to get in a bar.

"How'd you get in?" he asked as she leant on the bar. She grinned and handed him a perfect drivers licence. "Awesome." She took it back and their drinks arrived.

"Drink up."

"Cheers." He chinked his beer with her glass and she laughed and pulled him over to the table where Santana was now sat with a group of people.

"Jay, this is Jay she's beautiful isn't she? And the best kisser." Thad's eyebrows raised slightly and it hit him, did Wes know Jazz was out? Did Kurt or Blaine because this wasn't the sort of thing they approved of, it was one thing at a private party but out of a night.

"Jazz, who knows your here?"

"No one, why would they need to know? Who would need to know?" She asked, her movements showing she was definitely leaning towards the completely hammered. He watched one of the guys around the table pulled her onto his lap. She giggled. This wasn't good.

"Jasmine we should go." She looked at him wide eyed she smiled flirtatiously.

"Where do you want to go Thad?" She whispered into his ear.

"Back to Dalton, come on come with me." He took her hand and tried to get her out of the guys grasp.

"Oh come on don't go, I'll buy you another drink sweetheart. We're having fun right?" He pulled Jasmines hair away from her neck and kissed it softly. "Stay a little longer." He purred. She smiled and got up off his lap.

"Maybe next time." she grinned. The guy smiled and handed her a card.

"Call me, if you get bored of high school boys."

"She's underage too." Thad bit out.

"To drink." The guy leered, Thad grimaced.

"She has a boyfriend, stay away from her." Thad growled.

"Yeh sure, her choice." He stood up, "Ditch the loser and I'll show you a really good time." he grinned at her before heading over to the bar ordering and leaning back on it to watch her. Thad caught her arm as she stepped forward.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Having a good time." she shouted grinning over the music. "Come on come dance." She grabbed his hands and pulled him towards the dance floor. _This wasn't a good idea _Thad thought as he was lead to the dance floor. The guy was back again.

"I got you two drinks." He handed them to them, "Have a good night." He left again. Jasmine was dancing and Thad felt the best thing to do was to just enjoy having some fun. Soon he was having a great time and yet more time had slipped past them. He didn't notice how late it had gotten till he'd stepped outside for some air and his phone went off, he noticed the list of missed calls before answering.

"Where the hell are you?" David's voice jumped down the phone.

"I'm at Monty's." He said happily.

"Still?"

"Yeh, Jasmine and Santana and that Nate guy are here they made me stay it's so much fun, everyone's buying us drinks and oh the music is great, I can see why people do this." He heard a mumble of voices on the phone.

"Thad it's Wes, is Jazz there?"

"She's inside."

"Who is with her Thad? Who?"

"I dunno, she was at the bar."

"Shit. Someone call Blaine he's at home tonight I think he's closest. Thad I need you to go back in there and stop her drinking."

"Why we're having fun, she safe enough."

"No Thad you don't understand, it's the 10th alright just please go in and dance with her keep her with you." Just then Thad saw Jasmine walk out the club with the creep from earlier.

"Oh JAZZ." He yelled and she looked over, the guy tightened his arm around her waist. "JJ it's your Wesley." He grinned and held out the phone.

"Oh hey Wes." She extracted herself from the guy's arms. There was a muttering of 'has someone got hold of Blaine yet?' then.

"Jazz, Jazz baby, how are you?"

"I'm great you should come out Wes, we're having so much fun you should come out."

"Jazz I need you to stay where you are."

"I...It's starting to rain Wes, Thad lets go back inside." She reached for Thad's hand and stepped towards the club. Leaving the guys she'd been with before a lot let down and a little angry. "I got to go Wes, come out and drink with us. Love you."

"No Jazz don't..."

* * *

"No Jazz don't..." the line went dead. "FUCK." Wes shouted loudly. "Has anyone got hold of Blaine yet?" he called out desperately calling Jasmine again. How had they been so stupid, of course if she wasn't with Kurt and Blaine or with him she'd been hanging out with Santana how could they have been so stupid as to just assume they we're having sleepovers?

"I've got him." Jeff ran to Wes thrusting his phone into his hand.

"Blaine!"

"Wes...do you have any idea what time it is?" Blaine asked blearily.

"Yes I do but we have a problem, Jasmine is out with Santana and Nate, and now Thad has joined them, I can't get off campus at this time and they are in a bar about 3 miles from you."

"Shit, why are they out?"

"I don't know, I don't know whose idea it was, I just no it's the 10th now."

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." Blaine was already up moving around his room trying to find some jeans to pull on and find a shirt.

"Blaine you have to go get her."

"Yeh I'd worked that bit out." He snapped "How the hell didn't I predict this?" he grabbed his keys so grateful his parents were always away and ran down the stairs to pull his shoes on.

"You couldn't."

"You know what's going to happen if I don't get there in time." it wasn't a question.

"She'll go home with someone else, she told me about doing it before after..."

"Did she tell you who she went home with?" Blaine asked.

"No." He was a little relieved.

"Right well, I'll get her Wes."

"It's not her fault, I'm sure it wouldn't have been her idea, we've talked." He sounded hurt.

"I know Wes, it was probably Nate's idea. Look I'm going to be driving I'm not going to keep talking to you, I'll let you know when I've found her." He hung up and dived for his car, backing out the drive and putting his foot on the gas. How had he let this happen. It was going to be a hard time for Jazz, he'd known that, everyone was watching her, he brothers words reverberated in his head _she's a little wild sometimes I guess she inherited it off Mom, I dunno and once she starts, she won't stop. _Blaine put his foot down, it was 1.15am no one was around. _She gets these ideas in her head that it should have been her. _He pulled up outside the club and jumped out, _so she may go out for a bit of fun but it gets out of hand. _How had they been so stupid just because she looked fine on the outside didn't mean she was fine. He crossed the road to the entrance jogging in the rain and as he was about to go in Santana came out.

"Santana, where's Jasmine?"

"Hobbit, what the hell are you doing here! Come to have a good time, she's inside."

"Santana go home."

"Yeh yeh whatever." She grinned and leaned on the guy next to her. Blaine walked into the club, it was crowded, Thad was with them, he was tall he couldn't see him. He made his way to the bar.

"Hey," caught one of the bar tenders attention.

"you haven't happened to see a girl and 5"8 brown hair brown eyes – trying to kiss everyone have you?"

"Jasmine." He nodded.

"In the corner." He pointed.

"thanks." Blaine turned to see Thad moving out onto the dance floor with a couple of girls. Then there was Jasmine sat in the corner with a group of people. She looked alright but he really didn't like the look of the guy to her left. He made his way over.

"Blaine!" she grinned excitedly.

"Hey Jazz." She extracted herself from the guys much to their disgruntled expressions and hugged Blaine. "Time to go home Jay." He said softly. Her eyes widened.

"No, I'm having a good time." she said.

"Come on its late." He tried, he didn't want to stay here and he wasn't going to leave her.

"But I don't want to go home, why would I I'm having a great time." she turned back to the table; "We're having a great time right?" they all cheered in agreement.

"Yeh, I get that but come on please lets go." She looked at him confused. "Please Jazz."

"I..." she swayed and he caught her,

"Your exhausted." She shook her head, "Home come on."

"I don't want to go home, why would I? She's there." and Blaine understood the pictures, memories.

"You don't have to go home, you can stay with me tonight come on." He wrapped his arm around her waist and started to move her out of the club. They got out of the doors and it was still pouring it down and by the time they got to the car they we're soaked through. Blaine put Jazz in the front and ran round to the driver's side, throwing on the heat as he saw her shiver, it was cold out he grabbed his phone.

"Wes, I've got her. She's not too bad...no she wasn't. Sure she's staying with me...yes I will...see you." He hung up and looked at her. She was shaking from the rain, he lent in the back and grabbed a Jacket and wrapped it around her before driving off. She stared out the window. It wasn't long till he pulled up on his drive way. The rain had slowed and he got out, opening Jasmines door for her.

"Come on let's get you though a shower and into something warm." He was cheerily. She got out and followed him up to his house. Once they were in they went upstairs and he sorted out a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt for her before grabbing a towel and putting them in the bathroom for her.

"How about you shower and I'll go down stairs and make some toast?" he offered. She swayed slightly. "I think someone's had a little too much to drink." He teased and she giggled

"Me too." She giggled.

"Shower." She nodded and padded into his bathroom.

"This is very clean for a boys bathroom." she shouted and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Thank you." He said sarcastically. He heard the shower start and the glass door close before heading downstairs, he threw a few slices of bread in the toaster, put the coffee machine on and then got a pint of water ready. It wasn't long till Jasmine came downstairs.

"Hey you, drink that and toast is about to pop!" he gestured to the water and she sat down a little unsteadily. He placed ad cup of coffee in front of her and refilled the water once she'd drunk it. "toast." He place it buttered in front of her.

"Thanks." She sipped her coffee.

"It's quite all right!" he said happily sitting down in front of her he saw the tears running down her face.

"I'm so sorry Blaine."

"Hey...Hey it's alright." He reached out across the table and took her hand.

"I just I wasn't thinking."

"Actually I think you were thinking a little too much."

"I just..."

"It's alright Jazz, you don't have to explain now."

"I didn't even want to go out and then Nate kept goading me and..."

"So you went out and drank...look it's alright."

"No it's not you've been pulled out of bed in the middle of the night, I could have...I could have..." she couldn't even finish the sentence and Blaine knew what she meant.

"But you didn't so it's all good."

"I miss her so much Blaine."

"I know."

"I just wish she was alive it would be so much easier even if we'd broken up, now I'll never know...I never know if we would have made it or if we'd have got married or had kid or gone to uni together...I just it was all snatched away. It's so unfair and now I'm being unfair on people who never knew her knew us."

"I'm Sorry Jazz, I can't even begin to know how you feel but I don't care I never knew you and Frankie as a couple, I know you and I hate seeing you like this, we all do."

"Oh god and Wes, he's going to be so upset what have I done?"

"He's not upset he's worried about you and you didn't do anything. So you're fine you got a bit drunk and danced with people." She sighed putting her head in her hands.

"Eat your toast." He said.

"Yes Dad." She teased biting into it Blaine chuckled.

"Look your already practically sober after a coffee and some food, so let's just talk about it in the morning alright?" she nodded. "Good. Do you want some more?" she shook her head. "I'll re-fill your water to put on your bed side." She finished the water and pushed the glass to him finishing her coffee and the bite of toast she had left. "Right come on, definitely time for bed." She followed him upstairs.

"Blaine?" She said in a very small voice. He turned to look at her, she looked so small even in his clothing.

"I don't think the spare rooms made up why don't you just stay in with me tonight, it's not like I'm going to jump you!" she smiled and they both laughed slightly.

"I'm offended." They laughed again.

"I'm just going to change." He grabbed some pyjamas from his dresser, "The right side of the bed is mine." He called and she climbed into the left. Blaine's bed was so soft she snuggled down into it and yawned.

"See your tired." He said coming out the bathroom and dumping his clothes in the hamper in the corner. She nodded. He climbed in next to her rolling to face her. "I hope you're not a duvet thief."

"I'm not, but I have cold feet!" she said sticking her head on Blaine's.

"Bloody hell, they are freezing! That was mean." She laughed. "I'll go get a pair of Sam's bed sock. Gosh that was mean." He reiterated jumping out of bed and running out the room. He returned seconds later throwing a pair of fluffy black socks at Jasmine. They bounced off her head before she caught them and put them on. "right now I'm safe from your poor circulation!" he climbed back in. "Good night Jazz."

"Night Blaine. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

It was warm...very warm and Jasmine wasn't sure why, she felt a little fuzzy and way to warm, she tried to move but felt something tighten around her waist. She put her hands there, there was something warm and strong but soft wrapped around her, she turned slightly to be met by a mess of black curly hair. Everything was very confusing. She poked it...it groaned...she poked it again, moved.

"Why are you poking me?" a low yet familiar voice mumbled.

"I'm not sure. It seemed like a good idea at the time." Jasmine tried to sit up.

"Stop moving."

"I'm too warm and I need a drink."

"There's one on the side." She turned and sure enough there was she reached for it and drunk it, oh that was better, she placed the empty glass down.

"Now go back to sleep." Blaine her head said.

"Blaine, its 10am."

"Fuck." he mumbled into his pillow. He let go of her waist and rolled over to check his phone. "Last time I woke it was 6am he groaned."

"why were you up at 6am?" she flopped back down most of what had happened last night coming back to her. She closed her eyes.

"You were whimpering in your sleep and you seemed scared, you wouldn't wake up so I hugged you too me and you stopped and sort of err...snuggled closer." She blushed.

"Sorry."

"It's alright."

"No really I'm sorry I should have told..."

"Everyone has bad dreams, I don't mind. So shut up alright." He said gently and she nodded. "Good. Now, Wes is coming over for 11am, Kurt is coming to and I'm about to contact the idiots you were to with last night."

"No don't they we're to know."

"Alright but I will be berating them at some point."

"Fine." Blaine picked up his phone and called Kurt.

"Hey Baby." Jasmine chuckled and he hit her playfully. "Yes we are awake. Could you bring coffee and food? I'll pay you back...Yes thank you I love you too." He hung up and stretched. "How do you feel?"

"Fine, embarrassed and a little stupid but fine." He smiled and ruffled her hair. They lay there in silence. "Thanks for letting me stay last night."

"I didn't mind."

"I know but thanks anyway." There was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Can we come in?" Kurt's voice called though the wood.

"Yes." Blaine said happily.

"You lazy things still in bed." Kurt tutted.

"We had a late night last night." Blaine said as Kurt settled on the end of the bed. Wes still stood in the doorway unsure.

"Come on in Wes, I'm sure Kurt bought you breakfast too." Wes came in avoiding eye contact with Jasmine.

"I'm really sorry Wes." She said looking at him pleadingly. "I'm so so sorry."

"It's alright." He said sitting and looking at her.

"No it's not...it's not I promise you I'll never do it again."

"Jazz it's fine, honestly it's your life." He wasn't being cruel he was being honest. "And I don't own you."

"I know but I'd have rather been with you last night than out." she said hanging her head. Wes took her hand and stroked his thumb across the back of it.

"Next time call me, or take me with you or anything I was just really scared something would happen to you." Their eyes caught and Jasmine felt like crying again.

"I will I promise." Wes nodded smiled and kissed her softly.

"Good." He and Kurt shifted on the bed and sat cross legged.

"Now can I be fed?" Blaine asked and they all laughed.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW - please please please let me know your out there! please! xx**


	38. Fight for

**Here we go more! Please Review!**

**And I finally sorted out tumblr! haha please tell me if your on it i shall follow you also feel free to follow me would love to get to know some of my readers! xx**

**i'm xbeanie91x .tumblr .com remoce the spaces - obvs! **

**much love to Readers even mor elove to reviewers please review and enjoy! xxx**

**Oh and I'm still on the search to find more guys on this site so if your there boys don't hide it's awesome if you write! xx**

* * *

Monday came way too quickly, Jasmine had been told off by Blaine, Kurt and Wes though that didn't last long because when she looked all sad at him he felt bad and they ended up making out for the rest of the afternoon. Jasmine felt Wes had clearly accepted her apologies. Blaine kept texting her nearly every hour all though the weekend and Kurt kept texting her to apologise.

"Look Kurt seriously I'm fine this weekend was always going to be hard." She closed her locker.

"Yeh we know." Kurt said smiling and getting his history textbook out. "Blaine is just."

"Way to overprotective?" she offered up and Kurt nodded. "I don't mind but I'm fine it'll be hard in April, I know so I'll just make arrangements with Wes on the day so I'm occupied or something."

"Good plan. So you sticking with Glee?" she nodded. "Great."

"I don't have much choice I need an elective and my Dad has been threatening to send me back to Crawford." Kurt frowned. "I know, crazy right but its fine."

"Good." They stepped away from the lockers and...

"Well Done Glee loser." Jasmine got a face full of slushie. She wiped her eyes and blinked in shock as few seconds before laughing. Kurt looked completely shock and so did Amizo. She laughed and grinned.

"Fuck that's cold." She laughed, "But how did you know cherry was my favourite?" Amizo stared at her and she grinned again laughing she shivered. "Wow that feels weird." She grabbed a slushie off a passing boy. "Why don't you try how this feels?" and she threw it over him. She smiled and continued. "Every person that throws a slushie over a glee club member I warn you now I will throw one back at them. You got that?" he nodded. "Good, now Fuck off." She growled. She turned to Kurt. "Seriously this is unpleasant." She said rolling her shoulders. Just then Blaine rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Ah your first slushie facial this is a truly momentous occasion!" he said and she smiled.

"It was cherry favoured!" she said happily and he laughed shaking his head.

"Let's get you cleaned up!" Kurt laughed steering her to a nearby girl's bathroom.

"Please." She agreed.

* * *

That next week every time someone slushied a glee member they slushied them back. It worked as a system but Mr Shuester didn't like it.

"It's stooping to their level guys."

"Mr Shue we've tried rising above it but that didn't work, we're just getting even, it's not like we are just doing it for no reason to anyone because we feel like it we are just returning the favour!" Kurt said quickly. "I think it should be allowed."

"But guys..."

"But what?" Jasmine asked, "you're our teacher you should get this stopped, it shouldn't have got to this level it's obvious who the bullies are they should have been suspended football players or not, you've seen it yourself so has Coach Beiste but you don't back us up when Figgins says he can't do anything, yes he can, with student witness's and teachers he can but you do nothing so we are having to do it ourselves and it's not our job."

"That's a little..."

"She's right, the anti- bullying policy at Dalton works because the teachers enforce it and we're taught about prejudice and we are educated about other lifestyles and stuff like that to make us more accepting." Blaine cut in. "you don't even teach religion here half the kids don't know the difference between a Christian and a Jew."

"So if you don't want us to 'stoop to their level' give us a little help here because we are trying." Kurt added. "It's not like we're shoving them back into lockers it's an iced drink." The room fell silent.

"Alright fine I see your point."

"Good because even if you didn't we'd still do it." Puck said gruffly.

* * *

"So what are you going for your birthday?" Jasmine asked Blaine as they headed out of school.

"We're going to go to Dalton for a movie night." She nodded.

"Great."

"When I say we are, I mean you, me and Kurt." she nodded. "and it's going to be a party of sorts. It's not all planned yet." She nodded.

"Sounds good."

"Reckon you can clear Friday night with your aunt."

"Sure thing." Blaine smiled and they got out to the car park. Blaine turned and kissed Kurt goodbye.

"Hey ladies we really don't want to see that." Amizo called out from a few metres away from them.

"Well don't look this way then." Kurt snapped back. Amizo scowled and looked at Karofsky and some of the other Jocks by him.

"What was that Hummel?" Kurt smiled.

"I said don't look this way then."

"I'll look where ever I like." Jasmines eyebrows quirked.

"Sure you will." She muttered and Blaine smiled slightly.

"What was that girly?" she smiled.

"Clearly deaf as well as thick." She said to Kurt who laughed.

"I agree." Finn, Puck and a few of the other members of glee club had left the building now.

"I said what was that?" Amizo growled. Jasmine smiled.

"I said you clearly need your hearing testing." She smiled politely.

"Are you saying I'm deaf?"

"I'm just concerned for your health and the polite this to do if you don't hear something first time is to say pardon." She said jovially. Blaine coughed back a bark of laughter.

"You really need to learn your place."

"I know my place, you don't know yours." She said with a smile. His eyes narrowed.

"Hanging round with fairies is clearly it." she smiled.

"Well before you judge my friends maybe you should take a good hard look at yours." He eyes fell on Karofsky who stiffened.

"What's that meant to mean?"

"Work it out yourself, I can't do all the work for you." She turned to Blaine. "Let's go." She muttered.

"We're not finished yet." Amizo stepped towards them and Jasmine let out an exasperated sigh.

"Really? What do you want?" Blaine snapped. "Because we are done here."

"Really lady, are we done here?"

"Yes." Blaine said starting to walk away.

"Hey Lady don't walk away." Amizo shouted. Jasmine turned and walked towards him.

"SO you want me to walk this way?" she asked aggressively and the jocks all looked taken aback. "Well I asked you a question?" she stood there the rest of the Glee club behind her watching, Amizo looked back at the Jocks behind him. "What can't answer by yourself? Need your buddies to help you against the scary girl?" She mocked in a babyish voice and Puck smiled chuckling and shaking his head that girl was trouble.

"No." He replied.

"Oh it has a voice!" she glanced back at the glee club with a grin making what she was doing a show to embarrass the jock . Finn and Puck moved in either side of Kurt and Blaine grinning and crossing their arms.

"I wasn't talking to you." Amizo ground out.

"Really cuz you said Lady and at the time I was the closest thing in the lot to that so I answered."

"I was talking about the two fags behind you." Amizo gestured and jasmines eyebrows raised.

"Really I don't see any cigarettes anywhere, "she looked behind her then back to the jock, "and if you're seeing walking ones I think you need to see someone about that." She said seriously. Blaine wondered if Kurt's eyebrows could get any higher and turned back to the scene. Amizo looked angry.

"You know I'm really against hitting girls." He scowled stepping forward.

"Really? I had no idea." She feigned shock and the glee club laughed which only riled the football player more. He glared at them and shouted.

"Shut the hell up."

"Why should they? You're highly amusing to watch much like an ape in a zoo." There was an 'oooh' of laugher from the jocks this time.

"You just watch your..."

"Why you going to hit me with a razor response or your fist?" she interrupted once again a smile on her lips. Amizo was less than a metre away and she laughed. "You're a joke." She said seriously.

"I said..."

"Sure I get it you said shut up...well guess what Sherlock, I'm not going to not until you do." She pointed at him aggressively to accentuate her point.

"Amizo leave it." Karofsky spoke up for the first time.

"What no way she's got to lean who to respect around here." Jasmine laughed again.

"Well I'm never going to respect you, I don't think anyone ever will." She added cruelly.

"You little..."

"You know I've had better fights with girls." She said quietly. "Mind you I guess that's what you are a girl." She teased. "A coward really, can't finish something you started."

"Shut your mouth." He surged forward but caught himself. She laughed again everyone watching in anticipation of what was going to happen.

"Go on..."she breathed. "Hit me..."

"I don't hit girls."

"Well you wanted to get in a fight with people you call fairies and ladies so as they are insults and I am a 'lady'" she put air quotes around it, "I myself can't see the difference." She smiled sweetly. "So go on..._hit me_." He growled. "If that's what you do, single out people who are different and proud to be who they are _hit me_...because I'm a girl...because I stand up for my beliefs...because I'll love anyone...because I'm proud of being queer or whatever you want to call it because I like both sexes. HIT ME." She shouted. Kurt's hand grasped Blaine's tightly.

"What's she playing at?" he whispered.

"She's making a point." Blaine said quietly.

"What if he hits her."

"We all hit him back." Puck growled.

"Damn right." Finn agreed. Jasmine was stood there resolutely staring at Jock face set hands on hips.

"See," she sighed and bit out a laugh. "one day when we are all out of this dump, we will look back and know we did good, we were right and you'll still be here in Lima doing some crappy job for crappy pay probably being treated like shit and there will be no one to stand up for you." She looked him straight in the eyes and smiled slightly. "but you won't _deserve_ to be treated like crap you just will be, just like your treating us like crap now and we don't deserve it, we don't stick our noses into your business so you shouldn't stick your nose into ours. So why don't you just leave us alone?" he didn't reply. "but you know what the difference will be?" he didn't move. "No one will be there to stick up for you...to _fight_ for _you_...I'll fight for them, for myself because I respect them but no one will ever respect you and to be honest that's just a little bit sad." She went to step back and that's when he lost it his fist collided with the side of her face. She stumbled back a step, the whole crowd stunned the Jocks mouths hanging open, no one knew what to expect and what they definitely didn't expect was for Jasmine to step forward and punch a shocked Amzio right back. He jerked back the force of the blow and clutched his face with a yell.

"Don't dish out what you can't take." The side of her face throbbed but she was glad she hadn't actually shouted out or anything. The Jocks rushed forward to Amizo who was clutching his face. She turned around and faced a shocked glee club, he mouth Fuck and pointed to where he'd hit her and cooly said.

"Could someone get me some ice?"

Everyone moved at once, Kurt and Blaine rushed towards her, Puck and Finn made to towards the Jocks and Sam caught them not wanting to make the situation any worse and Rachel ran in the direction of the nurse's office.

"Oh my God he hit you he actually hit you." Kurt babbled.

"I know Kurt I felt it." she smiled and winced. "Alright so this is going to hurt for a while." She said carefully touching the side of her face. "He didn't break the skin did he?" she asked worriedly. Blaine nodded.

"He did."

"Shit."

"Don't worry I think you broke his nose." Sam commented. She smiled wincing again.

"Good." Rachel reappeared handing an ice press to Kurt who broke and shook it and gave it to Blaine who placed it on carefully against Jasmines face. "Whoever knew he was a lefty?" She joked. Blaine looked at her with a smile. "I know fighting in school car lots not great. Sorry."

"Wes is going to kill me." He said quietly.

"Wes doesn't have to know." She said with a smile.

"We're seeing him Friday." Blaine pointed out.

"Oh Yeh, well let's not tell him before then ok?" Blaine nodded.

"You're going to have a black eye." Kurt said looking at the bruising that had already started to bloom out across her face.

"Oh well. I've had worse." She carefully pushed Blaine's hand away and took the mirror Brittany offered. "It's not so bad okay so his nails must have caught me or something because there are two gashes, they aren't too deep." She twitched her cheek, "it's going hurt to smile for a bit though."

"What on earth is going on here?" Coach Beiste pushed though to Jasmine as stared at her wide eyed.

"I fell?" she offered lamely. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Who did this?"

"I was my fault I goaded him." She said.

"He started it Jazz." Kurt said shocked. Coach Beiste saw the group of Jocks trying to slop off.

"Hey get back here now, Karofsky, Amizo here now tell me what the hell happened." The coach's face grew angry when she saw the state of Amizo's face. "What the hell?" she yelled. "Who started this."

"She did." Amizo said immediately and Jasmine scoffed.

"He's lying." Karofsky said straight away and the whole of the Glee club spun to look at him. Amizo looked at him, "What the hell mate?" He growled out. Karofsky took a step towards Beiste.

"He started on Kurt and Blaine when they came out of school and they tried to walk away and she stood up for them and then he threw the first punch."

"Who threw the first punch?" she growled.

"Amizo did Coach." He said again. Most of the other Jocks had slunk off.

"Amizo back inside with me _NOW!" _The boy glowered at his friend and headed back inside, the coach looked back at Jasmine and looked serious for a moment before,

"You beat him good." She said with a small smile, Jasmine couldn't help but smile – she flinched again,

"Thanks."

"All of you go home, I'll deal with him." She went after the Jock.

The rest of the glee club dispersed leaving Jasmine with Blaine holding the ice pack to her face and fussing and Kurt staring at the other Jock. Jasmine finally batted Blaine's hand away and held the icepack herself even though he protested.

"If I hadn't walked away..."

"Finish that and I'll punch you too." She muttered turning and walking over to Karofsky.

"Hey...Thanks for that, you could have sided with him and really landed me in it but well you didn't so thanks." She said a little awkwardly. He nodded.

"It's cool, you did start it and he certainly shouldn't have hit you and some of what you said to him really hit me so Yeh it's alright, ...someone had to stick up for you." She smiled and looked back and Kurt and Blaine.

"Listen we're going for a coffee at the Lima Bean you could join us if you wanted." She gestured over her shoulder to the couple. He looked up to see Kurt smile a little tightly. He dropped his gaze.

"I don't think I'll be very welcome." He muttered.

"Well you asked for a chat a few weeks back." She said quietly and he nodded. "Do you still want to?" she asked cautiously. He nodded. "I'll be right back." She moved over to Kurt and Blaine. "Alright so I know I was a Bitch to him a few weeks back but I think we should help him, he's got some good in him and I offered for him to come to coffee but he thinks he won't he welcome." Blaine looked at Kurt.

"I want to help him." Blaine sighed a little and walked over to Karofsky. He held out his hand.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced." Karofsky looked up at him and then to the extended hand. He gave a small smile and took Blaine's hand.

"I'm Dave."

"Blaine. Would you like to join us for coffee?"

* * *

**See another story thread! Please review I love when I get them I feel highly unloved! xx**


	39. Kink

**Hi right so someone left me a review infact I got several awesome reviews but this one asked about my Twitter my info says I'm a graphic communication student and I'm from Harrogate! My picture is me looking into the camera my make-up is all pink! That's all I can give you to go on unless you message me with your twitter and I add you! Also In answer to your question...I don't really know about the threesome...I'm toying with it in my mind – alot – a few ppl have mentioned it to me and I'm like I dunno...It's sorta hot but...I'm trying to keep this a T...and so on so if...IF I am brave enough to write it I will make it a one shot! But all my sexual knowledge comes from Cosmopolitan Magazine, sex and the city and Other fanfictions so I need to be brave and write it...I might just for the hell of it and see what happens. Anyway thank you for the review I loved it!**

**I know this is a short update peeps but I've had a crazy week what with going to the great Yorkshire show and then I went out to see bridesmaids with my high school friends and then I went to the show for another day tehn there was torchwood then I went to harry potter last night (12am showing eep) and then I helped decorate cupcakes for my mum's friends birthday. Better next week I swear.**

**Also this storyline is back by popular demand...Tho I still dont know where it's going...**

**Next point – I need a Date for the tumblr LGBT day! On the 6****th**** of August! Anyone? Any offers or am I going solo to prom? Xx**

* * *

Dave was actually laughing at it wasn't a fake but on nervous laugh he was actually laughing. Kurt smiled Blaine holding his hand on top of the table in the lima bean and Jasmine sat opposite them next to Dave.

"Thanks for this." Dave said gesturing to them awkwardly once he'd stopped laughing. "I really appreciate it. I know I was an ass to you guys."

"We know." Jasmine said smiling and cradling her coffee cup.

"I'm just really sorry."

"Well you'll just have to give us time to forgive you." Kurt said quietly and Dave nodded.

"Of course, of course." He agrees quickly.

"We should do this again." Blaine says smiling. Dave nods.

"How about we all go out to dinner Saturday at Breadsticks?" He says. Kurt shakes his head.

"I have plans for you birthday on Saturday night, maybe just coffee next Monday and then we'll see for there." he looks at Dave apologetically.

"That sounds great." Dave said standing up.

"Blaine why don't you walk out with Dave and give him our numbers, I just need to talk with Jazz." Kurt asks sweetly. Blaine nods and the other two boys walk away, Kurt turns to Jasmine, he looks at him expectantly.

"Can I come to yours Thursday to bake with you and err...I want to discuss something with you." He looked a little apprehensive.

"Kurt what is it?" Jasmine asked curious.

"Just something I want to run by you about stuff, it's nothing to worry about I just want to clarify a few things...discuss a few ideas." She nodded. "Great and don't tell Blaine, it's a surprise and keep Saturday free." She nodded.

* * *

Thursday came quickly.

"Do you want to hang out tonight?" Blaine asked Kurt as he closed his locker.

"Nope." Kurt said quickly, Blaine's face fell.

"Oh."

"I'm busy." Kurt said leaning in and kissing Blaine on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Love you." Kurt said kissing Blaine again.

"Yeh, love you too." JJ came up to her locker.

"It's your birthday tomorrow!"

"Do you want to hang out tonight?" Blaine asked leaning next to her. She frowned apologetically.

"Oh Blaine I'm sorry I can't, I have plans." He looked sad.

"It's alright." She hugged him tightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Blaine I'm sorry, maybe as Finn or Sam they are having a computer game marathon or something tonight." He smiled and nodded.

"See you tomorrow." He said with a wave as she turned and walked away. His hand dropped. They were planning something. He thought a smile coming back to his face, maybe it was alright they'd blown him off.

* * *

Kurt and Jasmine had made lots of red velvet cupcakes and were now setting about icing them in either chocolate icing or vanilla icing which they had coloured a deep red (Blaine's favourite colour). Kurt was piping a large swirl on cakes in red and Jasmine in the chocolate.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked sucking some errant chocolate frosting off her finger.

"I well...I...I think Blaine has a kink." He rushed out eventually. Jasmine cocked an eyebrow at him with a small smile.

"Really?" Kurt nodded vigorously. "And your uncomfortable with it?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I...I need to explain...see I read this article..."

"Kurt do I really need to know this?" she interrupted.

"Yes and you're the only person I'd want...I mean be happy to talk to it about." She frowned slightly.

"Fire away Kurt." He nodded and iced another cupcake.

"I've been thinking about what you said about not limiting who you love, you know all the speil you have about love having no gender and then I saw this article somewhere saying that not all gay people and are gay and not all straight people are straight...It told these stories of men who had lost female partners to death or divorce and then found one man...they still say they aren't gay they don't find other men attractive...it's just them and it went on about how some gay men still appreciate women and all this stuff but it was saying that like you could be a certain percentage almost like I feel 93% Gay."

"93%" she repeated. He nodded.

"I love Blaine and this will all make sense in a minute but I think he is probably more like 75%-80% Gay." Jasmines eyebrows drew together.

"Kurt honey you are really confusing me!"

"Right well the other night I was staying with Blaine and he called out your name in his sleep." Jasmine spluttered and her eyes bulged. "but he then said mine." Kurt blushed.

"Fuck." She muttered.

"I think he's...I mean...he wants...Do you remember the bets we placed?" she nodded still a little stunned.

"Well I don't know if you know what he bet on."

"I do." She said quickly.

"Right well I was thinking."

"Please stop." She said, "I feel a little uncomfortable." It was Kurt's turn to be surprised.

"You are never uncomfortable talking about this...stuff."

"I just...Kurt I just...are you sure it was one of those sorts of dreams?" she asked sitting down.

"Trust me it was one of those sorts of dreams."

"Right so you think your 93% gay." Kurt nodded swallowing, 2and what you mean by that is you'd very happily have a threesome that included a woman." Jasmine concluded and Kurt nodded. "Holy shit." She breathed out. They sat there in silence for a minute.

"I'm just going to come out and say this." Kurt said breaking the silence.

"I thought you already were out." Jasmine dead-panned. Kurt smiled slightly before continuing.

"I'd quite like to win that bet Jazz." She put her head in her hands.

"Oh fuck."

* * *

**Please review with comments thoughts and preferances!**


	40. Birthday Boy

**So here it is the next chapter this is THE chapter if you wish to read the chapter I am dubbing 40.5 or as it will be label in here - We are so going to hell it is a very M chapter I wish to keep this a T so I'm posting the lead up chapter here and the after one aswell but I have written the threesome...I'm not going to lie I feel dirty...**

**Please review xx**

* * *

Jasmine thought a lot that night and though to the next day. She acted completely normal hugging Blaine hello and yelling happy birthday and kissing him on the cheek. Kurt had looked at her nervously but she smiled and he soon relaxed. By break she'd nearly made a decisive decision. She wrung her hands together nervously typing out a text to Kurt, she deleted it and went to her next class. Sitting down in her History class she thought again. The chair next to her scraped out and she looked up. Kurt sat down next to her with a smile. The teacher started the lesson before they could talk. About five minutes in a scrap of paper was pushed into her elbow.

_Well was I over stepping?_

She looked at the paper, she wrote back a reply.

_No._

She felt Kurt glance at her but she kept her eyes between the teacher, the board and her notes.

_Is that a yes?_

The note made her heart beat a little faster.

_Yes._

Kurt swallowed hard and stared at what he saw. The Yes written in Jasmines neat and precise handwriting, he looked at her and their eyes caught. He swallowed again and she blushed.

_You sure?_

Jasmine almost laughed out loud.

_Hell yes._

Kurt chuckled low in his throat and it made Jasmine shiver.

_We'll discuss the arrangements later. Don't tell Blaine._

She folded the note and shoved it deep into her bag. They were really going to do this.

* * *

"Puckerman?" Jasmine yelled jogging to catch up the mohawk headed boy.

"Jay what's up?"

"I'd like to look at the book; I want to know what the bets are on my sex life."

"Why care to share?"

"Well I just need to see so I can tell you." He looked at her and grinned.

"Sure why not." He unlocked his locker and pulled out a small black book flicking about half way though it he held it out to her and she took it. Sure enough there were a lot of bets...not just from the glee club, the total money. She laughed over $500 in all.

"So how does this work?"

"Oh it's basically an all in system, everyone had given me their money and I've taken note of what they gave and what on. Then when you finally do it with someone the money gets divided up between the winners." She nodded, he grinned.

"And of course you get a cut and I do, I've taken mine already." She nodded looking down the list.

"Who bet on you?" she asked not recognising the initials. He laughed.

"Jacob." She laughed.

"Right, thanks Noah." She threw it back to him.

"So any progress?" she shook her head.

"Oh come on I have bets on the Asian, get some Johnson."

"Yes thank you for that. See you around."

* * *

Kurt and Jasmine took a walk at lunch.

"Over 500 dollars Kurt, half the kids in our year have bet." Kurt laughed. "and it appears you and Blaine are the only two to have chosen it, that and Wes." Kurt looked shocked.

"What the hell?"

"Well I don't know any other Wesley Chang's do you?" Kurt shook his head. "It was there right next to Blaine's name I was so shocked."

"Are you going to tell him before?"

"Kurt I have to check he's ok with it."

"Yeh I know. You'll ask tonight?" she nodded.

"Kurt I really...I've never well you know this is kinda new." He smiled.

"Same."

"Are you really sure?" she asked him.

"Yes, I want to for Blaine."

"You don't have too."

"I want to." Jasmine shivered.

"God, that's hot Kurt." he laughed. "Are you sure this is what Blaine will want?" Kurt coughed.

"Trust me I know."

* * *

Jasmine sat in the back of Kurt's car on her way to Dalton.

"You know he seem to cheer up a little after a while." Kurt commented and looked back at Jazz quickly in his rear view mirror. She nodded.

"Yeh your right, we'll just see how it goes I think we even got a few genuine smiles out of the guy."

"Dave's not a bad guy." Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"It's just the people he's hanging out with." Jasmine agreed.

"We just have to give him some time and support." Blaine said quietly and the other two agreed. They were talking about Dave and how they could help him more they hadn't really come up with much.

"Anyway less about Dave, it's your birthday Blaine!" Jasmine said excitedly.

"I know, we're going to have so much fun! Wes has managed to sort out us staying in one of the study hall rooms, you know the ones Kurt with the fire places and leather couches. Anyway it means we'll have more room and David's older brother got them alcohol so we thought we'd have a proper party."

"Awesome." Jasmine said grinning. They pulled up to the school and sure enough Wes was already out the door. Jasmine prepared herself for the shock on his face when he saw hers. The bruise under her right eye wasn't half as bad as it had been what with Kurt's expert attention, she refused to cover it over with makeup but Kurt had given her creams that had helped no end and the swelling was well down even though it had only happened Monday night. She carefully got out the car and Wes stopped dead in his tracks.

"What on earth? Jasmine what happened to your face?" he moved again his eyes locked on the bruise.

"You should see the other guy." She said half seriously and he looked at her unimpressed. "No seriously you should I broke his nose." Wes's jaw dropped.

"What the hell, you've been fighting?"

"He hit me first." She said at the accusatory tone in his voice.

"He who? I'll kill him."

"It doesn't matter Wes, he got suspended."

"Did you?"

"No!" he carefully ran his hand down her bruise.

"Why?"

"He started on Kurt and Blaine, we tried to walk away. I answered back." She smiled softly. "Wes its fine."

"You should have told me."

"I wanted to in person." He nodded and kissed her face before moving his lips to hers.

"I love you." Wes said softly hugging her.

"Love you too." He let go of her and turned to Blaine.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks mate."Blaine clapped him on the back and they started to walk in to the school.

"Ask him." Kurt hissed as they made it into the senior commons.

"Ask me what?" Wes asked in the door way. Jazz ran her hand through her hair agitatedly.

"Do you remember putting a bet on me with Puck?" Wes looked shifty but nodded. "do you remember what you bet on?" Wes nodded again. She swallowed. "Right well does that mean if they offered and I did you wouldn't mind?" Wes's eyes bulged and he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room.

"Are you saying they've offered?"

"Well yes Kurt has, Blaine has no idea, and Kurt wants it to be a surprise for his birthday."

"Kurt wants you to be Blaine's birthday present?" Wes whispered.

"Yes and we'll win the bet." Wes swallowed. "I want your permission I'm your girlfriend."

"You can." She looked at him shocked. "I bet on it. I get my share. Then I get you?" the last was a question asked softly and Jasmine smiled.

"You can have me first if you like." She nuzzled against his neck and kissed it. He smiled and shook his head.

"So you do want to..." he trailed off.

"Oh yes." She chuckled.

"Well when the time is right." Wes said happily.

"Yes. Whenever you want." She teased seriously, "Now let's go start this party!"

* * *

The room was packed with the Warblers and Blaine's other friends from Dalton. Jasmine had a drink thrust into her hand as soon as she entered the room. She passed it onto Wes.

"I'm not starting this early!" He nodded and smiled making his way into the room. Kurt left Blaine chatting animatedly with a few other seniors.

"Well?" she nodded.

"It's all go." She said nervously. Kurt nodded.

"Right, we will talk the lima bean tomorrow." She nodded.

"Now come on Kurt, let's go re-attach you to your boyfriend."

"Seriously everyone place your bets." Puck shouted as he entered the choir room.

"On what?" Finn asked.

"Jasmine checked the book today I think she's making a move!" Puck said happily. "So last bets guys...what will they be? I've already had lots of people up on the Asian."

"Really well I'll up mine." Finn said reaching for his wallet.

"Cool man I'm going up to Dalton tomorrow to see a guy about a bike but I'm going to see what they think too, you know more money the better!" Many of the kids upped their bets or placed more.

* * *

Blaine collapsed onto one of the sofas and pulled Kurt to his side drunkenly.

"Your so beautiful." He cooed. Kurt laughed.

"So are you."

"What are we doing tomorrow?"

"Well..." Kurt said running a finger down Blaine's chest, "I thought Dinner then back to your place for dessert." Kurt tease and Blaine moaned at the thought.

"Sounds perfect and I'm sure desert will be delicious." He purred kissing Kurt.

"Oh it will be." Kurt winked and kissed Blaine again.

* * *

Saturday morning dawned extremely bright. Jasmine, Blaine and Kurt all said their goodbyes and climbed into Kurt's car, they dropped Blaine home and then dropped by Kurt's so Kurt could pick up a few things he needed to give to Jasmine they then went to the lima bean for a coffee and to discuss plans for that night.

Puck and Finn drove over to Dalton Saturday afternoon.

"Hey Puck." The guy he was meeting greeted.

"John, We got it in the back of the truck."

"Great." The boy handed over the money for the transportation of the bike. Puck helped him get it out the flat bed. They shook hands and the boy was off on the bike.

"Right lets go find the warblers." Puck said dragging Finn in his wake.

"Wes!" he called out when he saw a boy he recognised.

"Noah what are doing here?"

"Seeing if any of you boys want to up your bets, I think your girl is planning something." Wes smiled.

"Isn't she always?"

"Probably – you care to bet again?" Wes nodded and handed over a wad. He knew he'd get it back

"Woah."

"$200 on me." He said winking. "I'm seeing her Monday night."

"Oh that's my boy." Just then a few more of the Warblers appeared.

"So any more bets on my man Wes here?" he shouted and clapped Wes on the back. Most of the boys clambered forward but Wes caught David's arm.

"Don't." He said walking away with him.

"Why not?" Wes looked at his watch.

"In less than six hours they are going to lose that money." David looked a little surprised. "I'll fill you in later." David nodded.

"Thanks for the heads up."

"No problem." He looked at all the boys placing bets. A lot more money was coming their way.

* * *

Kurt picked Blaine up at 7pm sharp.

"Hello gorgeous."

"Hey." Kurt kissed Blaine and he locked the door and they went and got in the car.

"Where are we going?"

"That Italian place you like just 20minutes from here." Kurt said with a smile. What Blaine did know was that Kurt had arrived with someone else in the car. Jasmine and hidden around the side of Blaine's house till the car pulled out the drive way and then let herself in with the key Blaine had given Kurt. Kurt said he would text her when they left the restaurant and it would probably be around 9pm so to maybe go to Blaine's room and watch a movie or something. She did just that.

Kurt parked his car and kissed Blaine once before getting out. They met and the front of the car and Blaine took Kurt's hand and they walked into the restaurant, where they were greeted by a smiling restaurant manager.

"Ah Señores Anderson and Hummel, it is a pleasure to see you both again." The man had a deep Italian accent." The boys smiled. "Let me just check your table is ready." He ran his hand down the list, "ah yes, we have the perfect table for you this evening." He picked up to leather bound menus. "If you would care to follow me." Kurt gestured to Blaine to go first and they were lead to the back of the restaurant to a cosy booth. "This will give you boys a perfectly romantic evening I hope."

"This is perfect thank you." Blaine nodded and sat down and Kurt did the same.

"I will get your waiter to bring you some water and bread, please enjoy your evening."

"I always love coming here." Blaine relaxed back into his chair.

"Me too, we are always welcomed."

I'm pretty sure most of the waiting staff has a crush on you." Blaine teased.

"And if not on me on you." Kurt pointed out and he lent on the table and Blaine reached across and took his hands. Blaine nodded and laughed.

"I love you so much Kurt Hummel." He breathed.

"and I love you too Blaine Anderson."

* * *

They enjoyed their meal and Kurt found himself texting Jasmine under the table as they got the bill.

"No." He quickly scooped the bill up away from Blaine.

"It's your birthday and this is my treat." He slid his card in and handed it back to their waiter.

"Thank you." Blaine smiled.

"And thank you for not arguing." He leant over and kissed Blaine as the waiter arrived with the machine for Kurt to put in his pin.

"I hope you enjoyed your meal." The manager said as they walked past.

"Very much so." Blaine said taking Kurt's hand.

"We hope to see you again soon."

"You probably will." Kurt assured him as he pushed open the door. "Good evening." They got into Kurt's car and he carefully backed out of the car lot.

"So what's the plan for this evening Mr Hummel?" Blaine asked squeezing Kurt's thigh. Kurt tried not to let his excitement and nervousness show.

"I have a surprise for you." Blaine smiled. "I think you're going to love it." they lapsed back into silence and made it back to the house. Blaine opened the door and went to the alarm.

"I could have sworn I set that." He breathed before shrugging. "I was probably in too much of a hurry to see you!" he pulled Kurt to him tightly and kissed him. They let go of one another and took their shoes and jackets off. Blaine pulled Kurt close again.

"Let's go upstairs." Kurt breathed. They walked up the stairs hand in hand.

"Tonight has been perfect Kurt thank you." Blaine said as they made it up to his landing. They stopped outside Blaine's bedroom door to kiss softly.

"Blaine open the door." Blaine looked confused.

"What?"

"I arranged another present for you." Kurt said shyly. Blaine frowned slightly then smiled.

"What is it?"

"Open the door Blaine." Blaine turned and put his hand on the door knob nervously. Turning it slowly he pushed the door open, letting his hand drop from the door he stared at the sight before him taking it all in.

"Jasmine." He breathed.

* * *

**So either continue this at - We are so going to Hell. or Wait for the next installment next week!**

**Please Review! xx**


	41. Morning

**Hey readers! here you go please review!**

**www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/7199278/1/ link to the Threesome (obvs remove the brackets!)this is the morning after...**

* * *

Jasmine woke the next morning the covers had slipped lower on the three bodies over night and they were all tightly hugged together. She found herself wrapped in Blaine's arms her head on Kurt's shoulder. She moved trying to slip free to get out.

"Trying to sneak off?" Blaine mumbled.

"No, I need the bathroom and I was going to go down put your coffee machine on." Blaine's hands fell from her waist and she moved to carefully climb over him and off of bed. He playfully pulled her close again and she giggled and pushed him away. "Behave." She padded across the room and into the en-suite. Blaine scooted across to Kurt's still sleeping form carefully smoothing his hair off his face and kissing it. Jasmine came out the bathroom in Blaine's bathrobe; she was tying it tightly at her waist.

"Don't wake him up that's mean."

"I won't, you couldn't start some breakfast could you?"

"Sure, what do you want?" He looked thoughtful, "you're not good at decision making are you?" she teased.

"If you are referring to last night, I was trying to choose the best way to pleasure you so unless you want me to come over there and do one of the other ideas I had in mind for last night you'll go make the decision yourself." He growled and she laughed.

"You'd have to catch me first!" She stuck her tongue out and bent down to pick up the discarded panties from last night she pinged them over to Blaine who caught them before they hit him in the face. She winked and said, "Souvenir for you." He heard her giggle as her bare feet padded down the hall then suddenly her head appeared around the door again and she grinned. "And who the fuck says 'way to pleasure you' except in pornos?" she asked before running off again. Blaine laughed. Running his hand back though his hair he turned to look at his beautiful boyfriend.

"It's good to see our exploits haven't ruined our friendship." Kurt mumbled and Blaine smiled.

"Good Morning." Blaine said. Kurt rolled over the bed stopping at Blaine and shuffling to meet his lips.

"Indeed a very good morning." Blaine traced the identical bruise marks on Kurt's chest.

* * *

Jasmine was humming as she went down stairs, she felt great. She'd spent a great night...in fact great wasn't even a strong enough word. She'd had a fabulous round of sex, two mind-blowing orgasms and had a night in bed with perhaps the hottest couple she had ever met and it wasn't even awkward. She giggled to herself feeling like she'd just lost her virginity all over again she felt giddy. She stepped onto the tiles in the kitchen and thanked the Andersons for their under floor heating before practically skipping over to the coffee machine and walked to the fridge opening it and pulling out bacon and eggs. She knew Blaine loved that and Kurt was partial to a soft boiled egg with toast. She turned and put them on the island before going and getting a sauce pan and frying pan out the cupboard. She set some water boiling and started to heat the pan to put the bacon in. Fishing out three mugs for the coffee, she heard footsteps out in the hall as she put the bacon into the pan she felt an arm snake around her waist.

"You'll make someone a perfect wife one day." Blaine teased into her ear and she laughed.

"Don't worry I'm sure you will too." She shrugged him off and moved the eggs she needed closer to the pan of water for when it started boiling. "You couldn't have put some clothes on?" She asked her eyes moving over his bare chest. He smirked.

"I put boxers on and besides you've seen it all before."

"Well Mum and Dad will be pleased." Blaine and Jasmine whipped around.

"Sam, I wasn't expecting you to be home." Blaine said loudly a little shocked to see his sister home. Jasmine just smiled nervously. He younger girl grinned a little viciously.

"Oh I can tell that Blaine."

"What are you doing home?" Blaine asked trying to change the subject away from where he knew it was going. "and when?"

"I got home this morning about 8am, had a argument with my dorm mate and decided to head out for a day to let things cool off."

"Right good idea."

"I can see you spent your birthday weekend testing out heterosexuality and cheating on your boyfriend." At that exact moment Kurt appeared at the bottom of the stairs clad only in a pair of Blaine's old Dalton sweatpants stretching. He grinned his hair was stuck up all over the place and walked into the kitchen with a small swagger.

"Good morning lovers!" He said in a great imitation of Blaine his hair waving cutely from side to side and he wobbled his head. He then saw Sam. It was the only time in his life Kurt Hummel had sworn outside the bedroom.

"Fuck." He covered his mouth with his hand and Sam's face suddenly hit realisation.

"Oh my God." She shouted

"Samantha calm down." Blaine said calmly.

"You had a threesome...with your best friend's girlfriend." She looked horrified.

"He gave us permission." Kurt said shrugging realising there was no way out of this situation so he might as well go with it.

"Oh and that makes it so much better!"

"You're over reacting." Blaine said seriously.

"Over reacting you had sex with two people at the same time." Kurt giggled and Blaine smirked.

"Sammy do you want eggs?" Jasmine asked calmly from the cooker.

* * *

After the fiasco of Sunday morning and Jasmine pointing out to Sammy that she really didn't care if she told the Andersons she'd had sex with her brother and that her parents might be more annoyed at her for not notifying them that she was going home, Sam had agreed that she hadn't seen anything. They arrived at school Monday morning, Jasmine wore a shirt over her usual vest top and Blaine smiled.

"I blame you." Was all she said when she got into the car, refolding the turn-ups on her denim shorts before tightening her laces on her boots.

"That's fine." He smirked. They got out the car and met Kurt by their lockers.

"So you going to tell Puck alone?" she nodded.

"I think that best."

"See you in History later." Kurt said walking off to French.

"I'll be right back." Jasmine ran over the hallway and leaned on the locker next to Puck.

"Ahh...hello got some news for me?" she smiled.

"Can I look at the book please?" he pulled it out and tossed it at her. She opened it and flicked to her page.

"Puck this has more than doubled." He smiled.

"I took the liberty of re-opening the betting after our conversation Friday."

"Great can I have the money?"

"Can I have the details?" she smiled and looked over at Blaine. Puck quirked an eyebrow.

"No one bet on just Anderson." She laughed.

"He wasn't the only one there Noah."

"No way Hummel would never."

"Oh please it was his idea. Now please the money." He frowned.

"I need proof, and your man told me he..." he trailed off as realisation hit him.

"He knew, he gave me a really large bet on himself to make others bet to lose." She smiled and pulled lightly at the collar of her shirt to show him the two bruises on her skin he smirked.

"Oh you win." He took an envelope out his locker and gave it to her. "I can trust you to divide this up I hope." She nodded.

"Thanks Noah." She smiled sweetly and turned back to walk over to Blaine.

"Here." She handed the envelope to him. He looked at it.

"Jazz there is way more than 500 dollars in here!" she laughed.

"He reopened betting, he was even over at Dalton where Wes put a 200 dollar bet on himself to get others to bet." Blaine laughed loudly and shook his head.

"Great."

"I know right we'll sort it out tonight. Can you look after that?" he nodded and put it safely in his locker.

"Come on English awaits us." Blaine looped his arm though hers and they headed off through the crowds.

* * *

"I'm serious guys; they've collected the money bets over." Puck said when Artie questioned him later that day. They all stared.

"What the hell won?" Finn asked. Puck grinned.

"Your little bro and his boyfriend."

"Hell to the No. Kurt would never." Mercedes said loudly.

"Oh trust me he would." Jasmine said leaning on the door jam and stopping them all talking. "You know it's rude to talk about people behind their backs."

"You had sex with Kurt?" Finn said shocked she smiled.

"Oral sex but yes I did."

"God his sex life is better than mine."

"Anyone's sex life is better than yours." Santana piped up. "So come on spill Johnson."

"Leave her be Santana." Blaine said walking in and taking his place.

"Alright spill Anderson I don't care who tells me I want details." Blaine sighed.

"Kurt wanted to surprise me for my birthday Jazz agreed, all the graphic details aren't for you."

"Oh come on, this is probably the hottest thing to go down and you won't even give us the details." Puck groaned, Kurt walked in a stopped abruptly at all the stairs. He shifted nervously.

"So Kurt you did the dirty."

"I did the dirty a long time ago Santana." He said sitting down next to Blaine.

"Sure you did what I mean is, you boys got your hetero on." Jasmine laughed. They all looked at her.

"Sorry this is just too hilarious."

"Fellow glee club memebers I have news..."

"Shut up Berry we're pumping Blasmirt here."

"What the hell? Blasmirt? That's crap Santana and we are not in a relationship with the three of us." Jasmine snapped. Santana grinned.

"Well what would you have said?"

"Klaime."

"Hey I like that." Kurt said Blaine nodding.

"What are we talking about I have important news!" Rachel shouted.

"Look hobbit we don't care we're trying to get hot threesome details so shut up!" Santana snapped.

"Who had a threesome?"

"Kurt, Blaine and Jazz." Finn filled her in Rachel looked shocked.

"Kurt! How could you?"

"It's very easy Rachel you get three people and they all get naked..." he trailed off and Jasmine and Blaine laughed along with many of the other club members. Rachel flushed.

"No I mean how could you do that, I mean it's...it's..."

"Wow Rachel Berry speechless never thought I'd see the day." Kurt quipped.

"What is it Rachel? Wrong...sick? Hot...wish it had been you?" Jazz asked. Rachel looked horrified.

"No I wouldn't." She turned to Kurt and Blaine.

"And to think I thought I would offer so surrogate for you." Kurt's eyebrows nearly got lost in his hairline and Blaine chuckled.

"Oh don't worry about it Rach, we've already thought about that and decided we'd ask Jasmine if we ever decided to go the route of kids, after we're married of course and that won't be till after college." Blaine said calmly. It was Jasmines turn to look shocked.

"Oh my god you would want me to surrogate for you?" Blaine smiled and nodded.

"Why wouldn't we?" Kurt asked, "You'd be perfect!"

"Oh...yes, yes, yes whenever you want." she ran and hugged the boys tightly. Blaine laughed.

"Long way away Jazz." Blaine chuckled.

"I don't care this is awesome!" The whole room was silent when Mr Shue walked in.

* * *

Wes tightened his grip around Jasmine pulling her closer to his chest. She snuggled in closer.

"Are you happy with me?" Wes's voice was quiet as his nose nuzzled into her loose hair. She turned to look at him her eyebrows furrowed worriedly.

"Yes Wes of course I am...I...Ar...are you happy with me?" she asked feeling her heart stop momentarily before he answered.

"Yes...I just worry sometimes if I'm not enough for you." Her eyes were wide as she looked into his.

"You're perfect Wes." She looked at the hand she had on his chest and she moved it to over his heart. "You're so much more than enough for me...you respect me and put up with all the shit I put you though and you understand everything I want to do or do do!" At this he traced the bruise on her face with his fingertips then kissed it softly. "You're not going to break up with me are you?" it was the first time he'd ever heard Jasmines voice tinted with fear and self doubt.

"No." She let out a breath.

"Good." She kissed him and it slowly got hotter and hotter and Wes shifted them so she was underneath him on the sofa.

"Let's go up stairs." Jazz said kissing down his neck.

"No." He said smiling, "Not today."

"I didn't mean we had to have sex...my brother will be home anytime soon." He pulled back.

"Good point." She pushed him playfully and they got up and headed upstairs managing to make it upstairs before collapsing back together into a tight loving hug.

"So do I get all the dirty details?" Wes asked grinning as she pulled back from kissing him. She knew what he was referring to and she rolled onto her back and giggled.

"No, most certainly not." He leaned over and placed his fingers against her lips.

"Why not...I want to know." He whispered trickling his fingers down her neck.

"Well I'm not telling you." Wes replaced his fingers with his lips.

"Fine I'll ask Blaine."

"He won't tell you either." she purred and his lips attached his lips to the exposed skin of her collarbone. He tugged at the fabric of her shirt.

"Am I to assume these are a product of Saturday night's exploits?" He looked at the two marks on her chest.

"Yes." She blushed.

"Now you blush."

"I can think of other things you can do to make me blush." He smiled.

"Really, well I think I'll start to try and figure those out."

* * *

"Blaine..._BLAINE_...stop it...ahha _STOP IT_." Kurt wriggled and giggled as Blaine's lips assaulted his neck as he tickled his sides. "You're so mean." Kurt gasped. Blaine stopped hovering above his boyfriend.

"Do you really want me to stop?" he asked kissing down Kurt's neck again. Kurt's hands moved to Blaine's hair one he didn't have to fight him.

"Well I..." he moaned and Blaine kissed that spot a little harder, "I don't want you to stop now." Blaine pushed up a little so his lips moved away. "No...no please don't stop! Please don't stop."

"Hear you changing your mind a lot here." Blaine teased.

"Blaine Anderson you better re-attach your lips to my body in the next sixty seconds or I will not be held responsible for the consequences."

"Sir yes sir." Blaine nuzzled back into Kurt's neck.

"That's more like it." Kurt sighed. Half an hour later they heard the front door slam. Kurt twisted to look at the time. Carol was home.

"So what are we going to do with our money?" he asked Blaine sitting up to lean on a pillow against the headboard and coaxing Blaine to lay between his legs back to his front. He rested his chin on Blaine's shoulder.

"Spring break." He ran his hand down onto Kurt's thigh. "Thought I'd try talk Wes into letting us join the warblers at his house in Hawaii, if you want or we could go somewhere. I was thinking London or Paris but I'd sort of thought we'd do those in a trip round Europe after we graduate." Kurt smiles.

"Sounds perfect." Blaine turns to kiss Kurt.

"I'll get right on it."

* * *

**Please Review! xxx**


	42. No more

**So here is the next chapter! can't believe I've got over 100 reviews! Thanks to everyone!**

**Hell of alot of angst!**

**Enjoy and Review! xxx**

* * *

Once Jasmines face had healed and the talk of the fist fight with Amizo had died the school fell back into its normal routine but now there was no slushies, no slurs, in fact they were beginning to looking much more popular. People actually smiled. Kurt had people complement his clothing some of the freshman actually started to dress like him. Blaine has been accepted onto the soccer team Jasmine always corrected him to make him call it football. Rachel was still pretty much annoying everyone. Finn was still dutifully standing by her. Quinn was still fighting everything but was slowly getting higher up the cherrios. Santana was still pining after Brittany who was happily still with Artie. Everyone else was ticking along nicely relatively happily. It wasn't till Amizo returned in late March that things kicked off again.

"Hey, girly." Jasmine turned and looked down the corridor seeing the Jock. She let out an irritated sigh.

"Jasmine." She said irritably as the boy pushed though the crowd.

"What?"

"My name is Jasmine." She said again. He laughed. She smiled. "You don't scare me. In fact you don't really scare anyone." He rounded on her the people in the corridor had started to stop and look.

"I've been out of here for three weeks because of you."

"Well it's not like you manage to learn anything here so I guess you spent your time wisely playing video games and becoming best friends with your right hand." There was a hiss from the crowd. He stepped closer.

"You know I'm not above hitting you." She laughed.

"Oh I know, but if I recall correctly you are the one who screamed like a girl when I hit you back." His face set angrily, "and if I could quote something a good friend of mine said to a good friend of yours 'Hit me, 'cause it's not going to change who I am.' But you, you have to change your going to go through life with no one with your attitude. Mind you, you" she pointed at him, "You won't leave Lima anyway let alone Ohio, it's probably a good thing idiots like you shouldn't be let loose on the rest of the world." He looked at her. "You know it's amazing you probably have no idea what I'm saying." She laughed.

"No can't understand a word your saying."

"Oh really." She chuckled. He was floundering.

"No but you never can understand non-Americans." She laughed.

"Wow...oh wow I am an American you idiot God I'm probably more of a Fucking American that you are."

"Not with that stupid accent."

"Once again Wow you are stupid, nationality isn't sorted by accent, if it was you'd be living with the apes but by blood by genetics, you know what nationality your Mommy and Daddy are." She patronised putting on a perfect American accent. "I mean if you need the accent to understand me I can dumb it down for you." Once again a flawless American accent, "You know I'll do that."

"I don't know who you think you are..." he growled and she cut in.

"I know exactly who I am. I'm Jasmine Johnson, I'm 18 years old and I'm here to tell you to back the FUCK off, to leave me alone because I never did _ANTHING_ to you. I'm telling you to back off the Glee Club because they did NOTHING to you. To leave Kurt alone because he is _MORE_ of a man that you will _EVER_ be. I'm telling you to leave of Blaine because he is more _INTELLEGENT_ than you can even fathom. Leave off _EVERYONE_, because if you don't I won't leave you alone. I'll be there fucking with your mind and trust me sweetheart I will mess with your head. So now tell me, _WHO THE HELL_ do you think you are?" Nothing he said nothing he stared and then stepped back. "Right thing to do." She said turning on her heel and walking around the corner before bursting into terrified tears.

* * *

Blaine looked around his English class the empty space next to him confused him; he'd driven Jasmine in today where was she. He wondered if she'd been in her last class and text Mercedes.

**Hey Merc have you seen JJ today? – B**

**No, I haven't no one has since the Amizo incident. M**

He frowned what Amizo incident. He stood up and walked back out the class room. She had to be around somewhere. He pulled out his phone and rung Jasmines, no answer. Great. He threw all his stuff into his locker and started around the school, she wasn't in the choir room or the locker room. He looked outside it was throwing it down but was that. He ran to the locked room door and through it tugging the neck of his jacket up.

"Jasmine."

"Go away." She yelled back. So it was her. He ran up the bleachers to her.

"What are you doing out here?" he was staring out onto the field. "Jasmine?"

"Just leave me alone Blaine."

"It's raining your soaked and shivering." She looked at him.

"Go away." She sobbed. "Just go you can't help."

"What happened?"

"Amizo's back." She turned back to the field.

"So what?" She didn't say anything and he didn't move. The rain poured.

"Why can't they just leave us alone?" She sobbed.

"I don't know."

"Why do they have to attack us and fight us when all we want to do is learn and...I just I don't want this anymore I can't. We can't keep doing this."

"I know we can't."

"I can't do this anymore." She was crying he could tell. "I can't do it, the lies and people knowing some things and others not and the fighting and everything." He looked at her she turned to look at him.

"You don't have to, not anymore." He pulled her to him and hugged her as her head hit his shoulder. Her hands twisted into his now soaked shirt and she cried. "No more." He promised, clutching her to him not bothered by the rain that had plastered his hair to his head, not concerned about the chill that was spreading through him but the girl he clutched to him as she shivered and sobbed and for the first time he didn't have the answer but he knew he'd find one.

* * *

Blaine managed to coax Jasmine to his car and drove her home. She was shaking and cold, he was cold. He texted Kurt to tell him what was going on, he text Wes too as an afterthought. He took Jasmines keys and opened her front door calling out, no one else was in.

"Let's get you a bath run." He said quietly, walking them up the stairs, Jasmine sat down on the tiles as Blaine fiddled with the taps. He left momentarily knowing her bath stuff was in the cupboard in her room.

"Bubbles?" he asked sticking his head around the door. Making Jasmine smile slightly she nodded. He added the liquid and sat down next to her on the floor.

"Jasmine I think you need to see someone." He said quietly and she nodded. "your fine one minute and you crash the next, I don't understand it but you could be like slightly bi-polar or something I don't know I don't want to worry you but I don't want you to hurt yourself either."

"I won't."

"You won't what?" he asked quietly.

"Hurt myself, I promise. I could never."

"Good." There was a knock at the door, "that'll be Kurt." Blaine jumped up checked the water level and ran down to let Kurt in before returning.

"Jazz your soaked and freezing sweetie." Kurt said kneeling down in front of her.

"I know." She said quietly.

"Are you going to be alright in that bath?" She nodded.

"Blaine needs clothes he's wet."

"So are you." Blaine said concerned.

"Your cold." She saw him shivering.

"I don't trust her to stay sat up." Kurt said pulling off his cardigan in the warmth of the bathroom. "Come on let's get you two in that bath and warmed up." He said happily tugging at Jasmines jumper sleeve.

"No I can do it myself."

"What happened with Amizo?" Blaine asked anyone in the room.

"He went after her again and she gave a really good speech and he backed off."

"It's not over." She said quietly tears rolling down her cheeks again.

"Yes it is. No more." Blaine said quietly as he pulled his sodden jumper off. Kurt had managed to manipulate Jasmine enough to get her to stand up and he started to remove her clothes carefully. She batted his hands away.

"I can do it." she moved her numb fingers to the button on her shorts. After much shaking and fumbling she managed it. Blaine mean while was already in the large tub; he let out a sigh and smiled.

"That is so much better."

"What happened to you two?" Kurt asked finally removing the rest of jasmines clothes, she carefully moved towards the bath. Blaine beckoned her in and she stepped in hugging her knees to her chest.

"We had a minor over reaction." Blaine supplied.

"I'm an over emotional bitch." Jasmine answered and both boys chuckled. Blaine coaxed her back into the water. "This is so screwed up." She muttered. Kurt lent on the bath and dangled a finger into the bubbles.

"No its not." Blaine said stroking her head.

"Yes it is. Seriously who takes a bath with a friend?" she asked.

"Ah she's finally warming up." Kurt grinned.

"People who sat out in the freezing rain for two hours." Blaine answered. She sighed.

"I wonder if you're right and there is something wrong with me." She said thoughtfully. "I mean my brother is normal, my Dad is."

"Maybe your Mother." Kurt said sadly. She nodded.

"I'll never know."

"Come on let's get you dry and into warm clothing." Kurt said picking up a towel. Blaine grinned.

"Oh Kurt you know there is room for a third in here and he water is still hot."

"No chance Anderson." Kurt said laughing. Jasmine stood up carefully and Kurt wrapped the large towel around her. "You can get your own towel!" Kurt said leading Jazz from the room.

Once dry and warm, they all lay close together on Jasmines bed, a movie playing in the back ground Kurt had made hot chocolate.

"I'm going to find her." Jasmine said softly. "I'm going to find out who she is, I don't want to meet her or anything but I'm here and I'm going to find her."

"You sure?" Kurt asked. She nodded.

"We'll be here for you." Blaine said.

"I know you always are."

* * *

"Dad." Mr Anderson looked up from his work. He looked over his glasses at his son putting down his pen he smiled and gestured for Blaine to enter his study.

"Hello Blaine. What can I do for you?" Blaine went and sat opposite his father.

"I need to get a copy of a birth certificate." He said carefully his father's eyebrows rose slightly.

"Who's?"

"Jasmine's." His father nodded and pushed a pad of paper towards Blaine.

"Name, date of birth and fathers name and her brothers, that way I can reference it check it's correct." Blaine nodded and wrote the information he knew down before handing the pad back to his father.

"Thank you." He nodded and stood moving towards the door.

"Blaine, has she asked you to do this?" Blaine shook his head. "I'll find out what I can once I have the name."

"Thank You." Blaine said again. His father pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"See you at dinner Blaine." Blaine did really know what he was doing. Jasmine wanted to find the information herself but he knew it could take forever and it just made sense for him Dad to help, getting a copy of a birth certificate wasn't all that hard you paid a fee and they sent it to you, well it could be easy admittedly not knowing the mothers name didn't help. So he'd asked his father who had now handed him a brown envelop a week later and he was staring at it on his desk. He could never open it. He just didn't know how to give it to her. Jasmine had spent the best part of her weekend going though all her father's papers, his desk, the filing cabinet, the boxes in the attic, there was nothing. Not her birth certificate nor her brothers. He had a feeling they wouldn't find them her father had kept it from her for 18 years from her brother from 26. When they'd asked James he laughed and asked if they'd checked the safe. At which point Blaine knew they'd never find them in the house. Jasmine hadn't given up though next thing she'd done was call her Aunt over in Westerville who told her to talk to her father. She didn't she called her Aunts husband who had been forewarned and said exactly the same thing. So now here he was with a pretty substantially sized and weighted envelop. Which he knew would most like likely have Jasmines mother's birth/marriage and medical records in along with James and Jasmines birth certificates and any other documentation. Now all he had to do was give her this.

* * *

"Wes!" She giggled as he poked her side, "That's mean." He smiled at her happily.

"No it's not." He laughed.

"Yes it is!" she said turning to look at him where she lay next to him in his dorm room. He smiled and they kissed softly. She rolled a little closer.

"Jasmine."

"Yes?" she muttered against his lips.

"I need to tell you something." She pulled back frowning.

"What?"

"I...I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I- Jess came to me yesterday and..." Jasmines face fell and she moved back.

"I don't need a story just get to the climax." She bit out knowing exactly where this was going.

"We kissed." Jasmine turned and slid off the bed nodding to herself.

"Right." She breathed, pulling her jacket on and finding her shoes.

"Please Jasmine let me explain."

"No, no there is nothing for you to explain." She looked at him. Her chest hurt and she really didn't want to be here anymore. "You kissed your ex, what was it just a peck?" he shook his head. "See if it had been that would have been different, you weren't drunk?" he shook his head again. "see so you kissed her knowing it would hurt me."

"She started it."

"I don't care you could have pushed her away, you should have seen it coming."

"Jasmine please, I'll do anything. I love you it was a mistake." She pulled her boots on and turned to look at him, the tears that fell broke his heart.

"No, we're over Wes, I'm sorry but I can't. Goodbye." He rushed forward.

"No please Jasmine." She opened his door and started to walk down the corridor ignoring him as he went after her. "I'll do anything please what can I do to make this right."

"You can't alright. You just can't." She kept walking.

"Jasmine please." She fumbled into her jacket for her phone. "Who are you calling?"

"Blaine to be picked up." He laughed.

"You kissed Blaine, in fact you did so much more with Blaine and Kurt and I didn't mind."

"I asked. If you'd said no I wouldn't have done it, you called the shots."

"So if I'd asked?" Jasmine nodded.

"Yes If you'd asked I'd have said yes, we've always been open and honest and that's fine its worked well but I can't look past this, she broke up with you and then you kiss her months later, I mean am I not enough? have I not given you enough? Because I can't see what else I could be doing." Wes looked at her.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough." She threw her arms down. "I just don't understand. I was willing to give you anything...everything." she choked back a sob, "I mean I can't see past this, and you clearly can't see past the other weekend so maybe this is for the best. Maybe it wasn't meant to be." He hated seeing her crying.

"Yes maybe your right." He whispered. She turned walking away again when she walked straight into David. "Sorry." She cried and walked around him. He looked at Wes.

"I guess you told her then." He nodded. "Idiot, you could have just let it go but no you had to be all noble and tell her." Jasmine walked out the front of Dalton and looked at her phone, no she couldn't call Blaine. She turned and saw her Aunts car still in the car park. She smiled thank god for family.

* * *

"So Wes had asked if we'd go to Hawaii with him and the Warblers over Spring break are you going?" Kurt asked rummaging in his locker.

"Oh No, I'm not."

"What why not?" Kurt asked closing his locker.

"We broke up."

"You what?" Blaine said suddenly looking at her.

"We broke up."

"What happened?" she shrugged.

"We broke up."

"Well yes I heard that bit but why?" he asked exasperatedly.

"I doesn't matter." She shrugged.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked. She nodded.

"Did he break up with you?" Blaine asked she shook her head.

"We broke up with one another. It was mutual." Blaine's eyebrows furrowed.

"But you were fine."

"I know." She said fiddling with her fringe.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she nodded.

"People break up it's a fact of life. I'm fine Blaine honestly."

"When did this happen?"

"End of last week. I'm going to England of spring break anyway to see my friends." She said closing her locker and hugging her sheet music to her chest.

"Oh really?" Kurt said interested.

"Yeh I promised I'd go see them and so I decided to go now instead of summer." They all walked off to Glee together.

* * *

"Look guys I'm not going to argue this what I saw is what we're doing so don't fight me don't shout don't yell and Rachel don't storm out." Mr Shuester went over to the board and picked up his marker pen.

"Why do I have the feeling there is about to be a riot?" Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"Because there is always a fight when it comes to solos at competitions." He muttered back.

"Mr Shuester..."

"No Rachel just listen to me, Jasmine your taking our opening solo." She smiled and nodded. "Santana Kurt you'll take our first Duet followed by a group number, then Blaine you and Jazz will take the solos in a second duet and then we'll finish on our performance piece."

"But Mr Shuester!"

"No Rachel I don't want to hear it. Here is a list of song ideas for everyone, soloists will get pick we lean these in the next few months I will take suggestions as we go along we'll finalise our set list the week before. Everyone pick a song you want to work on, pairs groups I don't mind just let's see what you can do!"

Jasmine hung upside down over the edge of Blaine's bed.

"So what do you want to sing?" She asked as Kurt ran though his boyfriends iTunes.

"I don't know." Kurt phone went off.

"It's Dad, I'll be back in a minute."

"So have you spoken to your Dad about your Mom yet?" she shook her head.

"No I made that mistake before."

"Well I know you wanted to do this yourself but..." he walked to the desk and opened the draw pulling out the envelope. He turned to watched her skilfully pulled herself to sit upright.

"What's that?" she asked.

"I asked my Dad to get hold of a copy of your birth certificate and its here, he may have got some other information for you." He held it out to her and she took it with a shaking hand. She looked up at Blaine.

"Thank you."

"No problem." She looked at the envelope pushing herself back onto the bed she turned it over and started to carefully pry open the seal. Fishing out the information file within.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	43. Mum

**Here you go next installment! Please read and review there a few big jumps sorry about that I hope you enjoy! xx**

* * *

Jasmine looked at the papers several times that week. She was now nursing a coffee in the lima bean, Kurt, Blaine and David sat with her.

"So do you want to meet her?" Dave asked spinning him cup carefully round on the table.

"Not really but in another way I do."

"Where does she live?" Blaine asked.

"Westerville the other side to you."

"What's her name?" Kurt asked

"Anna, Anna Morton. She's tall like James but looks like me, well I look like her."

"Well you can think about it." she nodded.

"It's really weird knowing she's a drive away." Jasmine looked into her cup.

"Well whatever you decide we'll help you." Blaine said patting her shoulder. She nodded.

"So Dave anywhere closer to telling your Dad?" Kurt asked in a businesslike manner. Dave swallowed and nodded. Kurt smiled widely. "That's really great!"

"I just need to sit down with him just get it out I'm ready."

"Anything we can do to help Dave honestly." Blaine smiled.

"I really appreciate it guys I really do."

* * *

Jasmine didn't really know what to do part of her was torn wanting to know. Wanting to know who had abandoned her and why. Part of her didn't. What if it had been her fault? What if there was a new family? New children? She found she wanted to know, wanted to know if she was happy or if she regretted what she did. Jasmines phone skittered across the desk alerting her to a text. She looked at it.

**I know you never wanted to hear from me again bt I heard Chang messed up. – JE**

As if things couldn't get any worse.

**And you look kinda lonely over there.**

They could. She looked up from her phone and saw her old choir master standing with a coffee in hand. He gestured to the other seat at her table.

"Waiting for someone?" she shook her head. "Can I sit here?" she nodded. "Are you going to say anything to me?" he asked sitting down.

"I have nothing to say." She said quietly shoving her phone into her hoodie pocket.

"Right then, is that school work?" he gestured to the paperwork in front of her she shook her head.

"No it's the information on my mum." He frowned.

"You've found her?" she nodded.

"I just have to decide if I want to go see her, she lives in Westerville."

"You never wanted to know before Jazz." She looked up at him.

"People change." Was all she said. He nodded.

"So what happened?" she looked at him again. Shrugging her shoulders she shuffled the papers.

"I just wanted to know who she was, it was kind of sudden." He nodded.

"So are you going to see her?"

"I don't know."

"What are you going to do just turn up on her doorstep?"

"I don't know yet." She rubbed her eyes.

"Maybe you should call her."

"What and warn her I'm coming?"

"Yes it would be considerate."

"What like you where when you crashed my party?" she snapped. He looked at her, "Why did you even come over here?" she asked exasperated.

"I miss you." She laughed.

"Sure you do. Well I don't want anything from you."

"I know your lonely." She laughed and looked at him incredulous.

"I'm not, I'm perfectly fine thank you, I have glee club and football and Kurt and Blaine, I am perfectly fine but thank you for your concern." She pushed the papers into their envelope.

"I know those boys are going away with the Warblers, what are you doing at spring break?"

"I'm going over to England to see my friends." He nodded.

"Sounds good." He sipped his coffee.

"It will be." She stood up picking up her coffee cup.

"You should go see her Jasmine. If you've gotten this far, you should go." She turned and looked at him. "And you know I'll always be there for you right?" she smiled, her demeanour softening slightly.

"Yeh I know." He smiled.

"See you around Jasmine."

"Yeh, you too Jack and Thanks." He smiled and nodded.

"Your welcome."

* * *

"You've done what?" James said breathlessly.

"I found mum." She held out the papers to her brother. He took them.

"How?"

"Blaine's Dad found them." he looked though them.

"I don't want to see her." He thrust the papers back to Jasmine.

"Fine." She said.

"Are you going to?" he looked at her and she nodded.

"Tomorrow, Blaine is driving me over after school."

"Be careful." He said knowing there would be no talking her out of it.

"I will."

* * *

"So what are you singing for your solo?" Blaine asked trying to take Jasmines mind off of where they were driving to. She shrugged.

"Don't know yet."

"Right." They fell into silence again and Blaine didn't try breaking it again, he wished Kurt could have come but Burt had insisted on family dinner and he'd moved it from Fridays so he could get both Finn and Kurt to go so Kurt had no excuse. They slowed as he turned down the street.

"That's the one." She said pointing to one of the houses.

"You don't have to do this." Blaine said quietly.

"I do." She pushed open the car door and then climbed out closing it Blaine looked at her though the glass he smiled and walked towards the gate, resting her hand on it for a moment; she knew she could walk away now. She didn't she opened the gate and stepped though closing it after herself. She made her way up the path and it felt like a mile. Stepping up onto the porch she took a deep breath before knocking. There was a commotion behind the door. Jasmine took a step back and the door opened. A small blonde boy opened the door he looked up at her.

"Hello."

"Err Hi. Is your Mum in?" she asked hesitantly. He looked at her confused he couldn't have been more than 7. He frowned seriously at her.

"What's a Mum?" she shook her head.

"Your Mom." His face cleared and a little oh escaped his mouth at this moment a woman came bustling down the hallway.

"Jacob how many times have I told you not to open the door without me or you Pa present?" at the point she looked up and saw Jasmine in the doorway, she smiled.

"Hello can I help you?" she asked pulling the boy away from the door and he ran back into the house making an aeroplane noise.

"Anna Morton?" Jasmine got out without her voice shaking, she heard a car door close and knew Blaine had climbed out of the car. This drew the woman's attention.

"Oh you must be friends of Jeff's come on in." Jasmines swallowed and saw Blaine was right behind her. "Well come on he won't be long now." She bustled back into the house and Jasmine followed. Patting the head of an over exuberant collie as she went down the hall.

"Mrs Morton."

"Oh please dear call me Anna. Now I'll fix you both drinks." She moved to cupboards and placed to glasses down. Jasmine flailed in her head having no idea what to do.

"You know I have no idea where that boy has got to he's normally in by now." She looked at her watch. "He always does this, forgets to mention he has people dropping in and is then late home." She looked in the cupboard and pulled out some cordial. "He's probably dallying around with that boyfriend of his. Young love." She chuckled, "Are you two staying for dinner she asked and Jasmine looked up wide-eyed and the door opened at that moment.

"Mom I'm home, Nicks going to come for dinner he'll follow in a bit he's just changing out of his uniform." Jeff entered the kitchen and looked surprised as he saw Blaine and Jasmine.

"Blaine, Jasmine what are you doing here?" Jasmine looked at Jeff then at his Mom.

"Jasmine?" she breathed and their eyes locked.

"I...I think your my...your my...I'm your Daughter." Jasmine stuttered out.

"Oh my god." Anna's hands flew to her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I had to find you. I didn't know what to do." Her hands fell from her mouth.

"I don't know what to say." Jeff looked completely shocked.

"Hang on your her Mom?" he asked shocked.

"Yes, I had you literally just a year after her."

"Not even that Mom I'm a September birthday, she's a November."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have come here." Jasmine said looking at Blaine. he moved to her side.

"Is this your boyfriend?" She shook her head.

"No, I'm single at the moment."

"Right that must have been recent." Jasmine looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry how would you know that?"

"I've been in contact with James since he went into the force. I know about Martin and that he's engaged.

"Why didn't you contact me?"

"We decided it was best for you to find me when you were ready."

"Why did you leave?"

"Your father wanted to travel I didn't, when you were born he was overseas, by the time he got back, I'd had an affair and was pregnant with Jeff, we filed for a divorce and we decided he should take you and James, I was unemployed and he could look after you better."

"So you just forgot about us, let us go?" she choked out.

"I never forgot you, James got in contact once he was back in the states, he's been keeping me updated."

"Right." Jasmine leant against the kitchen counter.

"I'm so sorry I never got in contact."

"All this time I thought it was me." Jasmine interrupted, "All this time I thought it was because of me and it was because you had an affair. Why couldn't you have told Dad to tell me that?"

"I never thought." Jasmine coughed and shuddered with tears.

"All I needed to know was why." She stood up.

"Jazz I had no idea." Jeff gushed.

"I know Jeff, it's alright."

"How do you know one another?" Anna asked quietly from the other side of the kitchen.

"Blaine was at Dalton till this year, so was his Boyfriend, I made friends with them when I started at McKinley and they introduced me to the Warblers." She nodded.

"You sing?" Jasmine nodded, "Please don't go, stay, for dinner please let me know you a little even if you never want to see me again after please." Jasmine looked at Blaine who had remained silent. He nodded just slightly.

"Okay." She said quietly.

After several hours Jasmine left with Blaine.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking over at her concerned.

"Yeh." She nodded.

"You don't seem to sure about that."

"No, I was a little shocked when I found out James had found her and then Jeff."

"Yeh that was a little bit of a shock." She took a deep breath.

"Thanks for going in with me."

"Your welcome."

"I'm glad I did this." She said thoughtfully.

"Well I think that's a good thing." Blaine smiled.

"Yeh, it is. I can concentrate on important things now like spring break." Blaine laughed.

"You are such a teenager."

* * *

Blaine hugged Jasmine and then Kurt did.

"Stay safe and have a great break!" Kurt said hugging her.

"I will you too, have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"So the board is wide open then." Blaine teased sticking his tongue out at her. She pulled a face back.

"Very funny Anderson." Kurt laughed.

"Right see you after the break." She said picking her books out of her locker.

"Yes have fun in England."

"As always." She agreed.

* * *

Kurt once again found himself travelling though the airport arm in arm with Blaine, though this time there was much more mayhem around them, the warblers were over excitable.

"Oh the sun, sea and sand it's going to be amazing!" Thad said running alongside them, then rushing up to the front of the group to Wes and David.

"Are they going to be like this the whole time?" Kurt asked Blaine as they checked in. Blaine laughed.

"More than likely till we wear them out a little!" Blaine said taking Kurt's hand.

"Right straight to the beach when we get there then, get them to run off their energy!" he said as David darted past him wearing a wicker fedora with a Dalton tie tied around it. "Definitely need to run their energy off."

* * *

"I just miss her so much and I know I cocked up." Wes said to Blaine, they were lying out on the beach most people out in the water, Kurt was actually with the majority of the Warblers splashing in the waves, he'd decided it was safer to go by will rather than force.

"Look I don't know what went down between you two but maybe you should try talk to her it's been a little while." Blaine said sitting up and watching Kurt duck Jeff under the water. "She's gone though a lot lately maybe you could just try talk to her. Wes nodded.

"I know Thad's asked her out and she's said yes, they are off out the Friday after the break and I know Santana likes her, I mean I have no chance I blew it I know I did and I miss her a lot."

"But do you miss her friendship or the relationship?" Blaine asked. Wes looked out at the sea just and David stepped out of the water.

"I don't know but I do know I want her back in my life at least as a friend."

"Well maybe tell her that." David had made his way up the beach by now, grabbing his towel he rubbed it over himself roughly.

"You are not still moping are you? Come on man we are in Hawaii, look at that beach look at those girls!"

"Look it's easy for you to say." Wes grumbled.

"No its not, I broke up with Charlie yes but it doesn't mean I'm not a little gutted about it, I'm just saying get over it you linger way to much in the past!" Wes watched David throw himself on top of his damp towel. "Just get over it you fucked up. Move on." Blaine looked between his two best friends something was off. "You just need to see what you really want from life Wes and go for it." David finished before plugging his headphones into his ears.

"Yes." Wes sighed, "I guess I do."

* * *

The spring break flew by for all the members of the New Directions. The Warblers all sloped their way home after a fantastic trip away knowing that they only had a weekend before school started again and finals would be looming over their heads. The British Airways flight bring Jazz home was much more excitable mainly because it held the four rowdiest girls on it. Jasmine although being much more reserved than usual stuck out once again her hair a vibrant red, the girl to her right – Maz, well known nutter and artist had a short crop with a long fringe peroxide blonde with orange streaks, the cut was to show off the amount of metal in her ear. Cesca – Francesca call her that and you'll lose a vital organ, your average fun loving girl, to good looking for her own good with long black hair and stunning green eyes was to Jasmines left and the girl next to Maz was Hattie short bubbly and boyish was all you need to know.

"I mean really this fell so well!" Cesca crooned.

"Of course it did, we've got an extra week together!" Hattie grinned.

"And totally hot Army lads to live with." Maz nodded happily.

"They are both gay Maz." Jasmine said exasperatedly.

"Not the point they are still good to look at and you can't dispute it!"

"And Nate's over here I mean America took back our best." Hattie said smiling lovingly at Jazz, JJ laughed and shook her head.

"I mean we will even meet cute American boys!" Cesca gushed.

"No...No way are you going anywhere near my school." Jazz protested.

"Are you ashamed of us or something?" Maz feigned upset.

"Yes..highly highly ashamed and embarrassed." They all laughed again.

"We should do some gigs you know get the band back together but States side." Cesca said grinning to the others, "I mean we have Jay and Nate."

"No, no way we are not getting back together. Not here." Jazz shot down.

"What why not?"

"Small town, small minds, we would not go down well here."

"Well let's kick 'em into touch. Come on Jay you used to thrive on doing this." Cesca reminded her.

"Not here it doesn't work. They won't change and there is too much at stake."

"Like what?" Hattie asked.

"It's not safe guys honestly if I thought it was I'd go for it but I have to finish school here."

"Well you don't have to join us we'll get Nate, he's starting your school for finals this term." Ceasca said crossing her arms.

"Fine but I won't do it." Jasmine finished as they touched down in Ohio.

* * *

**Here you go Please review! I love you guys for reading seriously I do! more fun times ahead trust me! xxx**


	44. This is insane

**Hi guys I know its been like two weeks I'm really sorry but I went to Reading Fest and it was great but now i'm back so much more writing! honestly! xx**

**Please read, enjoy and Review! xx**

* * *

Jasmine put her head in her hands exasperatedly who would have thought living with her three best girl friends would drive her insane, they were currently arguing about the quality of American apple juice over the quality of English.

"Oh my god it's just juice!" she said bringing her hands away from her hair before she started pulling it out. She stood up.

"I have to go out, see some people about some sheet music, can I trust you to stay here and not blow anything up or burn anything down for like half an hour." She scooped her keys off the side.

"What you're taking your truck for a spin and not taking us?" Maz looked up from the carton of juice.

"Yes the optimum word there being MY truck!"

"Oh come on let us come there's so much room."

"Ugh fine but if you dare argue about anything I am driving you out of time and making you walk back!"

"Noted Captain." Hattie jumped up and saluted.

"Oh my god what am I doing?" Jazz muttered walking out the door as her three friends abandoned their breakfasts and scurried to grab shoes and get in the truck.

"So where are we going?" Maz asked from where she sat squished on the sort of seat behind the main bench seat, it was probably meant for a dog but Maz fit just great!

"I just need to drop some music to some people."

"People being?"

"People from school."

"From school meaning."

"I'm working on a music project with them."

"You're being very vague, are you trying to hide something from us?" Cesca asked looking out the window.

"No." Jasmine said pulling into the Hummel-Hudson driveway.

"Wow quaint place." Hattie admired.

"Look just stay here I won't be long or do I need to crack the window and lock you in?" she asked sarcastically.

"We'll stay." Jasmine nodded grabbed a bag from next to Maz and got out the truck. Silently thanking the fact she'd passed her conversion test on the base when she was back in England.

"stupid friends, stupid idea." She muttered closing the door of the truck.

"JAZZZZ!" Kurt careered out of the house in his socks, bowling into her and hugging her tightly.

"Oh hey Kurt."

"I've missed you." He nuzzled in to her hair.

"Missed you to Kurt." He let her go and she looked over his shoulder to see Blaine leaning against the jam of the door.

"Great I've been here five minutes and you totally steal my boyfriend."

"Hey to you to Anderson." He grinned and they ran towards one another and Blaine lifted her up.

"Seriously missed you!"

"Same missed you heaps." She laughed as he put her down. "So I've got that music for you guys." She said handing Kurt the bag and he opened it and looked in.

"Lovely and your hair! What did you do?"

"I like it." Blaine said happily.

"You would." Kurt said distastefully.

"It'll grow on you Kurt." Jazz grinned.

"Look I've got to dash..."

"Jasmineeeeee." A voice whined from behind them. Jasmine spun around to see Maz climbing out the truck.

"Get back in the truck." She said in what could only be as a voice of an authoritative mum.

"But you're giving them our music." Hattie said climbing out the other side.

"It's my music and it's not like you use it anymore. Please get back in the vehicle I'm coming now okay."

"We don't do it anymore because we don't have you." Kurt couldn't help but flounder at these three girls the last of which looked so fashionable he wanted to ask where she got her silk scarf.

"Not the point come on get back in the car." She turned back to Kurt and Blaine.

"Look I have to go."

"Who are the Hummel-Hudson's?" Cesca asked running her finger over the lettering on the mail box.

"The family that live here, what kind of a question is that?" Jazz snapped.

"So these boys live here?"

"I'm not answering that, I don't know what you're planning but get back in the truck." She snapped. "I'll see you two back at school."

"So they go to your school, mean they are Hot and seriously cute, I mean look at their hair."

"Maz!" Jazz said exasperatedly.

"Oh come on you can't tell me you wouldn't do them!" Kurt's eyes nearly popped out of his head and he blushed and Blaine blanched trying not to laugh.

"Maz, oh my god, I have to buy you a brain to mouth filter!"

"Sorry about her she doesn't really not want to introduce you to us, she worries." Hattie smiled and Blaine couldn't help but see how cute and endearing the brunette was. The girl with the long black hair was running her eyes thoughtfully over Blaine.

"Shame their gay, I'd totally like a romp with you." she smiled sexily and turned back to the other two. "and don't worry you can tell they've all fucked, our JJ hasn't lost it."

"Cesca." Jasmine said shocked, Kurt looked like he was going to explode.

"Baby, I know you I can tell it's like you can tell when I want you and I haven't even spoken."

"Once again all of you brain to mouth filters please." Jasmine begged really wishing Kurt and Blaine hadn't heard that last comment, "This is Kurt and Blaine." she gestured to the boys. "These are my friends..."

"Band mates." They all called out. Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"Hattie, the nice brunette, Maz I apologise for her orange die obsession and Cesca, the sex object." She said pointing.

"I resent that." Cesca said flipping her hair. "but it's true."

"So which of you two could hook us up with a place to perform?" Cesca smiled a smile that Blaine was pretty sure every straight guy could never say no to.

"Neither of us really." Kurt said taking Blaine's hand.

"Shame, I'm sure you have brothers who would have enjoyed the show."

"Kurt why is the door wide open?" Burt Hummel came to the door.

"Oh hello Jasmine."

"Hello Mr Hummel, oh my Dad says I should like get signed up with a mechanic or get a number for one I was wondering if I could get your card, I mean I can drive the truck and fill it with fuel maybe change a tire but thats about it." Burt smiled and nodded reaching for his wallet and pulling out a card.

"There you go kid. That's a nice truck."

"Yeh I like it, it's good to drive."

"It'll be good in winter, remember to get snow tires on it."

"Will do Mr Hummel, Thanks again."

"Your welcome, boys come on, lunch will be ready soon."

"We'll be there in a minute Dad."

"Acceptance in Ohio?" Cesca quipped.

"Hey, Burt's a great guy and a great Dad." Jasmine snapped.

"Someone is tetchy about letting us into their new world." Cesca said snidely.

"Can you blame me?" no one answered her. She turned back to Kurt and Blaine whose faces were full of questions.

"I'll see you at school and answer and explain. I was thinking Gaga for my opening I'll talk to you later." She walked back to the truck and all the girls scrabbled to get back in. As the truck reversed out of the drive Kurt turned to Blaine.

"What on earth just happened?"

"We just met her friends." Blaine breathed out.

"We have to get to know them better."

"No Kurt, we can't."

"Why not?" Kurt asked upset.

"They will tell us things about Jazz and maybe she doesn't want us to know them."

"Why wouldn't she?"

"You've never done something your ashamed of?" then Kurt understood.

"Oh, yes. Your right." Blaine smiled and moved and kissed Kurt softly.

"Come on back inside." Blaine said softly taking Kurt hand.

"Sounds promising." Kurt chuckled. Blaine smiled.

"Glad you think so."

* * *

"can't we come with you?" Hattie asked leaning on the door jam.

"No, you can't look I'll be home at the end of the day like 4pm so don't worry."

"Why can't we?" Maz asked.

"Because I would have to do paperwork with the school and it's too complicated.

"What about Glee club?" Cesca asked.

"No, that's not today look I've got to go I'll see you guys later try not to get in Martins way."

* * *

"I seriously feel like I'm a mother of three, I can't cope!" Jasmine slammed her locker door. "That and this obsession they have with trying to get the band together and we are not Ohio appropriate trust me." She hugged her books tightly lifting her shoulders and then dropping them. "I mean really how many ways are there to say no because I think I've maxed it. It's so annoying they just don't get it I have to live here after they leave and I don't want to be fighting though carnage." Kurt lent on his locker.

"Are they really that bad?"

"They aren't bad, I love them to bits but its hard work. They've changed as s three and I've changed on my own sort of thing and we don't quite agree anymore. We've grown apart but we haven't, it's a really strange way of explaining it but I can't explain it any better." She closed her eyes and rubbed her face, "it's great seeing them and I want them to be here but they have to relent on something all they do is go 'well you used to' and 'the old JJ' and I'm just pulling my hair out."

"You could just do one Performance." She looked like he'd suggested murder.

"No, Kurt we used to sing songs like 'I kissed a girl' and people knew why and yeh there was kissing on stage and making out and we used to sing songs like Lily Allen's 'F*** You' and point to people who had expressed hate or looked unhappy about seeing us. Maz is Lesbian, Hattie is as well and Cesca well I guess you guessed she's Bi but I'm pretty sure it's just so she can make out with anyone, we were called 'Anything Taboo' known for being outrageous and nuts and people loved us for several reasons, some because we were out and open and others mainly guys because we could sing didn't wear much and made out on stage."

"Well we knew you could put on a show." Kurt smiled and she chuckled lightly.

"Bringing them here would be a disaster, you saw them the other day they have no thoughts as to the effects of what they say."

"Alright I see your point but why not do it anyway?" Kurt asked as they walked towards the science class room. She frowned.

"I just...it's nearly been a year, since we performed together; we never have since Frankie died."

"Well why not here, you've never been one to back down from anything." Kurt smiled at her and she looked up at him.

"I know, maybe I should though."

"No, never stop being who you are Jazz your amazing." He said softly.

"Sometimes I wish you were straight Kurt." he laughed loudly and openly and she couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Oh we'd be fabulous!" he said once he'd stopped laughing.

"Of course." She agreed as they sat down in the classroom. "Kurt where is Blaine?"

"No idea he's being all cryptic and I can't work it out and he won't tell me."

"The curse of the cryptic boyfriend strikes again!" Jasmine said in a menacing voice making her eyes go wide. Kurt looked at her unimpressed.

"And I had sex with you." He deadpanned.

"I don't like your tone Hummel," she said seriously then whispered in his ear, "I blew your mind and you fucking loved it." he shivered and she chuckled softly.

"You got me." He shrugged.

"And to think a year ago you wouldn't even talk about sex!" Blaine said sitting down next to Kurt and kissing his cheek.

"And where have you been Mr Anderson?" JJ asked tapping her watch.

"Nowhere. I was just running late!" both Jazz and Kurt rolled their eyes.

"Sure you where." They said together.

"Oh my god you have to both hang out with different people." He said horrified at the unified response.

* * *

The cafeteria buzzed everyone was discussing their breaks. Dave walked into the Cafe and over to Jasmine, Kurt and Blaine. they looked up confused he never came to them at school.

"Um Jazz there are three, very threatening girls at reception causing a disturbance and well, could you go." He pointed clearly a little disturbed.

"Shit." Jazz was out of her chair at the word reception. She made a run for it past several disgruntled juniors and made it out to the corridor her locker was on when.

"Jazz, we knew we'd find you!" Cesca walked – high heels clicking hips swinging up the corridor. There was a wolf whistle and she turned to see three jocks leaning up against the lockers. She looked them up and down as if checking them out before she chuckled and said,

"Oh not even in your dreams." She purred. They scowled. "Jazzy baby!" she hugged Jasmine and cooed.

"Yes thank you Cesca." Jasmine pushed her off her.

"We found you, that was easy, come on lets meet your new friends." Cesca took Jasmines hand.

"Don't Cesca," she pulled her hand out of the other girls, "This is stupid all you had to do was stay at mine." Jazz stepped away and walked towards Maz and Hattie who were holding hands, she slapped them apart, "Not here, not unless you want the crap beaten out of you."

"Jasmine." Hattie scolded.

"No you don't get it." Jasmine said, "I love you guys but really here it's not safe to do that." Santana and Brittany came around the corner, little fingers linked.

"What about them?" Maz snapped, Santana rounded on them in natural protection of Brit.

"What about us carrot top? Or do I have to go all lima heights up on your ass?"

"San, she didn't mean it like that." Jasmine sighed.

"Good, cuz I have razors in my hair, right up in there." she gestured. Jasmine turned back to the other two.

"That's why and it's just their way, they are cheerio's, best friends and they've both slept with nearly the entire male population of the school."

"Right but still..." Maz started.

"What part of it isn't safe don't you understand?" Kurt asked stepped towards them, "she's trying to protect you and you aren't listening." Jazz looked at Kurt as he told them to listen to her, she was one of the very very few who has seen the scars on Kurt's back from locker shoves and getting tossed into dumpsters. His back was lined with them the only imperfections on his flawless skin.

"Alright we get it." Maz breathed.

"Do you?" Jasmine asked disbelievingly.

"Yeh alright, we get it okay."

"Great now go home."

"But we just got here." Cesca snapped.

"I have school, you know lesson and my finals are coming up and SAT's and so many other things I have to practice and study for so go home and I will see you tonight."

"Fine, but we are going to say hi to Nate he's out on the field with the hockey team and we've already arranged to perform here on Friday."

"You did what?"

"We'll talk to you about it later at home." They walked off and Jazz stood frozen.

"Well..." Kurt put his hand on her back, "you don't have much of a choice now."

* * *

Jasmine sat at the dining room table with her brother.

"We have our new tour Jazz, we're going back to Iraq next month." She nodded.

"Same place?" he nodded. "Right."

"We are going to be very busy the next few weeks."

"I understand." He smiled.

"You know we'll come back right?" she smiled weakly.

"You bloody well better do." He laughed and they stood and hugged.

"Just watch out for yourself."

"You're not leaving yet." She chided.

"I know I just like to remind you every once in a while."

* * *

The week dragged. Jasmine wasn't happy, she was worried about her brother and Martin's next deployment, about her exams, about her friend's obsession with her singing this Friday and then her next issue her date with Thad. Things seemed to be mounting up and up and she wasn't sure how long she could keep sane. Oh that and she'd been invited to family dinner on Saturday night at Jeff's she didn't feel comfortable saying over to her Mums yet that was weird.

"So are you going to sing with them Friday?" Blaine asked. She put her head on her arms on the table.

"I don't even know." She muttered.

"You should know." She looked up at him.

"I don't know what I want to have for dinner let alone if I want to sing to the entire school."

"Point taken." She groaned.

"I am going to die."

"I think that's a little dramatic." Mercedes said sitting down next to Kurt.

"No I really am. I have girls soccer tonight and I have to pick two girls to take over coaching for next year and then I have tutoring in Spanish with Mr Shue, then I have to go back to the mad house cook, clean, try stave off the crazies that are living with me then tomorrow is Friday and I have a school rally where my band is singing, I have maths tuition at lunch, I have a mock final in History and then glee rehearsal and then a date and don't even get me started on the weekend."

"Are you getting tutoring in everything?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, I feel like I'm going mad, but I will get into a college here."

"Well you're going the right way about it."

"Well I will get there if I don't throw myself off a high building soon."

"You'll be fine." Blaine patted her back.

"It's only a week into this term in fact it's only three and a half days in!"

"She has a point." Kurt said crunching on a salad leaf.

"Right." She sat up. "I have a meeting to get to!" she stood and took the apple off her tray and her bottle of water. Blaine looked confused.

"What meeting?"

"Just a meeting see you later." She walked out the cafeteria.

"She's getting more and more cryptic." Blaine said returning to his food.

"So are you what have you been up to the last few days?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing." Blaine said eating his sandwich.

"See both of them are at it!" Kurt turned to Mercedes.

"I see Boo, but we have more pressing issues."

"We do?" he asked confused.

"Rachel."

* * *

"And you think I can help you?" Jasmine asked confused.

"Look you're the golden girl here everyone loves you I need you on side." Sue Sylvester sat behind her desk.

"I'm not really sure what you're asking."

"I'm asking you to keep the peace."

"I am keeping the peace, no fights so far unless I've started them."

"Right so you mean keep doing what I'm doing?" Jasmine asked getting more and more confused.

"No do better."

"I can't do much more."

"Get the people who aren't onside on side." Jasmine ran her hand over her face.

"I don't understand."

"Some of these people are scared of you not respectful of what you preach. Do something about it." Sue looked down and shuffled papers on her desk then looked back up, "and your still here why Johnson?"

"Oh right." Jasmine jumped and left closing the door behind her. Not really sure what she was meant to do but she knew there was now something else on her list.

* * *

"But what I really think is..."

"Do we really care anymore?" Jasmine asked loudly from the back of the room.

"You should." Jasmine sighed.

"Rachel, all you ever say is anything negative about everyone else, so please let's try something new shall we let's see if you can be positive for at least a week."

"Well I don't think..."

"See negative." Jasmine interrupted.

"I don't..."

"Negative." Jasmine sang. "So bored of all this, seriously we have weeks till nationals like 8 weeks we should be doing something constructive like large group numbers or scenes from musicals something constructive and fun, learning how to harmonise better whilst having something to focus on."

"You know that actually sounds fun." Puck said out loud.

"She's right I mean we did rocky horror last year." Quinn said smiling.

"We could do a musical and then take one of the large group numbers for Nationals." Finn suggested.

"Yeh that way it's still focused towards Nationals." Tina agreed.

"Well if that's what you guys want to do." Mr Shuester nodded, "it's a good idea, give you some focus."

"Well may I suggest one of the greats?"

"Go ahead Rachel." Mr Shue gestured to her.

"Cabaret." She said excitedly.

"No." Rang around the room.

"Chicago."

"No." Once again rang though the room.

"How about Rent to Beauty and the beast?" Jasmine asked. "I mean look, we have a large group, just as a suggestion, Kurt would make a great Lumiere, Brittany could be Chip there's so many characters, Mrs Potts, belle, Beast, Gaston who I bet Puck could play great, anyway I digress, or Rent, we have enough people for every role, or we could do something else but they are my suggestions."

"I like both." Brittany threw in.

"Alright how about a vote?" Mr Shuester suggested. "Let's all write our preference on a piece of paper and see who votes for what but before are there anymore suggestions?" no one spoke. "Right well between those two then grab a scrap of paper and put them on the piano once you're done." The room exploded in to mutters and pens scratching on notebooks. One by one they all ran their choice up to the piano, Mr Shue opened them and took note. Once they had all voted Mr Shuester turned from the piano and looked at them.

"Rent it is."

* * *

The gym was packed with the school. Jasmine sat with Kurt and Blaine about half way up the seats.

"This is insane." She turned the microphone in her hands."

"You're saying that a lot lately." Blaine said.

"It's my new mantra."

"I like it." Kurt said tapping his foot.

"Why am I even sitting here? I shouldn't even be in this room. They're going to come out there and say something and I'm going to be like oh fuck it and join in! That's it I'm leaving." She went to stand up and Blaine pulled her back into her seat.

"It's starting." He said and she groaned.

"At least your dressed well." Kurt commented smiling. She looked down at her attire, yes she was dressed well, tight black jeans and her trusted combat boots combined with a tank top and her army jacket.

"This is going to all go to hell." She muttered.

"Have faith." Blaine muttered as the three girls and Nat walked on to the make shift stage that was in front of the seated crowd.

"Hi Guys, I'm Cesca I play bass and this is Maz she plays keyboard and Hattie plays guitar and some of you know Nate who's on the drums. Now we are here to sing a set for you. We are called 'Anything Taboo' we used to have a two lead singers. One of them is sat back in the audience with you, the other one we lost last year in a tragic homophobic attack." Jasmine tensed. Kurt and Blaine looked at her.

"You said it was a car crash."

"It was."

"Then what is she on about?"

"It was her father...Frankie's father. He didn't like us...me, he knew our route home he planned to drive into my driver's side door, he didn't think Frankie would be driving." They stopped their whispering to listen to Cesca.

"We haven't performed to a live audience in a year but trust me we're still good so, without further ado we are going to perform now and Jazz we'll be turning that mic on now."

"I hate them." Jazz muttered.

"Now now play nice." Blaine chided.

"I try. Oh damn it, Kurt can you apply black eyeliner?" she sighed as he nodded and pulled a pencil out of his pocket.

* * *

The music started the piano playing singular notes over and over getting louder and louder. Jasmine pushed her eyes tightly together smudging the eyeliner and looking at Kurt who smiled and nodded. She took a deep breath knowing that she'd have the floor.

_"When I was a young boy_

_My father took me into the city_

_To see a marching band."_

_She just stood there and looked down on the band._

_"He said son when you grow up_

_Would you be the saviour of the broken_

_The beaten and the damned?_

_He said will you_

_Defeat them_

_Your demons_

_And all the non-believers,_

_the plans that they have made?"_

_"Because one day_

_I'll leave you_

_A PHANTOM_

_To lead you in the summer_

_To join The Black Parade."_

She smirked. As the guitar played out she walked down the steps towards the staging and Nate took the slightly shouty part of the lyrics.

_"When I was-a young boy_

_My father_

_Took me into the city_

_To see a marching band_

_He said son when you grow up_

_Would you be_

_The saviour of the broken_

_The beaten and the damned?"_

She spun and started to jump before stopping and looking manic out at the audience. Her feet spread apart she leant down to the right pumping her right heel to the beat.

_"Sometimes I get the feeling_

_She's watching over me"_

_She looked up smiling to the ceiling,_

_"And other times I feel like I should go_

_And through it all_

_The rise and fall_

_The bodies in the streets_

_And when you're gone we want you all to know"_

She looked out to the crowd of people of teenagers she had to put up with everyday, the people who did nothing they just stood and watched as others got pushed around.

_"We'll carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're dead and gone believe me_

_Your memory will carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And in my heart I can't contain it_

_The anthem won't explain it"_

She moved towards the crowd and continued. Looking at people as she sung.

_"A world that sends you reeling_

_From decimated dreams_

_Your misery and hate will kill us all_

_So paint it black_

_And take it back_

_Let's shout it loud and clear_

_Defiant to the end we hear the call"_

_"To carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're dead and gone believe me_

_Your memory will carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're broken and defeated_

_Your weary widow marches"_

_"On and on we carry through the fears_

_Disappointed faces of your peers_

_Take a look at me_

_'Cause I could not care at_

_All"_

"Since when could she pull of emo?" Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"I'm starting to wonder what she can't do."

"This is so good, they sound so good."

_"Do or die_

_You'll never make me_

_Because the world_

_Will never take my heart_

_Go and try_

_You'll never break me_

_We want it all_

_We wanna play this part"_

_"I won't explain_

_Or say I'm sorry_

_I'm unashamed_

_I'm gonna show my scar_

_Give a cheer_

_For all the broken_

_Listen here_

_Because it's who we are"_

_"I'm just a man_

_I'm not a hero_

_Just a boy_

_Who had to sing this song_

_I'm just a man_

_I'm not a hero_

_I_

_Don't_

_Care!"_

She looked though the crowd. She couldn't help but think back to Frankie, yes she carried on, she always would because there wasn't much else she could do.

_"We'll carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're dead and gone believe me_

_Your memory will carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're broken and defeated_

_Your weary widow marches on"_

_"WE'LL CARRY ON."_

She last note died and as the drums faded out there was applause and cheers. Jasmine laughed out a huff of a breath.

"Here." Cesca handed her a make-up wipe and she removed the eyeliner. "Time to bring them down?" Jasmine smiled cast a glance to the teachers.

"Hell yes." She smiled and turned back to the crowd. "Here's a little number from a Brilliantly British artist! Some of you might learn something from this, a message perhaps. Hope you enjoy. Hit it."

_"Look inside_

_Look inside your tiny mind_

_Now look a bit harder_

_Cause we're so uninspired, so sick and tired of all the hatred you harbour."_

She caught Amizo's eyes briefly.

_"So you say_

_It's not okay to be gay_

_Well I think you're just evil_

_You're just some racist who can't tie my laces_

_Your point of view is medieval"_

She pointed down to her boots then up to the crowd.

_"Fuck you,"_

Kurt saw Mr Shuester wince.

_"Fuck you very, very much_

_Cause we hate what you do_

_And we hate your whole crew_

_So please don't stay in touch"_

_"Fuck you_

_Fuck you very, very much_

_Cause your words don't translate_

_And it's getting quite late_

_So please don't stay in touch"_

_"Do you get_

_Do you get a little kick out of being slow minded?_

_You want to be like your father_

_It's approval you're after_

_Well that's not how you find it"_

She shook her head acting on all the little parts of the song.

_"Do you_

_Do you really enjoy living a life that's so hateful?_

_Cause there's a hole where your soul should be_

_Your losing control of it and it's really distasteful"_

_"Fuck you_

_Fuck you very, very much_

_Cause we hate what you do_

_And we hate your whole crew_

_So please don't stay in touch"_

_"Fuck you_

_Fuck you very, very much_

_Cause your words don't translate and it's getting quite late_

_So please don't stay in touch"_

It was at that point that Santana stood up and sung with the first

_"Fuck you,"_

With Jasmine, she smile as Puck and Finn stood up to join with the next

_" fuck you,"_

Then Blaine stood up shouting out with the next

_" fuck you,"_

Kurt feeling the sudden urge to

_"Fuck you,"_

Lauren and Tina stood,

_" fuck you,"_

Thats when more members of the school stood, the younger members of the soccer team

_" fuck you,"_

And the members of the football team who had supported jasmine from the start.

_"Fuck you"_

Jasmine couldn't quite believe it so she carried on.

_"You say, you think we need to go to war_

_Well you're already in one,_

_Cause its people like you_

_That need to get slew_

_No one wants your opinion"_

The people stayed stood up and sung out the last chorus with her.

_"Fuck you_

_Fuck you very, very much_

_Cause we hate what you do_

_And we hate your whole crew_

_So please don't stay in touch_

_Fuck you_

_Fuck you very, very much_

_Cause your words don't translate and it's getting quite late_

_So please don't stay in touch_

_Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you_

_Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you"_

"Thank you." Cesca shouted, "It's been great!"

* * *

**Please Review! xx**


	45. How does she do it?

**Hi I know its been ages but I've just started Uni and this been freshers fortnight adn its been mental I'm sorry here is the next little bit! xxx**

* * *

"That was definitely interesting." Blaine said to Jazz after lunch.

"I know, but they are now the Airports problem I took them at lunch."

"It was really good Jazz."

"I know it was...fun. Like the old days again." He smiled.

"Is that good or bad?"

"I'm not sure I like the now days!" they both laughed. "So what are you planning? I know it's about Kurt's birthday!"

"It's not actually and its all sorted, for next weekend, your brother and Martin are involved so Saturday night we are over to yours for dinner then we are going out, dress code is partying – hard." He added with a chuckle. "And onto Kurt's birthday he doesn't want anything big so night in with the Family, for dinner, well you and me as well maybe Mercedes. That's the day – the Thursday then my parents are away – what a surprise- I thought us three my house all day?" he said suggestively.

"Run it by Kurt he might want some Blaine time." Blaine smirked.

"He gets plenty of Blaine time."

"I'm sure he does but you know what I mean."

"Yeh I do." He said, "But you'd say yes?" he asked cautiously.

"You just want to get three people in your bed again is all?"

"Maybe." He smirked.

"And to think they call you dapper!" she whispered shocked.

"I am." He said as he ran a hand though his hair. She smiled and shook her head. "So what happened with Frankie, they said homophobic attack." Blaine said quietly. Jasmine sighed.

"Her father didn't like our relationship at all I could never go to hers if he was around. He thought I was corrupting his little girl, it was messed up."

"So what happened?"

"Well I found out at the court case he went down for murder as it was premeditated, he was drinking and he drove to a turning where he knew we would drive past and he knew we car shared and so when we drove past he pulled out he hit us twice one in the tail spinning us then once into the driver's side door, he thought I would be driving, when he came to pull what he thought to be Frankie out the passenger side door he got me, I was hardly hurt in the incident but when he realised she was driving he beat me up I had two crack ribs a broken arm I was pretty beat up, he was as well mind you I got a few good looks in luckily people stopped and pulled him off me then they held me back as I tried to get back into the car to get Frankie I look at it now any bystander must have just felt horrid, it looked so pathetic I guess heart wrenching maybe I was just a mess I remember the guy holding me back literally crushing me to his chest as a scrabbled to get out and all he was saying was I had to calm down and I was hurt and the ambulance was coming and it would be alright." She shook her head, "They got her out of the car and I calmed down, she was breathing. Then you know the rest."

"Why didn't you tell us."

"I don't think there's a need, you're looking at me now with so much pity and I don't want it because I should be dead not her, and it really was my fault and I can't stand people saying it isn't because if I'd been driving he would have succeeded."

"Jasmine it was his fault he did it."

"I know and I've come to terms with that but it doesn't change that if I'd said no to her because she loved driving I never said no, I was too happy we'd won our battle of the bands and she was so calm and was like 'I want to drive you'll let me drive won't you?', so I let her because it's what I always did."

"I am sorry Jazz it's so much worse that her father killed her."

"I know, he's rotting in jail now. He got life, premeditated murder, dangerous driving, drunk driving and something else." She muttered.

"That's good, he got what he deserved." She nodded.

"But Frankie didn't."

* * *

Sitting in breadstix Jazz smiled over at Thad.

"Are you sure you're alright Jay? We can reschedule or cancel if you want."

"It's just been a really long first week back Thad that's all, I'm enjoying myself honestly." He let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good. I was worried." He smiled shyly.

"Well don't be, you are a very good date." They smiled at one another and chatted about school and choir till their food arrived.

"Thad, I'm not going to lie to you." He looked up, "I'm still a little put out...well sore from the whole Wes thing and as much as I like you because I honestly do Thad, I'm not ready to be someone's girlfriends right now." She smiled

"That is completely understandable Jay, we can just date or if you don't want that we will stay friends I've always like you." She smiled shyly at his words, "We can go for coffee or dinner I don't mind I just want to spend time with you." He looked so earnestly at her she knew he was being completely truthful with her, "and Wes is an idiot, Jess is a bitch I have no idea what possessed him to do that to you."

"Thanks Thad."

"And on a selfish note – his loss is my gain." He took her hand over the table as she laughed.

"I guess so." She agreed, he looked over at the waiter, then back to Jazz.

"So do you want to get out of here?"

"Depends on what you have planned." She smiled at him again, he signalled for the check.

"Well we can either go to the cinema here in Lima or I have procured two tickets for a touring Broadway production of Les Miserable's over in a theatre in Westerville."

"That sounds great." She said smiling at how perfectly he had the evening planned out.

"Great." He paid and stood from the table offering her his hand, she took it and stood. "To Westerville it is then!"

* * *

"So how was it?" Kurt lay on his back on his bed kicking his feet against the headboard of his bed.

"it was great!" Jazz gushed, "He wouldn't let me pay but I'm finding this the norm for Dalton boys and the theatre was amazing. It was a travelling Broadway production of Les Mis Kurt! LES MIS!

"I'm so jealous right now!" they giggled together, "So second date?"

"Wednesday at the Lima bean for coffee."

"Oh very good."

"Yeh then Friday we have movie night over at Dalton."

"So you are going?" she nodded, "Jazz are you nodding?"

"Oh shit yes sorry forgot I was on the phone not Skype!" Kurt laughed.

* * *

Friday night the next week once again found Kurt, Blaine and Jasmine on the road to Dalton, this time, Jazz drove.

"I like this truck." Kurt said smiling and patting it.

"Thanks it's good to drive."

"Why a truck?"

"Dad said he didn't want to come home and have to drive some girly car so the truck it was, that and the insurance was stupidly cheap."

"Two good reasons."

"So where is movie night?"

"Wes and David's room."

"Right." She pulled into a car parking space and they climbed out. Kurt saw Thad step out of the building and walk over to them, giving Jazz a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey guys good to see you." He Hugged Blaine then Kurt.

"Same." Blaine looked up at the building.

"This place will never change will it?" he said grabbing Kurt's hand as they walked up to the building.

"I sure hope not." Jasmine said smiling and taking Thad's hand, he looked at it then looked up at her and smiled. Blaine frowned slightly and Kurt tugged his arm giving him a look that said don't interfere.

"She's only just..."

"Shut up she's happy."

"Reputation." Blaine muttered.

"You know people don't think anything like that about her, she didn't even sleep with Wes. You're just unhappy because she's going to be off the market for my birthday."

"Well I thought..."

"Well yes it could have been fun but if she's taken then that's a no." Kurt said sternly to Blaine.

"But you'd be up for it?" Kurt nodded. "Awesome." He whispered.

"Hey guys we're not going to join you till after dinner, the others are at David's." Thad said as they made it in to the dorm building.

"Right well we'll see you two later." Blaine smiled and lead Kurt up the stairs.

* * *

Thad lay on top of Jazz as they kissed.

"Are you sure you're alright with this?"

"Yes, Thad." She said between kisses.

"Are you really sure?" he said pulling back.

"Thad would it make you feel better if I said I was only seeing you?"

"A little." she smiled leaning up to kiss his neck.

"And that I'm very much enjoying it."

"A little."

"Great so can we carry on now?"

"I think so." She giggled as he lent back in and kissed her. He lowered himself gently on top of her pushing her softly into the mattress and she wrapped her legs around him tightly pulling him in much closer.

"Not a good idea." He muttered.

"On the contrary I think it's an excellent idea." She grinned bucking her hips up putting pressure exactly where Thad needed it.

"Oh my god." He groaned, she giggled.

"Again?" He closed his eyes putting his head against her shoulder as if trying to resist before nodding slightly.

"Please." He breathed and she did it again, causing him to gasp again.

"You know its better if you..." she broken off sliding her hands down to the waist of his Dalton slacks and pulled him down as she pushed up.

"Oh my Jazz." His lips found hers again as her hand moved towards the bulge in the front of this slacks, "No Jazz...not ready for that."

"You're not that lucky." She teased as she pressed the heel of her hand into him, "Better?" she asked softly.

"Oh yes." He breathed.

"Keep going?" she asked pressing softly.

"If...oh...If your okay with...with this." She flipped them over.

"Oh I'm more than okay."

* * *

"Kurt! Blaine!" Jeff ran over and hugged them.

"Hey Jeff."

"Where's Jazz?"

"Oh she's off with Thad at the moment." Blaine said quietly. Jeff's face fell.

"Oh right Yeh, I'll go find Wes quickly tell him your here!" Blaine knew that was code for make sure Wes didn't see Jazz and Thad.

* * *

Jazz leaned in and kissed Thad again before moving to kiss along his neck and down to where his shirt was slightly open.

"Jazz." He breathed. The door opened, Jazz didn't hear it.

"Hey Thad do you want to..." Wes froze in the doorway. David bumped into him.

"Wes what the..."David stopped as he saw Thad on the bed. Jazz froze at the sound of voices leaning her face into the crook of Thad's neck and stilling all her movement.

"Get out." Thad said breathlessly. The two didn't move, "out!" he said a little louder shaking the other two boys from there shock as the hurried to get out the room. They were silent for a few moments. Jazz?" Thad said softly. She responded by pushing the heel of her hand back down rubbing him again.

"Want to finish?" she whispered.

"Please." It wasn't long till he was panting and almost begging. He came with a "Fuck Jazz." He hugged her close once she rolled off of him. "Thanks."

"Pleasure. It was fun." She smiled snuggling closer and kissing. "Err Thad who was it who walked in?" he winced before answering.

"Wes and David." She grimaced.

"Shit."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Dalton dorms don't have locks on them."

"I know. I just..." She cut him off with a kiss.

"Calm down its fine, just don't worry about it."

"Jazz what are we?" she frowned and sighed.

"Well we can be whatever you want alright." He looked at her.

"you said you didn't want a relationship."

"I know I don't really I just...god this is going to sound so slutty but friends with benefits sort of but it's not just that, if you know what I mean and I understand if you don't want that."

"I can work with that." He said quickly and she laughed.

"Great so same time next week then?"

* * *

Saturday night found Kurt and Blaine at the Johnson household getting ready for Blaine's surprise outing. Having been told to dress for dancing and fun the two unsuspecting members of the party had reluctantly started to move.

"Blaine where are we going?" Jazz asked.

"Not telling now go get dressed." She did as she was told.

"Do I look okay?" Kurt asked coming out of the downstairs bathroom, Blaine grinned.

"Amazing, in fact you look to good, go change." Kurt giggled, "I'm serious I don't want other people leering at you. Your mine!" he said pouting.

"And you look great too." Kurt said smiling and wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist.

Blaine smiled and admired Kurt's tight white jeans and black silk shirt that he was sure would turn see through in the right light and clung to Kurt in all the right places. Kurt kissed him softly having admired Blaine in his dark jeans and burgundy shirt.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm not telling."

"Is this appropriate to wear?" Blaine looked up at Jazz who was wearing a dark purple dress which clung like there was no tomorrow. The heels Kurt had bought her months ago on her feet. She looked incredible her hair straightened and bangles on her wrist clutching a matching bag.

"You look incredible." Kurt said smiling.

"thanks." She blushed. Her brother thundered down the stairs clapping.

"Right are we ready to go, ah I see my little sister is out on the pull, lovely legs sis, Kurt wow oh just wow seriously if I wasn't engaged I'd be fighting for you. Blaine again love the shirt." he grabbed his keys, "Jazz you will be driving home, I will be drinking! Martin, are you ready yet?" Martin appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Sure sure, coming coming. Mr Impatient." They all left the house and piled into the car. Sitting in relative silence the drove thought the streets leaving Lima.

"Where are we going?"

"Just this place." Blaine said pulling wrist bands out of his pocket, we have to wear these to get in." He said attaching one to Jasmines wrist then one to Kurt before putting his own on.

"Why?"

"Entrance." He said vaguely, twenty minutes later they pulled into a car park and Jazz was first out.

"Hang on this is that new gay bar that's opened."

"Yep and tonight is a promotional young ones night as long as you have the underage bands," Blaine held up his wrist, "and a guardian over 21, "he gestured to James and Martin, "you are allowed to enter, I thought it would be some fun." They walked to the queue waiting a few minutes before being let in. The music was loud and people were dancing everywhere.

"This is amazing!" Kurt smiled and dragged Blaine to the dance floor. It wasn't long till Jasmine was dancing with a large group of girls. About an hour in Blaine caught Jasmine at the bar getting a soda.

"It's so hot in here!" he yelled.

"I know, it's great fun though this was such a good idea!" she sipped her drink.

"I know right." Kurt came bounding over grinning his hair now flat to his head from the heat.

"So warm. So fun, oh I can't wait to do this once we are 21!" Jazz laughed.

"We should go to England then we can!" she smiled.

"Even better idea, graduation trip to London!" Kurt laughed and took the soda Blaine offered him.

"Thanks."

"So you guys having a good time?"Martin said grinning as they came over from across the bar. Jasmine nodded and before she could answer.

"hey." The girl was tall and blonde.

"Hi."

"Do you want to dance?" she asked a little nervously. Jasmine grinned.

"Sure, Catch you later!" she grinned and took the girls hand.

"How does she do it?" Blaine asked laughing.

"Confidence and a very short skirt." James supplied drinking his beer.

* * *

**Hey Please Review! Thanks xxx**


	46. Ruining everything

**I'm sorry! I will try hard I swear! xx I apologise but life is my only excuse it kept fucking me over or getting in my way.**

* * *

Kurt breathed in deeply letting out a contented sigh as he felt Blaine's arms tighten around his waist. He nuzzled his nose into his boyfriends neck breathing deeply again savouring the warm feeling and his smell as it washed over him. He let the breath out softly blowing on Blaine's neck.

"Don't start something you can't see though." Blaine mumbled shifting to pull Kurt on top of him. Kurt smiled and crossed his arms on his boyfriend's chest to rest his chin on them. It felt so nice to be here snuggled in the warmth of the bed.

"Last night was great fun, Thank you for organising it."

"Your welcome I'm just glad you enjoyed it." they kissed softly before pulling back and smiling at one another, Blaine carefully pushed Kurt's fringe out of his face and sighed happily.

"I could get use to walking up like this."

"Like what?" Kurt's forehead furrowed.

"Next to you." He said softly. Kissing his hair. Kurt smiled.

"I love you." He whispered. Blaine closed his eyes and tightened his arms around Kurt.

"and I love you too." He whispered back.

* * *

"Mr Shue obviously I will play Maureen, which means Finn will play Mark he has leading man potential,

And..."

"Woah, woah woah." Jasmine said putting her hands up, "I want to audition for Maureen, in fact I think I'd make a better Maureen than you and Finn as Mark, no way Sam or maybe Blaine."

"Oh no I want to audition Collins." Blaine cut in.

"I want to play Angel." Kurt said quickly.

"I think I could play Mimi or if Jazz is Maureen I'd love to play Joanne but if its motor mouth no friggin' way." Santana added.

"Yeh I don't want to play Mark, I like Roger." Finn said.

"I could give Mark ago." Puck said.

"I dunno I think Puck would be a good Rodger." Kurt said. Jasmine looked at him.

"Yeh that would work well."

"Ok guys slow down." Mr Shuester held up his hands, "I'll put up a list you just write your top three to audition for I know all your abilities I'll cast over the week and let you know." They all murmured into silence. "Right now here is the rehearsal schedule you will all need to adhere to." He handed them out. "If you want a part you have to be available for all the practices."

* * *

"Jazz." Jasmine turned around to see Santana running up the corridor to meet her.

"Oh hey Santana." She smiled at the Latina cheerleader. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh well I was just wondering what you were doing Friday night?"

"Err, nothing." Jasmine said smiling. Santana nodded and smiled.

"Great well I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner and a movie with me."

"Like on a date?" Jasmine asked unsure.

"Umm yes, well it can be just as friends I just thought that..." Jasmine cut her off.

"No, I'd like that I was just clarifying." Santana beamed.

"Oh great well I'll text you the details then."

"Yeh sounds good." Santana nodded.

"Great, I have to get to practice I'll see you at glee later." Jasmine nodded and the other girl turned and ran off down the corridor.

"What was that about?" Blaine asked walking up to her.

"She was just asking if I wanted to go to breadstix on Friday night." Blaine's eyebrows rose. "don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you think I'm losing it."

"Jazz Santana is still in the closet."

"Yeh I know but she'll get there, maybe having someone to confide in will help."

"Maybe."

"You don't sound convinced."

"Look, she's not going to change." Blaine said.

"We will see." Was all she said in reply.

* * *

Blaine hugged Jasmine tightly before they both sat in their seats.

"What was that for?" she asked slightly surprised.

"Being the best friend ever!" he exclaimed.

"You are such a goofball." She laughed.

"Yeh well you agreed to join me and Kurt this weekend." He smiled and she blushed.

"Yeh well I'm not exactly going to turn it down am I?"

"Well I don't know."

"Please last time was amazing, I said I'd be up for it again so why not, is Kurt alright with it though?" Blaine nodded.

"He enjoyed it last time." he laughed, "so did I, very much so." She laughed.

"You know you don't have to try so hard to get into her pants you have already been in there!" Kurt said as he drew closer to them. Jasmine burst out laughing.

"What is with you today?"

"I'm just very happy!"

"Really?" Kurt asked confused. She nodded.

"Yeh, I was just remembering last time and I know exactly how talented you are at planning..." she leant in and whispered, "I'm sure I'm in for the ride of my life." Before she turned and walked over to talk to Brittany leaving both boys slightly speechless. Mr Shuester entered moments later.

"Right guys no complaining, I think this is for the best." They all sat waiting as he pinned it to the board in the choir room. Once he stepped away from the board they all raced up.

**Mark Cohen – Finn Hudson**

**Roger Davis – Sam Evans**

**Mini Marquez – Tina Choen-Chang **

**Tom Collins – Blaine Anderson**

**Angel Dumott Schunard – Kurt Hummel**

**Maureen Johnson - Jasmine Johnson**

**Joanne Jefferson – Santana Lopez**

**Benjamin Coffin – Noah Puckerman**

Kurt cheered and clapped happily and Blaine hugged him. Jasmines eyes scanned the list.

"Yes." She whispered. Blaine clapped her on the back.

"Congrats."

"Yeh you too." She smiled and laughed.

"I didn't get a part." Rachel said incredulously.

"There will be other musicals Rachel." Finn said softly.

"Not at McKinley and it's easy for you to say you got the lead."

"I'm sorry Rach." He said.

"No you're not your all on her side, you always have been."

"And you wonder why?" Blaine suddenly snapped. Everyone looked at him shocked. "She can't do anything right in your eyes; you've treated her horribly from the start. She's got more personality and talent you ever will have, all you ever think about is yourself. Constantly, always about you everything all the time in this club and I for one am fed up of it. Every time you don't get your own way you throw a fit making everyone feel like shit and then you get what you want. Not anymore she deserves this, we deserve these parts and I won't let you ruin this for everyone so just shut up." He snapped. Everyone was speechless. Jasmine stared at him shocked. Kurt's mouth hung open and Rachel looked like she might cry, Blaine rolled his shoulders shook his head slightly before straightening his tie and leaving the room. Kurt looked around unsure of what to do.

"I'm just going to go see..." he fumbled before making his way quickly out the door. Jasmine floundered.

"I...Blaine...Shit..." she shrugged, "I slept with them? I have more loyalty to the people out that door? sorry." With that she left the room, scooping up their three scripts off the piano as she went. Santana turned to Rachel.

"Well done Hobbit, its official you made Mr Perfect crack, you are officially the worst person ever." Santana snapped before going and taking her script and sitting down.

"You know you're lucky it's Friday, so they have we weekend to cool down."

"Oh god its Kurt's birthday celebrations this weekend."

"Yeh well we aren't invited, no one is they are having couple time." Mercedes said, "So don't try contact them, leave them be."

"But I..."

"No you leave it." Mercedes said sternly.

* * *

"Oh my god, what did I do?"

"You put Rachel Berry in her place." Jasmine said sitting next to Blaine on the floor.

"I can't believe I did that."

"To be honest neither can I." she said laughing.

"You shouldn't have come after me now you've taken sides." He buried his face in his hands.

"Of course we are on your side you fool." Kurt hit his arm, "I'm your boyfriend and she want to sleep with us this weekend." Jasmine chuckled.

"That and you are my best friend." She said smiling and shaking her head.

"Oh my god what did I do?" Blaine said again his voice muffled by his hands.

"You put Rachel berry in her place." Jasmine repeated.

"You already said that." He mumbled.

"Yeh well if you'd stop repeating yourself." Jasmine muttered.

"Come on, let's go for coffee." Kurt said slipping his hand into Blaine's.

"But I just..." they cut him off together.

"We know."

"Now come on." Kurt tugged his hands.

"Coffee and planning." Jasmine said grinning.

"Indeed, coffee and planning." Blaine said perking up instantly.

* * *

Rachel sat in the auditorium looking at the stage, all she wanted to do was take the lead in a musical here at McKinley, leave with a bang.

"I can't believe it." she looked to the side to see Blaine entering with Jasmine.

"I know now come on." She flew down through the rows of seats and up the stairs onto the stage stopping in the middle with a twirl. Blaine stood in the middle of the audience.

"So Miss Johnson what will you be singing for us today?" he said in his best judge voice.

"Hmmm." She theatrically paced up and down pretending to make a decision.

"Well Mr Anderson I think I will keep that a surprise." She smirked. He laughed and flopped down in the chair behind him neither of them noticing Rachel sat higher up at the back in the dark. Kurt came on the stage and sat himself at the piano with some sheet music.

"You know the pair of you are mad." He grinned, Jasmine flounced over and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's why you keep us around!" she laughed as Kurt started playing and she ran to centre stage.

"Grew up in a small town

And when the rain would fall down

I'd just stare out my window

Dreaming of what could be

And if I'd end up happy

I would pray,"

"I would pray" Kurt took up the echo.

"Trying hard to reach out

But when I tried to speak out

Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here

But something felt so wrong here

So I prayed I could break away"

She closed her eyes smiling as she sang out, Blaine made his way down to the stage and walked up next to her taking an harmony with her for the chorus.

"I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky

And I'll make a wish

Take a chance

Make a change  
And breakaway."

Smiling widely they continued,

"Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget all the ones that I love

I'll take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway."

"Wanna feel the warm breeze

Sleep under a palm tree

Feel the rush of the ocean

Get onboard a fast train

Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)

And breakaway."

"Buildings with a hundred floors

Swinging around revolving doors

Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but

Gotta keep moving on, moving on

Fly away, breakaway  
I'll spread my wings

And I'll learn how to fly

Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye

I gotta take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget the place I come from

I gotta take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway."

Kurt smiled as they finished.

"We're going to get out of here." Jasmine said smiling as Blaine climbed up on the stage. "We're going to get out of Lima, out of Ohio and everything will get better."

"Life already is better."Kurt said skipping over from the piano. Rachel got up quietly and left. She didn't want to see anymore.

* * *

"Kurt?" Kurt turned and looked behind him rolling his eyes he kept walking as the small brunette ran to catch up with him.

"Rachel what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Do you want to hang out tonight night?"

"No sorry I can't I'm busy."

"With Jasmine?" she asked. Kurt turned to look at her.

"So what if I was?"

"I just...we never hang out anymore."

"Well you never showed any interest before."

"Just it's your birthday Saturday and ..."

"Look Rachel, I have a Pre-birthday Date with Blaine tonight it's a big surprise," he smiled softly at the thought, "he's planning something all romantic and cheesy and I love him for it, then Saturday I have plans as well with my family in the morning then, Blaine again in the afternoon and Jasmine will probably come over then too. Sunday is another big family day. So I'm busy this weekend."

"It's just we never hang out anymore."

"Well if you didn't have a vendetta against Jasmine it would make it easier."

"She's ruining my senior year." Rachel burst out and Kurt looked at her sceptically.

"Your ruining it all by yourself if you'd been kind to her in the first place she wouldn't feel the need to prove herself by flattening you and you've had it coming for years just take some time and listen to yourself Rachel." He shook his head and walked away leaving the girl in the middle of the corridor feeling more hopeless than ever.

* * *

"I'm really looking forward to playing against you in Rent." Santana said sat opposite Jazz in breadstix. "It'll be fun; I'm already learning my lines just need to work on my Tango!" Jasmine smiled.

"It's a hard song. I'm sure you and Finn will be fine, I guess it's a good job you'll have to lead." They both laughed.

"It's going to take so much practice, you have it easy."

"Yeh I do!" Jasmine smiled.

"So you have any ideas for you opening at nationals?"

"A few. Nothing I'm really happy with yet."

"Fair enough, I think we will end up with one of the rent numbers for our group number."

"I think that's best." Jasmine broke off as their food was served. "Santana...what happened with you a Brittany?" Jasmine asked softly. The Latina looked up at her unsure.

"I'm not judging or anything I just I know you love her and I know what it's like to lose the one you love and it hurts and I can only imagine it hurts more with the fact that she's still alive, I mean I know I can't get Frankie back but you can get her you know that right?" Santana hung her head.

"She broke up with Artie over the break."

"I know. Go get her Tana." Jasmine looked so earnestly at her. "You deserve to be happy and I can't make you happy." She whispered. Santana looked tearful.

"I just...you're so good to me...I do care for you I just thought..."

"I know its fine, I know what you thought. You're my friend Santana it's my job to point out the fucking obvious and be a bitch to you to make you do it."

"They why aren't you getting back together with Wes?" jasmine paused in her motion of twirling spaghetti around her fork and looked up.

"Because I don't know if I could go thought the pain if it happened again."

* * *

**Next chapter is nearly all Klaine I think and if you read - We are so going to hell you maybe pleased to know I'm working on another Jasmine, Kurt and Blaine M fic to go with Kurts birthday!**

**Please review even if it's to scold me for my lack of updates! xx**


	47. I'm not going anywhere

**Reviews are love! hope you enjoy! x**

* * *

"Blaine where are you taking me?" Kurt giggled his arms stretched out in front of him and Blaine carefully lead him out of Kurt's house and towards his car.

"If I told you the blindfold would be totally pointless now wouldn't it." Blaine said opening he car door and helping Kurt in before closing the door and running around to the driver's side.

"I think your taking this way too seriously."

"I am not now shh relax."

"Really hard to do when I can't see!" Kurt sighed exasperatedly.

"Well close your eyes then you wouldn't be able to see anyway." Blaine said negotiating his way out onto the main road.

"Genius." Kurt muttered sarcastically. They fell into silence as Blaine drove, Kurt having no idea where he was going settles back into his seat listening to see if anything would give away where they were going. He felt the car slow as Blaine pulled onto his own street and up his own drive cutting the engine and getting out the car; he opens the front door first before helping Kurt out of the car and up to the door.

"Blaine where are we?" Kurt asks as Blaine helps him out of his jacket.

"Shh." Walking him into the living room carefully, "Sit down on the floor carefully." Kurt shakes his head but obeys feeling something soft beneath his fingers.

"Blaine what..."

"Just two minutes." Blaine picked up the matches from the side and lit loads of candles all over the room, before lighting the fire, he'd turned the heating off in the house and although it was unseasonable cold for the end of April he knew the fire would heat the house up. He looked around happily at his creation carefully putting the food he'd prepared down on the rug he'd laid out. He kneeled down in front of Kurt, his hands going to either side of his face.

"Keep your eyes closed." He whispered and Kurt smiled and nodded. He carefully removed the silk tie form Kurt eyes admiring his face before kissing each eye in turn. "You're beautiful." He whispered. "Happy Birthday." He said happily sitting back sliding his hands down Kurt's arm and taking hold of his hands. Kurt opened his eyes and looked right at Blaine smiling before looking at his surroundings and smiling widely his eyes sparkling in the candle light.

"Blaine this is perfect." Blaine smiled.

"All for you." Kurt lent forward and kissed him gently.

"Thank you. I don't deserve all this it must have taken so much time"

"You deserve everything, you deserve the world but as I can't give you that I'll just have to work on giving you everything I have."

"I love you." Kurt said smiling. "You're too much." He chuckled.

"Good, now sit back relax and let me treat you!" he said gesturing to all the small things he had laid out.

"It's very romantic Blaine."

"Well you once told me you like romance so I'm just giving it to you, because I enjoying romancing you." Kurt laughed lightly and nodded moving so he was sat closer to his boyfriend.

"You're ruining me for all other men." Kurt chuckled and Blaine looked at him wide-eyed. "Oh No...I just I hope I never have to find anyone else I mean I want you I just if anything happened and we...I well I couldn't ever...wouldn't be able to...no one would be you. No one could live up to you."

"I don't ever want to lose you Kurt." Blaine said plainly.

"I know, I just you know why I worry." Blaine smiled and nodded. "It's not even a break up, I worry about." Blaine's eyebrows furrowed. "I wouldn't let you break up with me." Blaine chuckled, "Just look at Jazz she didn't expect to lose Frankie, it was tragic and I'm just terrified that could happen to us I don't think I could be as strong as Jasmine." He sniffed.

"Hey hey don't think like that." Blaine pulled Kurt close, "It's your birthday only happy thoughts allowed!" he ran a hand carefully over Kurt's cheek, "and anyway I'm not going anywhere." He said softly.

* * *

"But you want to be back with him?" Santana asked and Jasmine sighed.

"I honestly don't know." She looked at her watch 8pm.

"You meant to be somewhere?" Santana asked quietly sipping her drink. Jasmine smiled.

"I'll make you deal." Santana looked at her interestedly.

"You go to Brittany right now and talk to her and I'll go talk to Wes."

"Deal." Santana signalled for the check and paid. Jazz protested. "No way, I'm totally the man." Jasmine laughed and they exited the restaurant. They hugged, smiled and went to their separate cars.

"Good Luck." Jasmine shouted over the car park hearing Santana laugh before her car door slammed. Jasmine took a deep breath in the cold night air. This was it. She climbed into her truck and turned left heading for Dalton Academy.

* * *

"We'll have an apartment in New York, with a piano and lots of room and a Kid or two." Blaine ran his hand through Kurt's hair softly. They were laid down on the blankets Blaine on his back and Kurt at right angles to him his head resting on Blaine's chest listening to the calming steady beat of his heart.

"I like that." Kurt whispered his eyes closed contentedly.

"But that wouldn't be for a few years, I mean College, then we'd probably have a small homely one room flat in New York whilst we got good jobs and money behind us. Then we'd get a bigger place after we got engaged. Blaine felt Kurt's cheek move the fabric of his shirt as he smiled.

"I like that a lot." He whispered again.

* * *

Wes lay on his bed in his dorm room, David was out and he was in again doing nothing. Bored and fed up. Everyone seemed to be out or busy with their girlfriends, since he'd walked in on Thad and Jazz – the consequence of which was him threatening Thad to find out what was going on – he'd felt worse, they we're friends with benefits or had been till she'd cancelled plans tonight to go out with Santana, Thad's confidence now much improved had gone with David over to Crawford to try his luck. Wes had declined the offer in favour of doing his homework, now all neatly finished and stacked on his desk ready to be handed in at various times next week. So to say he was surprised when there was a soft knock at his door at 9.50pm at night would be an understatement.

He got up, who on earth would knock? He opened the door, to see a very happy looking Jessica. She smiled sickly sweet at him.

"Hi Wes." He sighed running his hand over her face.

"What do you want Jess?"

"Well seeing as Nationals is coming up I figured and leads for both our groups we should get back together, you know show a united front to the team."

"No Jess." He shook his head, "I don't feel that way about you alright just leave me alone." Her face faulted slightly.

"Don't be silly Wesley you need this."

"No I don't I just need to be alone."

"That's ridiculous I know your lonely David said so, you don't have to feel for me I can make you feel better." She ran her hand down his chest. He stepped away from her eye wide.

"You broke up with me last year."

"You kissed me." She countered.

"No I didn't, you forced a kiss on me and I pushed you back," he shouted stepping forward threateningly finally losing the patients he'd had everything escaping at once. "You ruined my relationship, for what a lousy solo spot? I loved her, I still love her and all you've done is try to undermine me and her. I can't believe I even dated you. I don't want mindless making out and sex, I never did you knew that. Know that even. Yet you continue this ridiculous chase and I've had enough. I don't want you. I don't need you and I will never love you." He felt the sting of the slap across his face and hear the smack echo down the corridor and Jessica's retreating back before he really computed he'd been hit.

"Ouch." He whispered stepping back and closing his door. He flopped back down onto his bed and touched a hand to his cheek carefully it was warm to the touch, he'd be very lucky if it didn't bruise.

* * *

"Paris in the snow under the Eiffel tower." Kurt replied softly.

"Yes that would be a very romantic kiss." Blaine agreed, still laid out on the blankets in front of the now dying fire, the embers glowing red, now wrapped up around one another so tightly they didn't want to move, Kurt's head resting on Blaine's shoulder, exchanging soft kisses between silly questions and cute answers. "Your question." Blaine probed. Kurt smiled and looks thoughtful.

"The best day of your life?" he asks Blaine smiles.

"Easy," sweeping Kurt's hair away from his face where its fallen over the evening, "the day I get to call you my Husband." Kurt smiled.

"Nice try you haven't lived that yet try again."

"The day you stopped me on that staircase." He whispered against Kurt's forehead kissing it softly. "Something you'll never regret?" he returned. Kurt opened his eyes and looked into Blaine's.

"Falling in love with you."

* * *

There was knocking at the door. He looked at the clock. 10pm. Wes sat up frustrated throwing his legs off of the bed and walking over to the door he threw it open.

"I all ready told you I'm not...Jazz?" He finished in shock his anger vanishing instantly.

"I'm Sorry." She breathed softly, looking at him tensely. He let out a shuddering breath.

"Jasmine."

"I saw everything, I heard it all."

"I'm so sorry." He rushed out. "I'm so so sorry."

"I know."

"I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know." She smiled.

"I want you back so bad, I'll do anything, please just give me a second chance, we can start again, I'll quit the Warblers. I'll do anything; I'll never look at another girl again. I'll..." he was cut off by her lips pressing to his forcefully. Instantly wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her into his dorm room and kicked the door closed, the rest of Dalton didn't need to see this. She pulled back.

"Will you shut up for one minute?" she whispered he hands resting on his chest. He nodded. "We need to talk." He nodded. "We'll start again." He nodded. "so we'll date and everything one step at a time." she ran her hand carefully over his cheek. "this is all my fault." She whispered.

"No it's not." She hung her head.

"It is. Jess, she dumped you because she wanted to try date me."

* * *

"Kurt, Sweetie wake up. I have to get you home." Blaine whispered running his hands though Kurt's mussed hair. Kurt looked up at him sleepily. "It's nearly 12 we have to get going." Kurt pressing his lips to Blaine's before sitting up and reaching for his boxers and pulling them on. They got dressed in relative silence blowing out the candles as they went; Blaine checked the fire and Kurt pulled on his coat, catching Blaine before he opened the door.

"Thank you for a perfect night." He said smiling. Blaine swept Kurt's hair back neatening it slightly.

"You are welcome." They kissed softly in the hallway before Blaine grabbed his jacket and keys and they left.

* * *

Head resting on Wes's chest Jasmines hand running patterns over his chest.

"When I saw you that day with Thad it broke my heart." Wes breathed.

"You'd already broken mine." She whispered.

"I know."

"Nothing happened."

"I'm sorry."

"I never slept with Thad."

"I'm glad." He said closing his eyes.

"I forgive you. For kissing Jess."

"Thank you."

"But you'll have to earn my trust again."

"I fully intend to do that." She smiled and closed her eyes.

* * *

"So did you have a good night with Blaine?" Burt asked as Kurt came in. He smiled over at his Dad.

"It was perfect, romantic." He sighed. "It was amazing." Burt smiled over at his love struck son,

"He's a good kid." Kurt smiled.

"Yeh, he's the best."

"He has to be else he wouldn't be dating my son." Burt got up and hugged Kurt. "I'm glad you had a good night. Goodnight Kurt, sleep well." Kurt tightened his arms around his dad for a minute.

"Night Dad. Love you."

"Love you too." Before they broke apart and Burt climbed the stairs and Kurt flopped down on to the sofa giggling happily and grinning like an idiot.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! x**


	48. Cookies and Crying

**Sorry for the wait uni is hectic! xx**

* * *

"So how was last night?" Jasmine asked as she shed her jacket in Blaine's hallway and hung it up.

"Amazing he loved it." he kissed her cheek. "Thank you for helping."

"Your welcome, I'm glad he liked it."

"Me too I was so nervous."

"You've been dating how long?" she teased.

"Two weeks and it'll be a year." He said grinning.

"That's awesome." She smiled.

"So how was your date?" Blaine asked clearing away the last of the candles from the previous night.

"I told her to go get Brittany."

"You did?"

"Yeh and she went."

"How did you persuade her?" he asked incredulously.

"I went and spoke to Wes." Blaine grinned.

"You're back together?" he asked happily.

"Not really, not yet." She said ruffling her hair.

"What? Why not?"

"Well it's more complicated than just getting back together."

"You know you never told us why you broke up." She looked uncomfortable. "You don't have to tell me, it would just be nice to know, I mean he is one of my best friends and I know you and him you were happy but if he did something bad then you shouldn't get back together with him."

"I well...he cheated on me. He kissed Jess." Blaine mouth dropped. "and he told me and I over reacted, I felt so betrayed because I knew she was doing it on purpose and she just didn't want me to be happy and I was so upset he kissed her."

"He... Jazz why the hell why are you getting back with him?"

"I haven't yet, he really regretted it he begged me at the time and I just walked away and left."

"And now?"

"I saw Jess there she slapped him after he told her he still wanted me and would never want her."

"Dramatic." Blaine said.

"I know."

"You say that a lot."

"I don't have much else to say Blaine." she plopped down on the sofa.

"Yeh alright, so what are you going to do?" she shook her head.

"I have no idea; we're going for coffee Monday."

"Well I guess that's good right?"

"Yeh good enough, I have a lot of trust issues with him still but I'm sure we can work it out."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"He's your friend Blaine I didn't want you to not be his friend because of me." Blaine ran his hand though his hair exasperatedly.

"Right of course because I'm only judging him now."

"Look don't it wasn't his fault."

"Yes it was!"

"Do we have to do this now?" she asked exasperatedly. Blaine shook his head.

"He cheated on you."

"I know but it's alright it's my own fault I should have told him about Jess." Blaine frowned.

"What about her?"

"Do you remember at my birthday party the theory you came up with." Blaine's face crumpled slightly in thought before he nodded.

"You were right. She broke up with Wes because she wanted to be with me and I didn't want to be with her and so she made my life hell."

"Well what on earth happened?"

"She dumped Wes then came after me. She had crazy ideas about us being a power couple, like she was only with Wes because he was on the council and she wanted on the power of it I don't know and then she took it really badly when I said no."

"Why did you say no?" Jasmine looked at him sceptically.

"I was seeing someone and she's crazy or haven't you noticed?"

"Alright fine good point."

"So when's Kurt getting here."

"Anytime now."

"Lovely."

* * *

"Oh how hahahahaha how did you get cookie dough there?" Kurt laughed at Blaine as Jasmine tried not to cry with how hard her laugh was shaking her.

"The mixer just...flung it." Blaine looked so confused.

"You have to start...it...slow." Kurt laughed.

"I did."

"No you didn't it's on the ceiling." Kurt said.

"And on the cupboard." Jasmine supplied

"And your shirt." Kurt laughed.

"And your hair." Jazz couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

"And..."

"Alright alright I can see where it is!" Kurt clung to Jasmine while he laughed. "Guys it's not that funny."

"You haven't seen yourself!" Kurt wheezed. Blaine looked at him with an attempted unimpressed face.

"Kurt where's my camera?" Jasmine asked leaving the room.

"Oh yes we need photographic proof of this!" Kurt agreed.

"No. This isn't funny...guys this isn't funny!" Blaine sighed, "It's no good I'm talking to myself! IM TALKING to MYSELF!" he shouted over their laughter.

* * *

"You know I could really eat some more of those delicious cookies Kurt." Jasmine said playfully after the movie ended.

"Oh I know, I don't know what happen to the rest of the dough, normally the mix makes much more than that." Kurt said happily.

"I'm not talking to either of you." Blaine grumbled.

* * *

"So the musical is coming on great guys!" Mr Shuester praised them as they all gathered their bags at the end of another tiring dance workshop. "You are all working so hard. I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Someone kill me." Blaine muttered rolling his shoulders.

"It's not that Bad." Kurt said tiredly.

"Don't take it the wrong way sweetheart but you've not been lifting for the past two hours."

"Good point, I'll give you a back rub when we get in."

"I'd rather share a bath."

"We can do both." Kurt murmured softly. Blaine smiled.

"Deal."

"Nice as that sounds I'll see you boys tomorrow." Jasmine laughed and started to walk away.

"Hey I can drop you home." Blaine said quickly.

"It's alright Wes, is picking me up. It's Wednesday, Coffee date."

"Oh right have fun, see you tomorrow."

"Play nice Jazz." Kurt called and she laughed and jogged over to Wes's car.

* * *

Do you mind if we finished now Mr Shue?" Jasmine asked looking worriedly at her watch. He checked his own and was shocked at how fast the time had gone.

"Yes of course, well done guys lets wrap things up for now."

"Mr Shue we really need to run through that again, we are nowhere near ready."

"Rachel it's been a long week, it can wait till Monday." Mr Shue said carefully.

"Thanks Mr S." Jasmine said jumping down off of the stage.

"One more time won't kill you Jasmine." Rachel snapped.

"No your right it won't but I can't."

"It's a Friday where else do you have to be?" Jasmine spun around. Everyone else stopped tidying up and watched the exchange.

"It's not your business Rachel." She said tiredly gathering her bag onto her shoulder.

"Not if you're compromising the musical."

"There are more important things than stupid school musicals."

"If you think it's stupid then maybe you shouldn't be here..." Jasmine cut her off shouting back suddenly loosing it.

"My brother and his fiancé ship out to Afghanistan tonight, I'm going to drive them to the base, see them onto a plane and watch them leave to defend this country, then have dinner with everyone who's left behind. So YES there are more important things than musicals. Rachel I know it's hard for you to understand but I have more important things in my life than this school." And with that she slung her bag on her shoulder and left the auditorium.

"Thanks Rachel." Blaine said sadly jumping down off the stage and running after Jasmine.

"I didn't know."

"I told you." Finn said quietly. "On Sunday when we were at yours I said to lay off Jasmine because her brother was going back on tour."

"No you didn't."

"Yes he did Rachel. We were all sat in the living room." Kurt said softly.

"I didn't know her brother was in the Army." Tina said to Kurt.

"Yeh James and Martin they're great, so in love and Jasmine worships him both of them, she's very stressed. She's staying with us this weekend, Dad insisted she's not going to be used to the empty house."

"I'll make sure she gets invites when we all go shopping and things, we should make sure she's occupied for the first few weeks."

"Thanks Tina that would be great." The girl smiled and walked over to Mike before leaving with him minutes later. Blaine came back into the auditorium.

"Hey," he turned to Rachel, "Jasmine apologises, she says she didn't mean to snap she's just very anxious and stressed out about everything at the moment and from Monday she'll be back on game."

"She was never off game." Mr Shuester said heavily.

"I think she just feels like she is."

"I can't imagine what she's going though." Sam commented from next to Mercedes.

"She just worries that this could be the last time she sees them." Blaine said seriously.

"She has the right too." Mercedes said as they all started to leave.

"I know we all just have to watch her and be there for her, lay off her a bit for a week or so you know just act normal but try keep any excess pressure off her." Blaine explained.

"Well do Blaine thanks for the heads up!" Sam and Mercedes left them to walk home while they all walked over to their cars which were parked next to one another.

"See you tomorrow Rachel." Finn kissed her on the cheek.

"Drive safe." He smiled and climbed in with Kurt and Blaine.

"Lets go plot some fun things for the weekend." Kurt said from the front seat.

"Sounds like a plan little bro!" Finn agreed putting the car in gear.

"Finn I'm older than you!"

"they pulled away leaving a very distressed Rachel sat in her own car.

* * *

"Be safe." Jasmine choked out. Hugging James tightly.

"We'll be as safe as we can be." Martin said smoothing a hand over Jasmines hair.

"We'll see you soon enough." James whispered reasturingly.

"Keep well, eat well, look after yourself!" Martin instructed seriously as jasmine smiled though her tears.

"I will." She sobbed.

"Good."

"And we have Kurt and Blaine keeping an eye on you so if you get ill they will tell us!" she laughed.

"Come on we came back last time we'll be back safe and sound before you know it!" she nodded rubbing at her eyes. "Come on no more tears." James rubbed his thumbs under her eyes. "you are such a girl!" all the troops started to move towards the trucks.

"We have to go." Martina said softly. Jasmine threw her arms around them one last time and they hugged her tightly.

"Just please come home." She cried.

"We'll do our best." James said hugging her tightly. They let go and she stood there watching them walk off with the rest of their comrades.

"Please God let them stay safe." She whispered to no one, fresh tears running down her face.

* * *

Jasmine sat cross legged in the arm chair in the Hummel-Hudson household, over large jumper hanging off her shoulder and a pair of Blaine's sweatpants on, nursing a cup of steaming hot chocolate.

"You look exhausted sweetheart." Carole said softly Jasmine just nodded before starting to cry again. "Oh Honey." Carole carefully took the mug out her hands and pulled jasmine up and onto the sofa cradling her in her arms as the girl sobbed. "I wish there was something I could do to help you." Jasmine hiccupped.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry I know how hard it is." They sat there Jasmine shaking in Carole's arms and Carole murmuring platitudes and comforting words to her. Kurt leaned on the door jam and looked at Carole hopelessly. She shook her head and he smiled at her gratefully before backing up and going to bed.

* * *

There was a timid knock at the door and Kurt and Blaine looked up from their separate book, Kurt looked at the time, 11.30pm.

"Come in." He called softly a very timid Jasmine opened the door the warm light of the bedside lights lighting her up in shadows and dull light.

"I couldn't sleep." She whispered.

"Come here." Blaine closed his book and took his glasses off, patting the die of the bed next to him.

"No come in the middle." Kurt said smiling and Blaine hopped out as Jasmine slid in.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"It's fine." They all slid down the bed and Kurt turned out his light.

"Come on snuggle in." Blaine said tucking the duvet under her chin she smiled. He snuggled down flicked off the light and flipped around to look over Jasmine at Kurt.

"Do you want to cuddle?" he said softly.

"Yes please." She whispered again both boys wrapped their arms around her and she tucked her head into Blaine. They settled into silence. "I'm scared." Blaine only just caught what she said it was so quiet.

"It'll be alright." He said his hand stroking her hair.

"B-but what if it's not?"

"It will be. Just give it time." Blaine caught Kurt's wide-eyed and sad expression. Both of them were more scared for their friend's family than they let on.

* * *

**Reviews are love guys! xxx**


	49. Late

**Heya next chapter for you, little sad I haven't got any reviews the last to chapters would love to hear what people think or if they have any directional thoughts, honestly if I get reviews it encourages me to continue.**

* * *

Jasmine closed her locker quietly; she was exhausted, despite Kurt and Blaine's attempts at taking her mind off of everything though the weekend she'd still hardly slept. Burt had refused to let her go home for good yet and had instructed Kurt to take her home briefly after school to pack a bag so she had everything she needed at their home. She turned to see Rachel stood next to her.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Hello." Jasmine said tiredly.

"I'm sorry, I know you've been going through a lot lately and I didn't know and I shouldn't have snapped at you on Friday."

"It's alright Rachel."

"No, no it's not; I've been horrible to you just because I'm intimidated by you."

"Well I'm sorry too; I know I haven't been the kindest to you."

"You were never out right mean you just gave back what I gave you I understand."

"Right well..." Jasmine said awkwardly.

"I just want to let you know that...I know you won't but if you ever needed anything you can ask me and my Dad said if you ever want to talk or whatever you're welcome to come see them. I just I hope we can build from here and try be friends." Jasmine smiled slightly.

"Thank you." She said sincerely making Jasmine look up. "I appreciate that...more than you know." She said softly. Rachel smiled a little too.

"I...uh made you cookies." She pulled a tin out her bag.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"And thank your Dads too."

"I will." Rachel turned to go and Jasmine rested a hand on her arm making her look back at her.

"I really mean it Rachel, I...Thank you I really appreciate it."

"Have a good day Jazz."

"You too." Jasmine turned back to her locker a small smile playing on her lips as she opened her locker and put the pink flowery tin in there to collect later.

* * *

Jasmine stood at her locker listening to Blaine and Kurt bicker playfully. She hugged her books to her chest before closing her locker and walking off to her next class.

"Hey, slow down." Blaine jogged up to her. "You left without me."

"You seemed caught up."

"Don't be like that."

"I'm not being like anything."

"Yeh you are you have been for two weeks."

"No I haven't." She said quickly.

"Come on Jasmine what's up."

"Nothing Blaine god will you just leave it?" she snapped and walked quickly into the class.

"What did I do?" He asked the air where Jasmine had just been.

* * *

"Come on what's wrong?" Blaine asked again leaning on his closed locker he watch Jasmine stack her books carefully she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She closed her locker carefully she didn't look at him.

"I'm late."

"You're what?" he asked confused. She closed her eyes again.

"I'm late, my...uh I'm ten days late." Blaine's eyebrows furrowed.

"You're late?"

"My period." She hissed. "I'm late." She turned and walked away. Blaine brain suddenly calculated.

"Jasmine." He called trying to catch up. "Jazz wait up. Are you saying what I think you are saying?" she swallowed.

"The condom ripped, but I thought it would be okay I'm on the pill. I told Kurt it would be alright but I was still stressed about it then my pills came to the end of a month and it never came so I stayed off them and still..." she trailed off.

"Have you done a test?" She shook her head. "Come on we'll go get one."

"I have class."

"No come on your stressed which won't be helping let's go see now come on lets go." He put his arm around her and steered her out of the building. He passed his phone to Jasmine once they got in the car.

"Text Kurt will you? Tell him to come to yours after school." She nodded. "Right, let's get this over with."

"What are we going to do?" she said softly and Blaine drove.

"We'll get through this."

"I don't want a baby." She breathed.

"Let's just see if you're right first." She nodded.

"It's Kurt's baby Blaine."

"I know." He said.

"It's going to ruin everything." Blaine pulled into the pharmacy's car park.

"Stay here I'll go get it alright." Jasmine laughed. "What?"

"Do you even know what you need?" he nodded.

"Yeh the funny stick thing." She chuckled.

"Thanks."

"It's alright." He stepped out the car and walked across the car park. Pushing open the door, _right, _he thought. _Aisle what aisle? Woman, Yeh like women's hygiene or something,_ he walked down the store looking down every aisle. _Gotcha. Oh god which brand? _He looked at the literal wall of pregnancy tests. He looked at the middle shelf. _Something in the middle, yes right. _He pulled one of the less scary looking ones but one that looked like it could actually be accurate off the shelf. He walked down the shop and put it on the counter before digging his wallet out of his pocket. He looked up at the woman who was looking at his with a judging face.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm gay." He handed over the cash. "Just need to see if the dogs pregnant!" he said jovially. "thanks." He said taking the bag with the test in it and his change before turning tail and practically running from the shop.

"Never doing that again." He said throwing the bag into Jasmines lap. "you get worse glares as a teenager buying a pregnancy test than you do as gay teenager!" Jasmine looked into the bag. "I picked one of the least scary looking ones."

"They are all scary." She muttered.

"It'll be alright, we'll stick by you."

"Yeh great, not only will I be a teenage pregnancy but the whole school will know I slept the schools out and proud gay boys." Blaine frowned as he pulled out of the car park.

"Alright I can see that being an issue, let's just do the test."

"I don't want to know for sure. At the moment it's all just a mix of emotions if I take the test I'll know."

"Why don't you want to know?"

"It's a baby, it's a big deal, a new life." she smiled softly. "Something I'll never abandon like my mother did, it's Kurt's baby, your baby, our baby." She looked at him and smiled, "Our Baby Blaine all of ours, we'll love it and give it everything and I can stay here with it with Burt and Carol while you and Kurt go to college and then you can help fend for him, her better and they can still have a loving parent with them as they grow up."

"You've thought about this."

"I've had 10 days to."

"Jasmine you should have said something sooner."

"I couldn't." She said quietly. "you guys were so blissed out and happy and it's your anniversary and I was going to tell you after I was going to let you be blissed out and happy and carefree for a little longer but I just couldn't."

"You shouldn't have to go through this alone. You won't." He lifted his hand off the wheel and placed on top of hers.

"It's karma, I should never have done this, I should have left it alone but no I let my teenage hormones take over."

"It was our fault Jazz, mine I dreamed it, Kurt planted the idea. I continued it."

"I could have said no."

"We dangled the metaphorical carrot."

"Yeh well I chose to eat the cake."

"It was more like cum but..." Jasmine laughed.

"Yes alright. I get the point but I could have said no Blaine and now I'm...I could be..."

"Let's just wait and see."

"I like not knowing."

"You said that."

"I know, I know I just. Half of me really wants this. The other more rational half of me is praying I'm over stressed, so, so stressed."

"Well we'll get you home make you drink two pints of water, have a nice warm shower, pee on the stick, be all cuddly for two and a half minutes and then either way eat lot of ice cream, chocolate and watch movies till we feel better."

* * *

Jasmine sat on the soft with a pint of water in her hand.

"Do you want this baby?"

"Jazz we don't know yet."

"Just answer the question Blaine, if we were in a normal teenage situation and you had knocked me up would you want this baby?"

"Yes." He said defiantly. "Yes, I couldn't get rid of it and I see Quinn and how messed up she is about Beth. I want this baby no matter what, I want this baby." She smiled. "If I were your boyfriend and we were in a normal situation I'd tell you it was your choice in the end but I would say I wanted it and would stick by you though everything if you dad threw you out, I would...I will do everything for you Jasmine. I'll do everything I can to make your life easier. I promise." He finished. She drained her glass standing up she pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Thank you,"

"Your welcome."

"Now let's get this over with."

* * *

"How long now?"

"It has not been a minute yet Jasmine." Blaine pulled her in tighter to his side as she tucked her head under his chin. She closed her eyes.

"We can rope in Wes." She said softly.

"Sorry?"

"Well have to tell Wes, get him to allow us to lie to the people at school say it's his baby, the Date ties exactly with when I got back together with him, he'll do it to help me I'm sure then when people work it out and ask, we can just tell them that just till I'm out of McKinley then we tell the truth."

"He'll help I'm sure."

"He won't stay with me." She whispered and a tear escaping her eye.

"We don't know that and we don't know yet." She took a deep breath.

"Worst two minutes of my life." She muttered. He stroked her hair. "Have you told Kurt?"

"No thought we would when we knew, no point worrying him."

"Have you told him there's a key under the mat for him?"

"Yes." Blaine looked at his watch. "Times up Jasmine." They sat up.

"I don't want to look can you check it and tell me?" He nodded silently and reached over to the side where the stick was rested. He picked it up and turned it over looking at the panel.

"It's...Jazz its negative." He let out the breath he was holding Jasmines hands dropped from her face and she breathed out a laugh.

"You sure."

"Yes...it says negative." She laughed and flopped back on the bed.

"Thank you...Thank you." He got up and dropped it in the bin flopping down next to her and she tugged him into a hug.

"That makes life easier." He said smiling.

"Yes...Yes it does."

"You know in years to come we will want that to be positive." He said smiling at her. She turned to look at him grinning.

"I know and it will be when we want it to be."

Kurt arrived after school to find Blaine and jasmine snuggled up on her bed.

* * *

"Hey." He whispered to Blaine who cradled a sleeping Jasmine in his arms. "what's going on?"

"You are never going to guess the day I have had."

"So tell me."

"We had a pregnancy scare." Kurt's eyes bugged. "False alarm but I don't think she's slept in days. come here." Blaine patted the side of the bed next to Jasmine. Kurt pulled off his jacket and climbed in next to her, she snuffled cutely and he smiled.

"Hand." Blaine whispered wriggling his fingers and Kurt took it smiling.

"I called Dad said I was staying here." Kurt whispered.

"I did the same, I know it's early but sleep if you want. I set an alarm for seven so we can wake and have food." And with that both boys closed their eyes and drifted into a safe, warm sleep.

* * *

**Reviews are warm hugs and kisses! xxx :)**


	50. Bad sitcom

**Sorry for the delay, Uni is mental!**

**So last nights season close was crap! uh I'm starting to wish someone killed Rachel berry!**

* * *

"Regional's." Mr Shuester clapped his hands together. "Jasmine we've talked about your solo and made a decision."

"Yes, I'm working on it."

"Great great, so Kurt, Blaine duets?"

"We thought we could do the Rent number with 'I'll cover you.'"

"Oh perfect."

"We thought so." Blaine nodded.

"Great so group numbers?" he asked looking at the room.

"I think we should do a version of La vie Boheme." Jasmine said defiantly. "and everyone should get lines."

"Right ok, how do you want to do it?"

"Well if everyone is up for it I can play with some ideas of who gets what lines and get back to you Friday." She looked at the others.

"That sounds great." Rachel said everyone turned to look at her surprised.

"What it does, everyone can go out with a solo line."

"Exactly it's our last competition. We're leading out on a high for everyone." Jasmine said smiling over at Rachel.

"Alright let's see what you come up with Friday."

* * *

"This is so unfair how could they do this to me?" Quinn was sat in the choir room bitching to Santana or anyone who would listen. "They can't do this, it's totally unfair."

"What's unfair?" Finn asked as he walked into the choir room and sat down, Jazz, Kurt and Blaine followed shortly after.

"They've changed how we vote for prom king and queen."

"What how?"

"It's not done by couples campaigning anymore, everyone can be voted for, so everyone in the school in the next few weeks can vote for who they want to be King or Queen."

"That's great." Said Blaine.

"No it's not." Quinn said exasperatedly.

"Oh come on, it'll be a much better system." Kurt said knowing who he was voting for already.

"Sorry what's this?" Jazz asked really confused.

"Ok at prom there is always voted a King and Queen." Kurt started.

"I know that much."

"Well it used to be couples would campaign then on prom night people would vote for the prom king and queen they normally go hand in hand with the couples as people just vote that way but it seems this year it's not going to be narrowed down its just vote for who you want to vote for."

"That seems much better."

"No it's not like that; they are narrowing it down each week." Quinn explained, "We have three weeks till prom and this Friday everyone can put a nomination for a King and a Queen then all those with more than five votes go thought to the next week, then the top 10 the next week. Then people have that week to vote and then it's announced at Prom."

"Great well hopefully I won't be prom Queen this year!" Kurt said. "I mean I love the fact that the schools feelings of hate for me over rode the whole fact that I am now named in the school year book as junior prom queen and the fact they over looked all the popular pretty girls to be a bitch to me. It's kind of amusing that or everyone really hated Quinn."

"But what if you don't want to be in the running." Jasmine asked.

"Who wouldn't want to be in the running?" Quinn asked shocked.

"I can think of a few people." Kurt muttered.

* * *

"So I thought you might like some help with the work on the Rent number." Rachel popped up next to Jasmine as she fought with her locker.

"Sure, you want to come over tonight?" Rachel looked shocked.

"I um..."

"We can put the movie on while we work and I'm sure I have some popcorn in."

"Yeh...I that would be nice."

"Cool you can stay for dinner if you like, I cook a mean stir fry but I understand its last minute and your Dads may have plans."

"No it's good I'll text them."

"Great, see you after school." Jasmine smiled and turned to walk with Blaine to English.

"Why are you being so nice?" he asked confused.

"Because she's trying and everyone deserves a chance."

* * *

"I actually can't believe it." Jasmine said looking up at the board.

"You got like 40 nominations." Blaine said, she laughed

"So did you and Kurt."

"I want to know how many of the glee club voted multiple times." Kurt said staring at the nominations board. Alongside their names were, Quinn, Dave, Santana and Sam along with a handful Jasmine didn't know.

"How did this happen?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"Magic?" Jasmine questioned and Blaine shook his head at her.

"This is so weird."

"Can you opt out?" Jasmine asked.

"No this is it, once your in your in."

"And they think this is fair, maybe I just won't go to prom." Jasmine muttered as they turned and walked toward their lockers.

"No you have to go to prom."

"This is some kind of McKinley voodoo." Blaine muttered.

"Really Blaine? Really?" Kurt asked as they stopped off at their lockers.

"What's this?" Rachel asked coming level with them.

"I'm top of the list for Prom Queen." Jasmine said leaning back on the closed lockers. "How messed up is that?" she asked waving her hands around slightly.

"It's not, your cool here of course you were going to get votes."

"This is so weird." Blaine muttered.

"It broke Blaine." Kurt said matter of factly.

"You break Blaine on a regular basis how are you not used the that face yet?" Jasmine asked patting Blaine on the side of the face.

"Oh your so funny."

"Thanks I know, I'm the best!" she said sarcastically.

"My hair will look so stupid with a crown on it." Blaine was still staring onto space.

"Dear god, is that all you are worried about?" Jasmine asked and Blaine suddenly snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Aaaaand welcome back to the real word now kiss your boyfriend goodbye he has math and we have study hall. Move it!" she said grinning.

* * *

Nationals were drawing close and emotions were running high not only that but the plays opening was in three days. Cast members stressing about dance moves and lines. Santana currently yelling at Finn for stepping on her foot for about the thirteenth time that rehearsal. Jasmine was sat out in the audience reading over the blocking changes and Kurt was looking in abject horror at the state of his incomplete costumes. Blaine meanwhile was calming down a very nervous and jittery Rachel who was pacing in panic for everyone. Mr Shuester ran a hand though his hair.

"Alright Santana lets break for ten minutes. Kurt, Blaine can we run though I'll cover you?"

"Why?" jasmine shouted from behind him looking up from her script. "They have had that number and all its reprises perfect for four rehearsals now, we need to get la vie Bohme down and the opening number and we need to block Santa Fe." Mr Shuester looked at her. "if I'm not on there I'm here, I know what needs work. Get Kurt and block Santa Fe for half an hour and then go back to the tango."

"You know as director."

"You know as director you are doing a crap job just do as I say!" he looked at her shocked before deciding messing with the girl at this moment wouldn't be a good idea.

"Kurt, Santa Fe." He shouted.

* * *

"We have so much left to do and he keeps going over the same stuff, we should be having separate shorter rehearsals for the people who need to get their since right we should be doing a full tech run though what's he playing at?" Mercedes asked Jasmine and Kurt as the walked away from the rehearsals.

" I don't know what he's doing we open so soon." Kurt muttered.

"Has he ever done a play before?"

"We did rocky horror last year." Mercedes said happily.

"Well we rehearsed it but never actually got to perform. It became messy." Kurt added.

"When is anything at this school not messy?" Jazz asked Kurt exasperatedly.

"I don't know I feel like we live in a badly written sit-com." JJ laughed.

"That sounds about right."

* * *

**will try write soon! Please review and ideas welcome xx**


	51. Bad luck follows me

Coach Sylvester sat in her office, Jasmine looked though the window only having had a few encounters with the teacher before she was dubious to whether she wanted to disturb the woman.

"Johnson are you going to stand out there forever or are you going to get in her and ask me what you need to ask." Oh well now there was nothing for it.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Blaine asked.

"Uh no was just talking." Blaine looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Right well, opening night tonight!"

"We will be fine."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I'm nervous."

"No need to be, you and Kurt are flawless." She pulled her script out her bag.

"I'm nervous for everyone else."

"I'm scared for Finn's life, he steps on Tanna one more time she'd going to rip him a new one on stage."

"That will be a new experience for the audience." Blaine chuckled. Jasmines phone buzzed. She smiled and showed Blaine. "Break a leg tonight and tell the hotties good luck too, love James and Martin." He laughed.

"I wish they could be here."

"Your Dad is coming right?" she nodded.

"His flight came in last night."

"Is he going to come to nationals?"

"I don't know he might if he has the time but war waits for no man so if an emergency hits or someone asks him to be somewhere he'll be there not sat in a auditorium watch me."

"Guess it helps it in Washington."

"Yeh it does, less time for him to get there so it's more probably he will make it!"

* * *

Kurt lay back on his bed.

"That was intense!" he laughed.

"It was amazing."

"Jasmine was perfect we all got the queues right, Finn didn't kill anyone dancing." Blaine flopped down next Kurt. "Though I still hate doing the scene where you die."

"Where Angel dies. I don't die Blaine Angel does."

"I know I just can't ever imagine that happening to us, to you I don't want to imagine."

"I'm not going to die of Aids Blaine, your it for me for life, and we were both virgins and both clean so no worries on either of us contracting life threatening diseases, I'm never going to do drugs and neither are you so no catching it off of dirty needles so I think it is safe to say we are fine on that part." Blaine smiled softly over at Kurt.

"I know it just hurts."

"Your silly." Kurt rolled over and into Blaine and kissed him on the lips, "So very very silly." He kissed Blaine again. "I am very much alive and will be alive and with you for a very long time to come!"

"Remind me." Blaine kissed him and smiled, "Show me how alive you are." He whispered. Kurt smiled cheekily,

"Oh I can do that." Their lips brushed again, "I can definitely do that." He breathed.

* * *

"Do you to ever not do it when you stay with one another." Jasmine asked closing her locker and looking at them.

"Yes." Kurt said and Blaine said "No." Jasmine laughed.

"Oh bless you both." She shook her head.

"Hope that limp is gone by tonight Blaine, mind you at least you'll be a really convincing actor." She waved over her shoulder as she walked away.

"Oh I hate that girl." Kurt muttered.

"I love her, I can't help it." Blaine said defeated. Kurt's shoulders slumped.

"Same."

* * *

"Nationals in a week!" Kurt said happily clapping as he sat down.

"I know Kurt, stop reminding me!" Jasmine snapped.

"Hey calm down you'll be fine, you were great in Rent you'll be great now." Kurt bumped his shoulder with hers. "Its just a show, it doesn't matter and anyway I know you'll be great."

"I just feel very pressured and I really want us to win!"

"I know you do."

"The last time I won something this big Kurt, my girlfriend died with in 48 hours. Forgive me for being tense." Kurt looked at her seriously.

"Jasmine, no one is going to die."

"You don't know that Kurt."

"I guess your right but everything is going to be alright."

"I hope so bad luck follows me like a plague."

"It does not."

"Death, beatings, near rapes, beatings, bullying, punch in the face, pregnancy scare, do I need to go on Kurt?" Kurt looked at her and raised an eyebrow before twitching his head to the side.

"Alright maybe you have a point."

* * *

"Right then Kids, I've got everyone's permission forms and everyone has given their share of money for transport. We are all set to go. The journey will take about 9 hours, so big music or books whatever and some drinks and snacks, anyone any questions?...no great lets just get on with rehearsals." There was a knock at the choir room door. "Emma what can I do for you?"

"I need to see Jasmine Johnson." She said quietly. Jasmine looked up from her sheet music confused.

"Me?"

"Yes Jazz you." She said quietly.

"I really need this rehearsal can I come see you after?" Emma shook her head.

"No you should come with me now." Emma said softly. Jasmines eyes left Emma to the person stood behind her. The man in an army uniform.

"No." she said quietly and Blaine looked at her.

"Jasmine you need to come..."

"No." Jasmines eyes wide and shining everyone looked around confused.

"Jasmine." Tears started to fall.

"Nonononono."

"Jasmine?" Blaine said quietly questioning her.

"Just tell me." She whispered.

"Your brother…"

"No." Kurt whimpered.

"Your brother is missing in action."

"You mean he's dead." She said.

"He's missing in…" she cut her off

"NO! No one is missing in action in Iraq." She yelled. "He's dead or captured and dead." She stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Jasmine…" Emma started.

"I know the protocol." She snapped and she left the room. Emma stayed in the doorway the officer behind her followed Jasmine. Everyone as silent.

"What do we do?" Sam looked to Emma and Mr Shue.

"I don't know Sam. I don't know."

* * *

"Miss Johnson your brother was in a convoy there was a bomb, his body wasn't recovered."

"So he was blown to pieces." She whispered.

"No, there was no trace of him, we aren't even sure if he ended up in that convoy."

"What? If he was meant to be there he would have been there."

"We know Miss Johnson but he may have been given other orders." She couldn't believe it.

"Martin what happened to him?"

"We can't disclose that information to you."

"He's my brothers fiancé. He lives with me when they are home. Tell me if he is alive." The mans face dropped and he shuffled his papers.

"He's alive and in a medical facility."

"Oh my god." She sobbed.

"He should make it, he's stable and will be moved stateside as soon as it is safe for him. He will be medically discharged from the Army once fully recovered."

"Wha…Whats wrong?"

"He's lost his left leg, but with physiotherapy and medical care he should walk with a prosthetic." She nodded.

"Please make sure I'm contacted when he's flown stateside."

"Miss Johnson, I can't."

"I'm all he has now. His father disowned him and his mother is dead." She looked at him, "and now my brother is dead as well and all we have is each other."

"Your father has been contacted."

"Has my mother?" he nodded.

"Miss Johnson there is still hope for your brother, we are just waiting for the men to give us some statements on what happened and then we will know. We are still in the dark about exactly what happened."

"Hope of what? That he's captured? A hostage? How is that hope?"

* * *

Home for the holiday! whoop - PLEASE REVIEW! much love and hugs xxx


	52. Honour

Blaine drove to Jasmines house after glee.

"What do we do?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know." The house was in darkness.

"Do you think she's at the base?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know." Blaine went and knocked on the door. No reply. "Lets go notify your parents about what's going on." Blaine said.

"Yes come on." They climbed back into the car.

They pulled up onto the Hummel driveway ten minutes later. The large army issue vehicle catching them by surprise. They entered Kurt's house quietly. Burt was sat at the kitchen table it Carole and two Army offices and Man and a comforting looking woman.

"Dad?" Kurt said quietly.

"She's in the living room. Go sit with her Kurt." That was all he said before turning back to the pair he was sat with.

* * *

Burt Hummel didn't like it when he was called home from work by his wife, he was worried. What had happened was it one of the boys? Was something wrong with his wife? What ever it was he never ever expected this. When entering his home he found carol and two army officers and a distressed Jasmine in his living room the girl pale and staring into space, unresponsive and ignoring everything going on around her.

"Mr Hummel." He was greeted. " Is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Of course." That is where he found himself now sat in his own kitchen discussing Jasmines future.

"James left specific instructions for her to be put into care with you for a minimum of a month if anything were to happen to him." Burt nodded. "There is a letter for you and your wife and one for Jasmine, though we recommend you don't give that to her for a week or so. Her father is caught up in this her brother was on special deployment with his squad and we can't disclose that."

"What happens now?" Carole asked.

"We monitor Jasmine, I'll be her case worker and although she is 18 she is still seen as a minor to us and with her father being on deployment now we need to care for her while she is in full time education. If you feel you can't look after her was can make other arrangements for her."

"No." Burt said, "We'll take her as long as she needs."

"That's good Mr Hummel, she will need a lot of support. I've been with this family since they first left the states and I know this girl, she needs care and love of people she knows, she's been though hell and back and so many moves its amazing she can function."

"She's as good as a daughter to us. She'll stay here till we think she's ready to move back home."

"One of our family liaison officers will be around in the morning."

"Is there anything we should know?" Carole asked. The woman looked at her sadly and nodded.

"Last time Jasmine lost someone."

"Her girlfriend. We know." Burt cut in the officer nodded.

"She…Jasmine tried to take her own life three times." Carole choked on a sob and Burt's face clenched."All I can ask is you watch her all the time for at least a week. Till she's come to terms with it."

"She will have someone with her at all times don't worry." Burt assured her. "No harm will come to her, not on my life."

* * *

"Jasmine?" Blaine whispered.

"He's dead." Was all she said. "He left me, he was all I had left and he left me. He was taken just like Frankie." Kurt started to cry.

"He's really dead."

"There's no body, he's dead."

"Martin?" Blaine whispered.

"Stable, left leg gone, he'll make it." Kurt and Blaine collapsed onto the sofa and held each other while they cried. "I don't want to be here anymore." She whispered and the tears started to fall. "I hate this world. I hate this place. Its cruel."

"Don't say that Jazz." Kurt said hoarsely.

"If he's not dead where is he? Are they looking for him? Is he lying bleeding out somewhere? I want to be out there I want to look."

"There is nothing you can do Jasmine."

"There is always something you can do." She stood up and looked around as if confused. "I can go out with the cadets I can go out and find out I can do something to help."

"No Jasmine you can't." Blaine said.

"I can. I'm registered."

"Jazz no." Kurt said forcefully.

"I WANT TO LEAVE." The commotion bought the adults from the next room though.

"Jasmine sit down." Carole said softly.

"I want to go there I need to see."

"No." she said again softly.

"I don't…I need…air." She started to walk towards the door and the officer blocked her way.

"Let me go." She said calmly.

"Jasmine you need to sit down and just stay here."

"Just want some air." She repeated.

"It's raining."

"I'll stay on the porch just let me go outside please." The other officer nodded and he moved letting her go.

"No one leaves her alone." Burt said once he heard the door snap shut. "Someone watching her all the time." The boys nodded. Finn came downstairs and started towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Carole shouted the door slammed. Blaine looked and Kurt and soon they are running to the door to see Finn running up to Jasmine who's walking determinedly away. They are watching the rain as he catches up with her pulling her away from the road she's heading towards and she's fighting back and he's pulling her to him and hugging her tightly and then Kurt sees her hands twist into Finns shirt and her legs give out and Finns moving with her holding her and sinking to the ground as she sobs into his already soaked shirt. He leans in and kisses her hair as she cry's and Kurt can see he's saying something.

* * *

"Finn let me go." Tugging her arm away from his grip.

"Where are you going?" he catches her again.

"Anywhere I don't know."

"I know where you are going and it will just ruin someone else's life."

"Let me go Finn." She shrieks.

"No fucking way." He tugs her hard and she looses her footing he wraps his arms around her. "There is no way in hell I am letting you go." He feels her struggle then give up. Next thing he knows she's going down and sobbing and he knows he has won. "It'll get better, you'll get though it." He kissed her hair softly. "Everything always works out you'll see things will work out in the end." She's crying harder and grasping his shirt. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." He whispered.

* * *

Jasmine woke up screaming that night, kicking and lashing out at her bedding. Blaine rushed into the room and threw himself onto the bed next to her trying to calm her down. She was sobbing now and Kurt stood nervously in the doorway, Burt was stood close behind him. Once she was calm they left at her instruction.

The next time it happened Finn was the first into the room. She clung to him tightly crying but fell quiet quickly. "I'll stay." He said firmly. She nodded and Kurt watched astounded as Finn layback carefully on the bed and his broken friend went with him her head resting on his chest.

* * *

"Look, Mr Hummel I know you are worried but if I sit around here all day with nothing to occupy my mind I'll go insane at least if I'm at school there will be a distraction."

"Right well you can come back if it gets to much."

"I know."

"Or you can go work at the garage or go to work with Carole."

"Really Mr Hummel I just need to stick with school, I've worked so hard I need to pass everything and I need extra credit. I just need to keep going."

"Well call me if you need anything." She nodded. Blaine came and sat at the table looking sleepy.

"Sorry for keeping you up." She said quietly.

"It's aright Jasmine no worried."

"Right I'm off Jay are you coming?" Finn put his head around the door and she stood up.

"I'll see you at school later." She kissed Blaine's hair and picked up her bag and followed dutifully after Finn.

* * *

"Should she really be in school?"

"You know even when you are whispering I can hear you Rachel." Jasmine walked past Rachel and Mercedes on the way to her locker.

"I'm just saying you must be really shocked and…."

"And I really don't want to think about it or talk about it."

"Right." Rachel said quietly shot down by Jasmines sharp response. Jasmine opened her locker and stared into it blankly before letting out a long breath and turning back to the gossiping girls to find they had gone and now she was being stared at by a bunch of freshmen.

"What are you staring at?" she snapped and they all scattered.

"You know when I'm stressed out I like to take it out on a bag." Jasmine turned to the right to look at Coach Beiste.

"I don't think I have that much energy."

"Well it may make you feel better."

"Thanks."

"When ever you want Johnson." Jasmine new it was more than an invitation to workout.

"I know Coach thanks." That's what she needed. No one asking if she was fine or all right because really how stupid of a question could that be? She'd pretty much been followed around by Finn or Puck or Kurt and Blaine all day they did well at fending off the idiots. She sighed again and closed her locker with more force than necessary. She shouldered her bag more firmly and walked down the hall and out of school and to her house before packing a bag and throwing it in the back of her truck. She text Blaine to say she was gone and then pulled out the drive.

When she pulled up at her destination she barely remembered getting there, she climbed out the truck and pulled her bag up onto her shoulder and walked up the steps, barely thinking about what she was doing running her hand over the marble set in the wall feeling the tiny divots in the perfect rock where it had been battered and beaten over years of bags and people knocking in to it. She knocked on the door the rough wood making her knuckles tingle.

"Jasmine?"

"Hi." There was a pause.

"I didn't expect to see you."

"I didn't know who else to go to."

"Jay…Jay what's happened?" tears filled her eyes.

"James…James is…Oh John, James is dead," she sobbed, "I was staying at the Hummel's and I just no one would have told you and I didn't know…I don't know what to do. I feel so lost."

"Come in. good grief Jasmine you are freezing." He pulled his jumper off and tugged it over her head.

"I meant to go see Wes. I need to see him."

"Yeh. Yeh I know, after you've warmed up all right I'll make sure you get there. Sit down I'll make you a coffee then when you've drunk that school will be out and you can go see him."

"Why are you not teaching?" she asked suddenly.

"I have this afternoon off most weeks unless I'm subbing. Remember he smiled you used to skive lessons to come see me." She chuckled and nodded.

"You've write notes to get me out of sports saying I had tutoring." She laughed.

"Yeh and we'd have a completely different kind of work out." She smiled and laughed.

"Yes we would."

"You know you can get though this Jasmine." He said earnestly.

"I know."

"And I'm here like before, If you need me for anything at anytime."

"I know John I know."

"When are they flying the body back?"

"Dunno there is no body apparently. I don't even know anymore."

"What about others? The others who were involved?"

"One dead, several injured, Martin is alive but lost a leg. It's I'm still processing it all."

"Does you Aunt know?" Jasmine nodded. "Are they sure he's dead?"

"No, but I am. I can't see why I should be hopeful everything they said it made no sense."

"They'll let you know I'm sure."

"I tried to run in front of traffic yesterday." She whispered. He closed his eyes in sorrow. "Finn stopped me. I just I don't know what I was thinking."

"You weren't you were in shock and you wouldn't have been thinking."

"I feel safe with him now, he reminds me of James when I was younger. My oaf of a big brother," she let out a watery chuckle. " I think that's why I feel safe with him."

"You just need to take it easy and stay safe these next few months then the summer will come and you can do what you want, go to Washington to see your Dad or go visit the girls take you mind of things. Just…Jasmine look at me." She looked up from her coffee. "Please don't throw it all away."

"I won't. I have my brothers name to honour."

* * *

Please Review! xxx


	53. A gentleman never tells

The next week was torture for Jasmine. Most nights she woke screaming only to have Finn in her room next to her in minutes, the third night she didn't even bother going to her room she just walked into Finn and lay down next to him without saying a word Finn turned the light out and she rolled next to him. She didn't wake up screaming. When she woke startled he was there holding her close as she cried. Both teens were exhausted but the rest of the house slept. She was still tailed constantly. She nearly yelled at Kurt at one point it was getting stupid.

"I'm not going to do anything." She snapped at him as he followed her to the kitchen one day. "I needed water, I took my pre-existing glass from the table I asked if you or Blaine wanted anything!" Kurt looked at her wide-eyed and whispered a squeaked.

"Sorry." She let out a long frustrated breath.

"I'm not going to try kill myself alright." She said it so plainly it made Kurt flinch. "You can leave off the suicide watch now alright. I am not responsible for my brother's death. I am coming to terms with the fact he will not be coming back. Now I really would like to get a glass of water." Kurt nodded and walked back to the sofa. Blaine didn't look up from his paper.

"She told you." He muttered.

"Yep. She's coming back." Kurt smiled down at his French notes. "She's coming back."

* * *

By the time the Friday came Jasmine still wasn't making it though full days at school. Most days she made it to most lessons and then by lunch left and drove to Dalton to see Wes. She wouldn't talk about it to him. She just wanted to forget and he obliged. In crazy date ideas and bad movie choices and great make out sessions. She'd told him she knew it wasn't healthy but she just wanted to forget and drowning in affection seemed like a good way to go.

"Jasmine." She looked up at the doorway. The guidance councillor stood in the doorway.

"Yes."

"Can you come with me?" Jasmine looked up at her and nodded before packing her bags apologising to her teacher and leaving the room.

"The officer is here to see you again."

"Right. Can I drop my stuff in my locker?" Emma nodded and stopped with Jasmine at the locker before they continued to her office.

"Jasmine." The officer greeted her shaking her hand.

"Hello."

"We have some interesting news for you." Jasmine frowned.

"I'm sorry?"

"It appears your brother wasn't in that convoy."

"What?" Jasmine whispered.

"We are still piecing this all together but it appears he was not with his unit, nor was another member of his team. They were in fact off on a mission as such, at the moment we still do not know their whereabouts but we do know both men are alive."

"How? How do you know?" They had tracking devices in there uniforms which we could track they kept moving for two days after the bomb we found their uniforms a long way from the where the blast took place it seems they may have been sent ahead to talk to the locals. We don't know."

"So my brother could be alive?" Jasmine asked breathily.

"Yes, more than likely yes."

"I don't want to see you again till you know. I don't want to know more than likely or possibly I want to know. YES or NO." Jasmine stood up to leave she turned around. "What did my father say?"

"He's going out there."

"Tell him I would appreciate it if he called me back." She pushed the door forcefully out of her way as she left going straight to her locker. She emptied her books in to her bag.

"Jasmine…Jasmine where are you going?" Emma hurried along after her.

"To fuck my boyfriend." She snapped and turned and walked away. Miss Pillsbury stood there a little shocked.

"Right." She said a little to late.

* * *

The knock at his door he was expecting. Wes got up and opened the door to see Jasmine. What he didn't expect was for the girl to practically jump him. Pushing his backwards though the door, she pushed it shut and dropped her bag.

"Hey." He breathed in the small amount of time their lips weren't connected. She kissed him again.

"Hi." She breathed pushing his blazer off his shoulders. His hands went to her hips as they kissed. She pulled back and started to fumble with his tie.

"Jazz baby slow down what's the matter?"

"I just really need you to do this for me Wes. Okay?"

"Babe just calm down explain." He pushed her hands off his tie and removed it himself before helping her out of her jacket and picking up his own blazer. When he turned back around he saw Jasmine pull the bobble out of her hair and then she kicked off her shoes before locking the door and moving forward to kiss him again.

"I really need you to do this alright." She kissed him again. "Please." He kissed her back a little confused.

"Okay." He breathed and she pushed him back onto the bed smiling and laughing breathily as he moved up the bed. She grabbed the hem of her tee and pulled it slowly up.

"I just really need you to make me forget Wes. Forget everything. Even my name, I just want me and you." She leant down and took her socks off. Wes had cottoned on to what was happening now.

"Are you sure?" he breathed as she popped the button in her red skinny jeans.

"I love you, I trust you and I'm sure." She said climbing on top of him.

"I love you too." She smiled.

"I want to forget my name." She breathed.

"I'm sure I can try that, just try remember mine." They both grinned into the next kiss.

"I'll try my best."

* * *

Jasmine got home late on Friday; she was accosted by Blaine pretty quickly.

"Where have you been?"

"Dalton. I called Burt and told him." She said hanging up her coat.

"Oh right."

"I'm going to have a shower and go to bed." She said.

"Its early."

"I'm tired Blaine its been a long hard week."

"Yes right, I just I know the officers said…"

"No Blaine. He's dead. He's dead till he walks back into my life and makes some comment about how I couldn't get rid of him that easily and he still gets his half the inheritance. I don't want hope it just hurts more when you are finally told."

"How is Wes?"

"He's fine." She said shrugging.

"He's fine?" Blaine said unconvinced.

"Yes that's what I said." Blaine frowned and nodded.

"Right what did you guys do today?"

"Nothing…Blaine what's with the Spanish inquisition?"

"You just seem different."

"I had a good afternoon. A great afternoon." She smiled and walked past him.

"Oh my god you slept with him."

"I did no such thing." Jasmine said walking up the stairs to her room, there had been no sleeping involved she thought to herself.

"You did. I bet you did I'm texting Wes."

"You do that." She pulled out her phone and quickly text Wes.

**A gentleman never tells…at least not yet. J xxx** she threw her phone onto her bed. Jasmine showered and changed into sweats and a tee shirt before she checked her phone again.

**I know sweetheart btw you left something here xxx **

Wes looked at the pair of soft purple lacy boy shorts that were definitely not his.

** I know I'll need them next time I come over :P xxx**

Now he was confused.

** Why? :s xxx**

Jasmine smiled and laughed to herself wow guys could be slow on the uptake.

** I wont have any on me next time xxx**

Wes nearly choked on the red vine he'd been eating. Dear god she was trying to kill him.

**Well thank you for the warning xxx**

** You are most welcome. xxx**

Jasmine put her phone on charge and then walked down stairs to the kitchen. Looking in the fridge she pulled out what was left of a cheesecake Kurt had made the other day and went to the cutlery draw and found a fork. She walked (cheesecake and all) to the living room and flopped down before digging into the pie. Burt chuckled.

"Healthy option you have there kid." Jasmine smiled and chewed quietly.

"It's good." She said after she swallowed.

"It's just good to see you eating." She smiled and continued to devour the dessert. Kurt came in and sat down next to her with a fork and handed her her phone.

"Its been buzzing like mad can hear it though the wall."

"Cheers." She took it and checked it. It was just Wes messing about and telling her about his conversation with Wes. She laughed and replied. "Hey I'm eating that!" she said taking the cheesecake back.

"I need ice cream." he muttered and stood up and walked to the kitchen before returning with a tub of Ben and Jerrys. He flopped down and popped the lid off and started at it with his spoon.

"What is with you kids this evening?" Jasmine looked up.

"Trauma can display in many was Mr H. in under or over eating and in major mood swings. I think that is what it is with me." Kurt looked up.

"Nationals next week."

* * *

**Review PLEASE! xxxx**


	54. My Boyfriend

**I know It's been forever guys sorry **

* * *

"Is she going to perform?"

"I don't know, Rachel I guess so she's not the sort of person to just desert."

"I'm sure but we need this win Kurt and she's got the solo."

"Rachel I've said it before I don't know and I'm not going to just ask she's still very stressed and tired and there has been no news on James since they found out he wasn't in that convoy Martin will be bought home next week and she needs to sort out arrangements for him to be allowed home into her and our care."

"But…"

"Look Rachel she doesn't sleep, she only does when Finns in the room even then he only stops her screaming she still wakes up. She needs no more pressure have you got that you don't ask her this you don't badger her you leave it as it is. She's still at rehearsals and still practicing just take that as the fact she is still competing."

"When Finn sleeps with her?"

"Rachel I've said…sorry what?"

"I have to go." Rachel turned on her heel and left.

"Nice talking to you to Rach." Kurt shifted his bag on his shoulder and walked towards the choir room.

* * *

"You're sleeping with her?" Rachel confronted Finn. Finn closed his locker slowly before turning to look at her.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sleeping with her!"

"Umm who?" he frowned.

"Jasmine."

"No I'm not."

"Kurt said you were sleeping with her."

"Oh that what well yes I am."

"How could you do that to me?"

"What its just to stop her screaming the house down at night she has nightmares and when I hold her she relaxes." He frowned again pausing. "Oh you think we're having sex…no no we aren't no we just sleep in the same bed she's back with Wes. Pretty sure they are having sex, but that's there umm decision but she's going though a rough patch I'm her friend I'm trying to help her out."

"I don't want you in the same bed as that girl."

"Well, I'm not leaving her Rachel." Rachel looked at Finn in disbelief.

"I'm your girlfriend!"

"And Jasmine is my friend and she's distraught and I'm not going to let her down. What you are asking me to do is going to make her life even harder at least she's getting some sleep. You have no problems in your life Rachel you are just being selfish and if you can't understand why I'm doing this then I don't want to be with you." He looked at her once more and then walked away leaving Rachel stood in the middle of the corridor.

* * *

"I'm going to stay with Wes tonight at Dalton." Jasmine walked down the corridor with Blaine.

"Alright, My parents are home this weekend so I probably won't see you."

"Doing anything nice?" he shook his head.

"I may sext Kurt but that's about it." She hit him on the arm and he laughed before rubbing it slightly.

"Blaine Anderson I know to much about your sex life already I do not need to know anymore!"

"You stay away from my boyfriend." Jasmine spun round to see Rachel storming up to her.

"I'm sorry?" she looked at Blaine confused then back at Rachel.

"You stay away from Finn."

"I live with Finn that is sort of a tall order at the moment."

"No, I know you have been sleeping with him and…"

"Woah woah wooooah." Jasmine held her hands up. "I stay in the same bed as Finn there is no genital touching which I think is what you are implying!"

"I don't lie you in the same bed as him."

"Why because you're not in it…oh no I forgot you've never been in it not that you haven't the opportunity you chose not to." Rachel bristled.

"Look I know your game, he's mine so I don't want you staying in his bed its not right and you can't use your position to work your way in." Jasmines face set into a hard line.

"Oh no." Blaine said stepping back a little.

"My position? I'm sorry what position?" by not many people were stopping and looking. "You mean my mental issues that have arisen since my brother was blown to pieces in Iraq? You mean the horror of losing another person I love to mindless violence? I love my boyfriend who by the way I am sleeping with I don't need your cast offs! When I have a bad night I stay with Finn because he is the same size and height as my brother and I can hear his heartbeat and it calms me down because I can trick myself into thinking he is here and he is safe I hope you never have to experience what I'm going though because its horrible and I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. Don't you dare feel like the scorned party here nothing is going on. Finn is a good man and he is loyal and he loves you how dare you doubt him! You don't deserve him, so walk away now because if I wanted I could take him from you. Think about that if I wanted Finn I could and wound have taken him by now. So walk away." At the point Mercedes flew past Jasmine who looked slightly murderous and grabbed Rachel and Blaine got jasmine and walked her away.

"WHAT do you think you are doing?" Mercedes looked at Rachel, "She's just lost her brother, his fiancé has lost a limb. Don't you think she's had enough, did you really need to go all crazy on her. Just think for once Rachel and not just about yourself."

The bus to nationals was seriously quiet like deadly so. Everyone's stomachs were full of butterflies, Jasmine felt sick with nerves. She sat her headphones in staring out the window.

* * *

"Is she okay?" Blaine whispered to Kurt. He shrugged.

"I don't know. I think she's just worried, I think she just wants to be left alone."

"Aren't we all? Should we be leaving her alone?"

"I guess it's just our last chance and its sort of…well, riding on her and well you know."

"I'm fine and I can hear you, you know." They looked over to her briefly and guiltily. "I'm fine." She continued to stare out of the window. Blaine looked at Kurt meaningfully.

"It'll be fine." He said not sure if he was trying to convince himself or Blaine.

* * *

**Review please! xx**


End file.
